Redención y esperanza
by animebot02
Summary: Un niño que es odiado por todos en su aldea. Una mujer que fue odiada por cometer un acto atroz por despecho. Él anhela una familia amorosa y ella es incapaz de perdonarse y volver a ser feliz. Cuando ellos se encuentran ¿Quien es el rescatador y quien el rescatado?
1. Medea

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **El fic esta inspirado en "Maleficent Kitsune" de VFSnake.**

Un niño de seis años, se arrastró rápidamente por un agujero en la valla de alambre que rodeaba a un bosque de aspecto sombrío lo que validaba más su mote de "Bosque de la muerte" más que su nombre oficial de " Campo de entrenamiento #44" .El chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules y marcas similares a bigotes en sus mejillas estaba corriendo por su vida de una multitud de personas. Algunas personas estaban borrachas y enojadas. Algunas estaban sobrias, pero a la vez enojadas. Habían hecho esto en varias ocasiones diferentes. Principalmente en su cumpleaños cuando el Festival del zorro estaba en su apogeo y la gente estaba celebrando la muerte del Biju que los atacó hace cinco años el 10 de octubre que dicho sea de paso, era la fecha de nacimiento del pequeño.

Si bien esta noche no era su cumpleaños, no impidió que las diferentes personas dentro de Konoha se unieran para arremeter contra él. Este día en particular fue cuando la vieja y mala mujer del orfanato decidió que Naruto había vivido allí el tiempo suficiente. Ella lo echó con solo la ropa que llevaba puesta y le dijo a Naruto que "los demonios como él no tenían ningún derecho de vivir con todos los niños buenos y dignos de ser adoptados por otras familias". antes de darle un portazo en la cara.

Naruto no estaba seguro de qué decir a eso, pero su mente pensaba en una respuesta para darle a esa fea mujer, serían palabras que un niño de su edad no debería decir a un adulto, o en voz alta para que un adulto las escuche salir de la boca de un pequeño. Algo así como, "Mingue a su Tuta chadre", claro ésta, sin la censura.

A los pocos minutos de su partida del Orfanato, una muchedumbre pareció converger en su camino, con la intención de aplastar al niño antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de encontrar un lugar seguro donde estar y esconderse de aquellos que buscaban su cabeza para ponerla en una pica. Naruto ya tenia experiencia con las multitudes, había corrido tan rápido como sus pequeños pies lo podían llevar, y fue solo gracias a su inquilino secreto junto con su genética Uzumaki que lograba escapar al correr más tiempo que ellos antes de cansarse.  
Con la persecución que en momento nos ocupa desarrollándose, conduciendo a Naruto a ese lugar.

Corriendo hacia lo mas profundo del Bosque de la Muerte, Naruto se escondió detrás del árbol más cercano que pudo encontrar una vez que la vista de la cerca detrás de él estaba lejos de la vista. Cayendo al suelo, Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, su corazón lentamente volvía a la normalidad, y esperó a ver si alguien se había atrevido a seguirlo en este lugar supuestamente aterrador. Había escuchado susurros al pasar de varios ninja. Cómo nadie, excepto los realmente hábiles y fuertes, podía entrar con el permiso del viejo Hokage debido a los peligros igualmente susurrados que acechaban aquí.

Aún así ... ¿qué tan malo podría ser? Seguramente las criaturas que viven aquí no eran tan malas o peores que las personas que intentan lastimarlo. ¡¿Verdad?!

Decidió explorar el área un poco, (por si acaso tuviera que volver aquí otra vez) y caminó a través del Bosque de la Muerte, y descubrió que era ... bastante agradable. El Bosque parecía irradiar vida de una manera que él sentía era simplemente increíble y se sentía como en casa en este lugar, aunque por razones que el niño no sabía. Mientras Naruto caminaba por la zona, el terreno cedió alrededor de un pequeño acantilado deslizandolo hacia la parte inferior de la sección de hierba que estaba debajo de él, aterrizando con relativa facilidad y sin lesión alguna.  
Sacudiendo la cabeza un poco una vez que se sentó completamente erguido, el rubio vio una vieja y rara espada verdosa clavada al suelo frente a él, con un casi desintegrado sello con una escritura desconocida en la empuñadura del arma. Curioso, como solo un niño como Naruto podría ser a su edad, el rubio Uzumaki agarró la empuñadura de la espada y luchó para sacarla del suelo.

Era una espada muy pesada para su pequeño tamaño y estaba firmemente enterrada en el terreno , pero Naruto estaba decidido a sacarla del suelo y llevársela al Hokage para mostrarle lo que había encontrado. Después de unos minutos de lucha casi sin sentido, el rubio finalmente sacó la espada verde del suelo, pero tan pronto como eso sucedió, la espada se desintegró en la nada, y casi hizo llorar al niño por la pérdida. ¡Había trabajado tan duro para sacar esa espada del suelo! ¡No era justo!

Sus pensamientos sobre el asunto se arruinaron cuando una grieta se creó en el suelo arrojando fuego verde, causando temor a todas las cosas a su alrededor. Animales, insectos y cualquier otra cosa en el área general de esta cosa, corrieron por sus vidas. Ninguno de ellos quería enfrentar a lo que fuera que estuviera sellado y que había sido despertado, claramente muy enojado.

"¡LIBRE DE NUEVO!" gritó una voz enojada y femenina que hizo temblar los cielos y la tierra con su poder haciendo eco en toda el área, lo unico que Naruto podía hacer era mirar con asombro y miedo.

'¡Guau!' pensó Naruto, mientras miraba fijamente a esta persona que irradiaba poder ante él, y vio que era una muy bella mujer vestida de púrpura, la mujer era una joven en sus veinte años, cabello largo y castaño, ojos verde olivo. Labios rojos como granada, curvas pronunciadas, piernas largas y pechos no muy grandes, pero tampoco pequeños, el vestido púrpura era un sencillo Palio ceñido con un cordón de Lino blanco y usaba sandalias sencillas.

-No sé en qué pensaban Mi tía Circe y mi señora Hécate al darme esta "Ayuda" que claramente no pedí, pero en fin, al menos ya no estoy atrapada en esa espada -comentó la mujer para sí misma antes de girar la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, viendo que estaba en una especie de bosque muy extraño, y finalmente notó al extraño chico de cabello rubio a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

-H-hola- susurró Naruto mientras la saludaba débilmente.

La fría y dura mirada de la mujer se calentó un poco al ver al asustado y adorable niño frente a ella, pero frunció un poco el ceño en una expresión de curiosidad mezclada con cautela pues algo le llamó la atención, el niño era poderoso como si fuera un semidios. Tal parecía que la energía que irradiaba de él era enorme, y parecía haber una más grande detrás de él.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó la joven amablemente con el chico ahora mirando asombrado a la primera persona que lo veía por primera vez y era amable con él.  
-¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! ,¡Soy un niño! ¡Esto es Konoha! ¡Estamos en un bosque ubicado a su alrededor!- respondió Naruto rápidamente mientras ella no era capaz de entender el lenguaje del niño, lo que le daba risa porque aparentemente él sí pudo entender su cuestionario.  
Frunciendo el ceño al ver que las palabras y el lenguaje del chico eran diferentes, la joven le envió parte de su poder y lanzó un pequeño hechizo en la cara de Naruto. El hechizo lo golpeó con fuerza y chisporroteo convirtiéndose en una especie de humo que se vio obligado a inhalar. Antes de que él pudiera preguntarle qué hizo, la joven le ordenó que repitiera su respuesta a las preguntas anteriores que ella le exigía.  
Y él hizo. Lo que causó que ella suspirara de frustración.  
-¡Sé que eres un chico! Me refiero a lo que eres en términos de especie. Ningún ser humano debería tener tanta energía corriendo por su cuerpo. Puedo sentirlo e incluso verlo con mis ojos. Estás desbordando poder ¿Y a qué te refieres con que eres de Konoha? ¿Dónde queda esta Konoha?- preguntó la hechicera con Naruto explicándole lo mejor que pudo sobre el pueblo cercano y lo que la gente allí hacía para vivir.  
-Eso es todo lo que sé. ¡Lo juro!-Exclamó Naruto con la esperanza de satisfacer a la mujer.  
Ella reflexionó un poco sobre el cómo había llegado a esta situación. La causa de su desgracia tenía nombre y era Jason, Ok, ella por principios no debió enamorarse así de él, ¿pero que jovencita de quince años no caería a sus pies? Jason era carismático y bastante guapo; con una tripulación dispuesta a todo por èl y como olvidar la grandeza que ella percibió en él. Recordó cómo traicionó a su padre y ayudó a Jason a robar el Vellocino de oro a cambio de casarse con él, como se embarazo de mellizos y como ese gusano infeliz la boto por una débil princesita que le convenía para afianzar su poder político. Haciéndola enloquecer de pena y bajo esa locura temporal, cometer el asesinato de sus dos preciosos hijos solo para vengarse de Jasón.  
Como se arrepintió demasiado tarde de sus acciones y como su tía y su señora la sellaron en esa espada hasta que la oportunidad de redimirse le llegará.

-Umm ... ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle señorita?- preguntó Naruto a la joven que ahora reenfocaba su mente de nuevo en el chico enfrente de ella.

-Lamento mi descortesía- se disculpó sonriendole- Mi nombre es Medea  
y soy una princesa … O al menos lo era.  
-Disculpe mi atrevimiento Medea-sama- respondió Naruto con Medea levantando una ceja ante el sufijo, pero por lo que su hechizo tradujo en su mente era que tal adición a su nombre era de respeto.

Y a ella sinceramente le gustó. Medea-sama tenía cierto ... Encanto .

-Bien. Ahora, por lo que he sentido, tu cuerpo es bastante único en términos de generar mucha energía. Más de lo que deberías tener y percibo un poder adicional encerrado. Tal como estan ahora las cosas, mi poder no es lo que una vez fue debido a estar encerrada como estaba en esa espada mágica, y necesito tiempo para recuperar mi fuerza perdida. Afortunadamente, tienes la energía que quiero, y necesito recuperar lo que perdí. Incluso podría hacerme más fuerte -, respondió Medea con Naruto frunciendo el ceño. 

-¿Se refiere a mi char-ka?" preguntó Naruto ya que solo escuchó el nombre de la energía a la que se refería, pero solo de pasada, y nunca escuchó el término apropiado debido a la forma susurrante en se mencionaba cerca de él .

-Sí, mi pequeñito. Como que sea que llames a esa energía, me ayudara a fortalecerne. Necesito tu ayuda, Aunque no es el único método a mi alcance, es de momento el más apropiado- mencionó la joven con el niño sorprendentemente feliz por la noticia.

-¿Necesita mi ayuda? Pero ... nadie nunca ha querido mi ayuda. La mayoría de la gente sí me llama, trata de lastimarme-, respondió Naruto con esperanza, aunque con tristeza en su voz.  
-¿En serio? ¿Los adultos lastiman a un niño como tú? ¿Solo por existir? ¿Ahora por qué iban a hacer eso? ¿Sabes por qué?- preguntó ella con curiosidad al niño.  
-No. A veces me llaman 'demonio', 'monstruo' o 'mocoso Kyuubi' con una mirada de odio en sus ojos. Y siempre estan Intentando lastimarme ,incluso en mi cumpleaños unas cuantas veces-, respondió el niño con la joven al frente de él, enojandose cada vez más.

-¿Y los dejaste? ¿No usas este poder que siento contra ellos?- preguntó con Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Tengo que huir. No sé cómo usar este poder que dice que tengo. Nadie me ha enseñado nunca sobre esas cosas. Soy un huérfano. Me expulsaron del orfanato hoy, entre aquí y saque la espada que mencionaste -explicó el pequeño con Medea mirándole sorprendida por eso, decidió investigar más este asunto después de que ella se sentara en una roca gigante no muy lejos de ahí.

aquí mi niño. Déjame Echarte un buen vistazo- le llamó dulcemente antes de dar unas palmaditas en su regazo y hacer un gesto para que el niño obedeciera.  
Sin ver una razón para ignorar la solicitud, Naruto hizo eso.  
Con la ayuda de su magia Medea, elevó a Naruto del suelo, y lo coloco sobre su regazo con facilidad antes de ponerlo a dormir mientras usaba la misma magia para examinar al niño a su manera. Esperando que eso ayudara a explicar por qué de repente sintió un poder tan increíble residiendo dentro de ese niño de cabello rubio.

Lo que ella percibió de él, la asombró y horrorizó.  
Primero, el cuerpo del chico no era saludable en este momento. Claramente desnutrido por la falta de comida. O la imposibilidad de que el niño coma cosas saludables. Ella le creyó ahora cuando dijo que la gente había intentado lastimarlo en el pasado. El niño tenía una lista completa de lesiones físicas en su cuerpo a pesar de que se curaban y no aparecían por medios normales de detección. Sin embargo, su magia corriendo sobre el chico fácilmente le dijo sobre cada lesión pasada que Naruto había sufrido, a qué hora sucedió, y prácticamente hasta el objeto más probable capaz de hacerlo. El niño había sido golpeado con martillos, palos, apuñalado por espadas y otras armas puntiagudas. Las imágenes estaban apareciendo en su mente , mostrando lo que golpeó en el cuerpo de Naruto, y encontró que la larga lista era sorprendentemente inquietante.

Afortunadamente, esa fue la parte horrible que descubrió sobre Naruto.

En cuanto a la parte asombrosa ...

Alguien realmente había sellado una entidad viviente en él. Una poderosa. Una criatura de un poder tan increíble que la superó por encima de todas las personas. Dudaba incluso que su amigo Heracles fuera capaz de derrotarla quitándole la vida, lo que ya era mucho decir y sintió que la criatura se movía con una gran pena dentro de Naruto. Y aún estando encarcelado en el niño, Medea pudo ver que parte del poder de ese ser se enviaba a través de la extraña red que atravesaba el sistema del niño. Fue impresionante, por decir lo menos, que el niño tuviera su propio poder dentro de su cuerpo y aún más impresionante que no explotara por tener una energía secundaria mucho más grande encerrada dentro de él.

Este niño era algo especial a su manera.

Al igual que Jason.

Si Medea tenía un talento especial, era ver cuán unicas eran ciertas personas, y este muchacho era realmente especial. Tras varios siglos aparentemente de reflexión , llegó a la conclusión de que en cierto modo, la culpable de su desdicha era ella misma. Jamás debió irse con el Argonauta, Medea sabía muy bien que sus destinos no se entrelazaban así… Sin embargo eso no le importó y obtuvo ese resultado, sin embargo, esta vez algo le decía que su destino y el de Naruto estaban entrelazados.  
-Mmm ... Kaa-san-, susurró Naruto, mientras se acurrucaba más profundamente en la forma de la mujer, y sorprendió a Medea al ser llamada Madre en su lengua materna.

"¿Yo? Su madre. No, eso no… No me lo merezco y él merece alguien mejor que yo." Negó para sí misma mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello rubio del chico, mientras Naruto hacía todo lo posible para acurrucarse profundamente en su regazo.

-No me dejes Kaa-san. No soy un monstruo. No soy un demonio. ¡Por favor, no me abandones!- gimió Naruto mientras agarraba su vestido y hacía que los ojos de la mujer se llenaran de lágrimas.

La aldea en la que vivía claramente negaba a este niño. Si tenía que adivinar, estaba relacionado con la criatura que tenía dentro. Posiblemente era odiado por todo el lugar ¿ Qué tan poderosos se han vuelto los humanos en su ausencia del mundo? ¿Y cómo obtuvieron tal poder? ¿Había más como Naruto aquí con esas cosas selladas dentro de ellos? Si es así, ¿cuántos? ¿Fueron tratados de la misma manera? ¿O de manera diferente?

De cualquier manera, Medea se dio cuenta de que tenía que decidir qué hacer ahora que su persona era libre de vagar por el mundo nuevamente.

"De momento, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Años de estar atrapada por esa maldita espada ha hecho bien su trabajo. Pero este chico. El poder de este muchacho y la bestia dentro de él puede restaurar mi fuerza. Llevará un tiempo, pero podré manejarlo todo hallando el lugar correcto donde nadie me buscaría. ¡No! Búscanos , algo me dice que debo de convertime en la guardiana del pequeño, aún si de momento lo uso para mi beneficio" , pensó mientras sonreía suavemente al pobre muchacho que dormía profundamente con la cabeza sobre su regazo.

Ella se llevaría al niño. Lo adoptaría y aunque no se sintiera con derecho de llamarlo hijo, ella lo protegería como debió hacerlo con sus propios hijos.  
Pero primero ... tenía que eliminar a los dos tipos enmascarados que la estaban espiando.

Medea dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y su poder se extendió alrededor de la mujer con los árboles cobrando vida. Los dos tipos en cuestión observando a la mujer se sorprendieron cuando los árboles a su alrededor de repente cobraron vida, los ataron a los dos en sus extremidades y se acercaron a la mujer sonriendoles cruelmente.

-Entonces estos son los famosos ninja. Lo admito, eres impresionante por derecho propio. Aunque tus energías no están al nivel que Naruto , son más ... refinadas. Imagino que entrenas para controlar tus energías para ser usadas con moderación. Para durar más tiempo ,para ser más preciso- dijo la hechicera tranquilamente mientras continuaba pasando sus dedos por el cabello del niño, sin miedo de los dos atrapados en su agarre mágico extendido.

-Estás en el dominio de Konoha en El País del Fuego y tienes a uno de sus ciudadanos en tu poder. ¡Identifícate o enfrenta las consecuencias!- ordenó una voz de mujer perteneciente a uno de los ninjas que actualmente llevaba una máscara ANBU de serpiente junto con los pantalones negros, la camisa y el chaleco del uniforme ANBU estándar.  
Con la adición de una gabardina marrón debido a que la kunoichi quería lucir más ruda cuando la gente la viera.

-¿País de fuego? ¡Oh por Zeus! ciertamente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi época en este mundo. Aunque sí pregunto por qué estás aquí. Claramente no es por mi. ¿Quizás por el niño? ¿Este pobre, maltratado, desnutrido y finalmente mal atendido muchacho? O más bien ... ¿por lo que tiene dentro de su cuerpo? cuestionó Medea duramente con los ANBU tensandose en las ramas de los árboles que los sostenían.

-Ella sabe….-, comentó el hombre que llevaba una máscara de comadreja en un tono estoico.

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Después de que el chico me dijo cómo lo trataron, fue justo que use mi poder para satisfacer mi curiosidad con respecto a la razón detrás de tal odio. Imagina mi propia sorpresa cuando supe que alguien había sellado una poderosa entidad de increíble poder dentro de este niño. O estaban haciendo algo muy noble o muy cruel cuando seleccionaron al pequeño Naruto para la tarea. Solo puedo imaginar que fue lo último dado cómo su aldea ha tratado a este niño como la inmundicia que uno tendría debajo de sus sandalias. O lo que sea que tengas para el calzado en estos días -, respondió la hechicera mientras veía a los dos ANBU mirándose y luego de vuelta a ella.

-¿Qué quieres con Naruto? ¿Lo quieres por el Kyuubi?- preguntó la mujer ANBU con Medea dejando escapar una risita divertida.

-¿Kyuubi? ¡Oh! Así que ese es el nombre de la criatura ¿O tal vez es un título? Suena más como un título para mí. Pero a pesar de eso, no tengo ningún interés real en la criatura encerrada en el niño. Si por mi fuera la liberaría pero supongo que hacer eso matará al niño. Todo ese poder arrancado de él ,destruiría su cuerpo de una manera que nadie se atrevería a imaginar. Sería como si le prendieran fuego desde dentro, mil veces peor y sentiría tres veces más dolor. No, eso es lo último que Naruto necesita en este momento mientras viaja conmigo.- respondió ella con los ANBU mirándola conmocionados por esta noticia e intentando liberarse.

-¡No puedes adoptarlo! ¡O llevarlo contigo!- declaró el joven de los dos ANBU con la máscara de comadreja mientras Medea volvía a reir muy divertida por esa broma.

-¡Oh querido! Pareces tener la impresión de que cualquiera de los dos podría detenerme si lo intentaran. No pueden- comentó ella muy divertida pero con su tono de voz frío.  
-Él es una parte importante de Konoha. Dejando el Kyuubi a un lado, Uzumaki Naruto es parte de un legado importante y de un patrimonio más allá de tu comprensión-, dijo él ANBU comadreja mientras intentaba analizar lo que estaba viendo con su Dojutsu detrás de la cubierta facial.  
Todo lo que vio fue chakra oscuro. Chakra verdoso oscuro De hecho, notó que parte del chakra del niño se filtraba desde su cuerpo hacia ella en pequeñas dosis. Y no solo de Naruto , del Kyuubi también. Él sin saberlo estaba alimentando su chakra.

-No tengo dudas de que tiene un legado importante. Lo he visto en sus ojos. El niño caminará por un sendero de grandeza. Tiene un gran destino delante de él. Mayor que ninguno que haya conocido. Pero este pueblo nunca le permitirá alcanzar todo su potencial, ni siquiera le darán la oportunidad de cumplir ese destino, ya que lo verán como una amenaza para sus posiciones de poder. ¿Me equivoco?-Conjeturó Medea con ambos ANBU frente a ella estando en silencio por un momento.  
Aunque su silencio le dijo lo suficiente.

-Aún así, no podemos permitir que te lo lleves de Konoha. Madre sustituta o no- la retó el ANBU masculino mientras intentaba descubrir cómo liberarse de sus ataduras.

-Como si tuvieras el poder para detenerme- replicó Medea mientras ella todavía los miraba con un aire de calma en sus ojos. 

-Nos subestimas y a nuestras habilidades. Será tu perdición aquí-, dijo el ANBU con la máscara de comadreja con calma antes de convertirse en una bandada de cuervos.

"Interesante truco. tiene razón, no debo bajar nunca la guardia. Aún así, esto me da una idea de cómo sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo. Sin mencionar que podré asegurarme de que el niño sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerse sobre sus propios pies cuando sea mayor " pensó Medea mientras percibía al ANBU varón detrás de ella acechando en las sombras con una espada en la mano.

"¿Cómo puede esta mujer extraña ser tan tranquila? La Comadreja se está moviendo justo detrás de ella con su ninjato listo para golpearla y actúa como si nada pasara," pensó la serpiente ANBU, cuando vio a la mujer sonreír divertida ante la situación, y sin una pizca de miedo en sus ojos.

-Tu sigilo y maestría para moverte en las sombras es impresionante joven ninja. Pero cuando se trata de todos los temas referentes a la oscuridad, soy superior al mejor de tus maestros- comentó la ojiverde mientras golpeaba el suelo con su talón, haciendo que el ANBU se congelara en el aire para que momentos después, lo tuviera flotando unos pocos pasos delante de ella.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¿Cómo puedes usar el chakra de esa manera?- preguntó el ANBU mientras Medea lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.

\- "Chakra" ,Así que es así cómo llamas a esta energía corriendo por tu cuerpo. Interesante. Naruto lo dijo de manera diferente, sin embargo, dada su edad, me imagino que no se le dijo cómo decirlo correctamente. Me impresionaría si supiera leer y escribir. Teniendo en cuenta que la gente odia tanto al niño en su pueblo ... lo dudo mucho- comentó la mujer mientras miraba al ANBU con una fría sonrisa que ponía al hombre nervioso

Esta era una sonrisa que prometía dolor a aquellos a aquellos que le importunaran

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con nosotros? Si no regresamos pronto, nuestro líder, el Sandaime Hokage, enviará a más ANBU y dudo mucho que puedas manejar a todo un ejército de ninjas-dijo la serpiente ANBU, con la sonrisa de Medea disminuyendo un poco ante la idea de enfrentar a tantos de estos ninjas y su líder.

La hechicera si había algo que no era, eso era ser una persona soberbia, no era lo suficientemente arrogante como para creer que su poder podía vencer a toda esta aldea cercana de ninjas, ya que había bastantes de ellos por lo que podía percibir fácilmente. Por no mencionar al líder de la aldea, si el nivel de este chakra que ella podía sentir era el correcto, El ANBU estaba al nivel actual de Naruto, si no un poco más alto. Eso sin mencionar a este Sandaime Hokage ya que que era el líder de Konoha, era más que probable que fuera el ninja más habilidoso de todos, y empujaría a Medea al límite con su nivel de poder actual. Así que no podía dejar que estos dos se fueran de allí para informar lo sucedido, y la ex princesa de Cólquide no tenía duda de que el pequeño ejército de ninjas en Konoha vendría aquí de todos modos después de que no volvieran los ANBU en primer lugar.

Ella necesitaba un plan y sucedió que uno se le vino a la cabeza en el momento en que vio a Comadreja convertirse en una bandada de cuervos para escapar de la rama de su subordinado temporal.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Excelente pregunta querida. Podría matarte. Un simple movimiento de mi muñeca y ninguno de ustedes existiría más en este mundo. Pero ¿por qué hacer eso? No cuando estoy en necesidad de algunos subordinados, por no hablar de instructores para mi nuevo protegido en los caminos del ninja - respondió Medea con los ANBU pareciendo conmocionados por su respuesta.

-¡Como si alguna vez te sirviéramos voluntariamente y traicionáramos a Konoha!-exclamó la serpiente ANBU enojada con Medea que le sonrió maliciosamente.

-Niña tonta, nunca dije que me estarías sirviendo voluntariamente. No, tengo una idea mucho mejor en mente- comentó la hechicera antes de apuntar su dedo índice izquierdo hacia el ANBU primero y dispararle una ráfaga de su magia.  
Y para horror de la serpiente ANBU ... su compañero en esta misión para recuperar a Naruto había sido convertido en un cuervo con su uniforme y máscara ANBU cayendo al suelo. El ahora ex ninja ANBU de Konoha estaba luchando por volar antes de golpear el suelo. Lo que fue aún más interesante y aterrador para la serpiente ANBU fue que vio al hombre ahora convertido en cuervo volando sobre el hombro de Medea y reparando en su aspecto vio que los ojos del cuervo eran carmesí con tres tomoes.

-¿Qué le hiciste a él?- exclamó Serpiente, horrorizada por lo que acaba de ver.  
-Pensé que era obvio querida. Lo convertí en mi nuevo sirviente. Dada la conexión de tu compañero ninja con los cuervos, pensé que era apropiado que él se volviera uno, y usará su nuevo poder para servirme. Así como lo haras tu, querida-, respondió la joven antes de cubrir a la serpiente ANBU con su magia y vio caer la máscara de la cara de la mujer, maravillándose por la belleza de la joven y sonrojándose levemente por el fugaz pensamiento que tuvo, pero fue interrumpida de él.  
-No te dejaré. No volveré a ser usada de nuevo. ¡No después de lo que paso la última vez!- Exclamó la ahora aterrorizada mujer con lágrimas en los ojos y luchando con más fuerza para liberarse.  
Al oír esto, Medea frunció el ceño ante lo que la mujer quería decir, y sintió que había más en esta joven de lo que pensó al principio. Poniendo a la kunochi a dormir, la princesa puso gentilmente a Naruto en una almohada que evocó, y la ex sacerdotisa de Hécate buscó la irregularidad que sintió en la mujer frente a ella, luego de ponerla gentilmente en el suelo. Después de colocar un solo dedo en la espalda de la mujer, Medea pudo identificar la fuente como un tipo de energía asquerosa o chakra, ya que se encontraba a lo largo del área del cuello. Quién o qué fue lo que creó esto estaba usando la naturaleza de una manera cruda, bárbara de acuerdo a lo que podía sentir, e incluso había tenido el valor de dejar una parte de su alma en el cuerpo de la mujer.  
Muy perverso.  
Frunciendo el ceño aún más, ella tocó el sello en el cuello de la kunoichi y al instante sintió la cosa oscura y asquerosa detrás del sello tratando de tomar algo de su poder. Era como una sanguijuela en sus intentos por alimentarse. Afortunadamente, la cosa no tuvo éxito debido a que era demasiado débil para tomar lo que no le pertenecía, y también estaba el simple hecho de que la hechicera era demasiado poderosa para que esto la drenase desde el principio.  
-Así que eres la pequeña molestia que hace miserable la vida de esta joven. Solo puedo imaginar que usa esta máscara de serpiente para esconder su identidad para vivir una vida tranquila en su pueblo. Aunque eso solo puede durar un poco. Supongo que los viejos hábitos prevalecen…... ¿cómo podré deshacerme de ti? -susurró Medea con curiosidad antes de tener una idea y atacó el sello de la mujer con su magia de una manera que eliminó el alma asquerosa dentro de ella.  
Una vez completada su labor, Medea giró su dedo índice derecho en un círculo, y convirtió a la mujer en una serpiente pitón larga. Parecía bastante apropiado en cierto sentido debido a la máscara ANBU que esta mujer había usado y la conexión que la hechicera percibía que tenía con las serpientes de una manera similar a como el ANBU tenía una conexión con los cuervos. Despertandose su nueva mascota, la serpiente miró a su alrededor, luego a Medea antes de que sus ojos se vidriasen por un segundo con los ojos de serpiente brillando con fuego mágico verde. Cuando pasó, la serpiente le hizo un gesto de comprensión a la hechicera y se deslizó por su brazo libre.

-¿Kaa-san?- preguntó Naruto en un susurro mientras se frotaba los ojos con somnolencia y se preguntaba si era solo un sueño ,que la mujer que acababa de conocer sólo existía en sus sueños.  
Hasta que miró hacia atrás para ver a Medea mirarlo y sonreírle con mucha ternura.

-¿Sí pequeñito?" preguntó la princesa dulcemente mientras veía los ojos del niño iluminarse al ser llamado de esa forma.  
-Um ... ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Quiero decir ... ahora que eres mi Kaa-san? ¿Quieres ir al pueblo y hablar con el Hokage?- preguntó Naruto con curiosidad mientras la joven le sonreía suavemente al niño, quien parecía no darse cuenta de la nueva adición del cuervo en su hombro, y la serpiente en su brazo derecho.  
-Tan apropiado como sería hablar con el líder de la aldea, algo me dice que la idea de ser tu guardiana sería muy desagradable para él, mi pequeño. Decidí mientras dormías que la mejor opción para nosotros en este momento es viajar por el mundo y ver lo que me he perdido desde mi confinamiento-/ le contestó Medea mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño, no por estar enojado por no volver a Konoha, sino por el simple hecho de que no confiaba en el Hokage.  
¿Pero por qué? ¡El viejo era amable! Lo protegió de algunas de las pandillas más malas en el pasado y estaba seguro de que El Hokage se alegraría porque al fin encontró una mamá.  
Aún así, la idea de enojar a su nueva madre, y que ella lo dejara simplemente por cuestionar su decisión sobre el asunto evitó que el chico hablara. Su nueva madre parecía saber algo que él no sabía y no iba a cuestionar a la persona claramente más sabia entre ellos dos.

-De acuerdo, aún así, ¿crees que podríamos visitar Konoha en algún momento en el futuro? ¿O tal vez dejar algún tipo de nota para explicar todo? De esa manera no tiene que preocuparse por mí y enviar a algunos de sus ninjas para buscarnos- ofreció Naruto ,ya que su idea no cuestionaba la decisión de su madre y evitaba que el Hokage se enojara.  
¡Todos ganaban!

Medea sonrió al ingenuo niño con calidez, pero por dentro estaba enojada con la idea de que este líder de Konoha tuviera tanta influencia en su nuevo protegido. El chico no la estaba cuestionando o desafiando en términos de lo que ella quería hacer. Solo estaba ofreciendo algo nuevo que apaciguara a todas las partes con un conflicto mínimo. Era el proceder de un buen gobernante y un hombre amable que se preocupaba por su pueblo, que era una manera muy diferente de gobernar a como lo hizo su padre cuando gobernaba su reino. El hombre se había vendido a sí mismo como un Rey amable, pero muchos habían visto que en realidad era lo contrario, y solo lo toleraban por miedo así como también por la esperanza de que ella heredará el trono y los gobernara con justicia y amabilidad.  
Fue una pena para Cólquide, ya que eso jamás sucedió  
-Te diré lo que hare Naruto, voy a hacer que mi nueva mascota favorita aquí presente deje al Hokage un pequeño mensaje para él una vez que nos establezcamos en algún lugar seguro. Un lugar donde ambos podamos establecernos y poder recuperar nuestras fuerzas. Recuerda, me acabo de despertar una larga siesta, y mi fuerza ha disminuido durante mi sueño. La gente de tu aldea, a la que no le agradas, tratará de apartarte de mi lado y no puedo garantizar tu seguridad si lo intentan -, explicó Medea con Naruto abriendo exageradamente los ojos de horror.

-Las personas ... ¿Realmente harían eso?-Preguntó Naruto temeroso con la ojiverde asintiendo al niño como respuesta.

-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eso y más harían pequeñito. Hay más de una forma de lastimar a alguien como bien sabes y no todos lastiman a alguien directamente. Hay otras maneras indirectas de causar mucho dolor- le contesto mientras recordaba con culpa como asesino a sus hijos para hacer sufrir a Jason.

-Pero ... ¡no quiero que te lastimen!- Exclamó con miedo Naruto mientras corría hacia la mujer y la agarraba con fuerza, como si de pronto desapareciera de su vista.  
-Ni yo tampoco pequeñito. Por eso es que tenemos que irnos a otro lugar. A algún sitio donde los dos podamos fortalecernos para repeler las amenazas a nuestra persona-, le respondió la hechicera al tiempo que ponía una mano suave sobre el niño para calmarlo.  
-Está bien. Pero ... ¿dónde esta ese lugar donde podremos vivir a salvo?- preguntó Naruto con curiosidad ya que no sabía nada sobre el mundo exterior y estaba bastante seguro de que su madre tampoco sabía, al haber sido inmovilizada por esa espada por tanto tiempo.  
-Esa es la razón por la que vamos a viajar , pequeñito. Reconoceremos el lugar correcto cuando lo encontremos. Mientras tanto, me ocuparé de que se te enseñe correctamente el camino del ninja , además tendrás de maestros a un par de amigos míos y aprenderás lo que necesitarás saber para poder sobrevivir en este mundo.-le informo ella con Naruto luciendo extremadamente feliz con esa noticia.  
-¿De verdad? Pero ... ¿cómo me entrenarás?- preguntó Naruto con alegría y ligera confusión.  
-No voy a entrenarte personalmente, muchachito. Eso se dejará a tus instructores aquí presentes y a mis conocidos en cuanto los encuentre- respondió la hechicera, mientras usaba su magia para convertir el cuervo, y la serpiente en sus formas humanas nuevamente.  
-¡Eso fue increíble!- exclamó la mujer ,de pelo corto, puntiagudo y morado.

-De hecho. Convertirse en un animal como ese y volver es ... irreal- comentó el hombre estoico, pero estaba claro que estaba desconcertado así como la kunoichi también lo estaba.  
¡Hacía que la habilidad de henge pareciera una mala broma!

-¡Guau! ¡Eso fue increíble!- Exclamó Naruto mientras ignoraba la incomodidad de los dos ninjas por el hecho de que habían sido convertidos en animales y re transformados en seres humanos.

Ante esa reacción del niño Medea simplemente dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.  
-De hecho, ahora creo que lo más apropiado ahora, sería presentarnos formalmente- mencionó la princesa antes de señalar con el dedo al joven adulto de cabello negro que le miró por un segundo antes de que sus ojos se cubrieran con una energía negra verdosa por un momento.  
-Uchiha Itachi. El primogénito de la Cabeza del Clan Uchiha- se presentó, Itachi antes de inclinar la cabeza ligeramente gracias al hechizo para obedecer a Medea, aún en contra de su voluntad.  
-¿Y tu eres….?- preguntó Medea mientras señalaba a la joven aproximadamente de la misma edad que el Uchiha que dicho sea de paso, calculaba que era máximo dos años menor a ella.

-Mitarashi Anko. Ex alumna del ahora infame shinobi renegado Orochimaru de los Sannin- respondió Anko mientras Medea se sorprendía porque su magia le decía que ella le respondía de buena gana, sin necesidad de control mental, por lo que le preguntó con curiosidad a que se debía eso.

-La marca de maldición era un horrible estigma en mi persona, jure que me convertiría en la esclava de quien fuera capaz de liberarme de ella durante cinco años, para todo lo que quisiese, incluso me convertiría en la amante del chico si tuviera más edad y usted me lo ordenara. Y lo haría de buena gana- le explicó Anko el motivo, complaciendo a la ex princesa por ello, de cierto modo, sentía también que su destino estaba ligado al de Anko, aunque no sabía por que, era al menos reconfortante saber que ella la seguía por su propia voluntad y no por su hechizo.  
-Bien, de ahora en adelante, ustedes dos me obedecerán. Mi palabra es definitiva y absoluta: la desobediencia no será tolerada. Ustedes dos serán mis ojos, oídos y una extensión de mi fuerza, también entrenaran a Naruto en las artes Ninja. Todo lo que sabeb que pueda  
aprender de ustedes, van a enseñarselo, si llega un momento en que no estoy cerca de ustedes por cualquier motivo importante, mi hijo tendrá una autoridad secundaria, y lo obedecerán en mi ausencia - ordenó Medea con los dos ninjas asintiendo y haciendo una reverencia a la mujer.  
-Asi lo haremos Medea-sama- dijeron Itachi y Anko al mismo tiempo.  
-Excelente, ahora debemos irnos antes de que lleguen más ninjas y tenga que usar más de mi poder. No es algo que necesitamos ahora. Dime Itachi-san, ¿hay algún reino sin aldeas ninja como Konoha en ellos?- preguntó Medea tratando de tantear el terreno, con Itachi asintiendo afirmativamente a su pregunta.  
-Sí, pero solo son un puñado pequeño, y aun así algunos tienen aldeas Shinobi menores que se forman a partir de varios clanes que se unen para formarlas. Konoha es una de las cinco principales aldeas Shinobi en todos los países Elementales. Cuando uno de esos países contrata ninjas generalmente es de un pueblo como Konoha, o uno de los otros cuatro principales pueblos debido a su poderío militar. Todo depende de la ubicación y el cliente para la elección de la aldea a contratar- explicó Itachi con la hechicera asintiendo en comprensión.  
-Mmmmm, Ya veo, muy interesante. ¿Y hay algún "país" sin un pueblo ninja cerca de Konoha?- preguntó la ex sacerdotisa con Itachi buscado por un momento en sus pensamientos antes de asentir.  
-Solo uno ,es El País de las Olas. Es un grupo de islas estrechamente unidas con recursos naturales en cada una de las diferentes islas del área. Depende en gran medida de los barcos para el transporte y el comercio- dijo Itachi, siendo visible que la mujer consideraba seriamente visitar ese sitio, pues además de que le recordaba a su patria, tenía un buen presentimiento sobre el lugar.  
\- ¿Y que sabes de su clase gobernante?- preguntó más interesada en el lugar.

-El Daimyo del país y su corte genuinamente velan por los intereses del pueblo, pese a que no son una nación rica, viven felices, eso si; debido a que no son una nación poderosa, tienden a mantenerse en semi aislamiento, fuera de eso no se nada del lugar- le dio toda la información que tenía del sitio.  
Media meditaba a tope sobre si ese lugar sería el adecuado para ir a vivir o no, cuando de pronto una paloma blanca llegó volando y se paro en su hombro, pidiéndole un kunai a Anko , la mujer tomó al pájaro y lo desolló hábilmente, tras lo cual se puso a ver las tripas de la ave con interés, antes de que su rostro se embelleciera aún más por una hermosa sonrisa.  
-¡Excelente! Iremos allí de inmediato- decidió al fin la mujer antes de convertir a Itachi en un cuervo y Anko en una serpiente con los dos tomando residencia en su cuerpo.  
-Kaa-san, ¿me convertirías en un animal como lo hiciste con Itachi-san, o como Anko-san?- preguntó Naruto con curiosidad mientras Medea le sonreía al chico.  
-Tal vez en el futuro, Naruto, pero no ahora-, respondió sinceramente con Naruto haciendo un puchero por al negarle la oportunidad de convertirse en un animal.  
Por alguna razón el niño se vio a sí mismo convertido en un zorro.  
-Está bien- respondió Naruto en un tono triste antes de sentir la mano de su nueva Madre sobre su hombro.

-En marcha mi pequeño. Tenemos que viajar mucho y nos queda poco tiempo- le regañó la hechicera con Naruto asintiendo, ya que su madre sabía claramente de que estaba hablando.

-Está bien. ¡Vamos al País de las Olas !-exclamó Naruto felizmente con la mujer frente a él que era su nueva madre sonriendo suavemente y ofreciéndole la mano que el niño había tomado sin preguntar.  
El camino que estos dos tomarían cambiaría considerablemente las cosas a través de los países elementales.

 **Y corte.**

 **Cada que leía el fic original por alguna razón no podía sacarme a Medea de la cabeza, así que decidí darle al fic una oportunidad.**

 **Ira mi versión despegándose del original, de eso no tengan la menor duda. Y como no habrán anticipado, habrá mucha mitología greco latina de por medio.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	2. Cambio de marea

**Cambio de rumbo.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Rewies**

 **Daisuke**

No. Estoy usando la fuente original, la Mitología grecorromana

 **Pirata**

Mira tu… a si que si has ojeado ese otro fic…

Bueno, diganos que se asqueo el niño. Típicamente así hacían adivinaciones los sacerdotes, viendo las tripas de los animales. Con respecto a Naruto y la Magia… si enseñara a alguien pero no será Naruto.

 **Invitado**

Gracias y supones bien, ese evento fue alterado. Es todo lo que diré.

 **Shion145**

Solo agregare amigo mío que agradezco ese para de sugerencias.

 **Comenzamos**

Medea y un pequeño séquito de acompañantes, tres hombres adultos y una mujer, además del pequeño Naruto se dirigían hacia el país de las Olas de forma tal que uno jamás pensaría que en el grupo hubiera gente de la realeza. De acuerdo, ella podría usar fácilmente su magia para transportarlos a la costa donde se encontraba El País de las Olas, pero eso la agotaría considerablemente y podría necesitar esa fuerza en el futuro cercano. De acuerdo a lo que Itachi y Anko le contaron, necesitaría una buena fachada para justificar la diminuta guardia que traía con ella, en vez de los samuráis o shinobi que pudieron ser sus acompañantes .Los nombres pueden haber cambiado por completo a lo largo del tiempo, pero la sospecha sería la misma dado el tamaño de su séquito. Así que en el camino ella maquinaba una buena fachada con sus cuatro amigos.  
Dos de ellos eran mellizos, ambos jóvenes tenían el cabello negro largo, sólo que uno lo tenía rizado y el otro liso. Los dos eran de ojos color avellana y eran altos, 1.87 de complexión atlética, vestían un uniforme de soldado romano o algo similar, peto de bronce, sandalias y ropa de cuero. Que dicho sea de paso era como todos vestían.  
¿Los nombres de estos Mellizos? Cástor y Polux.  
El tercer hombre, era de cabello castaño corto, complexión atlética también y alto, un poco más bajo que los mellizos, como seña distintiva de los demás argonautas estaba el hecho de que en sus sandalias, había alas adornándolas. Si trataste de adivinar el nombre de este joven y dijiste Perseo, adivinaste.  
La mujer era una belleza indómita, media 1.78 cabello suelto y hasta su espalda de color rubio y tenía los ojos grises, igualmente de complexión atlética aunque muy femenina, sus curvas estaban bien balanceadas, pechos no muy enormes pero tampoco eran pequeños, un señor trasero perfectamente bien esculpido y unas sexies piernas. Si no sabes quien es ella, te presentó a una de las pocas heroínas de la mitología Griega, a la poderosa Atalanta.  
Ahora bien ¿Como le hizo Medea para traer al mundo a cuatro de los Argonautas? Fácil, en su cautiverio, ella sólo podía proyectar su forma astral a un único lugar, al inframundo, milenios de convivencia con Caronte le hicieron ganarse su amistad, contrario a lo que se pensaría, el banquero era en realidad una agradable compañía para charlar y ya que hacía tiempo que él se retiró, en el momento en que los dioses fueron a dormir y le dejaron a alguien más el cuidado del mundo, era una buena compañía en su soledad.  
Caronte no sabía nada del mundo exterior tras ese evento, a el lo comisionaron a resguardo del inframundo, por ello para la hechicera fue sencillo convencer al guardián de ayudarla, el antiguo barquero le puso dos condiciones inamovibles, no podía traer a más de cinco personas y ellas le ayudarían por propia voluntad.  
Así que si bien se inclinó de golpe a pedirle que trajera a Heracles, Perseo, a los mellizos y a Atalanta, tuvo que dejar al semidiós hijo de Zeus de lado, al menos de momento por falta de tiempo.  
Durante el trayecto, Medea hizo todo lo posible por educar a Naruto, e hizo que sus dos subordinados shinobi tomarán la mayor parte de la tarea de instruirlo por turnos. Itachi volaría en su forma de cuervo para explorar el área de vez en cuando, mientras que Anko le enseñaría a Naruto los conceptos básicos que un niño como él necesitaba saber a una edad temprana. La propia Anko buscaría comida junto a Atalanta cuando era el turno de Itachi de enseñarle al niño, pero no le importó porque Naruto estaba ansioso por aprender. Todavía era difícil enseñar a un niño tan enérgico, incluso uno como Naruto dado su genética Uzumaki, pero Anko e Itachi lo lograron. Inmediatamente descubrieron que el niño se destacaba en el aprendizaje cuando usaba ejemplos reales y explicaba cosas usando eventos hipotéticos.

Y mientras eso sucedía, Medea observó a sus dos subordinados con cautela cuando enseñaban al joven Naruto, asegurándose de que él hechizo sobre Itachi realmente se sostenía y si observaba si conservaba aún la lealtad de su auto proclamada esclava, y se alegró al ver que todo estaba en orden. Dada la naturaleza del mundo con la energía de este chakra separada de él, la posibilidad de que sus hechizos se rompieran todavía era una posibilidad, así que ella verificaría su agarre de vez en cuando. El niño, ahora verdaderamente feliz, estaba tan ansioso por aprender de ellos que nunca se quejó ni una vez, incluso cuando un niño de su edad debería descansar por un momento de las lecciones que se le daban.

-Prácticamente hemos llegado. El País de las Olas está justo más allá de estas aguas- explicó Itachi mientras señalaba la distancia de la masa insular apenas visible desde donde se encontraban.

-¿Hay un puerto cerca para tomar un barco? preguntó la hechicera con Itachi negando con la cabeza.

-Lamentablemente no, el país tiene miedo a la invasión por mar ,por lo que todos los puertos de esta zona están ubicados y controlados en la isla. La única forma de llegar es por barco y debes tomar uno controlado por alguien del país. Los botes solo se quedan aquí en tierra firme por un corto tiempo- respondió Itachi con Medea frunciendo el ceño ante esto, teniendo las carcajadas de Los argonautas y Anko ya que Naruto frunció su ceño mientras intentaba imitar a su madre.

-Ya veo. Parece que tendremos que cruzar de otra manera- comentó Medea antes de tocar el suelo con su talon con su poder, retirandose el agua frente a ellos, haciendo que un puente de agua aparezca ante a ellos.

-¡Guau! ¡Eso es genial!- exclamó Naruto con la princesa sonriendo mientras que Itachi y Anko se sorprendieron al ver tal poder en el control de los elementos.

-Muy impresionante- comentó Itachi con Anko asintiendo.

-Tal vez, pero no es tan difícil de hacerlo como lo es sostenerlo con tanta agua frente a nosotros. Ven pequeñito. Debemos cruzar nuestro puente acuático ahora. Solo puedo sostener esto por poco tiempo- Apuro el paso Medea con su hijo asintiendo y una vez más, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza mientras caminaba intrépidamente en su camino acuático.

El niño tenía, después de todo, una fe total e inquebrantable en su nueva Madre.

Itachi y Anko caminaban cautelosamente junto a ellos mientras esperaban que este puente temporal hecho de agua no colapsara repentinamente sobre ellos, no así Perseo y sus amigos que caminaban sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-Dime pequeñito ¿qué piensas hacer con tu vida una vez que seas lo suficientemente mayor? ¿Qué deseas ser cuando seas adulto?- preguntó la Hechicera, ya que sentía curiosidad por las esperanzas y sueños de su nuevo protegido.

-Bueno ... creo que quiero ser un ninja. ¡Uno fuerte! ¡Como el Hokage! ¡De esa manera, puedo ayudarte si fueras a necesitarme!- Exclamó Naruto con entusiasmo mientras Medea le sonreía.

-¿Como el Hokage? ¿Entonces querrías ser el líder de Konoha?- preguntó Medea mientras mantenía la idea de que ese pueblo aun era importante para su hijo y se le antojaba el convertirlo en un cráter humeante lleno de cadáveres.

-No lo sé. Quizás. Pero ... no sé si me aceptaran cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte y yo regrese. Creo que me gustaría ser similar a él, pero con un pueblo por mi cuenta si no tengo otra alternativa- respondió Naruto ya que había escuchado que los ninjas que dejaron a Konoha sin permiso se les consideró malos y los que regresaron fueron castigados terriblemente.

Y dado que Konoha ya lo odiaba ... es probable que sea doblemente castigado.

-¿Similar al Hokage de Konoha?- preguntó la hechicera mientras miraba a Itachi para explicárselo.

-Creo que el joven Naruto-sama desea convertirse en un Kage de su propia aldea ninja. Cada gran aldea Shinobi tiene un Kage. Iwa tiene al Tsuchikage, Kumo tiene al Raikage, Kiri tiene al Mizukage y finalmente, Suna tiene al Kazekage- explicó Itachi ya que sabía esto de sus lecciones de historia que rodean a los otros pueblos.

-¿Y las aldeas menores?- preguntó Medea ya que Itachi los había mencionado antes en una conversación anterior.

-Naturalmente tienen líderes, pero ninguno de ellos es reconocido por las principales aldeas Shinobi como Kage. Intentan hacerse ver como si fueran uno, pero su fuerza real deja mucho que desear cuando se compara con las principales aldeas- respondió Itachi con su ama asintiendo y teniendo una mejor idea de cómo era este mundo con cada momento que pasaba.

-Nos preocuparemos por eso después. Por ahora, necesitamos un lugar de residencia en esta tierra, y me niego a dejar que mi hijo viva en una pequeña choza. No es apropiado para él, no después de haber vivido en un nido de ratas que llamaron exageradamente habitación en el orfanato donde estaba- comentó Medea con calma mientras veía a su hijo sonreír radiantemente.

-No me importa dónde viva, siempre y cuando estés conmigo ,Kaa-san- mencionó Naruto con la mujer sonriéndole y supo que tenía buenas intenciones.

-Es muy dulce de tu parte pequeñito, pero como tu nueva guardiana me niego a conformarme con algo pequeño en términos de residencia. Necesitarás mucho espacio para crecer y entrenar para ser un ninja o guerrero fuerte dependiendo de tu profesión en la vida-dijo Medea en un tono respetuoso que le dijo a Naruto que era una de esas lecciones de vida a las que los niños deberían prestar atención cuando un adulto les habla.

-Está bien, Creo que entiendo- mencionó Naruto, aunque estaba claro que todavía estaba tratando de entender la lección de ello.

-No del todo, pero no te preocupes Naruto, estoy segura que lo entenderás a su tiempo- lo ánimo Atalanta antes de llegar a tierra. Nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero había quedado encantada por el niño, apenas vio al hijo adoptivo de Medea, lo estrujó como si fuera un animal de felpa. Por lo que ella se tomaba muy en serio la protección del niño.

Una vez que todos pusieron los pies en tierra firme, el puente hecho completamente de agua colapsó ,ni Itachi ni Anko cuestionaron si su Señora lo hizo a propósito o no. Aunque si oyeron musitar a Castor, sobre el hecho de que alguien recuperó su sentido del humor.

-Dadas las circunstancias Medea-sama, humildemente sugiero que intentemos buscar al Señor Feudal para solicitar una residencia adecuada para tu estatus-, le sugirió Itachi ya que no estaba seguro de cuál era esa condición, pero pensó que una mujer de tal poder de menos era una asesora, una sacerdotisa o muy posiblemente había sido una gobernante.

-De acuerdo. Ver al líder de este reino sería lo más beneficioso para nosotros- mencionó algo apagada La hechicera sin que Anko o Itachi adivinaran a que se debía su comportamiento.

El grupo se dirigió al pueblo más cercano, atrayendo muchos ojos de la gente hacia Medea y su séquito dada la evidente procedencia extranjera. Inmediatamente se preguntaron quién era ella. ¿Quién era el niño? ¿Y quiénes eran las personas detrás de ella? ¿Era ella una especie de Reina? ¿Otro

A Daimyo? ¿Por qué estaba ella con una escolta tan pequeña? ¿Su país cayó en una guerra? ¿Estaba huyendo de los enemigos de su país? ¿Estaba ella en el exilio? Eventualmente, Medea decidió preguntarle a alguien sobre el Daimyo del pueblo, y quiso saber la ubicación de la residencia del líder. La persona a la que preguntó fue un anciano llamado Tazuna, quien tristemente había estado bebiendo cuando ella se acercó, y su aliento de alcohol hizo que Naruto se tapara la nariz ya que era muy potente.

Fue aquí donde Naruto aprendió la valiosa lección de nunca jamás beber alcohol a menos que tal cosa fuera necesaria y en pequeñas dosis moderadas.

Afortunadamente para ellos, el hombre ebrio o no, era muy bueno para dar indicaciones, por lo que no tardaron en encontrar la fortaleza donde vivía el feudal, y afortunadamente el hombre era tan amable y tendía a ser tan optimista que no les costó obtener una audiencia con él.

#########

-Así que su majestad, Imploró a su misericordia para que mi hijo mi séquito y yo podamos permanecer en tu país por un tiempo. Si pudieras tal vez permitirnos quedarnos aquí en su gran castillo, podría ofrecerle mi ayuda como asesora, y mis hábiles amigos podrian ayudar a protegerte- "explicó" su situación la bella hechicera acerca de estar huyendo de sus enemigos que buscaban destruirla a ella y estaba tratando de encontrar un lugar seguro para su hijo. Naturalmente, la mentira estaba rodeada de cositas de verdad.  
-Ya veo, muy bien. Permitiré que usted, su hijo y sus guardaespaldas se queden aquí en mi castillo bajo mi protección al ser mi Consejera. Sin embargo , bajo ninguna circunstancia su autoridad usurpará la mía en asuntos de mi país ¿Queda claro?- expresó el hombre mientras veía a la mujer instantáneamente inclinándose frente a él en aceptación a este asunto.  
-Por supuesto, majestad respondió sinceramente agradecida la ex princesa.

 **Konoha: dos semanas después**

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que ni Naruto, Itachi o Anko han sido encontrados ?! Después de buscar aproximadamente dos semanas seguidas ?!- demandó el Sandaime Hokage con el ANBU Capitán Buey asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Sí Hokage-sama. Hemos buscado hasta debajo de las piedras tratando de encontrarlos. Varios miembros del clan Inuzuka que tenemos en el seguimiento de los equipos determinó que estaban en el bosque de la muerte en el momento de su desaparición. Olían algo malo en el área al llegar a la escena e hizo que los perros estuvieran muy nerviosos. Había algo en la zona que los asustó - respondió Buey con el ceño fruncido de Sandaime.

-¿Nervioso sobre qué? ¿Han olido el chakra del Kyubi?- preguntó el Sandaime con Buey sacudiendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

-No Hokage-sama. Pregunté y dijeron que era otra cosa. Aunque el chakra no es tan potente como el del Kyuubi, era algo que uno no ignora en términos de una amenaza potencial, captaron el aroma de Itachi y Anko en el área y el como se volvió ... diferente- siguió el ANBU con su informe con el Sandaime frunciendo el ceño aún más.  
-¿Diferente? ¿De qué manera?- Preguntó el Kage con preocupación.  
-Es difícil explicar Hokage-sama. Por lo que olieron los Inuzuka, ambos ninjas pasaron de ser humanos a ... .. animales. Específicamente pudieron captar los aromas de un cuervo y una serpiente- mencionó el enmascarado viendo a Hiruzen francamente confundido por eso .  
Itachi tenía un contrato con los cuervos, pero por lo que el Hokage sabía sobre ellos, no tenían un Modo Sabio , por lo que no era posible convertirse en una entidad gigante similar a un cuervo. Incluso para un joven prodigio como Itachi. En cuanto a Anko ... serpientes estaba en el campo de su antiguo alumno convertido en traidor Orochimaru. ¡Simplemente genial! Los Consejos iban a tener un día de campo con esto. En primer lugar, alegarían que Anko era un espía oculto de Orochimaru, y exigiría que fuera incluida en el Libro de Bingo. Afirmarían que Itachi también era un traidor con aún más sospechas sobre el Clan Uchiha que se levantaban desde que los llamados Asesores del Sandaime mencionaron la conexión del Clan Uchiha con el Kyuubi. Y la mención de ese nombre sería realmente malo, enviando a todos al frenesí ya que muchos querían que el chico Uzumaki muriera, o que se convirtiera en una herramienta sin sentido para ser utilizada como arma de guerra, no querían involucrarse a menos que fuera en su beneficio sin el riesgo de ser etiquetados como "amantes del demonio" por la mayoría de la población de la aldea.  
-Ya veo. Este horrible chakra que olían ... ¿era posiblemente Orochimaru?- preguntó el Hokage con Buey negando nuevamente con la cabeza.  
-No Hokage-sama. El olor a chakra no era el aroma de Orochimaru o la firma de su chakra. Era algo completamente diferente- respondió el capitán teniendo de fondo al viejo Kage suspirando aliviado ante esa noticia.  
-Bueno, al menos no es eso, a Anko aún la puedo salvar, pero a Itachi y a Naruto ... no tanto. Muchos pensarán que el zorro de alguna manera tomó el control del niño, convocó a un súbdito leal y atrapó a dos de mis ninjas bajo algún tipo de transformación animal. No sé lo que voy a hacer - pensó el Sandaime en voz alta, ya que necesitaba proporcionar control de daños sobre esto.

-También tenemos a la matrona bajo custodia Hokage-sama. Ella estaba tratando de basar su defensa sobre su derecho a echar a cualquier niño fuera del orfanato en cualquier momento. La mujer dice que no tienes derecho a castigarla por arrojar al Kyuubi Jinchuriki y niega el haber alertado a la muchedumbre que atrapamos persiguiendo al niño en el Bosque de la Muerte , sin embargo en los detenidos que personalmente Ibiki interrogó, Su nombre fue mencionado por al menos tres personas diferentes de turba - agregó Buey con los ojos del Hokage entrecerrados.

\- Esa declaración envía un mal precedente con respecto a los niños en todos nuestros orfanatos. Envíala a Ibiki. Quiero saber qué hizo con respecto a la crianza de Naruto y cómo esa turba de la que escuchamos y atrapamos se formó tan rápido para perseguir a el chico- ordenó el Hokage con una inclinación de Buey antes de irse en un remolino de hojas.  
-Nos equivocamos sensei- comentó Jiraiya ahora en la ventana con su sensei mirándolo antes de asentir con la cabeza de acuerdo.

-Lo se Jiraiya. Intenté evitar que las cosas empeoraran, pero los años pasan y en el proceso me hago mayor- comentó el Sandaime con voz cansada.  
-¿Por qué eliminaste al Clan Uzumaki de los libros de historia? Sabes que eso fue un insulto directo al Clan Uzumaki en sí. Sin mencionar a Kushina y Mito. Si estuvieran vivas ahora, los dos estaríamos golpeados hasta la muerte, traídos por el Edo Tensei, y asesinados violentamente de nuevo- respondió Jiraiya con su sensei asintiendo con la cabeza.  
-Lo hice para protegerlo. Estuve de acuerdo con los términos con la condición de que esa información sea accesible a Naruto cuando sea mayor y sea lo suficientemente fuerte o se convierta en Chuunin- respondió Hiruzen con Jiraiya sonriendo sarcásticamente .  
-Como si la aldea lo dejara vivir todo ese tiempo o se volviera tan fuerte desde el principio.-le contesto el peliblanco y agregó.- ¿Y honestamente esperas que aquellos a tu alrededor en los Consejos honren tal promoción si Naruto se convirtiera en un ninja y mucho menos en un Chuunin? Buscarían cualquier razón para evitar que avance en rango y si llega a Chuunin, encontrarán la manera de hacer que el pobre niño sea degradado en la primera oportunidad que tengan. Si no es Chuunin, ya no se le permite saber sobre el Clan Uzumaki. Mientras Naruto permanezca siendo un Genin, cada ninja alrededor de Naruto tendrá total autoridad sobre él, y no serás Hokage para siempre. Puede que a tu sucesor no le guste la idea de que Naruto tenga una mente o forma de independencia tan libre y trate de convertirlo en un ser sin emociones, su arma personal. Kami sabe que hay muchos de esos tipos que sabemos desean que ese fuera el caso- contra argumento Jiraiya con el Sandaime asintiendo ya que ambos sabían a quién se refería el Sannin sobre Naruto.  
-Y ahora Naruto esta Kami sabe dónde, con Kami sabe quién. Sin mencionar que Itachi y Anko están en la misma posición- mencionó Hiruzen sabiendo que esto le causaría muchos problemas en el futuro cercano.  
-Tal vez podamos sacarle la vuelta a esto. Al menos de una manera que haga que el Clan Uchiha desista de intentar lo que los rumores que hemos escuchado dicen que planean hacer. Si son verdad como nuestro espía dijo que lo fueron. Es una pena que lo hayan tomado. en todo esto- comentó el Sanin con su sensei asintiendo.  
-Sí, Itachi es el hijo mayor de Fugaku y un prodigio, no visto en años, haría que su padre estuviera extremadamente preocupado por algo que le sucediera a él. Necesitamos jugar esto a la luz de que Uchiha Itachi fue secuestrado por un enemigo misterioso- meditó en voz alta el Sandaime- El trabajo del hombre enmascarado que atacó a Minato la noche del ataque de Kyuubi. Tal como está, estamos gastando varios recursos clave para encontrar a Itachi y mostrarle a Konoha que todavía se aprecia al Clan Uchiha.- término de esbozar un plan y le agradaba a dónde iba.  
-Digamos que le asignó a Itachi la tarea de borrar el nombre del Uchiha y asumimos que el enmascarado se enteró. Y se acercó a Itachi cuando el y Anko vigilaban al niño -le ofreció Jiraiya a Hiruzen. asintiendo de acuerdo.  
-¿Qué pasa con Naruto? No puedo mantener su desaparición en secreto- cuestionó Hiruzen con Jiraiya pensando antes de chasquear los dedos.  
-Digamos que lo salve. Que llegue poco después de que ocurriera el ataque, con Naruto como testigo clave, pero esa traumatizado. Esta tan traumatizado que lo llevé conmigo para encontrar a Tsunade y conseguirle tratamiento para el shock en el que está, debido al Kyubi, sólo ella puede tratarlo de forma exitosa de un estado catatónico en el que quedó sumido -planeo Jiraiya ya que podía usar eso para encontrar a Tsunade y convencerla de que volviera a casa.

-Eso podría funcionar, pero los Consejos querrán que el chico regrese a la aldea poco después, y tendrás que convencer a Tsunade para que no solo regrese, sino también para mentir acerca de que Naruto está en ese estado- le hizo ver Hiruzen los contra, mientras Jiraiya suspiraba ya que eso era cierto.  
-Nunca dije que fuera fácil sensei-comentó Jiraiya con Hiruzen asintiendo.

-Solo hazlo Jiraiya. Cuanto antes Tsunade regrese, mejor- pidió el Hokage con su estudiante asintiendo antes de saltar por la ventana.

############

 **Palacio del señor feudal,** **País de las Olas.**

Medea descansaba recostada sobre su cama en la habitación que el Señor feudal le había proveído para ella, no era muy lujosa, pero no era nada austera. Antes de ir a dormir, la ex princesa había ido en persona a ver a su protegido a su habitación, era cálida y cómoda, aunque algo...afeminada en su opinión. Pero considerando todas las condiciones de vida en las que el niño se vio obligado a vivir antes de ser expulsado, fue un buen cambio para bien en términos de comodidad para él.

-Puedes salir ahora, Naruto. No hay necesidad de ser tímido- llamó la hechicera dulcemente al niño al sentirlo entrar silenciosamente a la habitación oscura y caminar de puntillas hacia la cama.

Cómo fue que el chico se escapó después de las bromas que hizo en Konoha cuando sus niveles de energía eran tan enormes desde el principio fue un poco desconcertante para la mujer.

-Lo siento Kaa-san. Es solo que ... quiero dormir contigo otra vez. Donde es seguro- respondió Naruto en un susurro antes de arrastrarse sobre la cama hasta la posición de su madre y apoyar su cabeza contra su cuerpo.  
-¿No confías en Itachi, Anko, Perseo, los mellizos o Atalanta para protegerte? ¿Incluso después de todo este tiempo con nosotros y aquí en el castillo del Señor Feudal ?- preguntó Medea mientras se preguntaba si ellos sabían que el chico se había alejado de su cuidado.  
-No, nada de eso Kaa-san. Lo estaban haciendo bien. Pero ... no me gusta estar lejos de ti. Tengo miedo- explico Naruto mientras la ex princesa acariciaba suavemente su cabello rubio para calmar al niño.  
-Incluso después de todo este tiempo, todavía tienes miedo de que te deje. Que todo esto sea un sueño. Que nunca existi y que todavía estás en el Orfanato con la cruel Matrona que te despierta solo para echarte de nuevo- pensó la sacerdotisa en voz alta con Naruto asintiendo a sus palabras.  
-Sí, Kaa-san. Yo solo ... solo quiero quedarme aquí y dormir a tu lado. Para convencerme de que esto no es un sueño, que Es realmente real. Que mi nueva Madre existe y no es algo de mi imaginación ¡Por favor, déjame quedarme!- suplicó el niño con la esperanza de que no lo echara de su habitación.  
-Por supuesto, mi pequeño. Entiendo tus miedos, Nunca te dejaré. Sin embargo, no espero que te aferres a mí ante el primer síntoma de problemas en tu vida. Espero que cualquier niño que yo llame mi protegido se pare en sus dos pies cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar a un enemigo que trate de enftentarle. ¿Entiendes mi niño?- explicó Medea con Naruto asintiendo.  
-Sé a que te refieres Kaa-san. Quiero ser fuerte. Yo solo ... solo quiero disfrutar este momento contigo mientras pueda- susurro soñoliento el ojiazuli antes de que el sueño lo tomara.  
-Un niño tan inteligente, tan cariñoso. Y pensar que tu pueblo te odiaba por algo que claramente no era tu propio deber. Por la vergüenza de todos, La mayoría de ellos. No importa. Algún día te vengarás de ellos, hijo mío. No hoy y ciertamente no mañana. Pero un día en el futuro, llegará un día en el que decidirás su destino y las vidas de quienes te rodean. La única pregunta ahora será en el momento de su juicio. ¿Se regocijarán por tu regreso? ¿O serán finalmente condenados por la ira que desates sobre ellos?- pensó la hechicera en voz alta mientras dejaba que el espeluznante resplandor de su magia iluminara la habitación con una luz negra verdosa.

Mientras tanto, el chakra de Naruto y el Kyuubi entraron en su cuerpo para hacerla más fuerte. Medea lo había estado haciendo desde que comenzaron su corto viaje al pais. El paseo en sí podría haber sido acortado ya sea mediante el uso de la magia para teletransportarse o el uso de la carroza que su abuelo Helios le había regalado regresando temporalmente a sus amigos al inframundo y viajando con los shinobi en su forma animal. Desafortunadamente, ella no eligió ninguna de las opciones porque le habría quitado fuerza y necesitaba quitarle el chakra al niño en secreto para reponer sus energías. Incluso ahora, este era un buen momento para desviarlo del niño mientras dormía sabiendo que se recuperaría bien en una hora. Para entonces, ella detendría su acción para poder dormir un poco.

Mañana tendría que castigar a Itachi y Anko por no haber logrado escapar del chico de su habitación. No es que realmente le importara, ya que le permitía a la mujer tomar algo de su chakra, pero lo último que todos necesitaban era que alguien más se las arreglara para colarse hasta su posición con la mala intención de terminar con sus vidas.

!Oh si! Ella en efecto les recordaría que su poder no era solo para no ser desafiada, sino para ser temida si fallaban en sus deberes asignados. Y le fallaron aquí esta noche.

 **(A la mañana siguiente)**

-Medea-sama, nos disculpamos profundamente con I-AAAAAH!- Exclamó Anko, mientras caía al suelo adolorida, después de haber estado de rodillas inclinada ante la hechicera, que le lanzó un rayo para castigar a la kunoichi.  
-¡Silencio! Ambos me decepcionaron. Les pedí a los dos que protegieran a Naruto anoche. ¡Para protegerlo en su habitación! Seguramente debe haberles sorprendido de que no estaba en su habitación esta mañana, sino en la mía- reclamo Medea furiosa mientras los dos ninjas estaban ahora en su habitación después de que los llamara, sorprendiendose al ver a un Naruto dormido tirado junto a la mujer que descansaba cómodamente en la gran cama.  
¿Cómo escapó de ellos? No tenían idea, pero vaya que al menos tenían que admitir que el chico tenía habilidad. Para la fortuna de Perseo y los demás, como acto de buena fe, Medea decidió de momento que el señor feudal dispusiera de ellos, por lo que se salvaron de la furia de su amiga.  
-Con todo respeto Medea-sama, muchos ninja de Konoha con mucha más experiencia que nosotros en la sensoria, no han podido detectar a Naruto, y muchos de ellos eran habilidosos rastreadores también- mencionó Itachi mientras mantenía los ojos bajos e hizo lo posible para no mirar el fulminante en dolor Anko.  
-¿Y crees que eso te disculpa? ¡Lo empeora ! Claramente el ninja sensor de Konoha es demasiado débil, ciego, perezoso o estúpido para detectar al niño . Imagina si un asesino pudiera imitar la forma en que Naruto se camuflajea y estuviera en este castillo con el sólo objetivo de matarnos. No solo habrían tenido éxito, sino que habría sido por tu incompetencia ¡Eso cambia hoy ! -declaró la ex princesa fríamente mientras Naruto gimoteaba y se movía para acurrucarse más profundamente en su Madre en busca de calor corporal.

Rápidamente cambio su chip de princesa Iracunda a Madre amorosa para arrullaro suavemente y hacer callar al chico mientras susurraba que todo estaba bien y que ella estaba allí.  
-Con el debido respeto, tenemos que seguir entrenando para mantener nuestro nivel de habilidad. Si bien nuestras habilidades son bastante altas para nuestra edad ... tenemos que hacer más para fortalecernos- explicó Itachi con Medea asintiendo con la cabeza en su palabras,mientras una idea le surgió de repente.  
-Bien, cuando uno o ambos estén con Naruto para su propio entrenamiento, lo enseñarás y entrenaras para no oxidarte, pero en tus ratos libres entrenarás con Atalanta y el resto y quiero que también les den a ellos los fundamentos del chakra mismo. Estoy segura que ustedes seis aprenderán bastante y ampliarán mucho sus horizontes- ordenó Medea mientras que Anko dejó de sentir dolor en el suelo y lentamente se puso de rodillas una vez más.  
-Tenga la seguridad de que , nos entrenaremos para evitar que alguien le lastime a usted o a Naruto- respondió Itachi mientras Medea por primera vez le sonreía al Uchiha. Una muy bella sonrisa que le hizo más hermosa de lo que ya era en opinión de cierta pelipurpura.  
-Con todo respeto, si tanto Itachi como yo velamos por Naruto ... ¿quién le protegerá?- preguntó Anko con la hechicera sonriendo ahora con la mirada.  
-Te lo aseguro, querida niña, soy más que capaz de protegerme. Esos días serán raros y la única razón por la que te llamaría sería para que lleves a cabo una misión que requiere tu conjunto único de habilidades- le tranquilizó Medea ya que vio genuina preocupación en la mirada de Anko.

-¿Qué deseas que hagamos ahora, Medea-sama?- preguntó Itachi con la mujer reflexionado que necesitaba.

-Traigan algo ligero y fresco para desayunar, comida para cuatro y utensilios para cuatro también y una vez hecho eso quédense a comer.  
Medea tenía un gran conocimiento en las artes médicas como para saber que debía ir lento en cuanto la alimentación de Naruto. Aún le enfureció bastante ver que el pequeño era más bajo que otros niños de su edad y también que estaba muy desnutrido. Sospechaba que la única razón por la que no murió de inanición era debido a la ayuda del Kyubi.  
Incluso el pequeño banquete de la noche pasada para celebrar la posición de Medea como Asesora del Señor feudal hizo poco para nutrir el flaco cuerpo del chico al no recibir una buena alimentación en Konoha. Aunque por el lado amable, reforzó la historia que se le contó al Señor feudal acerca de cómo estaban huyendo y habían luchado por sobrevivir para llegar a una tierra donde pudieran estar seguros.

-Iremos enseguida- respondió Itachi antes de que él y Anko salieran a buscar algo para su Ama.

-Kaa-san", susurró Naruto con Medea mirando un poco hacia el niño.

-¿Sí mi niño?- preguntó con curiosidad.  
-¿Sabes por qué la gente en Konoha me odia?- preguntó esperanzado Naruto mientras la hechicera se quedaba en silencio por un momento.  
-¿Por qué preguntas?-intentó satisfacer su curiosidad mientras Naruto hacía una pausa como si no estuviera seguro si debería decir algo.  
-Oí algunas cosas cuando viajábamos aquí. Cuando estaba durmiendo por la noche, siempre me mantengo un poco despierto, y te escuché hablar con Anko-san e Itachi-san. Hablaste sobre el Kyuubi, yo y la palabra sellar en la misma oración- respondió tímidamente Naruto con la ex princesa mirandolo un poco sorprendida por eso ya que no esperaba que escuchara esa conversación en particular.  
-En verdad que eres un niño muy perspicaz. Pero para responder a tu pregunta, sí, muchachito, Sé por qué fuiste odiada en tu antiguo hogar. Si sé por qué te trataron tan mal- respondió ella con Naruto agarrando su ropa de cama con fuerza.  
-¿Puedes decirme? Quiero saber- pidio Naruto, ya que sintió que era justo que alguien le dijera por qué lo odiaban sin mentirle al respecto.  
-Muy bien niño. Te diré lo que me dijeron Itachi y Anko. Todo comenzó en tu cumpleaños. En la noche del 10 de octubre. Una noche que también cobraría la vida de muchos y te haría ganar el odio equivocado de muchos en Konoha por eso- respondió Medea mientras llenaba una copa con agua para mostrarle lo que ocurrio.

En el agua se podía ver de súbito a una mujer pelirroja llamada Kushina llorando de dolor por dar a luz.

Aparece un hombre enmascarado con un Sharingan similar al de Itachi, pero que se hace llamar Uchiha Madara y mata a la partera y la protección de la mujer.

Una batalla entre el Madara enmascarado y el Yondaime Hokage con el bebé Naruto como premio.

El Yondaime Hokage fue el vencedor, pero fue un sucio truco para que Madara pudiera acercarse al Kushina para desatar al zorro.

La mujer llora de dolor. Gritos que fueron amortiguados por el rugido del Kyubi y el alboroto que siguió a través de las maquinaciones de Madara.

Otra batalla después con el Yondaime liberando al zorro del control de Madara.

Los gritos de un bebé hacen eco en la noche, captando la atención del Kyubi. El Biju tiene una mirada de realización de lo que sucederá si no hace nada.

El Biju se mueve para matar al niño con la garra grande.

El hombre y la mujer se mueven para interceptar la garra, ambos reciben el golpe, y utilizando lo último de su fuerza hacen que el sellado sea un éxito.

Ambos dicen cómo aman a su hijo antes de morir.

Momentos después, solo se oye el llanto de un niño y se ve la aparición del Sandaime Hokage saliendo de las sombras para inspeccionar lo que sucedió.

Pronto apareció una reunión de los que estaban a cargo de la aldea y un acalorado debate sobre el futuro del niño se hace eco en toda la sala. Algunos querían que mataran al chico. Otros controlarlo como una herramienta sin sentido y sin emociones para ser su arma. Otros no dijeron nada al ver qué lado del argumento debían tomar para demostrar mejor su posición en términos de proteger a sus propias familias de la futura reacción violenta que su elección haría.  
##############

 **Hace cinco años, cámara del consejo.**

-¡El demonio debe morir! ¡Mira la carnicería causada! ¡Nuestro amado Yondaime-sama fue asesinado por esta bestia!- exclamó un miembro del Consejo Civil como muchos que piden la muerte del bebé.

-El niño es nuestro nuevo Jinchuriki. Un arma. Matar al chico ahora sería aún más dañino para Konoha. Me lo deberían dar. Puedo convertir al niño en un Shinobi leal y desatarlo contra nuestros enemigos- respondió Danzo, mientras que en su mente pensaba en todos en esta sala, así como en muchos en el mundo exterior como sus enemigos.

-¿Y que sea tu mascota leal? Creo que no. He visto lo que le sucedió a las personas que se separaron de raiz cuando estaba cerca.

Además, sabes muy bien que los jinchuriki necesitan sus emociones- contra argumento el Sandaime.  
-¿Y qué haras Hiruzen? ¿Dejarlo vivir una vida de ignorancia? El chico no merece nada, sino nuestro desprecio, y debería mantenerse encerrado en un entorno controlado- dijo Danzo con Hiruzen frunciendo el ceño ante la idea de hacerle eso al hijo de Minato.  
-También está la cuestión de que el conocimiento del Clan Uzumaki es parte de la historia de Konoha. Si este chico es realmente un Uzumaki, ¿cómo manejamos la situación sobre la historia de la aldea en relación con ellos?- preguntó Shibi ya que no tenía problemas con que el niño estuviera vivo, y mucho menos que fuera un Jinchuriki, pero sabía que el niño trataría de aprender más sobre su familia cuando tuviera edad suficiente, y dado el apellido podría hacer las cosas un poco ... difíciles con el resto de la población de Konoha.  
-¡Simple, lo eliminamos! Cada fragmento de información sobre el Clan Uzumaki debería ser destruido. Se han ido ¡No necesitamos honrar a esos extranjeros de Uzu- Exclamó enojada Mebuki Haruno ante la idea de que Kushina pudiera vivir en Konoha después de abandonar Uzu antes de su caída.  
-¡Estás loco! Konoha solo está viva y fuerte por el clan Uzumaki desde la fundación de este pueblo. ¡Uzumaki Mito era la esposa de Shodaime! ¡Le estas escupiendo a dos clanes que ayudaron a construir Konoha!-Exclamó Tsume en señal de protesta ya que vio esto como un acto de deslealtad y fue en contra de los principios del Clan Inuzuka.  
-¡Suficiente! Tal como está, el niño no puede saber sobre el Clan Uzumaki. Al menos, no mientras crezca. Sin nadie en Konoha aparte del niño que es Uzumaki, nadie puede enseñarle lo que debe saber sobre su clan, y tendrá que esperar hasta que alcance la mayoría de edad o sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para reclamar todo lo relacionado con el Clan Uzumaki. Cuando eso suceda, a Naruto se le informará sobre el Clan Uzumaki y se le otorgará el control total de todas las cosas relacionadas con él- declaró Hiruzen a la ira del Consejo Civil, el descontento de Danzo, Koharu y Homura, mientras que a Fugaku Uchiha parecía que alguien le había dicho que su hijo pródigo Uchiha Itachi no era su hijo.  
-¿Qué pasa con el chico en general? ¿Cómo va a ser criado?- preguntó Hiashi con curiosidad mientras muchos en el Consejo Civil pedían que el niño quedara abandonado en la calle con la esperanza de que un perro salvaje y enojado viniera a destrozarlo.  
-¡Silencio!" El niño se criará en un orfanato. Hará amigos y se vinculará con niños de su edad para asegurarse de que no se produzca ninguna duda sobre su lealtad en el futuro. Además, nadie tiene permitido contarle a la generación más joven acerca de Naruto. siendo el Kyuubi Jinchuriki, causará que odien y teman al niño y así causen más problemas en el futuro. Cualquiera que vaya en contra de este decreto será ejecutado. Independientemente de su rango o posición. Cuando llegue el momento, yo o alguien digno de confianza se le asignaran la tarea de decirle la verdad al chico, y se le informara de lo que tiene. ¿Me entiendes?- dijo el Sandaime Hokage, a muchos les disgustaba esta decisión y sus diferentes aspectos con respecto al niño por diferentes razones.  
-Si bien todos entendemos este Hokage-sama, debes darte cuenta de que este dictamen cambia en ambos sentidos en términos de protección para el niño- señalo Fugaku con el Sandaime entrecerrando los ojos.  
-¡Explicate!- ordenó Hiruzen con frialdad.

-Si estas leyes tuvieses la intención de proteger al chico de la violencia, entonces las leyes también deberían evitar que alguien también lo ayude. El chico debe pararse sobre sus dos pies solo sin tu ayuda o la de cualquier otra persona en Konoha- respondió Fugaku quien desde hace mucho tiempo adoptó la forma de Uchiha Madara de hacer las cosas en torno a cómo se suponía que el Clan Uchiha era el más fuerte.

La política de hundirse o nadar.  
-Estoy de acuerdo. Si el chico es realmente un Uzumaki, necesita soportar las dificultades que conlleva ser un Jinchuriki. Si bien nadie dañará al niño, tampoco se le permitirá a nadie acudir en su ayuda- agregó Danzo con una sonrisa él podría usar esto para su ventaja.

-¿Y qué si él está siendo atacado primero? ¿Estás diciendo que nadie tiene permiso para detenerlo?- cuestionó Shikaku con una ceja levantada.

-No. Por supuesto que no, pero si el chico fuera atacado, no debería ser salvo de inmediato. Le haría pensar que es intocable y arrogante. De todos modos, creo que el castigo por tal acto en nuestra arma debería ser ... menor en el mejor de los casos. Una mera multa por el acto parece ser apropiada, -comentó casualmente Danzo con muchos de los Jefes de los Clanes en desacuerdo con esa declaración.

-¿Una mera multa ? ¿Por golpear a un niño? Se establece un mal precedente Danzo. ¿Qué pasa con otros niños en Konoha? ¿Qué pasa si enfrentan tal abuso? El abusador podría usar tal cosa para alejarse del encarcelamiento indicado en un niño tan débil pena por lastimar a un niño -dijo Tsume, mientras pensaba en su hija mayor, e incluso en su cachorro recién nacido.

-Esto sería exclusivo solo para los Jinchuriki. Cualquier otra ley sobre el abuso de niños se aplicaría a los niños normales - explicó Danzo, por lo que alentaría aún más el apoyo de aquellos que querían herir al niño mientras aplacaban a los que tenían hijos y estaban pensando en el suyo  
-¡No! El abuso de un Jinchuriki en cualquier estado pondrá en peligro el sello. Dudo mucho que alguien aquí quiera ver al Kyuubi estallar simplemente porque un tonto desea lastimar al chico sabiendo que este sería el resultado final- dijo el Sandaime con muchos refunfuñando por su posibilidad de lastimar al chico que se negaba simplemente porque el sello se debilitaría y su venganza contra el zorro sería su perdición.  
-¡El Kyuubi todavía necesita ser castigado! ¡Y como el niño tiene al zorro, es culpable por asociación!- Exclamó Mebuki y muchos en el Consejo Civil estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de que el niño fuera castigado junto con el zorro.  
-Ya hemos establecido las reglas básicas para el niño. Nadie puede herirlos. Si lo hacen, los atacantes serán enviados a Ibiki, y luego ejecutados por sus crímenes. No tendré a nuestro pueblo Jinchuriki lisiado simplemente para satisfacer su ¡sed de sangre! - Exclamó el Sandaime golpeando el escritorio y sacudiendo la habitación con su poder.  
-¿Entonces entiendo que los términos son definitivos?-preguntó Koharu sabiendo cuándo su ex compañero de equipo había tomado su decisión sobre un asunto.  
-Muy bien, Konoha eliminará al Clan Uzumaki de los registros, pero mantenlos en un lugar seguro para que Naruto lo mire cuando sea mayor o muy fuerte. Nadie debe informar a la generación más joven de que Naruto es el nuevo Jinchuriki bajo el pena de muerte. Y por último, nadie tiene permitido herir a Uzumaki Naruto, pero al mismo tiempo ... nadie puede ayudarlo a menos que sea atacado- recapitulo Hiruzen con los demás en la habitación, la mayoría Asintiendo a regañadientes con esto, y sin embargo, estaba claro que muchos harían lo posible para eludir las reglas establecidas.  
########

Entonces se acabó "el recuerdo", Medea fue directo a su ventana y arrojó el agua a través de ella antes de hablarle a su protegido.

-Y eso es lo que sucedio la noche de tu nacimiento, mi niño- le comentó la hechicera con los ojos de Naruto mostrando sus diversas emociones sobre lo que acaba de presenciar con su mente yendo a un kilómetro y medio por segundo.  
-Kaa-san- susurró Naruto.  
-¿Sí mi niño?" preguntó Medea.  
-¿Está mal odiar? ¿Odiar a esta gente?- preguntó Naruto con su guardiana meditando por un segundo.  
-No, al menos en moderación controlada. Cuando desates tu furia sobre esas personas, debes asegurarte de que solo va contra aquellos que lo merecen. Golpear a las personas inocentes de la aldea que no merecen tu ira no te hará mejor, sino de la misma calaña de las personas de quienes te vengas- respondió ella con con calma y experiencia, mientras que Naruto sentía que su ira por todo lo que le había sucedido aún no se iba como él pensaba después de escuchar sus palabras.  
-¿Y aquellos que se lo merecen? ¿Aquellos que merecen ser odiados por mí?- preguntó Naruto justo cuando Itachi y Anko entraban a la habitación con comida para los dos.  
-Esa respuesta es simple muchachito. ¡Tú los aplastas! Junto con cualquiera que siga sus creencias. El mundo como un todo debe saber que seguir a esos tontos no será tolerado. Que caminar por su senda y abrazar sus creencias no les garantiza nada más que una muerte violenta. Una muerte que tu mi querido niño llevarás a todo el que se interponga en tu camino cuando llegue el momento de limpiar el mundo de estas personas arrogantes - respondió la ex princesa con Naruto asiente con la cabeza mientras sus ojos sin saberlo cambiaron de azul a rojo por un segundo.  
-Y lo haré. Cuando sea grande, voy a cambiar este mundo. Voy a ver que este mundo ya no es el hogar de tontos como ellos- susurró Naruto como si de repente hubiera estado poseído por una fuerza invisible.  
-Sé que lo harás . Lo he visto. Marcharás sobre este mundo con una furia como ninguna otra . Destruirás a tus enemigos uno tras otro. Destruirás a los que te nieguen el deseo de tu corazón. aquellos que te negarían tu felicidad, y aquellos que te negarían el derecho de alcanzar tu destino- susurró Medea con alegría mientras percibía que el chakra de su hijo estaba lleno de emociones.  
-No puedo esperar- comentó Naruto mientras imaginaba la furia que desataría cuando era mayor con aquellos que quisieran retenerlo como a un animal.  
-Paciencia, jovencito. Paciencia. Todo le llega a los que esperan-aconsejo la hechicera en un tono tranquilizador antes de hacer señas a Anko e Itachi con la comida.  
Los shinobi dispusieron todo para que sus amos comieran y se estaban retirando cuando la hechicera les llamó.

-Pedí comida para cuatro, adelante coman con nosotros- les pidió la hechicera.

-Pero Medea sama….- se quedó sin saber que decir Itachi.

-Adelante, vengan- insistió Medea.

Todos desayunaron en silencio una vez que acabó el desayuno, los shinobi se retiraron mientras Atalanta entraba a la habitación.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo amiga mía?- preguntó la cazadora.

-Se a qué has venido. La razón para venir aquí es sencilla, cuando consulte las entrañas de esa paloma blanca vi un país, esté, sufriendo terriblemente. Vendrá un hombre tan voraz como un lobo y lo consumirá hasta destruirlo. Entre otras cosas podrá hacerlo por qué este país se quedará sin un líder, pues él tendrá la muerte que merece. Mientras duerme. Su premio por ser un gran líder dentro de sus capacidades.

-Ya veo- sonrió Atalanta, Medea no había cambiado nada, más que refugio, venía para ayudar. Por razones como esa era que nadie en la tripulación que lideró Jason le perdonó la traición a Medea.

-Entonces supongo que ahora si iras por Heracles- aseguro la guerrera.

-Necesitará mi protegido alguien como él para su instrucción y no puedo pensar en un guerrero más capaz que él para proteger este país- mencionó tras volver a llenar su copa y bebio un poco de agua.

Atalanta había logrado satisfacer su curiosidad por lo que salió de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al salón principal, tuvo un pensamiento que le confortaba bastante.

"Naruto, a veces creo que en vez de que Medea te salvara de ese asqueroso pueblo, tú la salvaste de si misma"  
 **Y corte.**

 **Capítulo dos terminado y creanme, a partir de ahora es cuando se va a ir despegando en serio de la obra en la que se basó.**

 **Gracias de nuevo a mía lectores por seguir aquí, nos vemos de nuevo en cuanto el próximo capítulo este hecho.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	3. La monarca de Las Olas

**La monarca de Las Olas.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Jbadilla avila**

 **Review**

 **Jbadilloavila**

Gracias

 **Virus pirata.**

Se metió con quien no devia

 **Daisuke.**

Si, eso es.

 **Comenzamos.**

Habían pasado dos años desde que Medea había llegado al País de las Olas junto a Naruto y su séquito,además hacía aproximadamente un año desde que a ella le nombraron Señora feudal del país. Como esa paloma profetizó, el gobernante murió mientras dormía oacificamen y dado que el hombre no tuvo ni esposa o descendencia, el consejo del país, decidió nombrar a la persona más capacitada para ser la nueva gobernante, recayendo en Medea sorpresivamente la labor.

Entre otros argumentos recayó que era muy inteligente y que siempre ponía al pueblo por delante en sus decisiones, además irónicamente, su juventud aquí jugó a favor pues el miembro de la corte más joven después de ella (al menos físicamente hablando) le llevaba cuarenta años.

Con todo eso dicho, la ex princesa ascendió a ser la monarca del país entre vivas y hurras de la población que le amaba mucho. La historia de la bella princesa en desgracia que trajo a un séquito de guardias a su hijo la hizo popular, aumentando su simpatía popular aún más por su innegable belleza, carisma, sencillez y bondad.

Sobra decir que atenciones similares tenían los argonautas, sobre todo Heracles. El semi dios por supuesto que aceptó volver a pisar el mundo de los vivos y nuevamente cosechar hazañas, tirando un poco de la buena fe de Caronte fue posible para él regresar al mundo acompañado de su amada Deyanira y sus tres hijos, lo que de paso sirvió para que Andrómeda, la bella esposa de Perseo y sus cinco hijos volvieran a ver al verdadero sol.

Y de paso haciendo que Naruto ganara más amiguitos en el proceso.

Los hijos de Perseo y Heracles se llevaron de maravilla con Naruto, ignorantes del destino de los hijos biológicos de Medea, ellos jamás le insinuaron alguna barbaridad propia de su edad, antes que eso, los ocho niños y Naruto recibían entrenamiento tanto de Heracles como de Itachi en los caminos de las artes shinobi como de el modo de vida propio de pelear de todo griego.

Hablando de ellos, si bien la regla de héroes o personas notables seguía de pie a menos que Medea fuera una diosa, se las arreglaba ella para traer gente de probada capacidad para ayudar a su nuevo reino. Cambio temporalmente a Perseo por Odiseo, quien volvió junto a su esposa Penélope y ayudó gracias a su aguda inteligencia (Que en opinión de Itachi era igual si no es que mayor a la de los Nara) a planear sobre cómo resguardar la ciudad con defensas sutiles, siendo clave del desarrollo de dichas defensas otro notable personaje.

Cambiando Polux de lugar con Arquímedes, el filósofo diseño las armas necesarias para cumplir las expectativas de Medea quien se aseguraría de que su magia mantuviera las condiciones óptimas para el operamiento de esas defensas.

Regresado el filósofo y el héroe, ahora Atalanta cambio de lugar con la reina amazona Hipólita, la reina fue la encargada de hacerse de los servicios de la aldea Kunoichi Nadeshiko que para el agrado de la ex reina, seguía los caminos de las amazonas, gracias a ellas se enteró de que existía un lugar llamado Amazon lily que tenía a una tribu de mujeres guerreras , o que almenos según la leyenda, era de donde su primer líder, Boa Hancock era originaria. La bella guerrera había huido por algún motivo de Amazon y tras una serie de eventos, terminó fundando su aldea Shinobi, con eso dicho, Hipólita logró hallar a las Kuja, el nombre de la tribu Amazona, logrando que Boa Sandersonia, la gobernante de Amazon Lily obtuviera una alianza con Medea. La isla tropical era rica en maderas exóticas y con abundantes árboles frutales. Por lo que el comercio entre ambas lejanas naciones era una beneficiosa alianza. También estaba el hecho de que las Kuja necesitaban a alguien (varones) para continuar su legado. Si bien eran amazonas en el sentido puro del camino guerrero, sólo las mujeres aspiraban a ser guerreras. Por su estancia, la poderosa amazona se enteró que ellas aprendieron los caminos de las armas de Kaguya Otsutsuki por lo que su concepto de esa energía llamada chakra era similar, sólo que ellas la empleaban diferente.

Por ejemplo su líder podía usar su chakra para crear ondas de choque en el aire, agua o suelo sin posiciones de manos y su heredera, Boa Margarita, era capaz de crear fuego de la misma forma, muy similar a Medea y su magia. Claro está que mil veces más imperfecto.

Con ello dicho, el país Amazona decidió entablar relaciones con el de ella, intercambiando mercancías y hombres, los cuales le aseguraron que si bien serían sujetos de cría, la pasarían a todo lujo y comodidad y en caso de que tuvieran hijos y no hijas, ese a la larga sería el destino de los infantes. El porqué hacer ello, era para ganar variedad genética en la ya agotada variedad de la población, algo que si bien no le parecía del todo a Medea, tampoco lo veía tan malo, dado el cómo vivirían esos hombres ya que además de ser tratados como reyes, tendrían sexo con muy atractivas mujeres pues curiosamente las "feas" en Amazon Lily serían consideradas beldades en otras partes del mundo, dignas de cualquier persona importante.

##

 **Ubicación desconocida.**

"¿Porque siento envidia de diez hombres en este momento" se preguntaba cierto Sanín que seguía, bueno más o menos buscando a Naruto, digo más o menos porque andaba de mirón en unas aguas termales.

También en Konoha, un joven Kiba sentía envidia de que alguien iba a cumplir su fantasía.

##

Volviendo con Medea, paso un mes más y nuevamente hizo un relevo, ahora cambio a Castor por Alejandro Magno, rey Macedonio alumno de Aristóteles, quien le ayudó a crear una sólida y atractiva política exterior, enviándolo de embajador al País del agua que en cierto modo le recordaba al suyo, regresando el ex emperador meses después con la mala nueva de una guerra civil que le impidió acercarse al Feudal. En opinión del ex monarca, algo apestaba en esa guerra, pero debido a su bajo poder militar, no podían inmiscuirse por lo que de momento el país estaba fuera de la ecuación. La monarca trató de hacerse con una alianza con el país y nación shinobi debido a su cercanía, sin embargo, como el antiguo rey se lo hizo ver, necesitarían tener a su propia fuerza disuasoria. Tarde o temprano el secreto de Naruto sería oído por Iwa y Konoha y aunque ella podría apelar a la diplomacia y evitar que Iwa asesinara al heredero de un feudal, Konoha haría lo que fuera para recuperar a su Jinchuriki y ella no lo iba a permitir.

Ahora, regresando a Odiseo, la hechicera trajo a Leonidas el legendario rey de Esparta para ayudarle a entrenar a un grupo de leales hombres dispuestos a morir por su país y si bien fue duro, el entrenamiento dio sus frutos.

Pasaron tres años más y ahora con una pequeña unidad élite que en honor a su entrenador se le llamó la guardia Espartana, Medea comenzó a sopesar ciertas opciones, aún con su guardia, esta sería insuficiente para defender a su reino, por ello tomó una decisión. Así que sacando de una bolsita, cinco granos dorados, se los llevó a la boca y se los comió. Eran granos de ambrosía, el alimento de los dioses, si un mortal los comía se podía convertir en deidad. Ya que Medea era nieta de un dios y una poderosa hechicera, en su cautiverio apenas y fue capaz de reunir cinco granitos del prodigioso alimento. Ella personalmente no quería comerla, pero las circunstancias precarias de su situación lo ameritaba. Por ello pasados dos minutos de atroz sufrimiento, se levantaba del suelo en el que el dolor la obligó a postrarse, como una nueva diosa.

Anko, Itachi y Heracles llegaron a verla y se sorprendieron por lo que hallaron pues Medea se levantaba del suelo como una renacida deidhacíasí que, reunió a sus cinco "consejeros" que era como había hecho pasar a algunos de ellos y les planteó su idea. A algunos como Heracles o Alejandro les pareció arriesgada, pero si ellos accedían de buena gana, ganarían una poderosa defensa. El problema seria que poderles ofrecer.

Había algo que quizás serviría para negociar en la opinión de Anko, así que pidiendo la palabra, le comentó a su ama sobre su idea, por lo que de inmediato partió junto a ella, para negociar.

########

 **Caverna Xibalba.**

Xibalbá era el equivalente a la Cueva Ryukishi del clan serpiente liderado por Manda, sin embargo, Anko tenía si contrato de serpientes con alguien más. Las serpientes del clan Kukulkan eran feroces serpientes que tenían un código de honor muy estricto que les hacía ser muy selectivos con su invocador. Eso y su tremendo poder les daba el estatus de clan invocador S++, el más alto existente. Para entender su estatus, pondré en contexto unas cuantas cosas.

Por principios de cuentas, Sapos, Babosas y Serpiente de Manda eran tres de los ocho contratos de Invocación S+. Contratos que tenían la particularidad de tener conocimientos del Senjutsu o Arte sabía y de tener animales poderosos.

Sin embargo, estas serpientes eran uno de los cinco únicos clanes catalogados como S++, junto a los Dragones, los Kitsunes, los Místicos y las Gárgolas.

Hasta donde se sabía, la única persona viva con un contrato S++ era de hecho Anko.

Así que al invocarse ella de forma inversa a la caverna junto a Medea, planeaba ver si podía obtener uno de los secretos más especiales de sus camaradas.

-¡Anko, que gusto verte Muchacha!- Saludo a la pelipurpura una enorme serpiente verde jade que detuvo a su avance al sentir la particularidad de Medea, habiendo sentido "Eso" se inclinó humildemente ante ella- mil disculpas mi Señora.

-No tienes porque darlas- le excusó hablando de forma gentil- quisiéramos ver a tu líder, si no es molestia.

-Siganme- ofreció el ofidio.

En su camino todos sintieron a Medea, preguntadose todos, como era que Anko conocía a una deidad.

Llegaron ante Quetzalcoalt, líder del clan y de Coatlicue, su esposa quienes se inclinaron ante ella.

-No tienen porque- volvió a excusarse- yo no soy una deidad vigente- comentó ella. Y comenzó por explicarles el motivo de su visita. Sorprendiendose Medea ya que al darles su nombre, aparentemente ellos Si sabían quién era.

-Medea Sama, con gusto que aceptamos darle la raíz que pide a cambio de la poción- Le aseguró el líder- incluso, le ofrecemos a su hijo firmar nuestro contrato.

-¿Que ganaría mi hijo?- preguntó la hechicera.

-Verá su señoría, es muy sabido que las Babosas y los Sapos, junto a los Monos son muy leales a Konoha, no dude que ellos tratarían de llevarse al niño por la lealtad que le tienen a la aldea, si bien "Ellos" son un buen disuasor, la protección de nosotros les hará pensar dos veces el intentar algo- se explicaba la esposa de Quetzalcoalt- teníamos ciertas sospechas sobre algo, que ellos hicieron. Con Naruto bajo nuestra protección, estoy seguro que podremos llegar al fondo de esto más rápido.

Y le explicaron a que se referian. Decir que ella enfureció, sería lo mismo que decir que una rabieta de un niño por negarsele un dulce, equivaldría a la furia que uno sentía al ver su hogar quemado hasta los cimientos y a la familia asesinada de la peor forma.

Por ello, teletransporto a Naruto y lo ayudó a ser el segundo firmante del clan, siendo asignada como su invocación personal, Tonantzin, la hija mayor de los líderes del clan y segunda en la línea de sucesión al liderado, sólo detrás del mayor de sus hijos, Cipalcoalt.

Así que con lo crucial para llevar a cabo su plan, regresó a su castillo y se puso a trabajar en lo que necesitaba. Hallándose un mes después.

########

Ahora que la deidad regresaba con Caronte, al barquero le pareció arriesgada la petición de la diosa, así que le condujo a través de los campos Elíseos donde algunos de sus amigos la saludaron.

Más adelante ella pudo ver a lo lejos a sus dos hijos que habían crecido sólo unos pocos años, pues ahora ambos lucían de diez cuando habían muerto de siete años, verlos jugar a lo lejos le partía el corazón.

Salieron del lugar y entraron al Tártaro donde Cerbero y su hermano Ladón custodiaban el lugar, al ver a su antigua amiga, el también llamado Dragón de Cólquide(1) rugió de forma ahogada. Para la mayoría sería intimidante ese sonido, a la hechicera el rugido má le provocó el llanto. Pese a su traición, Ladón estaba feliz de verla. Y es que ella se había hecho amiga del dragón de cien cabezas, gracias a ello fue que pudo traicionarlo para darle una poción que lo hizo dormir el tiempo suficiente para que Jason robara el Vellocino. Tras obtenerlo, el bastardo infeliz quiso matar al dragón, impidiendoselo Medea. Quizás y eso bastó o era la gran nobleza que ella sabía que la imponente bestia tenía, lo que le impuso a perdonarla aparentemente.

-A.. A mi también me da gusto verte amigo mío- Saludo la ex princesa al dragón- Quisiera saber si podrías darme una audiencia con tu madre.

Cerbero gruñó defensivo con la mención de su madre pero Ladón sólo silbo en un tono bajo calmando a su hermano, momentos después la bestia asentía y se internaba en el lúgubre lugar.

Saliendo una hora después acompañado por dos seres que rezumaban un gran poder.

La criatura femenina era mitad serpiente mitad "humana", su parte humana era muy atractiva pese a sus rasgos.

Tenía la piel verde clara, cabello azul metálico largo ligeramente rizado hasta media espalda y ojos ambarinos en escleróticas negras. Tenía figura de reloj de arena, unas nalgas en forma de corazón y pechos grandes tapados por un brasier de oro y piel. Largas uñas negras y colmillos saliendo de su boca. Su parte reptil era imponente, mediría alrededor de seis metros su mitad de serpiente y era de escama negras que brillaban como la obsidiana.

El otro ser tenía cabeza de Chacal(2), alas de murciélago, torso humano bastante fornido y en vez de piernas tenía tentáculos como si fuera un calamar o pulpo, vestía una armadura egipcia y traía una espada de hierro al alcance de su mano derecha.

 **-Vaya, así que eras tu la que quería una audiencia conmigo-** mencionó la fémina con una hermosa voz que denotaba desgano - **Medea, la infame esposa de Jason. Por cierto, gracias por salvar la vida de mi hijo.**

-Ladón siempre fue mi amigo, lo que le hice es una de las cosas de las que más me arrepiento en mi vida.

La criatura asintió, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la principal de ellas era lo de sus hijos. Lo que la hacia despreciable para ella.

Echidna, el nombre del ser, era la madre de la mayoría de los monstruos relevantes en la mitología griega, había pocas excepción, Medusa, Cetus y el Minotauro era los únicos monstruos verdaderamente famosos fuera de sus hijos y su esposo, que no le tenían por madre.

La hidra de Lerna, Cerbero, Ladón, el Ave de Estinfalo (3), El jabalí de Hierro, Quimera, La esfinge y el León de Nemea eran algunos ejemplos de sus hijos. Hijos que lloró cuando Heracles en su mayoría, les asesinó. Antes de matar a sus hijos, la llamada Madre de los monstruos sentía respeto por la hechicera, pero el traicionar a Ladón y matar a sus niños, le quitó su respeto. Asesinar a un niño era abominable para ella. Si había algo que ninguno de sus descendientes haría jamás, era Tobar a un niño, a una mujer en cinta o a alguien débil. La princesa cruzó esa delgada línea y por ello, Echidna por complacer a Ladón oiría a la nueva diosa, pero nada más.

Medea le explicó su situación, el cómo fue sellada, quien la liberó y lo que descubrió, la situación global de su nuevo reino y su temor. Mientras le oía, Echidna reparaba en las expresiones de su interlocutora, el odio a Konoha, la preocupación por su reino y el amor que irradiaba cuando hablaba de ese niño.

Sólo de oír lo de Naruto, Typhon, el esposo de Echidna, quería subir a saludar a la aldea, eso era algo cruel e inhumano, el era un monstruo y jamás trataría así a un niño.

Entonces ella les contó su plan, poniendo por delante que varios de sus amigos incluido Heracles vivían nuevamente trabajando a su lado, pero que necesitaba su ayuda, les habló de la poción para que tuvieran forma humana, tendrían su poder aún, pero en una forma humana, lo que era tentador.

Ella tras oír la explicación de Medea fue a hablarlo con Typhon, regresando con su respuesta.

 **-Vemos que has cambiado-** mencionó la madre de los monstruos- **aceptamos tus términos, sólo recuerda, no nos traiciones y no causaremos problemas.**

 **-Yo iré a ver a Cetus, Caribdis y a Escila-** mencionó Typhon- **si iremos a una isla, ellas serían la mejor barrera contra las invasiones marítimas.**

Medea suspiro aliviada, las cosas saldrían bien aparentemente. Ahora sólo tendría que pensar a quienes, ahora que podía llevarse hasta a veinte notables, se llevaría junto a los diez monstruos que regresarían con ella. Sólo esperaba que en su larga ausencia, no hubiera pasado nada malo.

Se equivocó. Más o menos.

#############

Mientras Medea bajó al Inframundo, un fuerte tifón se formó y azotó con fuerza, Heracles y los demás comenzaron a coordinar todo para que el meteoro no fuera tan devastador. Infortunadamente, el fenómeno natural tenía su propia agenda. La tormenta apenas y le dio tiempo a los encargados de cuidar al país en la ausencia de su amiga, de preparar todo nada que los efectos del meteoro no fuesen tan devastadores. Cometiendo por obra del destino un error fatal.

En el pueblo de Saitama, varios lugareños incluidos Tazuna, su cuñado Kaisa y su Hija Tsunami habían ido a la presa que abastecía de agua dulce a la zona, para su gran horror, el dique diseñado por Arquímedes tenía bloqueadas con basura las tres compuertas desfogadoras que evitarían que la presa se desbordara. De suceder, Saitama sería rápidamente consumido por el Torrente, por lo que decidido, Kaiza tomó el Asunto en sus manos, al héroe griego y a los demás les tomaría una hora llegar luego de que a un mensajero le tomase igualmente una hora para pedir auxilio. Tiempo que el hogar del pescador no tenía y también dudaba que se lograra evacuar en dos horas al pueblo, por ello amarró a una compuerta una soga, se amarró el otro extremo alrededor del torso y se lanzó al agua dispuesto a todo para salvar a su pueblo.

El pobre hombre estuvo a nada de morir ahogado en más de una ocasión debido a la embravecida corriente que le enviaba escollos o lo hundía y atrapaba en remolinos volviendo inútil su línea de vida, pues la soga se cortó debido a un escombro por lo que la ayuda del pueblo era inútil entendiendo eso, continuó sin importarle nada, la vida de los demás era lo importante por ello nadaba tratando de lograr su meta, cada metro que necesitaba avanzar el humilde pescador de los doce que lo separaban de las desfogadoras lo pagaba caro, la corriente lo arrastró en una ocasión quince metros fuera de curso y otra veinte por mencionar algo, aún así, tras una angustiante hora, había llegado a la primera de las compuertas, destrabando tras otros diez minutos de lucha, por lo que tras hora y media, el hombre se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente, satisfecho por su labor. Antes de quedar inconsciente por el cansancio, Kaiza oyó un chapoteo , alguien aparentemente se lanzaba a sacarlo.

#####

Kaiza despertó en una lujosa habitación y al ver perfectamente el sitio, vio a Medea misma remojando una toalla para ponerla en su frente, al ver la monarca que el pescador había recobrado la conciencia, le dio una reverencia.

-Mi señora, no tiene porque hacer eso- trató de impedírselo el hombre, pero ella negó.

-Muchas gracia valiente héroe, gracias a ti, se logró evitar una catástrofe, ahora descansa, debo de darle a mi pueblo la noticia de que su héroe ha recuperado la conciencia- le mencionó con su gentil voz la monarca.

-¿Puedo preguntar quien me salvo?- preguntó el pescador -Quiero agradecerle.

-Fue Heracles- le respondió, ella- ahora descansa mi valiente héroe, que necesitas estar en forma para el anuncio importante que daré.

##

Tras dos días de estadía en el palacio, La familia Umi se reunía al fin con el pescador, Medea los había invitado a una ceremonia que daría pronto, por lo que el pequeño Inari, el hijo de Kaiza y su esposa Tsunami veía encantado el palacio.

El niño de cinco años tenía la vaga idea de que los amigos de Medea serían fríos con ella, al igual que sus padres o el príncipe, no era así, todos fueron amables con él y le llenaron de elogios por tener a tan valiente padre, haciendo que el pequeño se sintiera muy orgulloso de ser su hijo.

Al medio día, en el balcón principal del castillo, la gobernante salía a él, teniendo a su pueblo reunido esperando cualquiera que fuera el anuncio que fuera a hacer su amada líder.

-Pueblo mío, con gran placer me complace anunciarles que finalmente mis queridos amigos, han regresado de la búsqueda de mis personas cercanas, por lo tanto, de ahora en adelante, nuestro amado reino estará libre de ahora en adelante, de cualquier temor de ser atacado por cualquiera de los países con una aldea shinobi poderosa o por cualquier imbécil que sienta que puede pisotearnos- anunció sonriendo bellamente la deidad por lo que la gente estalló en hurras, esa era una gran noticia, y para confirmarlo, Heracles y los demás salían al encuentro, viendo la gente a varias caras nuevas, como Iolaus, el sobrino de Heracles quien también fue uno de los argonautas, Aristóteles, Beloceronte y Flavio Aecio, general que derrotó a Atila por mencionar a algunos.

-También sepan que en mi viaje, encontré a una de las tribus de mi lugar de origen más poderosas, su patriarca y su esposa, junto a varios de sus integrantes que sobrevivieron al acecho de quienes me sacaron de mi hogar han decidido venir a vivir aquí, reciban a mi nueva capitana de mi guardia personal, Echidna- salió al balcón la aludida en su forma humana vistiendo una armadura de combate híbrida entre la de un samurái y un soldado egipcio- y mi guardián personal su esposo Typhon- salió el aludido, su cabeza humana era la de un egipcio muy guapo- ellos poseen una habilidad especial similar a la de los Kekkei genkai, así que no teman de ellos o de los demás miembros de su tribu que serán los nuevos guardianes del país.

Y dando una muestra de lo que decía, regresaron a su forma original, si bien al principios todos se asustaron, se recuperaron rápido de ello, si Medea confiaba en ellos, el pueblo decidió darles también su voto de confianza.

-Como tercer anunció, queridos ciudadanos, me complace anunciar que Kaiza Umi ha despertado y se encuentra perfectamente bien- anunció sonriendo la hechicera, teniendo hurras de fondo al dar la nueva buena- por ello, pueblo mío, traigo a su héroe a su presencia.

Y haciendo un ademán, invitó al pescador a pararse junto a ella.

El hombre bastante cohibido salió a su encuentro recibiendo muestra de aprecio de todos, incluidos, Heracles, Odiseo, Perseo y los otros SEOS así como de la propia Echidna y su marido. Al llegar al balcón, nuevamente el pueblo estalló en vítores, apenando al humilde pescador.

##############

 **Un año después.**

La familia de monstruos se acopló bastante bien a la vida en el País, Echidna. Typhon y Ladón permanecían en el palacio mientras algunos de los miembros de su familia recorrían el país, atrapando a bandoleros y buscapleitos, mientras, las tres monstruo marino, hacían turnos para cuidar el mar alrededor del país. Para Caribdis, Escila y Cetus era un curioso cambio el ver que en vez de temerles, la gente de hecho las respetaba. Lo mismo ocurría con los hijos de Echidna que eran adorados en el país.

Hablando de la madre de los monstruos, ella se encariñó, junto a su esposo de Naruto a quien consideraba una suerte de ahijado, la ninfa monstruosa y varios de sus hijos le ayudaban en sus lecciones junto a varios de los héroes, sobre todo las hijas menores de la pareja.

Debido a que en su estadía en el Tártaro tuvo más hijas, ellas estaban libres de las restricciones de Caronte, así pues, Suu, una criatura humanoide hecha de baba, Lala, una dramática joven que podía separar su cabeza de su cuerpo y Tío, una criatura similar a los ogros del folclore local, de corazón bondadoso, pero que enojada era de temer, eran de sus hijos, las más cercanas a Naruto y a sus amigos.

Ningún héroe, creyó llegar a ver el día en que sus hijos jugarán con los de la Madre de los monstruos sin que corrieran peligro alguno y debido a la convivencia tensa entre los héroes y ellos, era un respiro ver que tal tensión se disolvía entre ellos.

Así que, mientras le ayudaban al ojiazul en sus lecciones, fomentaban entre ellos, la disolución de todo rencor pasado.

Y por el lado de lo que aprendía, Naruto no pudo elegir mejores maestros.

Odiseo le dio lecciones de arquería y estrategia, Perseo a pelear sin usar la vista y a manejar la espada, Polux instruyó a Naruto en el arte del Pancracio, Teseo le enseñó tácticas de combate, Heracles complemento esas lecciones, mientras que algunos filósofos como Aristóteles o Arquímedes le daban clases de filosofía, matemáticas y demás. Eso aparte de las lecciones impartidas por Anko y por Itachi, lecciones que también comenzaron a recibir los hijos de los héroes y las hijas menores de Typhon, dando pie a una suerte de academia shinobi.

Los héroes también aprendían de los shinobi y los shinobi de ellos. Por ejemplo Anko aprendió bastante tanto de Hipólita como de Atalanta, no sólo en el campo de la arquería, el Pancracio y el manejo de la espada y lanza, sino también de la cocina, la lírica y la danza. Como todo buen griego, las amazonas tenían la idea de que un cuerpo sano sólo se lograba con una mente Sana por lo que le enseñaron sus pasatiempo antes mencionados.

Itachi ganó una gran rivalidad sobre todo con Perseo y Odiseo aunque en campos diferentes, el verdugo de Medusa se volvió su rival de entrenamiento por excelencia, mientras que el ex rey de Ítaca era su rival habitual del Shogi.

En ese año también se había consolidado y mucho la alianza entre las Kuja y la aldea Nadeshiko, relación que ayudó a hermanar a ambos pueblos, las amazonas vieron a las descendientes de su princesa perdida Boa Hancock y comenzaron un intercambio, las kunoichi de la aldea shinobi al ver a sus ancestros lentamente desterraron una que otra costumbre propia, como la de elegir a un poderoso shinobi para usarlo como líder junto a su lideresa.

Hablando de ello, Tokiwa la líder de facto hasta que la verdadera tuviera edad para hacerse cargo, enfureció al saber del engaño de el Sanin.

Sin mencionar el verdadero paradero de Naruto, lo fue a encarar por mentirle en la cara la última vez que se vieron hace tres años mencionando al mentado estudiante, al exponer el engaño, las kunoichi de Konoha encabezadas por la Sanin que regresó a tiempo de una "investigación" que era una ida a ver a Katsuyu a ver si ella podía obtener una pista del paradero del Uzumaki, para encabezar la paliza que dejó postrado en la cama medio año a Jiraiya y exigiendo una penalización económica por el contrato firmado que se negó a dar alegando que tendría a su estudiante. Tokiwa sabía a quién se refería y por eso lo mando por un tubo, llendo q la corte en el país del Hierro y ganando la mitad de la fortuna del aludido.

Algo que la hechicera disfrutó leer mientras leía el diario durante su desayuno junto a su protegido.

#################

 **Ubicación desconocida.**

La armada Happo liderada por Don Chinjao estaba alistando los últimos preparativos para dirigirse hacia el País de las Olas, el líder de la armada clandestina más poderosa del mundo había obtenido un jugoso contrato con el líder de GatōCorp. para sitiar la ciudad si la clase gobernante del país se negaba a satisfacer sus demandas. Al viejo ex shinobi de Kiri, le importaba realmente poco el país en sí, un lugar como ese en su opinión no valdría la pena de atacar así. Sin embargo la fortuna prometida por el magnate que en secreto era uno de los líderes de los bajos fondos a nivel mundial ,era demasiada buena para dejarla pasar. No sabía el hombre que Gatō lo había vendido a Kumo y a Iwa, las naciones más afectadas por él y que con ello planeaba no pagarle, simplemente en el modo de pensar de el ruin tipejo, era ser un hábil hombre de negocios.

 **1))))) Ladón el guardián de las hespérides y el dragón de la Colquida no eran la misma criatura, sin embargo, ambas tenían cien cabezas y no dormían nunca, así que asumiremos que cumplió ambos roles en etapas cronológicas diferentes.**

 **2)))))) muchos historiadores y demás expertos, coinciden en que el dios Seth es el ancestro de el monstruo Typhon, junto a un demonio de origen persa, de hecho Typhon viene de una palabra en esa lengua, de ahí que yo mencione que tiene apariencia de egipcio.**

 **3))))) en realidad eran una parvada y no una sola monstruosa ave. Fue uno de los trabajos de Heracles, de hecho el fue el verdugo de varios de ellos en sus dice doce trabajos, siendo el asesino de la Hidra, el León de Nemea y de el jabalí. Las aves no son hijas de Echidna, y Cerbero sólo debía ser traído a la presencia de quien le encargó los tanunció.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Capítulo de transición, las cosas iran tomando su cause, el siguiente estará antes que este de agosto es así debido a ...ya saben a que.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	4. La sombra del asesino

**La sombra del asesino.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review**

 **Virus pirata.**

Al fin tendrán su pista.

¡Oye! Pudo ser así y a eso sumale que hasta podriq pedir las recompensas por ellos….

Si es hijo de Su Ching el enano.

De las hija de Echidna, La la es la más "humana" salvo que puede desarmar su cuerpo, en vez de sólo perder literalmente la cabeza, sus habilidades son similares a la Bara bara no mi.

Y si, hay un par de parejas interior especie en el fic.

 **Comenzamos.**

Medea se sentó en su trono a recibir a una persona que le solicitó audiencia en su hombro descansaba un cuervo con un Ojo Sharingan. Alrededor de los hombros de la mujer había una serpiente observando todo en búsqueda de cualquier cosa fuera de lugar.

Sentado a su lado en un trono más pequeño, aunque no más majestuoso, estaba su hijo Naruto mirando todo con sus propios ojos azules críticos.

Los años en su conjunto habían tratado bien a Naruto, con la guía de los héroes, filósofos, Itachi, Anko, así como de la familia Mamono (Apellido adoptado por Typhon y los demás) y creció hasta convertirse en un joven de once años bastante fuerte , mucho más de lo que hubiera crecido al "amparo" de Konoha.

No sólo era un niño fuerte, era muy hábil tanto en las artes propias de los shinobi como en las enseñanzas propias de los griegos.

Además tenía una mente muy aguda y era bastante culto. La razón por ejemplo para acompañar a la monarca era simple, el quería aprender desde ya a manejar el reino que a la larga heredaría, por ello tanto Medea como Naruto oían a la petición de Tazuna Umi.  
-Como pueden ver su majestad, el puente que deseo hacer ayudaría a aumentar el comercio de nuestra nación más del sesenta por ciento porque estaríamos directamente vinculados a la tierra firme. No solo eso, sino que aseguraría que no dependemos en gran medida. en el comercio utilizando barcos para importar y exportar como lo hicimos en el pasado -explicó el anciano Tazuna.  
-Sí, lo haría. Pero tenía la impresión de que la gente temía mucho la idea de que un ejército de bandidos o ninjas invadiera. ¿No sería esta una invitación abierta para que lo hicieran?- observó la monarca con Tazuna asintiendo con la cabeza, sin embargo, Con las nuevas defensas la gente dejó ese miedo atrás.  
De ahí que Tazuna estuviera aquí para asegurar que el país prospere bajo su idea actual.  
-Sí, su majestad, en el pasado las personas se oponían a la idea por esa razón. Sin embargo, el puente es bastante largo y estrecho, por lo que solo un pequeño ejército podría cruzar si ocurriera. Por lo que he oído de la guardia espartana, Leonidas sama les ha entrenado para combates en esas circunstancias. Y aún si ellos fallaran, el clan Mamono y las Kunoichi de Nadeshiko podrían proporcionar más seguridad. Cuanto mayor sea la seguridad, los comerciantes podrán confiar en nosotros para protegerlos cuando realicen operaciones comerciales y desearán hacer negocios futuros con nosotros sabiendo que podemos protegerlos de los bandidos- argumento Tazuna con Medea sopesando la idea, ya que tal seguridad mostraría a los comerciantes que hacer negocios con ellos era seguro.  
-Y aunque no deseo hablar mal de mi predecesor con respecto a su decisión, para nosotros dos es claro que el hombre era un paranoico. ¿No estarías de acuerdo?- mencionó la diosa, cuando vio que Tazuna se detenía por un segundo para considerar su respuesta antes de asentir.  
-Hasta cierto punto, majestad- respondió Tazuna con la mujer asintiendo.  
-Como tal, no deseo cometer el mismo error que mi predecesor. Para ello, le otorgaré los recursos, materiales y personal necesarios para construir este puente. Espero que me proporcione informes mensuales sobre el progreso. del puente y el tiempo estimado de su construcción- ordenó la hechicera con Tazuna asintiendo con felicidad en sus ojos ya que el puente lo consideraba como el mejor proyecto de construcción para su nación.  
-Gracias Medea-sama. Empezaré a trabajar en el proyecto de inmediato. No te decepcionará- agradeció el constructor antes de postrarse de nuevo y marcharse para informar al resto de la población acerca de las buenas noticias.  
-Un hombre tan apasionado. Podría prescindir de la necesidad de beber, pero aparte de eso, tiene en su corazón el bienestar del país. ¿No estás de acuerdo mi protegido? comentó ella, mientras miraba a su hijo, quien asintió con la cabeza.  
-Sí, Kaa-san. Aunque sospecho por lo que olí durante la reunión con él ,que tomó un trago antes de venir aquí- acotó Naruto con ella asintiendo ya que también lo olía.  
-No es que el asunto del puente que se está construyendo, esté concluido, tenemos que pasar a otros negocios. Particularmente el negocio con respecto a ese estúpido empresario Gato. ¿Qué tienes que informar sobre él, Itachi?- ordenó la ojiverde mientras Itachi voló de su brazo y se transformó en un humano.  
-El hombre es basura Medea-sama. A primera vista, parece ser un hombre común con un negocio legítimo que se dedica a la distribución internacional de bienes. Pero, por debajo de todo, el hombre tiene conexiones con el inframundo criminal en casi todos los países importantes. Tratos en chantaje, extorsión, secuestro, venta ilegal de armas, contrabando, tráfico humano y prostitución mientras canaliza las finanzas ilegales en varias cuentas bancarias secretas para ser una 'red de seguridad' especial para él mismo- informó Itachi mientras la monarca entrecerró los ojos furiosamente ante la idea de haber tratado con tan repugnante espécimen de la existencia humana.  
Gato le recordaba mucho al rey Euristeo. Siempre deseando más y más de los demás sin el pensamiento o la presencia de la conciencia para dejar de tomar lo que no era suyo.

\- Y pensar que le di una audiencia al hombre la semana pasada sobre hacer negocios con su compañía naviera- recordó con desagrado ya que al instante le dio mala espina el hombre y sus dos matones como guardias.  
-Y porque lo rechazaste, está buscando una manera de 'convencerte' de que hacer negocios con él es lo mejor para ti.- mencionó casualmente el ojionix- según se, la Armada Happo viene hacia acá y piensa sitiar al país para que ceda ante Gato.  
-Escila y las demás entonces estarán ocupadas cuando ellos lleguen- mencionó aburrido Naruto-, una invasión marítima no es algo que deba preocuparnos.

-Pero esa invasión podría ser una distracción- conjeturó el Uchiha- ese tipejo es conocido por tener un plan de respaldo y para el podría usar, fiel a su costumbre a otro Ninja renegado.  
-¿Sabes a quién usaría Gato para esa tarea?- preguntó Medea con Itachi asintiendo.  
-Sí, señora. Oí hablar a Gato sobre la contratación de Momochi Zabuza para esto. El ninja en cuestión es un renegado de Kiri después de su golpe de estado fallido contra el Mizukage, lo que le obligó a huir con los pocos seguidores que le quedaban. El "Demonio de la niebla" es un Maestro en la técnica de matar silenciosamente- explicó Itachi antes de entrar en detalles sobre cómo Zabuza se convirtió en un ninja después de matar a más de cien Genin recientemente graduados a la temprana edad de doce años, lo que provocó que los poderes superiores en Kiri cambiaran las reglas sobre cómo se realizaba la Graduación de la Academia.  
Fue impactante e impresionante, todo en uno, tanto para la hechicera, como para su hijo.  
-Interesante. Este Momochi Zabuza ciertamente se ha ganado su título. Deja que este hombre venga con quien esté con él para reclamar mi vida. Le mostraré a Gato y sus seguidores lo que significa desafiar a alguien con mi poder- declaró la deidad con Itachi asintiendo de acuerdo.  
-Con su permiso mi señora, me gustaría investigar lo que está pasando en Konoha. Estoy preocupado por el futuro de mi clan y mi hermano pequeño- solicitó el Uchiha ya que no había podido ver a su familia durante mucho tiempo .  
No es que tuviera que irse ya que Medea siempre vigilaba las cosas usando el su truco de hidromancia y mantenía al Uchiha al tanto. Aún así, Itachi temía por la estructura interna de su clan, y lo que su padre había hecho en su ausencia. Necesitaba ver las cosas por sí mismo, aunque solo para darse algo de paz dentro de su propia mente.

-Concedido Itachi, he visto la preocupación en tu rostro en más de una ocasión. Como tal, te permitiré calmar tus preocupaciones y tus miedos yendo a verlos. PERO , te prohibo que te comuniques con tu clan de cualquier manera. Verás a tu familia en tu forma de cuervo y verás lo que le ha sucedido a tu clan. Una vez que hayas visto todo lo que necesites, espero que regreses de prisa- concedió ella con un Itachi arrodillado frente a ella asintiendo y claramente agradecido por esta oportunidad.  
-Gracias su alteza, iré y regresaré de inmediato- agradeció el Uchiha antes de convertirse en un cuervo y tomar vuelo.  
Itachi solo esperaba que lo que vio en comparación con el pasado, fue una mejora.

 **Konoha, al mismo tiempo.**  
-Así que mi hijo Itachi no ha sido encontrado después de todos estos años-/comentó Uchiha Fugaku con Hiruzen asintiendo con la cabeza mientras la reunión del Consejo había cambiado a esta noticia antigua pero no menos apremiante.  
-Lamentablemente, no. Todos los ninjas de Konoha enviados a misiones tienen órdenes de estar pendientes de averiguar algo de él, Fugaku. Por desgracia, ningún equipo ha oído hablar de tu hijo. La red de espías de Jiraiya tampoco ha captado nada sobre su paradero- respondió Hiruzen mientras Fugaku soltaba un gruñido de ira por el fracaso de Konoha en recuperar a su hijo.  
La única razón por la que Fugaku confiaba en que Hiruzen estaba haciendo algo era porque cada misión fuera de Konoha y El País del Fuego en general tenía al menos un Uchiha en ella. Todos le dijeron a Fugaku que el Hokage tenía a cada equipo vigilando a Itachi cuando estaban en esas misiones con órdenes de recuperarlo si se prestaba la oportunidad ,si no, se informaria su ubicación al Hokage para posibles refuerzos para extraerlo.  
Al principio, cuando Itachi desapareció, Fugaku sospechó del juego sucio del Hokage, o Konoha en general por miedo al potencial de Itachi por ser un Uchiha. Sin embargo, todo eso cambió cuando Hiruzen le dijo a Fugaku que Mitarashi Anko, y Uzumaki Naruto también desaparecieron durante la reunión del Consejo de Emergencia al respecto. Esto causó que la percepción general cambiara para el líder del clan Uchiha y para el clan en general, ya que sabía que Hiruzen estaba muy a la defensiva porque Naruto se quedaba solo y sin supervisión. No es que Fugaku estuviera sorprendido por esa parte debido a cómo Konoha en su conjunto trató al niño. No solo eso, sino que no era ningún secreto para nadie en los Consejos y los líderes de Clan que Anko era algo así como un proyecto especial para el Sandaime después de que fue recuperada literalmente en las puertas de la aldea años atrás tras la traición de Orochimaru.  
Como tal, Hiruzen no les haría nada a los dos a riesgo de lastimar a Itachi, y el Jefe del clan Uchiha también sabía que los Consejos generales de Konoha estaban a regañadientes en el mismo barco con respecto a esa política. Así que estaba claro que una fuerza externa había tomado a su hijo y los otros dos porque Kami vaya a saber. En un sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos, la sorprendente noticia de la desaparición de los tres había alejado la sospecha de que el Clan Uchiha estaba involucrado en el ataque del Kyuubi hace más de una década, y de que eran tantas víctimas de esto como todo el mundo. Por lo tanto, la idea de derrocar al Sandaime Hokage con un Uchiha como el próximo Hokage en línea se suspendió porque actuar ahora o en cualquier momento en un futuro cercano haría creer al pueblo que estaban detrás del ataque del Kyuubi.  
Lo último que quería Fugaku era pasar los siguientes años luchando por el control de la aldea o preocupándose por posibles revueltas contra el Clan Uchiha una vez que reclamó la Hoja para él.  
-Una pena ,Itachi mostró ser una gran promesa para el Clan Uchiha. ¿Qué hay del Kyuubi Jinchuriki? ¿Cuál es su estatus?- preguntó Danzo mientras veía a Fugaku mirándolo ligeramente por despedir al joven prodigio como si fuera una nota al pie de página.  
-Todavía en coma. Durmiendo pacíficamente y alimentandose adecuadamente dentro de la casa de mi clan, donde está a salvo de las miradas indiscretas -respondió enojada Tsunade, ya que Jiraiya le había contado todo y cómo debía desempeñar el papel por ahora sobre el niño encontrado. sin embargo, en estado de coma sin signos de salir.  
No le había complacido nada, escuchar cómo se trataba al niño y solo lo ayudó a que su sensei vigilara las diversas plagas que ahora infestan a Konoha. Para evitar que envenenen aún más a la aldea con su avaricia y corrupción de la Voluntad de Fuego que su abuelo predicó hace mucho tiempo.  
-Ya veo, otra noticia desafortunada. Necesitamos considerar la opción o al menos prepararnos para el peor de los casos en que el niño no se despierte. Necesitamos otro host disponible para mantener el Kyuubi. Necesitamos adquirir algunas muestras de la esperma del niño cuando en el momento adecuado e impregnar a una kunoichi capaz de producir un niño lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostener al zorro- declaró el halcón de guerra con Hiruzen con el ceño fruncido, ya que esto había surgido en la primera reunión del Consejo de Emergencia cuando el Hokage le contó a todos sobre Naruto siendo encontrado, aún en coma.  
-Eso no será posible durante unos años más y lo sabes Danzo. Incluso con el chakra del zorro todavía corriendo por su cuerpo dándole mucha potencia detrás de su semilla, el niño no está lo suficientemente desarrollado físicamente como para que tal proceso produzca lo que quieres en términos de alcanzar todo su potencial en términos de descendencia- le reviro la ojimiel sabiendo que necesitaba asegurarse de comprar la mayor cantidad posible de tiempo para localizar al niño.  
-Aún así, creo que las muestras deberían tomarse ahora. Solo para estar seguros si el Jinchuriki muere- respondió Danzo con Tsunade frunciendo el ceño.  
-¿Te mataría llamarlo por su nombre? ¿Prefieres que te llame viejo tullido?- preguntó la Senju con enojo en su voz.  
Soy miembro del Consejo. El Jinchuriki no, si el Jinchuriki tiene un asiento en el Consejo o Kami permipermite que se convierta en el Hokage de Konoha ... me dirigiré a él por su nombre- se burló Danzo con Tsunade. frunciendo el ceño aún más.  
Quizás seas parte del Consejos por ahora Danzo, pero eso no te da el derecho de ser un imbécil irrespetuoso con el chico descendiente del Clan Uzumaki. ¿O crees que estás por encima de ellos, o por encima del Clan Senju que es su clan hermano?- preguntó Tsunade mientras veía a Danzo burlándose nuevamente de ella.  
-De todos modos, puedo hablar sobre el Jinchuriki como me plazca. Si me saliera con la mía, el Jinchuriki sería un ninja capaz de aplastar a la mitad de nuestros enemigos- aseveró la momia azteca, haciendo que Tsunade frunciera aún más el ceño.  
-Si fuera por ti, cada ninja en Konoha sería un dron sin emociones, y sería enviado a la muerte por el bien de la misión. Podrías tirar a la basura a casi todos los ninjas bajo tu mando sin un cuidado en el mundo solo porque podrías- le sacó sus trapos sucios Tsunade con los ojos entrecerrados de Danzo.  
\- los Ninja son armas de guerra, Tsunade. Siempre lo he dicho, Soy un portador de armas. Si quiero tirar la mitad de la fuerza de combate de Konoha para preservar el pueblo como un todo, lo haré si es necesario, y el Sandaime también lo haría- declaró Danzo mientras pisoteaba su bastón al final como si quisiera enfatizar su punto.

-¿En serio? Porque el único que honestamente se puede llamar a sí mismo un portador de armas es el Hokage y tú NO eres el Hokage en este momento Danzo- respondió Tsunade con el intento de De Doom sujetando su bastón.  
-Te tiene allí Danzo. Si Hiruzen quisiera hacerlo aquí, podría ordenarte ir a una misión suicida hasta la rodilla en Iwa, y tendrías que tomarlo con una sonrisa en tu rostro- comentó Jiraiya con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Estoy retirado del servicio activo -se defendió el aludido con los dientes apretados mientras odiaba decir tal cosa en frente de los demás.  
Para él, eso era signo de debilidad.  
-Si esa es tu posición, entonces deberías retirarte del Consejo también- agregó la Sanin, mientras Danzo se encontraba luchando por no atacar a la mujer.  
-Suficiente Tsunade. ¿Alguna otra noticia en otro lugar, Jiraiya?-preguntó el Sandaime con Jiraiya encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Solo que la Señora feudal de el País de las Olas autorizó recientemente la construcción de un puente para aumentar el comercio y no depender del uso de barcos para aumentar los ingresos. Nada importante para nosotros. Ya informé a Ozai-sama al respecto, y así pueda configurar algún tipo de acuerdo comercial exclusivo que utiliza el puente cuando se completa en poco más de un año- informó Jiraiya desdeñosamente al Hokage, con el anciano asintiendo.

-Tal vez un representante Shinobi debería ser enviado allí pronto, para buscar clientes potenciales para misiones que podrían necesitar hacer- sugirió Danzo sabiendo que más clientes significaban más ingresos para la aldea y el agente enviado podría buscar posibles niños de los orfanatos para obtener algunos Potenciales reclutas de raíz también.  
-No contaría con eso- le arruinó el momento el sanin- La feudal tiene un acuerdo con la Aldea Nadeshiko del país de Los campos de Cultivo y además tienen sus propios soldados llamados La guardia espartana, uno de sus miembros, un sujeto llamado Heracles asesino a Tao Pai Pai, el criminal rango S originario de Iwa.  
-Bueno, eso puede esperar hasta después de que el puente está completo y el Señor feudal establezca un acuerdo comercial con ellos. Si nos movemos ahora, nos hara parecer agresivos, y con un país neutral podría añadir- trató de desviar un poco la atención Hiruzen, sabiendo que posiblemente varios de los presentes tratarían de ir a promocionar a Konoha, lo que dada la obvia intención de esa feudal por no depender de una gran nación shinobi, sería una mala idea.  
Con la reunión concluida, Jiraiya se quedó atrás para hablar sobre el Asunto, en un nivel no oficial, ya que recogió alguna otra conversación que no quería que Danzo, o los demás, supieran.  
-La nueva Feudal del país De las Olas está siendo amenazada- comentó Jiraiya en un tono serio con Hiruzen ahora mirándolo con interés.  
-¿Cómo? La gente hasta donde se, estaba contenta con su nueva gobernante. Se considera que es un poco rara, pero nada que no hayamos escuchado antes-preguntó Hiruzen mientras Jiraiya sacudía la cabeza.  
-No es eso sensei, la gente ama a esta mujer, quien quiera que sea. Pero la amenaza no viene de dentro. No hace mucho tiempo fue visitada por un empresario llamado Gato. Es dueño de una gran empresa de transporte internacional, pero la verdad es que el hombre también es un criminal. Gato usa su gran cantidad de dinero para financiar muchas cosas en casi todos los países. Cosas ilegales- explicó Jiraiya con Hiruzen frunciendo el ceño.  
-¿Y Gato quería hacer negocios con ella ?- preguntó el Sandaime con Jiraiya asintiendo.  
-Sí, lo hizo. Le ofrecía un trato demasiado bueno para ser verdad por lo que escuché. Gato quería instalarse en el pais. Convertirlo en su HQ por un tiempo, ya que es un país insular y depende de barcos para el transporte de mercancías , que es en lo que su compañía se especializa. Pero esta nueva Feudal y su primer ministro Odiseo son mucho más inteligentes de lo que Gato les dio crédito y finalmente lo rechazaron, Gato fue lo suficientemente cordial cuando se fue, pero de vuelta en su dominio en un yate que estaba usando en ese momento, el empresario lanzó una diatriba sobre ella y que le iba a dar una lección a la mujer. Aparentemente, él no acepta bien el rechazo, y mucho menos por alguien de el sexo opuesto- contó Jiraiya con una sonrisa.  
-Entonces, ¿qué piensas Jiraiya? ¿Que deberíamos hacer?- preguntó el Hokage con el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros con indecisión.  
-No sé, una parte de mí dice que deberíamos hacer algo. Pero, por otro lado, no tenemos ninguna prueba real aparte de mi red de espías. Por no mencionar que no hay garantía de que esta feudal tome mi palabra o la palabra de uno de mis espías al pie de la letra si le cuento lo que me dijeron- le respondió Jiraiya con su sensei asintiendo- además, estamos hablando de algo serio, tanto la armada Happo como Zabuza Momochi estarian siendo empleados por el hombre para tal labor, movilizar a nuestra armada por nada no sería prudente y creó que esa mujer preferiría usar a las kunoichi Nadeshiko o a sus propios soldados para lidiar con Zabuza.  
-Cierto, pero si no hacemos nada, y ella es asesinada, podríamos perder la oportunidad de ganar algún favor Especial, comercio y Clientes- señaló Hiruzen con Jiraiya asintiendo.  
-Entonces ... ¿Debería ir a conocer a esta mujer?- preguntó Jiraiya con su sensei sonriendo.  
-Y arriesgarse a que la molestes con tu manera de hablar? Cuando se trata de ti y las mujeres Jiraiya, la ira que generan hacia ti está prácticamente al nivel de un Biju- comentó Hiruzen con Jiraiya llorando cómicamente , agazapándose en un rincón

y garabateando en el suelo con su dedo.  
-Sensei , siempre es lo mismo -murmuró Jiraiya mientras una nube se formaba sobre él de la nada.  
-Oh, deja de ser tan dramatico Jiraiya. Enviaré un equipo simple contigo para hablar con esta mujer. Un Jounin y dos Chuunin deberían ser suficientes. Esto demostrará que hablamos en serio y que tampoco estamos siendo agresivos- decidió Hiruzen con Jiraiya rebotando de regreso.  
Honestamente, el hombre siempre reaccionó de manera exagerada cuando alguien atacó su manera de hacer las cosas.  
-Bueno, si eso es todo, me iré ahora. Necesito investigar un poco mientras pueda- mencionó Jiraiya con Hiruzen suspiró cuando el Sannin saltó por la ventana.  
-Tal vez debería haberle contado que algunas de nuestras kunoichis más mortales están allí ahora mismo. Por otra parte, merece ser atrapado, y herido por ser un pervertido-/pensó el kage en voz alta antes de escuchar los gritos de mujeres en las aguas termales acerca de un pervertido, el destrozo de la propiedad, Jiraiya corriendo por su vida, y el caos general causado por las acciones del Sanin.  
Y el horror repentino que surgió con la dolorosa comprensión de que su estudiante había triplicado la cantidad de papeleo que tendría que manejar pronto.  
No importaba qué, parecía que el Sandaime Hokage simplemente no podía ganarle al papeleo.

##  
 **Distrito del Clan Uchiha.**  
-Sasuke, te estás presionando demasiado- le llamó la atención Mikoto Uchiha con preocupación en su voz al ver a hijo más joven entrenando tan duro.

-Tengo que ser más fuerte, mamá, necesito ser más fuerte para demostrar que soy digno de ser el Heredero del Clan Uchiha. Y si no es así ... Debe de bastar para ayudar a encontrar a Itachi cuando salga a misiones- le comentó Sasuke, había estado entrenando en el patio todo el día, y estaba siendo mentor de su primo Tekka.  
Desde que Itachi había desaparecido, el Clan Uchiha había estado en un alboroto, y habían hecho conocer su presencia al Hokage poco después de que fuera confirmado. Itachi había sido un prodigio de clan y estaba destinado a llevar al Clan Uchiha a nuevas alturas que no se veían desde Madara Uchiha. Itachi se había convertido en el miembro más joven en unirse a ANBU y había desbloqueado su Sharingan a una edad tan temprana que solo se le consideraba un prodigio por ese acto. Pero ahora que Itachi se había ido, todo dependía de Sasuke, quien, siendo el próximo hijo de un cabeza de Clan , era el siguiente en la línea para suceder a su padre, y llegar a ser tan grandioso como sus predecesores antes que él.  
Desafortunadamente para Sasuke de todos modos, la vara se había establecido demasiado alta para él, y su padre se hizo saber ... ¡ y mucho ! Itachi había levantado todas las expectativas sobre el potencial del Clan Uchiha y por lo tanto se esperaba de Sasuke que lo hiciera igual de bien o mejor que Itachi. Para Sasuke, parecía que no importaba lo duro que entrenara, su nivel de habilidad siempre fue comparada con la de su hermano por su padre. El le mencionaría constantemente cómo Itachi hizo algo que Sasuke hizo a una edad temprana o Itachi podría haber dominado el jutsu en turno más rápido que él.  
Pero el mayor golpe de todos hasta ahora la autoestima del menor de los hijos de Fugaku, fue el simple hecho de que Sasuke no pudo desbloquear sus Ojos Sharingan todavía, y el Padre del chico no tuvo problema en restregarselo. De hecho, el hombre le había mencionado ayer cómo echaba de menos a Itachi, y habría traído al Clan Uchiha un gran orgullo de ser parte del ANBU a una edad tan joven con sus ojos Sharingan que muestran el poder de la sangre del clan corriendo por sus venas.  
Lo que hizo enojar a Sasuke, lo dejó muy enojado y muy celoso de Itachi.

Tan enojado y tan celoso de hecho, que no tenía intención de traer a su hermano de regreso a Konoha si lo encontraba. Bueno ... al menos no vivo de todos modos.  
Al principio, Sasuke quería hacerse más fuerte para encontrar a Itachi, y llevarlo a casa para que pudieran ser una familia amorosa otra vez. Simple ¿verdad?,lamentablemente, la constante negatividad de su padre al compararlo con Itachi hizo que el joven Uchiha odiara a su hermano mayor, y se puso tan mal para Sasuke que comenzó a tener pensamientos asesinos sobre los felices. Pensamientos sobre encontrar a Itachi, posiblemente en algún estado golpeado y torturado con esperanza en los ojos del Uchiha al ver a Sasuke de nuevo. Esperando ser liberado de cualquier prisión que lo tuviera y una vez más regresar a Konoha para convertirse en el Heredero del Clan Uchiha.  
Solo para que Sasuke tomara su arma preferida y apuñalara a Itachi directamente en el corazón antes de retorcer la espada mientras lo hacía. Al escuchar gritos de dolor de Itachi llenos conmoción y pesar por haber sido asesinado por su hermano menor. Sasuke imaginó la historia que giraría sobre que Itachi fue asesinado por el enemigo que lo tenía detenido, había sido torturado para obtener información y finalmente había muerto antes de que el hermano menor pudiera salvarlo.  
Itachi sería un símbolo de la grandeza del Clan Uchiha al ser un mártir para ellos y el propio Sasuke se convertiría en el próximo Jefe de Clan en el proceso. Su padre estaría demasiado abrumado por el dolor y no podría dirigir el clan, y la madre elogiaría a su hijo menor por liderar al clan en un momento de tristeza.  
-No te esfuerces demasiado, Sasuke. Todavía eres un niño en crecimiento- respondió Mikoto en un tono cariñoso, mientras se preocupaba por su hijo menor, y temía por él debido a la mirada que a veces tenía en sus ojos.  
Veia oscuridad en ellos, una oscuridad que estaba tratando de evitar que se extendiera y se hiciera más fuerte dentro de él.  
Y ella estaba perdiendo lentamente la batalla. Los otros miembros del Clan Uchiha tampoco ayudaban. Siguieron diciéndole a Sasuke que estaba bien. Haciendo al clan orgulloso Que todo lo que necesitaba hacer era obtener su Sharingan y sería un verdadero Uchiha como Itachi.  
A quien por cierto echaba de menos más que incluso Fugaku, Mikoto solo podía preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si su hijo no hubiera sido secuestrado y se lo hubieran llevado.  
Si ella solo supiera, ¿verdad?  
La mujer estaba tan preocupada por su hijo que Mikoto no vio al cuervo colgando de la rama de un árbol con el ojo Sharingan activo. Viendolo todo, incluido el odio en el corazón del niño y no estaba contento con eso.  
"Pequeño hermano tonto. Siguiendo el camino de la oscuridad como lo estaba haciendo mi padre antes de mi partida. Parece que si estoy involucrado con el clan o no, está condenado a caer. Ya sea por sus manos o por la de alguien más. Hablaré con Medea-sama sobre esto para pedirle volver para evitar que el clan se destruya a sí mismo" pensó el cuervo antes de graznar y alzar el vuelo.  
-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Mikoto con Tekka justo a su lado observando a Sasuke entrenar.  
-Es sólo un cuervo. No es gran cosa- comentó desdeñosamente Tekka mientras Mikoto, por otro lado sentía esperanza y tristeza al mismo tiempo.  
"Itachi" pensó Mikoto en la creencia de que el cuervo era en realidad un signo de que su hijo estaba vivo y de que alguna manera encontraria una manera de volver a ellos.

 **Yate de Gato. Unos días después**

-Entonces, ¿esta es la mujer que quieres que mate? ¿Ella y este mocoso?-Zabuza preguntó a Gato mientras miraba a la imagen que uno sus matones fue capaz de tomar de la mujer con su hijo.  
-Sí y no. Tengo que enviarle a la gente de Las Olas un mensaje de que Yo manejo las cosas ahora. Si no puedes llegar a la mujer mientras estás ahí, ve por ese hijo suyo. Parece que lo aprecia mucho, ella es una de esas mujeres que no ha pasado por muchas penalidades en su vida, seguro que se desquicia si pierde a su hijo. Asegúrate de que su muerte sea dolorosa, arrancale las tripas, prendele fuego luego de bañarlo en queroseno, ¡cualquier cosa! De esa manera, cuando la vuelva a ver después de que todo suceda, puedo decir que murió a través de mí para asi infundir miedo en el corazón de la perra. No vayas por ella a menos que tengas que hacerlo,y si la matas, que la cabeza de la perra este en una pica para que todos la vean con el cartel de mi compañía para que todos sepan que fue a través de mí que la perra y su hijo están muertos y quiero que sepan que Gato Shipping es el encargado del espectáculo- ordeno Gato con Zabuza mirando la fotografía con los ojos entrecerrados mientras su subordinada enmascarada también miraba detrás de él.  
Y detrás de ella estaban los Hermanos demonios también mirando por encima del hombro de la niña enmascarada.  
-Te das cuenta de que si hago esto, los ojos de Kiri caerán sobre nosotros. Como tal, esto te va a costar mucho- renegocio el precio Zabuza con Gato frunciendo el ceño ante la idea de pagarles más a estos ninjas por esto.  
-¿Cuánto sube? -preguntó Gato antes de que Zabuza volteara la foto y escribiera un número en la parte posterior antes de devolvérselo al empresario.  
-Mucho -respondió Zabuza con Gato apretando los dientes enojado por el precio.  
-¡No debería pagar tanto para matar a una perra en un trono!- protestó Tatu enfurecido ,con el Demonio de la niebla entrecerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacia adelante de una manera muy amenazante.  
-Te cobro extra por la sangrienta secuela que seguirá una vez que quitemos una o ambas cabezas. Una buena parte de ese dinero se destinará a ayudarnos a sobornar a la gente para que permanezcamos bajo tierra y sin ser detectados cuando terminemos- explicó Zabuza, ya que muchos como Gato pensarían que un precio de un golpe como este sería demasiado para pagar. pero la mayoría no se dio cuenta de que una buena parte del dinero se fue al costo de permanecer oculto.  
Tenía gastos que vinieron con la vida de ninja renegado y todos eran pesados en términos de pago. El monto cobrado cubriría lo suficiente como para que la ganancia sobrante se pudiera utilizar para financiar su campaña contra el Mizukage.  
-Bien, pagaré maldita sea. ¡Solo haz el trabajo en el primer intento o de lo contrario reduciré tu paga a la mitad!- exclamó Gato con Zabuza sonriendo burlonamente debajo de sus vendas.  
-Solo necesito intentar una vez- comentó Zabuza desestimando la amenaza de Gato.

-Eso esperó, he oído que esa mujer tiene a muy competentes guardianes a lado de ella y de su hijo- le informó el chaparro- así que por tu bien, esperó que no falles.

Zabuza y sus hombres se fueron sin darle mayor importancia, si no eran shinobi, no tenían oportunidad real de detenerlos. Al menos esa era su opinión.  
-¿Realmente va a pagarle tanto, señor?- preguntó uno de los matones del hombre de negocios.  
-¡Por supuesto que no! Usted vio el precio que estaba pidiendo. Era ridículo. Una extorsión a mano armada. El único que le permite hacer eso a alguien soy yo- dijo Gato en la creencia de que aquellos con dinero hicieron las reglas. Si Gato quería arruinar a alguien en un negocio, entonces podría, y lo haría ya que tenía el poder de su dinero. Él tenía el poder financiero y el derecho de su lado después de todo.  
-¿Pero cómo lo manejará, señor? No somos rivales para un poderoso ninja de la reputación de Zabuza y no sabemos absolutamente nada sobre sus subordinados- externó su temor un segundo subordinado con Gato sonriendo.  
-El hombre lo dijo por sí mismo. Este trabajo llamará la atención de los ANBU de su nación y según he oído, a él es a quien más le están cazando, tan sencillo como hacer un llamado a su antigua aldea y les decimos que sabemos dónde encontrar a su Demonio de la Niebla perdido. Por el momento Zabuza finaliza el trabajo, esos tipos estarán sobre él, y su apoyo cuando menos lo esperan. Con un poco de suerte lo matarán a él y a los otros tres con el hombre antes de que regresen aqui. Tal vez incluso nos den una pequeña tarifa de recompensa por nuestros problemas- explicó el Oompa loompa su as bajo la manga.  
#########

 **País de las olas algunos días después.**

Jiraiya, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi y Hana Inuzuka habían llegado al puerto de Saitama en una goleta alquilada en el puerto de Jaya. El grupo comisionado a advertir a su gobernante fue llevado a la aduana y fue interrogado para saber sus intenciones, manifestándola Jiraiya.

Tras terminar su entrevista, ya les esperaba afuera alguien que los llevaría a una audiencia con Medea, siendo escoltados por una de las hijas de Echidna, la Esfinge que se hacia llamar Miriam.

Apenas la vieron, los tres perros que acompañaban a Hana gimieron asustados, a lo que sonrió la mujer, con excepción de sus hermanos, Cerbero y Orthros, ella no era muy fan de los perros. Quizá y ser literalmente mitad leona tenía que ver. Hablando de eso, la forma completamente humana de la bella esfinge no variaba mucho de su forma verdadera, en su forma humana parecía una mujer egipcia de piel bronceada, ojos color verde jade de mirada felina, nariz fina, labios carnosos y sensuales, pechos grandes , figura de reloj de arena y un trasero de campeonato que terminaba en unas largas y sexies piernas, vestía un Palio rojo con una cinta de lino teñida de azul y usaba unas sandalias negras.

La esfinge se presentó al grupo y los llevó a través de las calles populosas donde se notaba el progreso del país, Las Olas en seis años había ido consolidado su lugar como una de las potencias económicas del .mundo, pese a su tamaño, ya eran la economía diez del mundo, gran hazaña lograda en sólo unos pocos años.  
Llegaron al palacio y Miriam fue en búsqueda de su reina a la sala del trono, donde también estaban sus padres, Odiseo e Hipólita.  
-Su Majestad, Hay algunos Shinobi de Konoha aquí para verla. Han solicitado una audiencia- anunció la esfinge.

-¿Dijeron por qué estaban aquí ?- preguntó la hechicera.  
-No, su majestad, solo dijeron que era de gran importancia que te hablaran- respondió Miriam y añadió- posiblemente sea por el Asunto de La armada que se dirige hacia aquí o por el asesino que esta detrás de Naruto-sama- dedujo la mujer. Después de todo, era quizá la fémina más inteligente del mundo, probablemente tenía razón, como casi siempre.  
-¿Dónde están ahora?-preguntó la madre de Miriam amablemente, pero con una sonrisa que prometía sufrimiento.  
-En la zona principal de espera, mamá. Les dije que esperaran allí mientras los anunciaba para saber si Medea deseaba concederles una audiencia. Tengo a varios miembros de la guardia y a mi hermano Kerbero en la sala mirándolos, así que ninguno de los ninja de repente puede decidir irse a husmear- respondió la esfinge mientras todos asentían aprobando la rapidez de pensamiento de la joven para asegurarse de que los ninjas no buscaran nada ni a nadie en particular.  
-¿Y sabes quienes vienen en el grupo?- preguntó ahora su padre.  
-Son solo cuatro ninjas. Uno de ellos es el Sapo Sannin Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi y dos Chuunin femeninos, Kurenai Yuhi y Hana del Clan Inuzuka -Informó mientras los demás asentían sin ninguna preocupación, después de todo, Naruto fue algo lejos en compañía de Suu y de Anko a entrenar.  
Lo último que necesitaban era que la mujer Inuzuka o los perros con ella recogieran el olor del niño antes de reconocerlo. Si lo hicieran, el grupo se iría a Konoha, y luego le dirían al Hokage sobre lo que olían. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el viejo sumará dos y dos y así dedujera en donde estaba ubicado Naruto. Enviaría ninja tras ninja al país o usaría la política con señor feudal del país del Fuego como medio para entregarle al joven por secuestrarlo.  
Algo que ninguno de los ahí presentes permitiría, antes muertos que dejar que eso pasará.  
De todos modos, no estaría mal dejar algunas migas de pan para que sigan hasta el final del camino a la verdad, y ver cómo explotan sus planes futuros en sus caras.  
-Envíelos, pero infórmales que esta reunión será rápida, y al grano. Tengo otros asuntos relacionados con el país que deben atenderse y no quiero perder mi tiempo escuchando lo que tengan que decir cuando podría estar planeando cómo hacer más próspero el pais de lo que ya es ahora ordeno Medea.  
-De inmediato, majestad- hizo una reverencia la mujer antes de irse con prisa para llevar a cabo su tarea.  
"Ahora veamos qué quieren esos tontos conmigo una vez que vienen aquí. Dudo mucho que sepan que Naruto está aquí. Si lo hicieran, serían más que solo el Sannin y otros tres ninjas bajo su mando. No, Él habría traído al menos cinco divisiones con él y a el propio Hokage para reforzar aún más sus demandas. Esta es una llamada de cortesía de su parte" conjeturo la reina mientras el grupo entraba a la sala del trono y se inclinaba ante la figura real frente a ellos.  
-Gracias por vernos tan rápido, Daimyo-sama. Soy Jiraiya el Sannin ,aquí en una pequeña misión de Konoha asignada por el Sandaime Hokage- le saludo Jiraiya mientras Medea asentía.  
-¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita en relación con esta misión tuya? Enviar a alguien como tú significa que esta misión debe ser de vital importancia, ¿estoy en lo cierto, Sannin? -preguntó ella mientras veía a Jiraiya asentir con la cabeza, feliz de que la mujer no fuera una cabeza hueca como solían ser algunos líderes que dependían de sus asesores para hacer las cosas por ellos. Dada su hermosura, creyo que sería una cabeza hueca.  
-Sí, su majestad. Mi red de espías ha descubierto una conspiración para que usted y posiblemente su hijo ... sean asesinados- comenzó a explicar Jiraiya mientras los tres perros de Hana gemían de miedo cuando comenzaron a oler a Echidna y a Typhon que se incorporaba a la reunión. Hana no se explicaba porque seguían tan asustados, si no era por la joven, era por su hermano y ahora nuevamente lo estaban por el hombre que llegaba y por la acompañante de cabello azul de Medea.  
-¿ Asesinada ? ¡¿Yo ?! ¿Y mi hijo ?! ¿Quién en mi país que amo se atrevería a traicionarme y asesinarme ?- cuestionó ella, aunque ya sabía y tuvo que jugar el papel de estar fuera del circuito.  
Disfrutado ver a la nerviosa delegación de Konoha con una repentina sacudida de miedo cuando los esposos Mamono clavaron su vista en ellos.  
-Se trata del hombre de negocios llamado Gato. Contrató a un shinobi renegado llamado Zabuza Momochi originario de Kiri para hacer el trabajo. No hace mucho le concediste a Gato una audiencia sobre una oportunidad de negocios que estaba buscando aquí y lo rechazaste. Él no tomó bien el rechazo, me temo , porque incluso contrato a una armada de mercenarios para intimidarle- respondió Jiraiya mientras Hana seguia tratando de calmar a sus perros, mientras que Kakashi y Kurenai notaron que la mujer frente a ellos no era una mujer de alta sociedad común de ninguna manera.  
Ni por asomo.

-Aparentemente no. Veo que fui demasiado misericordiosa para dejar que se vaya de una pieza. Incluso si el tonto no me ofendió abiertamente cuando nos conocimos, sabía que su oferta de negocios propuesta secaría a mi país y mi gente moriría de hambre lentamente. Por eso lo rechacé, ahora el tonto quiere vengarse de mí- conjeturó Medea mientras su poder mágico se filtraba lentamente, extendiéndose en el suelo, las velas en la sala del trono parpadeaban, casi luchando por mantenerse con vida, como si la vida misma se estuviera estrangulando, y hacian que la mujer en el trono pareciera realmente aterradora.  
"¿Qué es este poder? ¡Es como si la muerte o incluso la misma oscuridad estuvieran en esta habitación y salieran de esta mujer!" pensó Kakashi mientras entendía por qué se rumoreaba que esta mujer en el trono era amada, temida y respetada, todo en un solo paquete.  
Con todo y lo bella que era, su demostración de fuerza ayudaba a mantener la sensación de miedo en el corazón de los shinobi.  
-Le agradezco su ayuda al traer esta noticia a mi atención. Ahora debo pedirle que se vaya-les despidió la monarca mientras veía a los cuatro ninjas frente a ella dudando en cumplir.  
-¿Pero qué hay de la protección de Zabuza? Kakashi aquí es un Jounin consumado y podría ser asignado para protegerte a ti o a tu hijo- intento disuadirla Jiraiya sabiendo que el príncipe del pais también estaba en peligro.  
-No necesito ninjas de Konoha como protección. Ni mi hijo. Puedo pensar en algunos de mis amigos o súbditos que se bastan solos para derrotar a Zabuza y sus seguidores, aquí mismo en este momento, están tres de esas personas- declaró orgullosamente la ex sacerdotisa mientras fulminaba con la mirada al Sannin, para la sorpresa del hombre y su grupo.  
¿De verdad cree que sus hombres pueden contra alguien así? -preguntó Kakashi esta vez mientras Medea solo miraba al hombre con fríos ojos enojados llenos de oscuridad y fuego verde, así que tras recuperarse un poco el peliplata añadió- y eso sólo tratando con èl, aún está el problema de la armada que se dirige hasta aquí.

-¿Hablas de esa armada?- preguntó Typhon en tono de burla.

A través de la ventana se podía ver a lo lejos a los veinte barcos de la flota. Ya que el castillo estaba en la cima de un risco, tenían una gran vista del horizonte, donde la armada venía acercándose.

-Mierda, llegaron antes de lo que creía- declaró el Sanin, antes de reparar en la calma con la que todos se tomaban las cosas.

Y vieron el motivo.

Cuando la armada Happo casi había llegado a la playa, a tres millas náuticas de distancia, un enorme remolino surgió en el mar tragándose seis barcos de la flota y haciendo colisionar a otros cuatro entre ellos. Los barcos que por nada escaparon tampoco estaban a salvo, Los shinobi vieron a cuatro tentáculos gigantescos y a dos pares de brazos femeninos salir de el agua y atacar los barcos. Los tentáculos se enrrollaban en las naves y las hundían, los brazos habían usado una treta similar al atrapar a un barco cada par de manos y jalarlo al fondo marino, en menos de seis minutos, la temible armada yacía en su totalidad en el fondo del océano, ante la mirada atónita de los shinobi.

-Las tres rompieron su récord- comentó Hipólita recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta.

-Como verán- volvió a llamar la atención de los shinobi la hechicera -tengo razones válidas para no preocuparme por Gato o sus asesinos ¡Ahora largo!- ordenó.

Desde que vio por primera vez en persona al llamado Padrino del niño, y al último estudiante vivo del Yondaime estaba allí también. Y los tenía a ambos frente a ella . Los bellos ojos de Medea resplandecieron peligrosamente hacia los dos. Dos personas se conectaron con el ingenuo padre de su hijo y no hicieron nada para ayudar al chico cuando estaba en Konoha. Nunca, ni una una vez lo visitaron, ni una vez lo debio importarles lo que el Hokage había decretado para congratularse con la inmundicia en el pueblo. El Hokage se suponia que era la autoridad final a la hora de tomar decisiones en Konoha, pero el viejo tonto dejo que le robaran lentamente el control de la aldea aquellos que no estaban satisfechos con lo que se les dio al principio. Además, el viejo tonto no hizo nada para intentar recuperar el poder y simplemente les permitió tomar más con cada día que pasaba.  
Y estos dos no hicieron nada para ayudar , sus secuaces de antaño eran más competentes que estos dos imbéciles y eso era decir algo.  
¡Uno se ahogó en alcohol barato que compartió con mujeres en burdeles y escribió porno barato!  
!Repugnante !  
El otro leyó dicho porno, se encerró en el pasado, llegaba tarde a todos lados e inventó excusas poco convincentes al explicar por qué llegaba tarde.  
!Patético !  
¡Imbéciles inútiles! ¡Ambos!  
Y la mera visión de ellos estaba haciendo que la diosa perdiera lentamente la paciencia al tratar con ellos. Le recordaron a su padre y a Jason con sus traiciones y su falta de coraje al hablarle con la verdad, pese a ser su hija y su esposa respectivamente.  
-N..no se que ocurrió, pero con todo respeto su majestad, debo protestar por su decisión de echarnos, cuando podemos ayudar a defender su hogar, y encontrar las debilidades que su asesino usaría para matarla- intento una vez más convencerla Jiraiya mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la mujer antes de que fuera arrojado violentamente por una fuente desconocida de increíble poder proveniente del personal de Medea.  
-Y como te dije antes Jiraiya , deja que este asesino de Gato venga. Disfrutaré mostrando a mi enemigo lo estupido que fue el desafiarme. Me aseguraré de que sea el último error que estos asesinos y su patrón cometan -replicó lq hechicera con Jiraiya con cara de asombro por lo que esta mujer acaba de hacer antes de asentir y lentamente hizo un gesto para que los otros tres se fueran.  
-¿Qué fue eso? Nunca había sentido algo así antes. ¿Y tú?- preguntó Kakashi una vez que salieron del castillo y sintieron que podían hablar libremente.  
-No , jamás había visto algo así. Pero ... hay algo fuera de lugae. Algo en mis entrañas me dice que hay algo raro en ella y sospecho que es mas que la simple Daimyo de este pais- respondió Jiraiya mientras miraba hacia el castillo pensado detenidamente.  
-¿Qué estás pensando exactamente Jiraiya-sama?- preguntó Kurenai mientras lo veía pensar de una manera seria por una vez y no de una manera perversa que casi lo mata por mirar furtivamente en las aguas termales de Konoha.  
-No sé qué pensar, pero ... creo que debemos examinar la identidad de su hijo. Vamos a preguntar. Estoy seguro de que podemos obtener una descripción detallada de su hijo.- les ofreció a Jiraiya con sus instintos diciéndole que algo andaba mal con ese príncipe.  
Ninguno de ellos notó la silueta oscura de un cuervo encaramado en el techo del castillo con un ojo Sharingan mirándolos. Sin emitir sonido alguno, tomó vuelo y se dirigió a una ventana cercana antes de entrar a la sala del trono para aterrizar en el brazo derecho de su señora.  
-Entonces mi amigo, ¿Jiraiya sospecha algo?- preguntó Medea con Itachi en su forma de cuervo asintiendo.  
-Caw! ¡Caw! Caw!- respondió Itachi aunque lq monarca y los monstruos fueron capaces de entenderlo perfectamente como los del Clan Inuzuka hacen con sus perros cuando ladran.  
-Supongo que obtuvo lo mejor de mí misma. Pero ¿puedes culparme por la pequeña falta de moderación? Esos dos estaban muy cerca del padre de Naruto. Uno era el maestro del hombre y el otro su alumno. Ni una vez vinieron a ayudarlo. ¿Por qué no proteger a Naruto cuando estaba en Konoha? ¿Por qué no asegurarse de que estaba protegido de los abuso? Tales tontos son inmundicia y no tienen ningún negocio en mis tierras o cerca de MI hijo ! - Exclamó furiosa antes de usar su magia para espiar al ninja preguntando por su hijo.  
-¡Caw! ¡Caw! ¡Caw! Caw!- obsevo el cuervo.  
-Sé que una gran cantidad de ciudadanos en esta tierra se han encontrado con mi hijo, no importa. Ni una sola vez llamé a Naruto por su nombre cuando estaba frente a la gente y la descripción de mi hijo es no es suficiente para que él presente un caso a aquellos a quienes sirve. Deja que Jiraiya sospeche de nosotros e investigue este asunto más. Será aún más delicioso cuando finalmente confirme la verdad y sea demasiado tarde para evitar que mi hijo reclame lo que es legítimamente suyo por su sangre en el lado materno de su madre - le calmó la diosa antes de dejar que el pájaro se le escapara del brazo y se transformara en Itachi una vez más.  
-¿Qué pasa si Jiraiya regresa y se escabulle en el castillo? A pesar de sus diversas fallas, él es el mejor maestro espía que Konoha tiene para ofrecer- cuestionó Itachi con su señora sonriéndole maliciosamente.  
-Te aseguro Itachi que a pesar del nivel de poder de Jiraiya, bo es rival para la mayoría de mis amigos p de nis aliados, la madre de Kouzuki casi lo venció en el pasado y no lo hizo por un mero tecnicismo. Estamos más que listos para manejar la situación en caso de que el regrese, y por cierto ¿cómo está mi hijo? Lo llevaste a las ruinas de la patria de su madre biológica, ¿correcto? Confío en que no fue demasiado ... horrible para él verlo - cuestionó la ex sacerdotisa ya que le dijeron que las ruinas de Uzu no estaba lejos de el país y que algunos pedazos de Uzu se habían separado de la tierra para formar parte de lo que su nación era ahora.  
Por lo tanto, a Naruto se le otorgó el derecho de viajar a la tierra de sus ancestro a para ver sus ruinas bajo la supervisión de Suu y Anko, para investigar todo lo que pudierq sobre el clan de su familia antes de que fuera destruido.  
;No Medea-sama. Hice un seguimiento para asegurarme de que lo que Naruto-sama podía ver no era demasiado dañino para su mente. Si bien en pocos años estara completando su entrenamiento, aún quiero reservarlo de ver las atrocidades de la guerra- respondió Itachi con su señora asintiendo.  
-¿Y dónde está mi hijo ahora? ¿Entrenando con Anko?- preguntó ella con el Uchiha asintiendo una vez.  
-Sí., Él está entrenando y cavando alrededor de las ruinas para sacar cualquier cosa perteneciente al Clan Uzumaki que pueda ser traída de vuelta para aprender contigo. Incluso ahora, Naruto-sama está haciendo casi todo lo que está en su poder para impresionarte Medea-sama. Es raro ver a alguien tan joven Él tenga tanta voluntad por aprender- informo el wx ANBU sinceramente impresionado por el trabajo duro del chico.  
Y por sus motivos correctos también.  
-¿Y qué ha aprendido mientras estuvo allí? Seguramente hay algo entre las ruinas de su clan que ayudará a que mi hijo se vuelva más fuerte -preguntó ella con Itachi asintiendo.  
-Había un diario allí; Dejado por un desconocido Uzumaki, que estaba experimentando con cadenas de chakra. Después de leer el diario yo mismo, determiné que esta persona tenía el mismo poder que Uzumaki Kushina, y era posiblemente un pariente de sangre…Solo puedo suponer que fue uno de sus abuelos o quizás incluso los bisabuelos, ya que no ha habido ningún registro oficial sobre cadenas de chakras ya que Kushina jamás lo mencionó- explicó el azabache ganando el interés de su ama.  
-¿En serio? ¿Y mi hijo puede usar esto también? Por lo que dices, estas cadenas de chakras se heredan de padres a hijos-cuestionó la monarca.  
-Sí, señora. Parecería que sí. Naruto pudo entender lo que se explicaba en los diarios y desbloqueó la capacidad de usarlos. De acuerdo, era solo una cadena de chakra, pero con más práctica aumentará el número- explicó Itachi orgulloso con la deidad sonriendo feliz, lo que le dijo al Uchiha que esta era una buena noticia para ella.

-¡Excelente!. Quiero que mi hijo sea más fuerte que la mayoría de los ninjas adultos con el rango de Jounin. Lo quiero tan fuerte que incluso Zabuza no es nada comparado con él. ¿Comprendes Itachi?- dijo la reina con Itachi inclinando la cabeza humildemente.  
-Sí, señora. Lo haré. ¿Cuándo deseas que Naruto-sama regrese a casa?- preguntó con mientras su ama meditaba su respuesta.  
\- informa a Suu y a mi acólita que deben Entrenarlo en la isla por dos días más, luego volveran aquí para que yo pueda ver su avance con las cadenas de chakra. Quiero que él produzca al menos dos cadenas a su regreso- ordenó Medea con Itachi asintiendo antes de transformarse en un cuervo y saliera volando hacia Uzu.  
Y mientras lo hacía, una sola figura enmascarada vio al ninja convertido en cuervo salir del castillo hacia ese destino antes de partir para encontrarse con su Maestro.  
-Tenías razón al sospechar algo sobre el cuervo de los rumores que escuchamos acerca de que es una especie de mensajero. Se dirige a las ruinas de Uzu mientras hablamos Zabuza-sama. Posiblemente al lugar donde el niño fue llevado para su protección- comentó Haku mientras Zabuza sonreía detrás de sus vendajes.  
-Detalles. El contrato que tenemos con Gato respecto a esa mujer y su hijo no es exactamente un secreto bien guardado si Jiraiya viene a advertile en persona. No importa, Iremos a Uzu en busca de nuestro primer objetivo.  
¡Es hora de matar y cobrar!

 **Y corte.**

 **Que me da la inspiración y acabó antes, veremos como va esto.**

 **Por cierto, Miriam es el nombre Egipcio de Maria, de hecho ambos nombres significan "Elegida por dios" o "La favorita de Dios" si conocen a una Miriam Maria…. Mis condolencias por el Pleonasmo.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	5. La jugada de Gato

**La jugada de Gato.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review**

 **Invitado.**

Me alegra que en cierto modo te tengo en mis lectores.

 **Virus pirata.**

Auto sexo oral…. Que ella tiene una interesante vida sexual, ahora que lo mencionas.

Y bueno, ya veremos como le va a Zabuza aquí.

 **Ciudad de de Okinawa, País de las Olas.**

Como predijo Itachi, la delegación de Konoha puso su atención en indagar la identidad de ese hijo de la gobernante del país. Dado que todos creían que le secuestro, se predispusieron a pensar ilusamente que si ponían atención verian que Medea era en realidad una gobernante cruel y que los oprimía en un puño de hierro, sin embargo ese no era el caso. Entre más trataban de indagar, más veían la mano tanto de la mujer extranjera, como la de sus seguidores, las academias, los hospitales públicos y los gimnasios al aire libre siendo algunos ejemplos de ello, así como de la Magnífica biblioteca que se estaba construyendo, al igual que el imponente faro o la estatua de bronce que comenzaba a ser levantada en la entrada del puerto en Saitama. Igualmente veían que también en el modo de vestir, la influencia helénica era presente, togas, palios y demás ropas eran cada vez más comunes en la ciudad, siendo también común ver a kunoichi Nadeshiko y a la guardia espartana custodiando las calles. Al reparar en la guardia, además de notar la armadura hecha con un material que no identificaban (ropa de Granadero hecha de un plástico super resistente y de Kevlar) estaba la variedad de su armamento. Los guardias en su equipamiento llevaban un gran escudo rectangular de plástico negro súper resistente, una Siphox en el escudo, una jabalina o una lanza además de una de las varias clases de espadas.

Falcatas, Khopesh, gladius, sables y sparthas sustituían a las Katanas y demás espadas a las que acostumbraban. Lo que les había hecho ver el motivo de la confianza de la hechicera en el hecho de no pedir shinobi fuera de la aldea Nadeshiko.

Volviendo al asunto del niño, no hayaron nada, Medea jamás le llamaba por su nombre, siempre lo llamaba por motes afectivos, "mi sol" , "Mi luz", " Mi muchacho" o Mi hijo, jamás por su nombre, y debido a que siempre usaba un yelmo de tipo Hoplita hecho de plástico resistente y otros materiales, jamás se veía su cabello o sus mejillas, lo que hacia sospechar a todos. Más aún cuando alguien les dijo que era frecuente ver una serpiente enroscada en su reina y un cuervo en su hombro.

-Muchas gracias señorita Umi- agradeció el Sanín a Tsunami tras haberle sacado de forma sutil más información de Medea y los demás, siendo algo desalentadora en opinión de la mayoría.

Gladius "la bomba humana", Tao Pai Pai, Charlotte Linlin y Baby Five eran sólo algunos de los miembros de lo más peligroso en los libros Bingo que habían caído tras enfrentarse a la guarida real o a la guardia Espartana, cayendo a manos de Perseo, Heraclès, La hidra (que se hacía llamar Lafarga) y de Atalanta. Todos criminales rango S que serían difíciles de derribar.

Y si lo que vieron hace dos horas era cierto, también habría que sumar a Don Chinjao, pues era evidente que lo que fuera que aniquiló su flota, lo hizo en beneficio del país.

Los shinobi habiendo averiguado todo eso, fueron a una taberna a descansar un poco y pensar qué hacer, tras media hora de comer en silencio, Kakashi decidió hablar.

-¿De verdad crees que este chico es realmente Naruto?- preguntó Kakashi con curiosidad mientras Jiraiya asentía.  
-Mientras más escucho sobre el chico, más siento que es él Kakashi. Piénsalo, esta mujer se convirtió en la nueva feudal en poco tiempo, siendo Asesora de su predecesor. Vino aquí con un niño de cinco años, poco después de que Naruto hubiera desaparecido. No solo eso, sino que la mujer ejerce algún tipo de poder que nunca he visto o escuchado en mis viajes. No lo llama Naruto cuando está en presencia de otros en un intento inteligente de evitar que personas como nosotros conozcan la identidad del niño de inmediato. Dudo que alguna vez considerara que investigaríamos más a fondo, pero sí confirmamos que el niño es Naruto, debemos informar esto al Hokage, y obtener la ayuda de Ozai sama en este desastre- respondió el Sannin con Kakashi y las demás frunciendo el ceño.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Naruto nació en Konoha y lo sacaron de Konoha. Posiblemente en contra de su voluntad bajo engaños por esta mujer para ser su hijo, así ella podría aprovechar el poder del Biju sellado dentro de él- conjeturó Kakashi con Jiraiya. asintiendo ya que siempre fue una posibilidad.  
-Cierto, pero no sabemos si esta mujer sabe exactamente qué es Naruto en términos de ser un Jinchuriki. Oficialmente, si se trata de Naruto, él es su hijo y heredero de al trono del pais con todo tipo de reglas. ahora, sacarlo por la fuerza o en secreto, solo enojará a esta mujer y nos hará ver como los malos. Al ir al Hokage, quien a su vez irá al Daimyo de Fuego, podemos resolver este problema de inmediato, y sin ninguna necesidad innecesaria de derramamiento de sangre- refutó Jiraiya con Kakashi asintiendo.  
-¿Qué hay del niño? Después de todo este tiempo,dudo que dejaría voluntariamente a la mujer a la que ha llamado su madre durante tantos años- preguntó Kurenai con Jiraiya asintiendo y no le gustaba lo que tendría que decir a continuación.  
-Si descubrimos que es Naruto, pero él se niega a irse con nosotros, lo someteré lo suficiente como para llevarlo de regreso a Konoha, y que Inoichi altere o borre sus recuerdos de ella. No podemos permitir tal apego a una mujer extraña y poderosa porque esas relaciones debió tenerlas con gente de Konoha- respondió Jiraiya con Kurenai y Hana frunciendo el ceño ante esto.  
-Mis perros le tienen miedo, a ella y a varios en ese palacio. Percibieron un poder inmenso y una terrible sed de sangre en varios de ellos. No creo que debamos provocar a una mujer así tomando a su hijo. Incluso si se trata de Naruto. De todos los relatos de las personas con las que hemos hablado, el chico está genuinamente feliz con esa mujer- comentó Hana con el ceño fruncido de Jiraiya.  
-Aun así, si se trata de Naruto, debería estar en Konoha y convertirse en un leal Shinobi de la aldea en el futuro. No podemos permitir que esta mujer lo convierta en algo que Naruto no es y seguir un camino que no debe caminar- se mantuvo firme en Sannin con Kurenai frunciendo el ceño ante esto.  
-Con todo respeto, Jiraiya-sama, ¿pero quién te dio el derecho de decidir qué camino tomará Uzumaki Naruto en la vida?- preguntó la experta en genjutsu ya que sentía que no era quien Jiraiya para decidir la vida de un niño y actuar como cualquier otro camino que el niño podría querer tomar estaba equivocado.

-Soy su padrino y haré lo que crea conveniente para el y el futuro de la aldea.

Y sin previo aviso, la ojiroja abofeteó a Jiraiya y por primera vez en su vida, al igual que Hana, sintió asco por pertenecer a la aldea.

#########

 **Ruinas de Uzu dos horas después.**

Naruto sabía que estaban aquí. Sus capacidades de detección una vez utilizadas por su clan habían sido perfeccionadas por Anko e Itachi para sentir a otros dentro de un radio de diez kilómetros máximo. Sus futuros agresores intentaron ser astutos al respecto, pero fracasaron debido a los pequeños choques de chakra en la planta de los pies cuando corrían por los árboles. Cuatro rápidos crujidos en su mente, muy juntos, que si estuvieran más cerca formarían algo más grande y más detectable.  
-¿Qué tan cerca están?- preguntó Suu mientras veía a Naruto concentrándose en sus invitados indeseables.  
-Muy cerca, llegarán en unos instantes a la velocidad que van. Uno está usando un poco más de chakra que los otros tres. Lo más probable es que Zabuza le dé apoyo a la espada gigante cuando se mueve con ella en su espalda- dedujo Naruto con Anko y Suu asintiendo.  
-Finalmente, tengo la oportunidad de ver lo bueno que ha sido mi entrenamiento después de todos estos años- dijo Anko con deleite mientras entrenaba constantemente con Itachi o Hipólita cuando no estaba entrenando a Naruto, y quería ver sus habilidades contra alguien con quien no tendría que contenerse.  
-Recuerda Anko, nuestra Señora quiere que al menos dos de los cuatro asesinos regresen vivos a ella, Principalmente Zabuza le recordó la Slime con Anko asintiendo.

-Lo sé, Lo sé. No significa que no pueda causarles algunas lesiones graves- respondió Anko con un ligero puchero.  
-¡Basta! Ellos están aquí, Suu combatirá a Zabuza, Voy a encargarme de su asistente enmascarado. Anko puede tener los otros dos. Deshabilitenlos, pero matenlos solo si es necesario- ordenó Naruto con la hija de su auto proclamada madrina y la acólita de su madre asintiendo  
\- Así que esta es una de las supuestas miembros de la guardia personal de esa feudal, realmente no estoy impresionado-/Se burló de la slime, la voz resonante de Zabuza antes de que una neblina se moviera a través del área.

Y porque debería estarlo, Suu y Anko vestían igual, una falda de cuero, un peto, botas y brazaletes de cuero. Sólo que la forma humana de la slime variaba, podía parecer una niña de doce, una adolescente de dieciséis o una joven en sus veinticinco. Todo dependiendo de que tan hidratada estuviera y que edad deseara aparentar, eso si, con sus característicos ojos verde agua y su largo cabello verde menta, igualmente según su humor podía o ser tan plana como cierta kunoichi pelirrosa de Konoha o la encarnación misma de la voluptuosidad. Justo ahora se veía de la edad de Naruto y con un cuerpo algo desarrollado para esa edad, por ello la sonrisa burlona del demonio de la niebla al pensar que sería su oponente.  
-Y Anko Mitarashi, escuché que una vez fuiste la aprendiz de un Sannin. El traidor de ellos si mal no recuerdo. ¿Te fuiste con Itachi también por la libertad? No te culpo. Si yo fuera el estudiante de alguien como Orochimaru, lo haría- comentó Zabuza al centrarse ahora en Anko.  
-¡No tengo que responder a un pendejo comemierda como tú!- Exclamó Anko mientras sacudía su puño al shinobi renegado y hacía suspirar a Suu ya que Orochimaru todavía era un tema delicado para su amiga.  
Al menos estaban haciendo un progreso muy bueno en su temperamento a ese respecto. Años atrás ella habría arrojado un aluvión de kunai y serpientes contra cualquiera por decir el nombre del Sannin en una sola oración, durante más de una hora.  
-¡Ya es suficiente! Ya saben sus órdenes. Cumplanlas!- ordenó a Naruto con seriedad, ya que le habían enseñado a tomarse en serio este tipo de asuntos a pesar del creciente instinto asesino de Zabuza.  
-Sí, Naruto-sama- respondieron Suu y Anko al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Naruto? ¿Como Naruto Uzumaki ?- preguntó Zabuza sabiendo que acaba toparse con algo muy grande.  
Se suponía que este niño estaría en Konoha. Se suponía que estaba en coma profundo y residía en la casa del Clan Senju. También se suponía que la propia Tsunade lo trataría hasta que el niño se recuperara.  
Entonces, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo este chico aquí? De acuerdo, Naruto era un supuesto Uzumaki, y esta era la tierra ancestral de los Uzumaki, pero ¿por qué el engaño? ¿Quién estaba en eso?  
-Parece que has sido descubierto Naruto-sama- susurró la slime con Naruto asintiendo.  
\- Capturalo,lo necesitamos vivo por las órdenes de mi madre. Ninguno de ellos puede irse de aquí para posiblemente filtrar esta información- susurró el Uzumaki con la pelimenta asintiendo.  
-Zabuza-sama?- cuestionó Haku mientras veía a Naruto sacando un par de kunai y usar uno en cada mano.  
-Sabes que hacer Haku. Dejaré al rubio en tus manos. Deshabilitalo, si se lo damos a Konoha vivo mientras engañamos a Gato haciéndole creer que está muerto, nuestro día de pago será aún mayor- comentó Zabuza con Haku asintiendo con la cabeza, ella y los otros dos fueron tras sus objetivos, mientras que el Demonio de la niebla iba tras la hija de Echidna.

 **(Los combates ocurren al mismo tiempo)**

 **Con Anko**

Los hermanos demonio se movieron rápidamente alrededor de Anko. La mujer claramente no era una novata en términos de habilidad y decidiría el destino para cualquiera de ellos por su cuenta. Sin embargo, si trabajaban juntos, los dos ex ninjas de Kiri tenían velocidad, maniobrabilidad y trabajo en equipo de su lado contra la kunoichi.  
Anko, por supuesto, sabía esto debido al Libro Bingo que Itachi había adquirido y había leído todo acerca de quiénes fueron los cómplices de Zabuza durante el golpe contra el Mizukage. También sabía acerca de sus guanteletes impregnados con veneno y la cadena unida a dichos guanteletes con el fin de desgarrar a sus víctimas si no conseguían el objetivo con el veneno. No es que importara ya que Anko había estado entrenando con Itachi, Kia (Quimera) y Naruto para combatir enemigos múltiples. Cuando los Hermanos demonio usaron su ataque de equipo contra Anko, ella había usado a unas serpientes para desviar sus guanteletes del curso en movimiento para envolverla con las cadenas. Al ver que su ataque en equipo no funcionaría aquí, los dos escogieron el ataque a corta distancia, y dejaron que los guanteletes y el veneno hicieran el trabajo.  
Mientras sus reflejos eran rápidos, Anko era más rápida que cualquiera de los dos, y usaba un par de dagas en cada mano para evitar que los dos alcanzaran su objetivo. Se convirtió en una danza cruda para los tres, ya que los hermanos Demon tenían que coordinar sus ataques perfectamente, y tratar de no apuñalar al otro con sus guanteletes venenosos. Sin mencionar que la cadena en sí todavía estaba unida a ellos y podría ser un obstáculo y una ventaja dependiendo de cómo atacaran.  
-Ella es buena hermano- comentó Gozu mientras su hermano Meizu asentía.  
-Como se esperaba de un ex estudiante de Orochimaru- agregó Meizu mientras intentaba atacar a Anko con su guantelete.  
Esquivando el arma, Anko usó su agilidad natural para pasar alrededor de los dos, y su cadena de una manera muy similar a la de una serpiente. Pronto vio una abertura y la tomó sujetando la cadena al suelo con la punta de un kunai en la parte del "agujero" de la cadena, lo que provocó que ambos hermanos se estremecieran al detenerse repentinamente en movimiento. Casi les disloca los hombros y los deja a los dos abiertos a un ataque de Anko, quien tomó la apertura con sus serpientes que salieron a atacqr desde su gabardina. Las serpientes se envolvieron tanto con Gozu como con Meizu, lo que les impidió usar sus brazos, sus piernas y finalmente envolverse alrededor de sus cuellos.  
-Si supieras algo sobre mí en lugar de solo seguir rumores, sabrías que mi conexión con las serpientes nunca se fue. Solo mi lealtad hacia ese hombre- informó Anko mientras sus serpientes estaban en posición de arrancarles la cabeza.  
Dos abajo. Dos por abatir.

 **Con Suu**  
-He escuchado muchas historias sobre ustedes a lo largo de los años. Hacen dudar de la cordura de sus narradores -comentó Zabuza con su espada en la mano y generando una gran cantidad de niebla en la zona.  
-Te aseguró que en su mayoría no son exageraciones, por mencionar algo, pronto se sabrá que la poderosa armada Happo fue derribada por un remolino y por otras fuentes- le informó la ojiverde mientras des enfundó una falcata y miró al shinobi de Kiri con ojos calculadores.  
-Si eso significa que Chinjao fallo me garantiza una mejor paga, gracias por la información mocosa- comentó Zabuza antes de dejar que la niebla en el área lo consumiera para volverse invisible a simple vista.  
\- Ten algo de honor, al menos enfrentame cara a cara, creeme cuando te digo que tu reputación como Demonio de la niebla no tiene valor alguno para mi- le provocó la bella slime, debido a su fuerte conexión con el agua, podía sentir a Zabuza a través de la Niebla, gracias a el agua presente en su organismo. No necesitaba oírlo ,olerlo o verlo para saber donde se localizaba  
-Estás bastante tranquila para alguien a punto de morir. ¿Has hecho las paces contigo misma? ¿Has aceptado que tu actual misión terminará en fracaso?-se burló el shinobigatana con su voz haciendo eco a su alrededor en la niebla.  
-Solo fallaré cuando muera, hasta entonces, todavía tienes que ganar- refutó Suu con calma con Zabuza soltando una risita.  
-No necesito matarte, aunque teñir mi espada con tu sangre me traerá una gran satisfacción; Haku es de quien deberías estar preocupada. Sus habilidades derrotarán fácilmente al Uzumaki- provocó Zabuza mientras su rival se quedaba completamente calmada a través de la espesa niebla.  
-¿Y qué te hace pensar que Naruto-sama necesita protección? Tu cómplice vistiendo la máscara de ANBU tal vez sea experto en las Artes Shinobi como dices, pero Naruto-sama no es un niño mimado. Muchos nos hemos asegurado de que su entrenamiento general fuera duro y casi cruel para asegurar su futura supervivencia- replicó su muy frecuente compañera en sus largueros de práctica antes de que sus instintos patearan y le gritaran que se agachara para esquivar una enorme espada que casi la corta por la mitad.  
-Lo sé todo sobre tu Uzumaki rubio. Se dice que lo trataron muy mal en Konoha. Se dice que hay algo en él por lo que todo el mundo le odia. Y tengo una idea de lo que es ese algo desde que conocí a alguien como él antes de irme de Kiri- dijo Zabuza con su oponente contrarrestando con un empuje hacia arriba con su arma para apuñalar al shinobi renegado en las costillas, pero falló en el último momento cuando el ex ninja de Kiri se apartó de su camino.  
-Entonces sabes sobre eso, Entonces sabes por qué no puede volver a Konoha- replicó la slime mientras se movía una vez más para perforar el pecho del hombre con su falcata, pero Zabuza usó su espada para desviarla.  
-Sí, lo creo. Pero la vida del gaki no es mi problema. Mi única preocupación es que me paguen y que si el niño es devuelto a Konoha vivo, será mi nuevo boleto de comida para obtener mucho dinero de ciertas personas dispuestas a pagar por tenerlo -contra argumento el mercenario mientras movía su espada hacia Suu, quien fue cortada por la mitad y para la conmoción de Zabuza, las dos mitades se volvían a unir y a "remendar" dejando a Suu como si nada le hubiera pasado  
-Su madre no permitirá eso, al igual que la mía y yo tampoco- dijo como si no le hubieran hecho nada mientras golpeaba a Zabuza con su arma, logrando lastimarlo en el hombro, aunque no de gravedad.  
-Como si esa mujer pudiera detenerme, Es solo una mujer remilgada que se sienta linda en su trono. ¿Qué sabe ella?- Se burló Zabuza con Suu entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente.  
-No te burlarías de ella así, si supieras la décima parte de las cosas que es capaz de hacer con su poder, cree cuando te digo que jamás has visto a alguien con sus habilidades- le advirtió la pelimenta mientras Zabuza soltaba una risita.  
-¿En serio? ¡Ay de mi que me atreví a desafiarla! -dijo Zabuza burlonamente mientras su rival sacudía la cabeza negando con lástima.  
-No has visto lo que Medea Sama es capas de hacer . Pero lo harás muy pronto- auguró ella mientras se transformaba en su forma monstruosa.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS!?- exclamó sorprendido el espadachín antes de que Suu cargara contra él.

La joven monstruo tenía la piel azulada y se podía ver a través de ella, sus ojos se volvieron completamente verde aqua, escleróticas incluidas y su cabello se convirtió en dos tentáculos. Pese a ser un monstruo, extrañamente su atractivo no disminuyó nada.

Sacudiéndose la sorpresa Zabuza nuevamente la trató de partir en dos, pero esta vez al poder usar el cien por ciento de sus poderes, la mitad inferior fe a Slime se colo en su defensa y antes de que Zabuza lo notara, Suu ya había envuelto su cuerpo al rededor de las piernas y la cintura del espadachín. Con su otra mitad arrastrándose a él, alcanzó a ver como Haku también era derrotada, eso antes de ser envuelto totalmente por Suu en su cuerpo, antes de que ella usara Éter para dejarlo fuera de combate.  
Tres abajo. Uno para abatir.

##

 **(Con Naruto)**  
-Tu nivel de chakra es alto para alguien de tu edad. Zabuza te entrenó bien- comentó Naruto, ya que sabía que la única forma en que Haku podía tener chakra alrededor de un Chuunin a su edad era que alguien como Zabuza fuera un duro profesor.  
-Sí, Zabuza-sama me encontró cuando era una niña

en las calles, en el frío , y comiendo de un bote de basura. Él me acogió, me entrenó en las artes ninja, y me convirtió en su fiel herramienta. Todo lo que me pidió se hizo sin vacilación ni miedo. Le debo la vida- respondió Haku, mientras lanzaba agujas senbon a Naruto, que las esquivaba o desviaba con facilidad.  
-Y aun así escucho un toque de afecto en tu tono. Tu chakra tiene un pequeño pero notable calor al mencionar a Zabuza- hizo puya el Uzumaki con Haku frunciendo el ceño detrás de su máscara.

-Cómo se siente mi chakra cuando mencionó a Zabuza-sama no te concierne. Te inhabilitaré y aseguraré a través de tu captura y retorno a Konoha que los sueños de Zabuza-sama estarán un paso más cerca de completarse- declaró la bella usuaria de Hyoton, mientras se acercaba más para el combate mano a mano con sus agujas senbon, mientras Naruto se movía para encontrarla con su Spada.  
-¿Y qué te hace pensar que los altos mandos de Konoha te permitirán a ti o a Zabuza irse sabiendo lo que sabes? ¿Qué te hace pensar que honrarán cualquier intercambio de dinero por mí?- preguntó astutamente el Uzumaki con Haku sin saber que responder ya que eso siempre fue una posibilidad. No era como si Konoha tuviera que aceptar cualquier oferta que Zabuza hiciera para el regreso del niño.  
En todo caso, el pueblo podría enviar ola tras ola de ninjas para descubrir dónde se estaban escondiendo con Naruto, asaltar el lugar, matarlos a todos, traer al rubio con vida, y eso sería el final. Konoha tenía números y ninja capaces de derribar a una pequeña fuerza como ella, los Hermanos Demonios, y Zabuza si realmente lo deseaban. Aún así, incluso si Haku deseaba retrasar tal intercambio, Zabuza no lo haría, y era su deber jurado obedecer a su Maestro hasta el final.

-No puedo preocuparme por eso ahora mismo. Lo que sí puedo hacer es asegurarme de que mi misión se lleve a cabo y las órdenes de Zabuza se cumplan al pie de la letra- ignoró la duda sembrada hábilmente Haku, mientras chocaba con Naruto violentamente y vio que su velocidad era impresionante para alguien más joven que ella misma.  
&Sus órdenes te matarán. O peor. Si eres de Kiri y has estado con Zabuza desde hace un tiempo, puedo imaginar que tienes algún tipo de Kekkei genkai- dedujo Naruto con los dos en punto muerto en términos de lucha.

-Sí, Por el lado de la familia de mi madre. Alguien como yo sería perseguido por Kiri por orden del mismo Mizukage- admitió la azabache mientras Naruto entrecerraba los ojos.  
-Entonces sabes lo que sucederá si Konoha se entera de eso. Mi Madre se aseguró de que mis maestros no me ocultaran nada sobre el mundo. Sobre las otras cuatro aldeas Shinobi y lo que le harían a alguien como tú si tuvieran la oportunidad. Konoha por encima de todos los demás te haría eso sin tener en cuenta tus deseos. ¿Realmente quieres correr el riesgo? ser tratada como ganado ?- preguntó Naruto con Haku apretando su agarre en la muñeca de su mano izquierda mientras Naruto hacía lo mismo con la derecha.

-No sucederá. Ni Zabuza-sama ni yo permitiremos que ocurra algo así- respondió Haku con Naruto frunciéndole el ceño.  
-Yo tampoco lo haré- respondió críticamente Naruto antes de golpear con la cabeza a la chica enmascarada lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que la máscara se caiga y revelar la hermosa cara de siguió lanzando a la chica por encima del hombro y al suelo, pero Haku no se quedó atrás y le dio un puntapié con la sandalia de su pie en la frente. Esto forzó a Naruto a soltar a la chica, quien se apartó del alcance del rubio, y lo vio ignorar su frente ahora sangrante para mantenerse enfocado en ella. Ella podría usar sus espejos de hielo, pero no fueron perfeccionados por el momento, y sin agua cerca para sacar crearlos, requeriría mucho más chakra para hacerlos y mantenerlos.  
-Dime, ¿por qué no deseas regresar a Konoha? ¿Vienés del clan Uzumaki, correcto?- preguntó la kunoichi mientras intentaba ganar tiempo.  
-Pertenezco al Clan Uzumaki, pero eso no significa que seré bienvenido en Konoha como piensas. Todo lo contrario- fue sincero Naruto con Haku confundida.  
-No lo entiendo, Zabuza-sama me contó sobre la historia del Clan Uzumaki como se lo dijeron en Kiri antes de convertirse en un rebelde. Tienes conexiones con el Clan Senju a través del parentesco, ya que son primos y aún más, por matrimonio cuando Uzumaki Mito se casó con Senju Hashirama para solidificar aún más la alianza durante ese tiempo- respondió Haku con Naruto asintiendo, ya que Itachi le dijo lo mismo.  
-Lo sé, Itachi-sensei me contó la historia de los clanes Uchiha, Uzumaki y Senju con su conexión entre ellos. Pero ni siquiera es la peor parte de este cuento. ¡Se pone peor! ¿Qué es lo que hace Konoha con los aliados? Los pecados de Konoha son aún mayores. No puedo volver consciente a Konoha y abrazarlos con amor. No después de su traición a mi familia en ambos lados - respondió Naruto antes de que dos cadenas de chakras salieran disparadas de su espalda y volarán hacia Haku y la casi la atraparan.  
"Esas cadenas están hechas de chakra, pero el chakra en sí mismo no es lo mismo que el mío, o incluso su propio chakra normal. Esto es diferente ", pensó Haku, mientras esquivaba las cadenas que apuntaban hacia ella, y vio que actuaban casi como si estuvieran vivos.  
¿Pero cómo? ¿Era esto exclusivo del Clan Uzumaki?  
-Mi lugar está al lado de mi madre. Mi lugar está aquí en El País de las Olas y su gente. Un día me convertiré en el próximo Daimyo y usaré mi poder para proteger a los ciudadanos de la codiciosa inmundicia corrupta de gente como la de Konoha! -Exclamó Naruto antes de que una de sus cadenas de chakras tomará uno de los tobillos de Haku durante uno de sus saltos y tirara de la chica hasta el suelo con la otra cadena envuelta alrededor del cuello.  
"Estas cadenas, de alguna manera están suprimiendo mi chakra, y al mismo tiempo no siento que estoy en peligro. Este chakra es ... calmante ,Casi ... reconfortante ¿Que es esto?" pensó Haku, mientras se sentía cansada, y cuanto más luchaba, más oscuridad se reflejaba en sus ojos antes de caer inconsciente.  
-Fuiste capaz de usar con éxito dos cadenas de chakra esta vez y en el fragor de la batalla nada menos. Medea-sama estará muy complacida con Naruto-sama- comentó Suu mientras ataba a Zabuza, por su parte Anko hacía lo mismo una vez que neutralizo el veneno, cubrió los guanteletes de los hermanos Demonio antes de usar su propia cadena para atarlos.  
E hizo que una parte puntiaguda de la cadena se clavara en su carne.  
-Quería enorgullecer a Kaa-san cuando me dijiste lo que quería. No iba a decepcionarla- explicó el Uzumaki mientras mantenía a Haku suspendida del suelo con las cadenas de chakra y recogía la máscara ANBU de la chica.  
-Pues muy buen trabajo, ahora necesitamos traer a estos cuatro a Medea-sama. Ella tiene planes para ellos. Bueno ... algunos de ellos- dijo Anko con Naruto asintiendo y el grupo preparándose para partir.

##########

 **Torre Hokage. Algún tiempo después**

-¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Absolutamente seguro?- preguntó El Sandaime con Jiraiya asintiendo.  
-Sin duda sensei, le pregunté al constructor de puentes asignado por la Daimyo para construir el nuevo puente cómo era el chico, incluso le mostré una foto que tenemos de Naruto y el anciano confirmó que era él. Algunos años más viejo , pero seguía siendo nuestro niño. Esta mujer llamada Medea es claramente la responsable de tomar a Naruto hace aproximadamente seis años. También se dice que a veces tiene un cuervo y una serpiente verde jade colgando alrededor de su cuerpo - respondió Jiraiya con Hiruzen entrecerrando los ojos en la última parte.  
-Lo que significa que ella también podría tener a Itachi y Anko. Esta mujer de alguna manera los convirtió en formas basadas en animales como corresponde a su conexión con dichos animales- agregó el Sandaime con Jiraiya asintiendo.  
-Con Itachi siendo el cuervo y Anko la serpiente- concluyó Jiraiya con Hiruzen suspirando ya que esto se estaba complicando.  
-Mis pensamientos son exactos. Ella les hizo algo. De alguna manera los ha esclavizado, apuesto a

que pueden volver a sus formas humanas si quisieran, pero algo me dice que esta mujer tiene la última palabra al final- dedujo Jiraiya con Hiruzen suspirando de nuevo y recostandose contra su silla.  
-Tendré que llevar esto a los Consejos pronto. Confirma tus sospechas Jiraiya, Haz que sean cien por ciento preciso ,tan cerca como puedas. Todo lo que traes para el Daimyo se considerará circunstancial en el mejor de los casos. El País de las Olas está buscando expandir su alcance en el mundo comercial con ese puente que planean realizar. Lo que significa que muchos Daimyos y Países que no pudieron obtener bienes del País de las Olas antes de ahora finalmente tienen una oportunidad. Esto puede volverse muy desagradable desde el punto de vista político cuanto más tiempo pase y debemos evitar que eso suceda. Si esta mujer sabe lo suficiente sobre Naruto, podría usarlo como un medio para mantener al niño alejado de Konoha, o posiblemente exigir que se haga una investigación para descubrir por qué el niño fue maltratado antes de que lo sacara de la aldea. Las personas que han lastimado al niño no han cerrado sus bocas exactamente- comentó Hiruzen sabiendo que la gente había sido muy abierta acerca de odiar al chico y jactarse sobre ello,  
Incluso cuando le dijeron que el niño era parte de un clan que ayudó a fundar a Konoha en primer lugar, escupieron sobre el nombre del clan Uzumaki. Llamaron al Clan Uzumaki un grupo de extranjeros isleños y amantes del agua turbulenta. Que deberían haberse ahogado para conservar su dignidad, en vez de caer en la Segunda Guerra Shinobi a manos de sus enemigos.  
-No deshonrarían tanto al Clan Uzumaki si supieran que fue por ellos que Konoha tiene los sellos incorporados en el pueblo para defenderse de los atacantes. O que Mito Uzumaki era una Jinchuriki y también Kushina antes que Naruto. Demonios, ella podría hacer que se caguen los pantalones solo con revelar el parentesco de Naruto para ver qué pasa después- comentó Jiraiya, ya que muchos en el pueblo escupieron sobre la vida de Naruto, sin embargo alabó a su padre y saludó al hombre como un héroe mucho después de la muerte.  
-No puedo arriesgarme ahora. Si lo hiciéramos, crearía una gran reacción negativa para nosotros si esta mujer exigiera que el Daimyo de Fuego realice una investigación completa de la aldea. Si eso sucede, Konoha se hundirá, y nada de lo que hagamos podrá salvarnos de la ruina. Si el mundo se enterara de lo que hicimos….. nuestros clientes anteriores junto con los futuros nos abandonarán por otras aldeas. Konoha se convertirá en una sombra de sí mismo. Lo mejor es que el público muestre sus caras verdaderas cuando eso suceda, entonces sera peor tratar de ocultarlo o usar la ignorancia como excusa para sus pecados pasados- respondió Hiruzen con Jiraiya frunciendo el ceño un poco.  
-Eso te incluye a ti sensei. Tú también has tenido algo que ver con su sufrimiento hasta cierto punto incluso si fue involuntario- le recordó el Sannin al Hokage.  
-Lo se Jiraiya. Tú también estás en el mismo barco. La única que se salvó es Tsunade ya que ella nunca estuvo en el pueblo en ese momento. No solo eso, sino que nunca le hablamos sobre Naruto a través de ningún mensaje por temor a que al ser lo más cercano que Tsunade tiene además de Shizune que consideraria familia, trataría de sacarlo de la aldea para evitarle el maltrato. Me sorprende que no te haya golpeado hasta medio matarte ... ¡ otra vez !- Observó Hiruzen con Jiraiya temblando por el recuerdo.  
-Dijo que sería demasiado misericordioso. En cambio, Tsunade me golpeó hasta casi perder el conocimiento. Me susurró al oído que si volvía a hacer algo así por la razón que fuera ... ella me desgarraría mis pelotas antes de aplastarlas en polvo y ... y hacerme tragar todo - respondió Jiraiya mientras se ponía verde en la cara ante la idea.  
Él no era el único con una cara verde en este punto.  
-No necesitaba saber eso- comentó Hiruzen ya que esa imagen no era exactamente agradable.  
-Preguntaste- respondió Jiraiya.  
-Técnicamente, no lo hice. Simplemente hice una observación- respondió el Sandaime.  
-Volviendo a la normalidad, ¿cómo manejamos esta situación fuera de la política? ¿Deberíamos tratar de secuestrar a Naruto? Lo necesitamos aquí para hacer que nuestra historia de portada sea creíble cuando Danzo viene fisgoneando por sí mismo si trata de hurgar en nuestro farol sobre el chico que está aquí en Konoha- respondió Jiraiya con Hiruzen pensando en ello.  
-Por ahora, debemos mantener esto en silencio. Aunque no podemos hacer nada todavía , no significa que no podamos prepararnos para alguna acción real. Informar a Tsunade de este último acontecimiento, pero asegurate de que esté en su casa con Shizune cuando Alguien tiene que restringir a mi antigua alumna para que no te mate- respondió Hiruzen sabiendo que el temperamento de Tsunade haría que la mujer actuara irracionalmente si supiera que Naruto estaba vivo y siendo criado por una mujer extraña con poderes extraños.

-Claro, Dame las misiones difíciles donde mi cuerpo sufre- comentó Jiraiya antes de irse por la venta

"Si esta mujer representa una amenaza, es posible que tenga que ver a esta mujer personalmente, y tratar de resolver esto pacíficamente. Si este Daimyo se niega a renunciar a Anko, Itachi y Naruto, tendré que usar la fuerza para hacerlo" pensó Hiruzen sabiendo que no quería que sucediera, pero por el bien de Konoha, para mantenerla fuerte... Traería a los tres de regreso por la fuerza.

#########  
 **Castillo del País de las Olas.**  
-Estás cometiendo un gran error al mantenernos vivos mocoso. Hemos estado en situaciones como esta- comentó Zabuza mientras Naruto ignoraba al ninja renegado detrás de él siendo escoltado por los pasillos con los Hermanos demonio y Haku- creeme, en cuanto pueda, vas a lamentarlo.  
Mientras tanto, Itachi y Anko estaban detrás de los cuatro atacantes observándolos de cerca.  
-No, en una situación como esta nunca. Mi madre es alguien que nunca antes conociste en tu vida. Zabuza-san. Cuando la enfrentes, espero que te arrodilles y mantienes la cabeza gacha. Hablarle con un tono irrespetuoso, tampoco sera tolerado. No estás hablando con algún don nadie. Serás llevado ante una Daimyo y mi Madre. El incumplimiento de esta orden que te estoy dando te conducirá a enfrentar algunas ... dolorosas consecuencias. No seré tolerante, te considere responsable de cualquier estupidez que hagas porque tu orgullo se rehúsa a recibir un golpe- ordenó Naruto mientras Zabuza soltaba un resoplido al chico porque quería que la gente respetara a su madre.  
-No sé si te das cuenta niño, pero no soy exactamente una de esas personas que se inclinan ante un Daimyo simplemente porque son un Daimyo. Para mí, un Daimyo es simplemente alguien con un ego demasiado inflado de sí mismo, y exige que se les obedezca simplemente porque es su derecho de nacimiento sentarse en el trono -respondió Zabuza mientras Naruto se detenía a mirar al Ninja renegado con una mirada extremadamente seria que no se encontraba en un niño tan pequeño.  
-En primer lugar, mi madre tal vez es un Daimyo, pero ella no es como tú le describes, y a diferencia de los otros gobernantes patéticos a los que estas acostumbrado ... tiene el poder de respaldar sus palabras. No digas que no te advertí cuando ella te ataque y rocíe tus órganos por todo el lugar y todo porque no escuchaste, eso si ella es quien lo hace ", advirtió Naruto antes de continuar mientras Zabuza miraba a Haku y a los Hermanos Demonios palidecer ante eso.  
Haku estaba un poco preocupada dado que Zabuza-sama tenía suficiente orgullo en sí mismo para cubrir al resto de ellos y en ocasiones eso tendía a meter al espadachín en problemas. La única diferencia aquí en comparación con las demás era Haku y los hermanos Demonio estaban en posición de rescatarlo.  
El grupo se dirigió a la sala del trono donde Medea se sentó en su trono con un aura amenazante que se fortalecía con cada paso que daban más cerca. Zabuza comenzó a sentir un fuerte sudor formándose en su frente. Haku lloró de miedo al ver a esta mujer, que era mucho más intimidante en persona que la imagen que vieron de ella en el yate de Gato cuando se les dio esta tarea. Los dos hermanos Demonio trataron de mantenerse lo más atrás posible hasta que se encontraron frente a Itachi Anko, Suu, Echidna y a Typhon.  
Ahora entendian a lo que se refería Naruto cuando les dijo que su madre no era como los otros Daimyos o cualquier otra persona que hubieran conocido antes de hoy. La habitación en la que se encontraban estaba oscura, algunas antorchas encendidas en varios lugares para mantenerla tenue. La mujer misma parecía ser parte de la oscuridad que emanaba alrededor de toda la habitación con los ojos llenos de un verde negruzco como el fuego.  
¡Parecía la esposa del Diablo! ¡O posiblemente su hija mayor!  
¡Y solo intentaron matar a su hijo sustituto! !Oh, mierda!  
"Maldición, da miedo. Y pensé que Yagura era alguien a quien temer" pensó Zabuza mientras veía a esta mujer hacer que Yagura pareciera un niño de escuela dando un ataque.  
\- Kaa-san, te presento a los asesinos contratados por Gato para matarnos a los dos. Momochi Zabuza, su asistente enmascarada Haku y los hermanos Demonio. Los encontramos en las ruinas del clan Uzumaki donde estaba entrenando para aprovechar mi cadenas de chakra que heredé de mi clan. Por tus órdenes al anticipar que primero me atacarían, capturamos a los cuatro con éxito, y los trajimos aquí para enfrentar su juicio -dijo Naruto antes de inclinar la cabeza ligeramente hacia su madre mientras Suu y Anko hicieron lo mismo por respeto.  
-Bien hecho hijo mío, Bien hecho. Trátelos un poco más cerca. Quiero verlos mejor- dijo la hechicera mientras su voz suave llenaba la habitación y el tono claramente mostraba que estaba feliz con esta noticia y les hizo señas para que se acercaran.  
-¡De rodillas bakas!- ordenó Anko antes de agarrar a los hermanos y obligarlos a arrodillarse una vez que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca.  
Zabuza se arrodilló a regañadientes mientras Haku lo seguía con preocupación por él, lo que se vio cuando ella lo miraba ocasionalmente en varios momentos.  
-Calma Anko. No hay necesidad de ser tan enérgico. De todos modos, todavía no. ¿Por qué no darles la oportunidad de que se expliquen a mí? ¿Eso es ... si pueden?- preguntó la nueva diosa mientras miraba al grupo de mercenarios con ojos calculados mientras veía a Anko asentir levemente.  
-No fue personal. Solo negocios. Gato nos prometió mucho dinero para matarte a ti o a tu hijo después de que lo despreciaste por el negocio que él te propuso. Básicamente insinuó que deberíamos buscar a tu hijo primero para enviar un mensaje claro de que rechazarlo fue imprudente - Zabuza simplemente aclaró las cosas, ya que no tenía ninguna lealtad hacia Gato y sentía que si él estaba cayendo ... bien podría llevarse al gordo cerdo con él.  
-Ya veo. Y, naturalmente, escuchaste su sugerencia con la esperanza de que todo fuera más fácil a la hora de que te pagaran por tu trabajo- comentó Medea en un tono que le dijo al grupo que no solo sabía que Gato los contrataría, sino que estaba enterada de los términos en que se establecieron, y cómo Zabuza estaba demasiado dispuesto a llevar a cabo el golpe.  
-Fue mucho dinero- comentó Zabuza antes de estremecerse cuando la oscuridad alrededor de la deidad creció a su alrededor.  
-Sin duda fue buena la suma total ofrecida a cambio de la cabeza de mi hijo. Dime Zabuza, si te permitiera liberarte de tus ataduras actuales, y te dejo alcanzar tu espada ... ¿qué harías? - preguntó Medea con curiosidad mientras analizaba a el Demonio de la niebla.  
-Te quitaría la cabeza antes de que pudieras pestañear- respondió enojado Zabuza, mientras consideraba que su pregunta era burlona, y su orgullo le gritaba que luchara de alguna manera.  
-¡Zabuza-sama!- susurró Haku en advertencia ya que no quería que se le lastimara.  
Por lo tanto, no solo impacto a Haku, sino también a Zabuza y los hermanos, cuando escucharon a Medea soltar una carcajada ante su respuesta.  
-Tal espíritu , Tal perseverancia , Tal coraje. Incluso en vista de tu posible muerte amenazas con matarme si tuvieras la oportunidad de tener el poder para hacerlo. Mi hijo tenía razón en admirarte hasta cierto punto cuando Itachi nos dijo la historia de cómo te convertiste en un ninja Zabuza. Sobre el golpe fallido, Contra el tonto Mizukage por su abuso de poder y su deseo de acabar con aquellos con líneas de sangre. Sí, de hecho eres digno de tu título como Demonio de la niebla. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. En tu alma , Eres un hombre despiadado, Zabuza- declaró la monarca con sus ojos bailando con poder y diversión.  
-Algo me dice que si bien me siento halagado por el cumplido, tampoco voy a ser liberado tan fácilmente- comentó Zabuza con Medea riendo entre dientes y la risa ahora se volvió mucho más siniestra y francamente cruel.  
Antes de que su rostro pasará de feliz a más frío y enojado. Al igual que el chiste había terminado y la diversión que estaban teniendo ahora había terminado. Los ojos de ella se iluminaron con un fuego verdoso y la energía que estaba desatando alrededor de ellos se arremolinaba como un vórtice, aullando de furia, y enfureciendose con los aterrados asesinos a sueldo de Gato.  
-¡Por supuesto que no! Fueron contratados para matarnos, me tomo un ataque de este tipo muy serio y muy personal . Mi hijo aquí es mi mayor tesoro, Vale más para mí entonces que todo el oro en la tierra y en todo el mundo. ¡Intentar tomar lo que más valoro NO será tolerado en lo más mínimo ! No me importa quién o qué eres en este mundo. No me importa si eres un ninja renegado. ¡no me importa si eres un ANBU, un Sannin, un Kage, o incluso un demonio de los pozos más oscuros del Tártaro mismo! ¡Soy Medea! ¡Soy la Madre de Uzumaki Naruto! ¡ Y TODO LO QUE NOS AMENAZA SE QUEMARÁ EN EL TÁRTARO!- Exclamó la hechicera con su poder disparando hacia arriba rompiendo el techo del castillo mostrando el cielo.  
"¡Mierda!" pensó Zabuza con ojos grandes y aterrorizados mientras miraba la sombría silueta de la diosa, cubierta por el fuego verdoso, mientras sus tres subordinados miraban la espiral de energía que ella desencadenó.  
Todo lo que Naruto pudo hacer fue sonreír y sentir una sensación de orgullo al saber que su madre sentiría tal rabia ante la idea de que lo mataran. Era una prueba más de que ella lo amaba y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para asegurarse de que siempre lo mereciera.  
-Por tus acciones contra mi hijo y yo, me encargaré de que sufras dolorosamente con mis manos iracundas- declaró ella mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Zabuza con la intención de aplastar a este hombre por atentar contra la vida de Naruto.  
-¡NO! ¡Por favor, Medea-sama, muestra misericordia!- suplicó Haku, mientras luchaba contra las cadenas de chakra que todavía la sostenían junto con las ataduras, y se movía frente a la forma de Zabuza.  
-¡Haku! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Fuera del camino!- ordenó Zabuza, pero Haku negó con la cabeza, y solo se quedó mirando la forma que se aproximaba de Echidna que estaba tan furiosa como Medea. Ella aplastaría a Zabuza, si su ahora llamada amiga no lo hacia primero.  
-Te debo mi vida. No permitiré que ella te destruya. Incluso si tengo que ser destruida en el proceso- respondió Haku mientras se mantenía firme frente a la forma de muerte que se aproximaba en forma de la hechicera.  
-Tal coraje y devoción. Realmente debes preocuparte por este hombre detrás de ti. Mucho más de lo que uno debería hacer en este caso. ¿Qué es él para ti ?- cuestionó la hechicera mientras miraba a la niña tratando de mantenerse firme a pesar de la reacción instintiva del cuerpo de temblar delante de la ex princesa.  
-Él es mi persona preciosa. Le debo mi vida. Sin Zabuza-sama, no sería nada en este mundo- respondió Haku mientras Echidna inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza y se movía hacia la kunoichi para tocar la mejilla de la niña.  
Para el crédito de Haku, ella solo se sobresaltó un poco, pero aún se mantuvo firme.  
-Ella lo ve como un padre sustituto. Su chakra me lo dijo cuando pregunté sobre ello durante nuestra pelea- agregó Naruto con Haku, que se puso aún más rígida ya que temía que esta información pudiera ser utilizada contra Zabuza o contra ella misma.  
-¿En serio? Eso es interesante. Debes ser una hija devota y amorosa para dar tu vida por el padre sustituto responsable de criarte a tan temprana edad. Y estar a su lado en la batalla significa que eres bastante fuerte- Conjeturó Medea con Haku asintiendo mientras el agarre de hierro de la ninfa monstruosa en la parte inferior de su cara cerca del punto entre donde la parte inferior de la mandíbula y el cuello estaban conectados nunca se fue.  
-Preferiría morir antes que dejar que alguien lo mate- dijo Haku con la diosa y la capitana de guardia asintiendo mientras se inclinaba hacia la asustada niña.  
-Lo mismo podría decirse de mí y mi hijo Haku. De todos modos, sería un desperdicio tener que matarte. Todo ese esfuerzo que Zabuza puso en tu formación para ser un ninja con el fin de ayudarlo cuando se encuentra en una posición desfavorable no debe ser desperdiciado. ¿pero qué hacer contigo o Zabuza exactamente? deben ser castigados y con dureza debo añadir por el atentado contra la vida de mi hijo, pero te quiero viva, o tan viva co Echidna te necesite- comentó la monarca antes de mirar a los Hermanos Demonio, que ahora se daban cuenta de que no vivirian más allá de hoy.  
Lo cual se hizo efectivo cuando Itachi, Anko y Suu se alejaron varios pasos de los dos.  
\- ¡Alto, podemos ser útiles!- exclamó Gozu con miedo.  
-¡No nos mates!- agregó Meizu mientras Echidna sonrió cruelmente.  
En lugar de responder con palabras, la madre de los monstruos disparó una ráfaga de energía de su boca que engulló a los hermanos demonio, y los convirtió en cenizas segundos más tarde. Haku, por su parte, estaba aterrorizada de que este monstruo de mujer le hiciera algo peor a ella o a Zabuza.  
-Veo que te aterrorice Zabuza. Bien, Tenía la intención de aterrorizar a tu hija. Porque verás, a pesar de tus acciones contra Naruto, me parece que tu existencia es más debil que el deseo de provocar tu muerte. - mencionó la monarca que había tomado una decisión, así que ahora se dirigió a Haku- Así que querida tis ruegos no han sido en vano pues voy a hacer uso de ti y de tu precioso Zabuza- ,lanzó el anzuelo esperando la reacción del shinobigatana y no la decepcionó.  
-¡Qué diablos bruja! ¡Todavía tengo mi orgullo! ¡Preferiría morir y ser tu sirviente!-exclamó Zabuza con enojo ante la idea de servir a esta mujer y que le quitaran sus sueños.  
Preferiría morir como un hombre libre y luego ser el esclavo de esta bruja.  
-Si eso es lo que deseas- respondió Echidna fríamente antes de acercarse a él como un fantasma sombrío y tomar su cara vendada bruscamente con su mano con garras.  
-¡No! Por favor no mates a Zabuza-sama. ¡Sin él no soy nada! ¡Una herramienta sin un Maestro! ¡No me niegues mi preciosa persona! ¡El que me dio el propósito!- suplicó Haku con la antigua Reina de las ninfas mirándola con una sonrisa semi cruel.  
-Ahí es donde te equivocas querida niña. TENDRÁS un Maestro. TENDRÁS UN PROPÓSITO. Simplemente NO sera Zabuza. Le di la oportunidad de vivir y él me la arrojó a la cara por su orgullo. Ahora voy a eliminar su presencia en este mundo.

Con un asentimiento, la capitana de la guardia real soltó a Haku y se dirigió con calma a Zabuza mientras regresaba a su verdadera forma, haciendo palidecer a Zabuza y a Haku ante el espectáculo.

Antes de que el espadachin tuviera tiempo de hacer un comentario ingenioso o mordaz, Echidna uso su parte serpiente pasa envolver al espadachín con ella y comenzó a aplastarlo sin piedad ante los gritos de Haku que frenéticamente trataba de zafarse de las cadenas del Uzumaki.

Un minuto bastó para que Zabuza Momochi dejara de existir en este mundo, asesinado por la terrible Madre de los monstruos, un final digno del demonio de la niebla.

-Zabuza-sama- susurró Haku con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro mientras la ninfa se movía en su dirección y sorprendentemente al alcanzarla, le abrazaba de forma maternal.  
-Silencio, hija mía. Ya es hora de que sientas el verdadero calor familiar, pude verlo en tus ojos, es la misma mirada que tenía yo antes de conocer a Typhon. Cuando tenía la sensación de que mi existencia estaba vacía.  
Echidna hacia referencia a sus primeros años con su forma actual. Si había una lección que muchas aprendieron de ella era que bajo ninguna circunstancia debías rechazar a Zeus. Ella se negó a dormir con él y en retribución la trasformó a la que fue la ninfa más bella de todas, la de más gracia y única hechicera de gran poder, incluso mayor al de Circe, en lo que era ahora. Maldicendola con respecto a su descendencia, a que ella jamás la vería darle nietos(1) entre otras cosas, vago por Europa y el norte de África hasta que se encontró a Typhon. El Titán había pasado la última década buscado una rara flor desértica que se decía era la más bella del mundo para regalársela. El en ese entonces titán se había enamorado de ella, pero por ser tímido, nunca pudo hablar con la que se volvería su esposa. Al enterarse de lo que el rey del Olímpo hizo, partió al Nilo a buscar la rara flor para tratar de consolarla.

-Soy un monstruo, no merezco tus atenciones- recordó que le dijo al borde del llanto, el titán uso su poder en si mismo y se convirtió en un monstruo también, él se había enamorado de su bondad y otras virtudes, además, pese a todo, seguía siendo muy bella.

Colocando la flor en su cabello azul, la ninfa monstruosa se enamoró del Titán que ganó el título de Dios en esa región siendo conocido como Seth, y se casó con él.

Pocas veces en el mundo hubo un amor tan grande y puro como el ellos.

Por eso entendía a Haku, sin propósito en la vida, el enorme vacío y la soledad. Como Medea, Echidna fue en su momento la sacerdotisa de Némesis, así que sabía una que otra cosa sobre el destino y sus designios. Si Medea estaba destinada a encontrarse a Naruto. La ex ninfa debía conocer a la joven kunoichi.

Por ello, por primera vez, haría uso de una parte de su maldición.

Haku no notó cuando ocurrió pero se vio envuelta hasta el cuello en el agarre de Echidna, sonriendo la joven, pues iría junto a Zabuza o eso creía, pues la madre de los monstruos le mordió en el cuello y la sujeto con fuerza.  
Ella nunca sintió algo así durante su vida aún joven. Fue aterrador pero increíble y cálido en cierto modo al mismo tiempo. Todo el tiempo, Haku sintió la tenue presencia cálida de Echidna en su mente y cuerpo, siendo de hecho mientras pasaba el tiempo, reconfortante. La piel de Haku se volvía azul, sus escleróticas negras y sus ojos ambarinos, su cabello una vez tan negro como el carbón ahora era blanco como la nieve y su lengua se volvía morada. Para rematar las cosas, un par de pequeños cuernos azules salieron de su cabeza, apenas perceptibles debido a su cabellera. **(Puntos para que adivinen en que personaje de los 80's me base)**

-Bienvenida a la familia hija mia- le daba un abrazo afectuoso la capitana de guardia a una débil kunoichi por su transformación.

-Parece que mi Kaa-san no es la única que adoptó a una alma atormentada- dijo Naruto con voz seria, mientras tomaba Kubikiribocho y lo levantaba con ambas manos mientras usaba chakra para sostenerlo en su mano- y pensar que mi madrina a quien llamarían con crueldad monstruo, es capaz de mostrar más piedad que los buenos ciudadanos de Konoha.  
Pero pese a usar su chakra, la enorme zanpakuto se resistía a ser maniobrada por él, ¡Maldición!, esta cosa era pesada.  
-De hecho, pasará bastante tiempo antes de que puedas usar esta espada correctamente cuando estés en la batalla Naru chan- mencionó la ex ninfa con diversión al verlo tratar de manipular el arma. Como eso no iba a pasar, quiso conocer mejor a su nueva hija- He escuchado historias de tu tierra natal, donde se persigue a las líneas de sangre por sus habilidades llamadas antinaturales. A juzgar por tu postura tensada repentinamente ... eres una de esas personas perseguidas por tus talentos únicos- concluyó Echidna con Haku asintiendo.  
-Sí Echidna-sama. Del lado de la familia de mi madre. Mi padre lo vio un día y sabía exactamente de dónde venía. Él la mató y me iba a matar, pero en pánico usé mis poderes para matarlo. ..y a la turba que iba a ayudarlo a matarme -contestó Haku obedientemente.  
-Y después de un tiempo de crecer en las calles, Zabuza te encontró, te entrenó y te convirtió en la niña de rodillas ante mí- añadió Medea mientras caminaba alrededor de la niña.  
-Así es, Medea-sama- respondió Haku mientras se formaban lágrimas ante el recuerdo de perder a la persona preciosa que la sacó de la nada.  
-Ahora no hay necesidad de llorar querida. Tienes una nueva famila. Un nuevo propósito con nosotros aquí en El País de las Olas , un lugar al lado de mi hijo ,de Echidna y los demás- le consoló Medea al ver la tristeza de Haku en sus ojos.  
-Le servire hasta mi último aliento Medea-sama, pero la pérdida de Zabuza-sama …- susurró Haku al final mientras la ex ninfa se colocaba a su nivel detrás de ella, le abrazó y comenzo a canturrear en un tono suave.  
-No quiero estar sola, no quiero estar sin un propósito o un lugar para llamar mío- mencionó la peliblanca con melancolía mientras Echidna la apretaba más fuerte.  
-No te preocupes mi querida Haku, porque te he concedido todas estas cosas y todo lo que pido a cambio es lealtad - le dio certidumbre Medea con la joven asintiendo mientras se rendía a la presencia de la ninfa y se comenzaba a sosegar.  
-¿Qué pasa con Gato? Él querrá averiguar si la misión de matar a Naruto-sama fue un éxito- cuestionó Haku con la sonrisa de la monarca convirtiéndose en cruel otra vez, aunque la niña no podía verlo.  
-Déjamelo a mi cariño. Él vendrá a mí y te aseguro que su muerte será muy ... desagradable -aseveró la diosa.  
-Entiendo Medea-sama- respondió Haku mientras sus ojos se volvían pesados antes de quedarse dormida debido a la fatiga física y emocional que acababa de pasar.  
-Kerberos, repara un cuarto para Haku. Miriam llévala allí. Asegúrate de que esté lo mas cómoda posible tu nueva hermana- ordenó la Madre de los monstruos a sus hijos a quienes había mandado llamar.

Los obedientes hijos de la bella capitana asintieron, el guardián del inframundo fue a el ala sur del castillo, donde aún había habitaciones disponibles a prepararle una, mientras, la esfinge llevó a descansar a su nueva hermana a la habitación que compartia con Tio y Suu.

-Madre, el viaje fue un poco cansado, deseo ir a tomar una siesta - pidió permiso para retirarse el príncipe.

-Claro, Puedes irte hijo mio- le despidió la hechicera con mucho afecto y añadio con orgullo- felicidades por ganar tu primer combate real.

Naruto sólo sonrió apenado y se retido a su habitación, recibir las alabanzas de Medea siempre le alegraban el corazón.

Todos los ahí presentes sonrieron por la escena, sin duda alguna que el corazón de Medea estaba al fin sanando, de hecho, era algo que la ex princesa no había notado, por ejemplo, aunque reacia al principio, ahora realmente llamaba hijo al Uzumaki. También estaba el hecho de que sus conocidos le veían bromear y sonreír.  
\- Amiga, te daré la poción para tu nueva hija al rato para cuando despierte- anunció Meses a la capitana- por ahora, sigamos con nuestros asuntos.  
Había cosas que discutir, con Konoha investigando, debían de ver que acciones tomar por las posibles represalias, que era una de las cosas que a la deidad le quitaban el sueño, al igual que el hecho de que le arrebataran a la luz de sus días.  
También estaba el factor de los otros ocho Jinchuriki en cada uno de los cinco pueblos Shinobi principales y en el pueblo menor de Taki, sentía que su deber era auxiliarlos. Todos fueron utilizados como un elemento disuasivo para la guerra, pero tratados como una plaga como su hijo desde el principio. Claro que Kumo trataba a sus jinchuriki con respeto, pero eso no duraría para siempre, y el hecho de que el Mizukage era uno y aún asi purgaba todas las líneas de sangre en su dominio también era perturbador. Fue realmente hipócrita, tendría que investigar esto en un momento posterior. Tal vez incluso proporcionar algo de ayuda a los Rebeldes en secreto para descubrir lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. El problema con el otro Jinchuriki de Kiri desaparecido poco después de que comenzaran las purgas de línea de sangre significaba que el anfitrión elegido no quería formar parte de tal cosa.  
¿Tal vez podría encontrarlo y ofrecerle refugio aquí en su reino?  
Los dos Jinchuriki en Iwa tampoco fueron amados. Usados como perros guardianes en cierto sentido para proteger una región clave en momentos aleatorios según las órdenes del Tsuchikage. Solo entraron en Iwa cuando le proporcionaron al viejo un informe verbal real sobre algo importante antes de despedidos de nuevo.  
Lo mismo le ocurría a la Jinchuriki de Taki. La aldea la mantuvo cerca porque necesitaban a la niña, pero hizo que la pobre Jinchuriki creyera que era al revés a través de sus acciones. Que necesitaba ellos, que su servicio forzoso a Taki proporcionaba protección contra la crueldad del mundo exterior y que algún día sería recompensada siempre que la niña no dejara de cumplir con su deber hacia Taki.  
El propio Jinchuriki de Suna era el hijo menor del Kazekage, sin embargo, trató al niño como si fuera una vergüenza para su linaje, y por eso merecía ser asesinado. Por supuesto, el tonto no mataría personalmente a su propio hijo, no con el niño que portaba al Ichibi, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera contratar asesinos para hacerlo, y lo había hecho desde que el pelirrojo cumplió seis años.  
Hmmm ... eso realmente le dio una idea a la mujer.  
Naruto había llevado una vida relativamente solitaria hasta el momento. Por supuesto, la tenía a ella, a Anko, a Itachi, y todos los demás, PERO su hijo nunca tuvo realmente un hermano verdadero para llamarlo propio. Dejando al Mizukage a un lado hasta que descubriera qué le pasaba, así como a Kumo porque Itachi le había contado acerca de su intento de secuestro en la madre biológica de Naruto, los otros dos Jinchuriki restantes que tenían aproximadamente su edad serían una excelente familia para que su hijo tuviera alguien a quien llamar hermano.  
Todo lo que necesitaba era una manera de hacer que ellos estuvieran aquí uno por uno y convencerlos de que se quedaran en el país para ser los hermanos de Naruto y, en cierta medida, los protectores de esta tierra también. Ahora de momento debía de tratar con sus invitados no deseados.  
-No te molestes en esconderte. Te siento ANBU de Kiri . No seas tímido. ¡Sal a la luz!- ordenó Medea antes de golpear el piso con su talón para cubrir la habitación en una energía verdosa que llenaba toda la habitación.  
E hizo que el grupo de cinco Shinobi que se escondia entre las sombras de la habitación fuera forzado a arrodillarse en la parte delantera de su trono.  
-¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos allí?- exigió el líder del grupo mientras intentaba pararse, pero descubrió que su cuerpo no obedecia.  
-Estoy lejos de ser como los feudales a los que estas acostumbrado a tratar . Supongo que estás aquí por la recompensa de Momochi Zabuza- contraatacó la monarca con el líder ANBU asintiendo con la cabeza para su grupo.  
-Sí, fuimos informados por una fuente fiable que iba a venir aquí para asesinarte y fuimos enviados a interceptarlo- replicó el líder dejando fuera el hecho de que se les dijo que esperar hasta después de Zabuza tuviera éxito o fracasará en su misión .  
-Ya veo, no es que importe. El hombre está muerto. Lo mato mi capitana de guardia aquí presente, a él y a sus subordinados. Llegaste hasta aquí por nada- comentó la deidad con los ANBU mirándola en estado de shock ya que creian débiles a sus soldados, sin excepción. Y ni hablar de las kunoichi de Nadeshiko.  
-Si eso es cierto, tenemos que reclamar la espada, ya que pertenece a Kiri- dijo el líder de los ANBU.  
-Me temo que eso no es posible, le prometí a mi hijo que empuñaría esa espada en el futuro y simplemente no tengo el corazón para romper esa promesa- respondió Medea con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.  
-Tendrás que hacer una excepción esta vez. No tienes otra opción que entregarla a nosotros- dijo el líder del grupo de Kiri antes de ser lanzado aproximadamente a unos seis metros y los otros vieron que la mujer no estaba contenta con las palabras dirigidas a ella.  
-¡No voy a hacer ninguna excepción! ¡Mi hijo empuñará esta maravillosa arma y atravesará a todos sus enemigos que se atrevan a interponerse en su camino! Volverás a ver a tu Mizukage y le dirás que Zabuza está muerto. Dile que si tiene un problema con lo que ha sucedido después de la muerte del hombre, puede venir aquí, y dirigir a mí en el asunto personalmente . Aunque le advierto que no voy a ser tan misericordiosa mientras él esté aquí. !- declaró Ella con su poder una vez más rodeando a la mujer en oleadas.  
El grupo de Kiri asintió, alejándose lentamente de la mujer, y al menos uno de ellos parecía estar mirando secretamente al Kubikiribocho detrás de su máscara . De hecho, el shinobi en cuestión corrió hacia el arma, creyendo que podía tomar la espada y que podría huir del castillo antes de que alguien pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.  
Qué equivocado estaba él.  
Anticipándose a la acción mencionada, Hipólita disparó una ráfaga de relámpagos tras hacer sellos y eliminó al ANBU. El resultado final hizo que los shinobi restantes de Kiri huyeran instantáneamente del castillo en la creencia de que era más prudente huir para informar al Mizukage lo que sucedió, y esperar que el hombre se sintiera misericordioso al decirle las buenas noticias de la muerte de Zabuza , seguido por las malas noticias recientemente descubiertas de no poder recuperar la espada junto con la muerte de un ANBU a manos de una aparente asesora ni más ni menos.  
Una hermosa y poderosa también.  
Sin correr ningún riesgo de repetir el intento de empuñar lo que ahora era el arma de su hijo, Medea colocó un hechizo temporal sobre la espada para que no pudiera ser recogida por nadie más que Naruto. Tendría que hacer un nuevo hechizo luego con respecto a quién usara el arma masiva para que cualquiera que usara el Kubikiribocho solo pudiera hacerlo si la espada no estaba siendo empuñada contra ella o contra Naruto.  
Pero eso podría esperar por ahora. Por ahora debía de calmar a sus amados súbditos, quienes sin duda estaban preocupados por su Daimyo, y por el poder que había desatado.

#########  
 **Torre ún tiempo** **después**.

-Los he convocado a todos aquí para discutir algunas noticias importantes sobre El País de las Olas y su Daimyo. Como bien saben, esta nueva Daimyo fue una vez el asesor de su predecesor hace unos pocos años. Aunque no es poco frecuente que una mujer para sea gobernante de una nación, esta mujer en cuestión no es lo que usted llamaría ... normal por ningún medio de la palabra - declaró Hiruzen, ya que sentía que su mano estaba forzada ahora, y con los acontecimientos recientes, por Los rumores de que Zabuza murió a manos de la Daimyo de todas las personas, hizo que muchos ojos se abriesen de par en par con las cejas alzadas por la noticia.  
-Escuché que mató a un Ninja renegado de rango A. Eso es bastante impresionante si lo digo yo mismo. Muestra que es una mujer temible cuando es cruzada por otros- comentó Shibi Aburame mientras Shikaku Nara cerca de él se estremecía de puro miedo.  
Sin duda, estaba imaginando a su esposa con ese tipo de poder y apuntando hacia él.

-No, fue su capitana de guardia, sin embargo ella si, mató a sus subordinados sin romper a sudar- aclaró el Sanin.  
-Razón de más para abrir el comercio con ella. Tal vez incluso obtener una especie de alianza. Haría que nuestros enemigos pensaran dos veces el atacarnos si tuviéramos una Daimyo tan poderoso de nuestro lado dijo Toji Sosuke, del Consejo Civil y representante del gremio comercial en esta reunión.  
-Créeme, esta Daimyo no está interesada en comerciar con nosotros. O tener una alianza con nosotros. De hecho, esta mujer odia a Konoha, y solo dejo ir a mi equipo porque nos envió a dar un mensaje aquí sobre sus sentimientos con respecto a Konoha - corto con las ambiciones de más de uno Jiraiya ya que no era ningún secreto que su equipo fue a visitar a la mujer para advertirle sobre el posible intento de asesinato en su vida.  
-¿Por qué? Le advertimos sobre el intento de asesinato. ¡Es un insulto para nosotros que ella sea tan rencorosa solo porque somos de Konoha! Maldita mujer,Probablemente durmió con su predecesor para llegar a donde está ahora !- Exclamó enojada Mebuki Haruno y muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.  
\- Ella ya sabía sobre el intento de asesinato. De hecho, tengo la sensación de que ya tenía un plan en marcha para detener el intento, y al ver que la Daimyo todavía está viva ... ¡funcionó!- menciono el peliblanco, mientras muchos se quejaban de cómo habían ido demasiado tarde para saber sobre el intento de homicidio para usarlo en su beneficio.  
-¿Eso no explica por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué pasa con esta mujer que sentiste la necesidad de tener esta reunión Hokage-sama?- preguntó Homura mientras Hiruzen suspiró sabiendo que lo que iba a decir abriría una gran lata de gusanos.  
-Hay evidencia que sugiere que esta Daimyo, usando poderes desconocidos para nosotros, fue la responsable del secuestro de Naruto, Anko e Itachi hace aproximadamente seis años- respondió el Sandaime Hokage con Fugaku mirándolo en shock mientras los ojos de Danzo se entrecerraron ante esto y muchos otros quedaron estupefactos por estas palabras por un momento.  
Entonces todo se fue a la mierda con muchos gritos y discusiones.  
-¡CÓMO SE ATREVE ESTA BRUJA A BURLARSE ASI DE NOSOTROS!- gritó un miembro del Consejo.  
-¡ENVÍA TRES PELOTONES DE ANBU PARA DESTRUIR EL PAÍS Y QUEMARLO HASTA LOS CIMIENTOS!- gritó otro miembro del Consejo sentado al lado del que gritó.  
-¡NO! ¡ENVIENLOS PARA APLASTAR AL PUEBLO! ¡HAGALOS PARTE DEL PAÍS DE FUEGO! ¡HAGALOS UN ESTADO ESCLAVO!- Exclamó Mebuki con las ventanas de la habitación casi rompiéndose por su voz chillona.  
"En realidad, la última idea no es tan mala. Además, los recursos naturales de la tierra se podrían usar para financiar aún más a Raíz sin tomar demasiado del tesoro para evitar sospechas de Hiruzen" meditó la momia azteca.  
-¡Suficiente!, tal como estan las cosas, nuestras pruebas son meramente circunstanciales. Cualquier muestra de fuerza de nuestra parte en este momento nos hará aparecer como los agresores. Incluso si explicamos por qué, todavía lo seríamos. Y si invadimos al país, bien podríamos terminar iniciando una guerra, que no podríamos ganar dadas nuestras fuerzas actuales, y seriamos forzados a la sumisión si no a la derrota total - intento el Sandaime contener los ánimos con Fugaku enojado por esto, pero sabía que era la verdad triste y bastante amarga.  
-Así que jugamos a la política, Hiruzen. Usa a nuestro Daimyo para forzar su mano en este asunto. Incluso si hacemos acusaciones, ¿qué pruebas tienes de que Itachi y Anko están con esta Daimyo?- preguntó Danzo mientras Hiruzen miraba a Jiraiya, quien negó con la cabeza, y estaba claro que revelar lo que sabían simplemente no era posible.  
-Como dije antes, la evidencia de lo que Jiraiya observó en su misión es muy circunstancial. Sin una prueba sólida indiscutida de que Itachi o Anko están en el pais mientras están al servicio de esta mujer, nuestra demanda de su regreso nos haría ver como unos tontos - explicó Hiruzen sabiendo que las meras observaciones y deducciones no eran pruebas sólidas.  
Ni siquiera podía decirles que Naruto estaba allí por la mentira creada para engañar a los poderes que hay en esta sala para que no reclamen la muerte o captura del niño para los pocos que lo querían condicionado para ser un arma de guerra para el pueblo.  
-Entonces debemos obtener esta prueba. Necesitamos enviar un equipo de infiltración. Uno que pueda hacer lo que se necesita hacer para asegurarnos la prueba cuando vayamos ante el Daimyo para informarle de esta injusticia cometida a Konoha- dijo Danzo mientras planeaba descubrir cómo esta mujer esclavizó a esos dos para que él mismo pudiera hacerlo a otros para aumentar aún más las filas de Raíz con seguidores más leales.  
Incluso si la lealtad fue forzada. Pero, ¿qué le importaba a Danzo? Los seguidores eran seguidores y si eran esclavos primero ¿quién era él para quejarse del resultado? Se beneficiaría de ellos de todos modos así que hay más razones para hacerlo.  
-Eso no es posible, no ahora mismo de todos modos. Con el fallido intento de asesinato , ella estará en guardia por un buen tiempo. Vi una muestra de su poder de primera mano y percibí que era una mujer en verdad poderosa. Casi tanto como un Biju de entre una y cuatro colas. Sería imprudente desafiarla en esta etapa de las cosas-informo Jiraiya mientras Danzo fruncía el ceño ante esto ya que no esperaba que una Daimyo de ningún tipo tuviera esa cantidad de poder dentro de ella.  
Por otra parte ... su mejor sensor había detectado e informado sobre un pico masivo no hace mucho tiempo proveniente de El país de las Olas. ¿Era ese el poder de esa monarca? ¡No, imposible! Solo un Jinchuriki podía desatar algo remotamente cercano a lo que percibían. Pero tampoco había ningún Jinchuriki remotamente cerca , ya que todos estaban en sus países por lo que sus espías le habían dicho, y nunca los abandonaron a ellos ni a la zona en general, a menos que flexionaran el músculo de dicha aldea Shinobi.  
¿Esa mujer realmente tenía chakra de nivel Biju? Si es así, tendría que asegurarse de que ella nunca lo usara contra Konoha. Tendría que encontrar una manera de eliminar a esta mujer y nombrar un peón adecuado para tomar su lugar que actuará siempre en beneficio de Konoha.  
Pero como Jiraiya había declarado, la mujer estaría ahora en guardia, más alerta para futuros ataques, y cualquier ataque ahora sería detenido antes de que cualquier equipo de asesinato pudiera poner un pie en su castillo.  
Entonces tendrían que esperar. ÉL tendría que esperar.  
-Tal como está, tendremos que esperar hasta que se complete el puente antes de que podamos hacer que el Daimyo use el derecho de comerciar a través de sus tierras como palanca contra ella. En ese momento, podemos reunir las pruebas necesarias que necesitamos sobre Itachi y Anko siendo sus sirvieneas esclavizados. Con la evidencia reunida, podemos presentarla ante el Daimyo y obligarla a renunciar al control sobre ellos mientras ordena una medida de compensación financiera en el proceso - agregó Hiruzen sabiendo que era el mejor plan para ellos en este momento.  
-Con una buena parte de esa suma financiera dirigida al Clan Uchiha por lo que esta mujer ha robado- comentó Fugaku sabiendo que estaba en su derecho de preguntar o más bien exigir.  
-Todavía está la cuestión de Anko. Aunque no tengo dudas de que Itachi sigue siendo leal a Konoha después de todo este tiempo, cuestiono su lealtad debido a la conexión que tiene con Orochimaru en el pasado. Si la devuelve, sugiero que Se haga un examen y se borre su mente como una buena medida. Reconstruir desde cero - comentó Danzo, ya que la mujer podría ser una herramienta valiosa para extraer de Orochimaru a largo plazo para explotar ,ya que el Sannin tendía a jugar con su comida y el viejo halcón de la guerra consideraba tal cosa como una debilidad.  
Una debilidad que explotaría si llegara el momento de eliminar esa mancha de la memoria de Konoha.  
-Estoy de acuerdo. La mujer siempre fue una traidora potencial. Por lo que sabemos, ella ayudó a secuestrar a Itachi desde el principio, y es más leal a esta Daimyo que a Konoha- agregó Koharu mientras Hiruzen la miraba con el ceño fruncido, ya que sabía del examen de Inoichi aplicado a Anko cuando fue encontrada después de la deserción de Orochimaru y este mostró que ella tenía más aversión por el Sannin que cualquier otra persona en esta habitación.  
-No castigaremos a Anko a menos que sepamos sin lugar a dudas que ella tuvo algo que ver con los secuestros. Si ella tuviera alguna participación, Anko será castigada. Sin embargo, si no hay nada en esta acusación, espero que el asunto sea completamente abandonado. para evitar que se propaguen rumores maliciosos. Después de todo, ninguno de nosotros querría que se difundieran rumores basados en una mentira, ¿correcto?- declaró Hiruzen mientras veía a muchos en la habitación asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado ya que no les gustaba la idea de que el pueblo difundiera rumores sobre ellos.  
Incluso si no les importaba hacerlo al revés.  
-¿Cuándo podemos esperar que se complete el puente?- preguntó Homura ya que tendrían que trabajar para reunir evidencia en un lapso corto.  
-Si no se topan con demasiados problemas, estimo que la finalización del puente será de poco más de un año. Tal vez un año y medio- respondió Hiruzen sabiendo que podría ser el último si alguien de GatoCorp mandaba a alguien a tratar de. Hacerles las cosas difíciles con el puente.  
-Entonces tenemos mucho tiempo, para hacer lo que hay que hacer- comentó el hijo negado de Laura Bozzo mientras Hiruzen lo miraba mientras Jiraiya fruncía el ceño, ya que ambos sabían lo que el halcón de la guerra quería decir con eso.  
En el diccionario Danzō -japonés significaba: matar a todos y todo a su paso sin ningún tipo de remordimiento en absoluto.  
-¿Y si por alguna remota posibilidad, no podemos obtener esta evidencia de que mi hijo y la mujer están en la custodia de esta Daimyo?- preguntó Fugaku con curiosidad para ver qué haría Konoha para traer de regreso a su hijo.  
-Enviamos un equipo para tomarlos por la fuerza y si es necesario ... vamos a matar a esta Mujer. Tal ofensa a Konoha no debe quedar impune- declaró Danzo con firmeza mientras Hiruzen miraba a su antiguo rival.  
-¡NO! Si tomaremos a nuestros dos ninjas por la fuerza, pero NO mataremos a la Daimyo. O has olvidado que bastantes Daimyos, incluido el nuestro nos contrata para hacer misiones. Cualquier intento de asesinar a esta mujer podría enviar un mal mensaje en todo el mundo. Podría hacer que los Daimyos de todas las naciones vacilen en emplear ninjas por temor a que los asesinemos por la razón que consideremos conveniente. Tal temor podría florecer en algo peor. Como en la liquidación o el debilitamiento de las aldeas Shinobi por orden de los mismos Daimyos para asegurar que tal resultado no tenga ninguna posibilidad de ocurrir - le dio na contemplar el panorama el Sandaime al Uchiha y a la momia, mientras Danzo fruncía el ceño, pero finalmente cedió ya que ese era un posible resultado, e incluso el halcón de la guerra sabía mejor que discutir eso.  
-Estoy de acuerdo, si la evidencia de que dos de los nuestros que están en como rehebes es inalcanzable, debemos enviar un equipo para recuperarlos después de confirmar por completo su paradero. Matar al Daimyo solo nos haría parecer salvajes y haría que otros teman la idea de emplearnos. Incluso nuestro propio Daimyo vacilaría en estar cerca de nosotros o emplearnos en misiones - concordó Shibi que desde el principio anticipó las palabras del Sandaime. Matar a Medea les traería más perjuicios que nada, y eso si eran capaces de matarla.  
-De acuerdo, también es una de las razones por las que los ninja no son contratados para asesinar a los Daimyos. No es raro que los clientes intenten hacer tal acto ya sea por rencor o por obtener algo al final. Pero todos sabemos con certeza que los ninjas todas las aldeas Shinobi del pasado y del presente nunca han asumido esa tarea. Algo que ha mantenido a los Daimyos de nuestro lado libres de cualquier duda sobre nuestra lealtad hacia ellos en términos de protección contratada. Incluso los Ninjas desaparecidos de todos los rangos se han mantenido alejados de tales clientes. que quieren a los señores feudales muertos- agregó Hiashi, ya que sabía que los Daimyos por ese vago temor tenía samuráis para protegerlos dentro y fuera de su palacio.  
-Tenemos aproximadamente un año para obtener lo que necesitamos. Si algo empeora, podemos hacer que el Daimyo presione a la Daimyo de Las Olas sobre nuestras sospechas con la evidencia que tenemos en ese momento. Ella tiene que verlo para obtener la aprobación para poder usar su puente en nuestras tierras. Una vez que el puente esté completo, con un poco de suerte, podemos forzar su mano de alguna manera durante las negociaciones- dijo Hiruzen con muchos asentimientos antes de ordenar la finalización de la reunión.  
Y dejándolo solo con Jiraiya para hablar con él sobre las cosas extra oficiales.  
-No les dijiste que Gato está muerto o que además se las ingeniaron en ese país para destruir a toda la armada Happo. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Jiraiya con Hiruzen suspirando.  
-¿Y poner más miedo en sus corazones? Llamarían por la sangre de esa Daimyo, incluso querrían algún tipo de fuerza de invasión o un pequeño ejército de nuestros mejores equipos de captura y recuperación listos para el despliegue completo. No enviaré a muchos a su muerte- dijo Hiruzen mientras aún no creía la mitad del informe que el espía de Jiraiya le envió.  
Sobre todo la mención de que tres mujeres eran las responsables de el potente remolino que se trago a la mitad de la flota pirata y al yate de Gato. O las dos invocaciones gigantescas que ayudaron al remolino a no dejar sobrevivientes.  
-Tal vez, pero solo Gato pagó el precio por desafiarla, de momento- dijo Hiruzen mientras Jiraiya asentía ya que eso era cierto- Tal parece que en su país de origen tienen alguna clase de poder que no hemos visto aquí, con eso tal vez pudo proteger a su país actual.  
-Está bien es una buena posibilidad, ¿Enronces como nos defendemos de algo que no conocemos?- preguntó Jiraiya con Hiruzen entrecerrando los ojos al pensar.  
-Esa parte todavía no la he resuelto. Debe tener un poder que nunca hemos visto antes. Algo que todavía tenemos que experimentar o comprender por completo- respondió finalmente Hiruzen.- sin todos las fichas del juego, nos arriesgamos a sufrir una catastrófica derrota, apenas el primer buque de nuestra armada se pueda asomar en sus dominios.  
-Tal vez los Sapos pueden ayudarme a aprender más. Tenemos un nombre con el que trabajar, por lo que no debería ser demasiado difícil descubrir algo sobre ese poder. Teniendo en cuenta la edad del Anciano Sapo, tal vez sabrá algo sobre su poder. Cuando ella por primera vez me golpeó con él, casi se sentía como Chakra de la Naturaleza, pero diferente. Casi ... primordial - observó Jiraiya mientras su sensei parecía preocupado ya que tener el poder del Chakra de la Naturaleza estaba a solo un pie del terreno de lo invencible, pero alguien empuñando de una manera aún más antigua era … francamente muy aterrorizante.  
-De acuerdo Jiraiya. Cuanto más comprendamos el poder de esta mujer, mejores serán nuestras posibilidades de rescatar a todos sus cautivos- aceptó Hiruzen con Jiraiya asintiendo.  
-Bien, me pondré a investigar en el acto- dijo Jiraiya antes de irse por la ventana.  
"Naruto, si esta mujer te ha hecho algo en todos los años desde que estuviste con ella, me temo que tendré que hacer algo drástico para garantizar la seguridad de Konoha. Una seguridad que tendrás que pagar por el bien de todos nosotros " pensó Hiruzen antes de sentir repentinamente la fotografía detrás de él de el Yondaime Hokage frunciéndole el ceño.  
Por el bien de Konoha, Hiruzen eligió ignorar su enojada presencia fija en él, y la de los dos Hokages anteriores que precedieron al propio Sandaime.

 **1))))) De acuerdo a algunos, por ejemplo, Esfinge es la hija incestuosa de Orthros y Quimera, además esta el hecho de que casi todos ellos murieron a manos de algún héroe siendo Heracles el asesino de la mayoría de ellos.**

 **Y corte.**

 **La verdad sale a la luz y Konoha de momento esta impotente, ¿Harán Danzō o Fugaku alguna idiotez? ¿Que le espera a Haku con su familia adoptiva?**

 **Eso se ira descubriendo.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	6. La familia crece

**La familia crece.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review.**

 **Invitado.**

Gracias por las flores. Trataré de no abandonar la historia y si lo hago, la dejare en manos muy capaces (Shion145 manifiestate)

 **Greek moonlight.**

Antes que nada, el review del capítulo uno se nota con sentimiento y emoción y me da gusto ver que no decepcione, ahora, con respecto a Konoha y sus habitantes, es una interpretación de las cosas. La hijoputez que manifestó el Sandaime entre varios más, se le escapó y a lo grande a Kishinoto, aquí la he aprovechando al máximo simplemente. Sobre Medea, siempre me ha parecido un personaje incomprendido y mucho, como lo dije en alguna ocasión a alguien, es un personaje trágico que esta infravalorado. De entrada, si no es por ella no obtienen el Vellocino y de haberlo conseguido sin su ayuda, se los comen Escila y Caribdis. Y nadie se acuerda de ello.

Y aquí Haku es tía no tío, por eso le dicen ella. He escrito cinco fic de Naruto y sólo en dos es varón.

PD, quizá y Soul of ninja sea de tu agrado si te gusta Saint Seiya.

 **Virus pirata**

Así es, Chilla era de los eye candy de Thundercats, siempre me pareció más guapa que Cheethara, en fin… por adivinar pide un deseo en el fic y ya vere.

 **Shion145.**

Sólo agregó que tomaré tus sugerencias en serio, que vaya que me ayudaron, aquí y en Soul.

 **Comenzamos**

Había transcurrido un mes desde la adopción de Haku por la familia Mamono y las cosas para la usuaria de hielo habían cambiado para bien. Sorprendente, Haku se hizo a la idea rápidamente de pertenecer a una familia tan extensa, llevándose de maravilla con Lala y con Miram.

En estos momentos, Haku en su nueva forma se encontraba teniendo un combate de entrenamiento con Tío que usaba también su verdadera forma.

Tío en su forma humana era una adolescente de doce años que era muy alta, de 1.75, piel bronceada, grandes pechos, figura de reloj de arena rematada en unas anchas caderas que eran el principio de unas largas y muy sensuales piernas, rubia de ojos rojos claros. Las únicas diferencias entre su forma humana y la verdadera era que crecía hasta alcanzar el 1.90, adquiere un cuerpo fitness y colmillos similares a los de un vampiro y un cuerno rojo en la frente.

Mientras las dos luchaban, Echidna y Typhon veían el combate y al verlo sentían calidez en el corazón. Mientras los dioses Olímpicos estuvieron en el mundo, tras la maldición a Echidna realmente hubo pocos momentos de paz para la familia, la posterior separación de la misma a manos de los dioses y el eventual asesinato de varios de ellos, fue un duro golpe para Echidna que lloró amargamente a cada uno de sus hijos cuando fueron asesinados.

Eran monstruos físicamente, sí pero sólo en eso. Casandra por ejemplo tenía un mal temperamento que se había calmando gracias a la poción de Medea. No es que le volviera más dócil, era que al fin nadie tendría duda de lo que era ella. La temible Jabalí de Erimanto en su forma verdadera era un jabalí magnífico del tamaño de un Hipopótamo adulto que jamás se atrevería a atacar a alguien. A menos que le llamaran ÉL. La razón por la que el mal carácter de su hija salía a flote era porque le llamaban El jabalí y no La jabalí, diferencia muy importante. Y Heracles daba fe de ello, cuando el idiota de Euristeo le encargó a Heracles asesinar a la jabalí, el héroe no tardó mucho en hallarla, asombrándose por lo que vio. Casandra había estado destrozando una caravana comercial que para variar voceo su nombre con un "Él", provocando su furia. Sorprendentemente para el Semi dios, nunca atacó una carreta donde una madre y sus hijos temblaron de pánico al ver la destrucción que ella causaba. Olvidaba decir que también le llamaban Jabalí de hierro debido a que al igual que su hermano, el León de Nemea tenía una piel impenetrable. Pero, él ya había matado al León, así que ya sabía cómo lidiar con ella que cargo enfurecida contra el semi dios.

En su momento no quiso creer a lo que vio, porque eso quería decir que asesinó a sangre fría a criaturas racionales, lo cierto era que ya había corrido la voz sobre como Heracles había acabado con tres de sus hermanos. Así que ella cargó con furia en su contra y con lágrimas en los ojos, ella planeaba cargar contra el, despedazarlo y después, enterrar la piel de su hermano caído que tenía puesta como trofeo. Pero como dije, Heracles aprendía de sus errores y ya sabía que en vez de llevar el combate a las armas, debía de someterle y estrangularla.

En retrospectiva cuando Heracles rememoraba ya con la compresión que tenía en la actualidad, tras matar al león cada monstruo era más agresivo y feroz en su ataque contra él, la hidra, la Ave de Estinfalo, la jabalí, incluso Orthros que no era su blanco cuando lo comisionaron a robar el ganado de su amo Gerión y Cerbero fueron sumamente agresivos con el. Y ahora que sabía el motivo. No los culpaba. Si el asesino de tus seres queridos se presentará a ti, reaccionarias de la misma forma.(1)

Por ello Haku pudo adaptarse, todos los hijos de la pareja eran en el exterior monstruos, su carácter era otra cosa. Siguiendo los ejemplos, Miriam era de carácter alegre aunque algo…. Hipster. Amante de los enigmas, siempre Se le veía resolviendo sudokus o diseñando un rompecabezas que vendría a ser el redescubrimiento del cubo Rubik. O también estaba Kerbero que fiel a su naturaleza canina, era de carácter noble y servicial.

-¡Yosh! Preparate hermana- voceo Tío- mega puño.

Y dio un tremendo puñetazo a los espejos de hielo que ella usaba, aquel jutsu que andaba creando, le fue posible perfeccionarlo en días. Su actual forma le permitía manipular su kekkei genkai de elemento Hyoton sin usar chakra prácticamente. En esta circunstancias atacar con todo su poder le daba una muy significativa ventaja.

Por lo que ya muchos le llamaban la Yuki onna o El ángel de Hielo debido a su innegable belleza como la de todas las hijas de Echidna en su forma humana.

Volviendo al espejo, este se quebró con suma facilidad obligando a Haku a salir de él, para ella el combate había acabado.

-Nada mal- decía dándole la mano a su hermana menor la ogresa- eres muy fuerte.

-Tu también Tío Nee san- decía la usuaria de hielo, sintiendo calidez al decirle así.

-Bueno, hijas, vayan a darse un baño y a cambiarse, no querrán llegar tarde a las lecciones de Heracles- llamó Echidna a sus hijas.

Las dos asintieron en comprensión, era hora de tomar un buen y relajante baño.

#####

 **En el patio principal, mismo momento.**

Naruto jadeó pesadamente por el entrenamiento dentro de los terrenos del castillo. En este momento llevaba sandalias ninja, pantalones negros, camiseta blanca, envolturas de ninja alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. En su cabeza, llevaba su fiel casco para ocultar sus marcas de bigotes y para evitar que los ojos curiosos vean el cabello rubio en caso de que alguien se atreva a tratar de espiar al niño. Lo único expuesto al mundo que haría que alguien de Konoha supiera que él era Naruto Uzumaki eran los intensos ojos azules que ardían como fuego azul.  
Al margen, Perseo el mejor espadachín de los argonautas, estaba observando su forma de desenvolverse, sus posturas y movimientos mientras trataba de empuñar el Kubikiribocho. No fue fácil, dado el peso de la espada, aún así, no le importaba a Naruto, ya que seguía tratando de aumentar su masa muscular utilizando la propia zanpakuto como un peso, y levantando el objeto con los músculos que poseían sus brazos. Claro que usó chakra la mayoría de esas veces, pero como Heracles se lo hizo notar, siempre existía la posibilidad, por delgada que fuera, de que su chakra se agotara y tuviera que depender de la fuerza física solamente.  
De ahí que se haya entrenado mucho para dominar físicamente esta espada,ya que eso le ayudaría a volverse más poderoso.  
En lo alto de un balcón, Medea observó con orgullo que a su hijo entrenaba con tantos ojos vigilantes que estaban invirtiendo en el potencial de Naruto. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los demás, la hechicera miró hacia abajo observando a su hijo con orgullo. Cuando descansaba para recuperar su fuerza, Naruto siempre levantaba la vista y le sonreía con alegría en los ojos. Todo ese amor, devoción, determinación y lealtad envueltos en un solo niño rubio que era Naruto.  
Y él era su hijo. Su orgullo y alegría. No es el hijo del rey Eetes. No es el hijo de el bastardo hijo de puta de Jason. Este era el hijo de la ex princesa Medea. No importaba si era un hijo sustituto. Lo que sí importaba era que este chico era su hijo y ella no lo cambiaría por nada.  
Cualquiera que atentara contra él, sufriría una muerte por demás violenta en sus manos.  
"Mi hijo. Harás grandes cosas. Algunos te amarán. Otros te odiarán o te Temerán. Te respetarán. Una combinación de algunas, si no de todas esas cosas. Pero debes saber esto, nunca te traicionaré, y siempre te apoyaré no importa qué ", pensó la monarca para sí misma mientras lo veía entrenando duro y le sonrió amablemente cuando levantó la vista en su dirección.  
Un chico tan especial, Su antiguo pueblo estaba lleno de tontos para herirlo como lo hicieron.  
Ese último pensamiento hizo que ella frunciera el ceño por un segundo. Su conversación con el Sannin había sido más problemática de lo que creía posible. Sospechaba que el hombre de cabello blanco y puntiagudo era mucho más inteligente de lo que parecía y era más que el rumorado Super Pervertido que muchas mujeres siempre decían que era. Lo que en una nota al pie de página, estaba orgulloso de proclamar a viva voz que eso era.  
Aún así, el hombre era un Sannin por una buena razón. Se dice que es el más fuerte de los tres cuando en un momento fue el más débil. Era solo ahora que Medea se dio cuenta de que tendría que ser cautelosa con él la próxima vez. De menos le haría cambiar en una criatura que hiciera honor a su repugnante alma.  
-Mi señora- susurró Itachi mientras estaba detrás de la mujer y arrodillándose en su presencia.  
-Informe- ordenó la monarca a su espía en un tono firme.  
-El Kazekage y El líder de Taki están aquí. Están esperando verte con sus hijos y con La jinchuriki- informó Itachi con su señora asintiendo y volviéndose para mirar al Uchiha.  
-¿Trajo a su hijo menor?- preguntó refiriéndose al Kazekage, con Itachi sacudiendo la cabeza sorprendentemente.  
-No Medea-sama. A pesar de tu petición de que todos sus hijos vengan, él no ha hecho eso- respondió Itachi con la monarca frunciendo el ceño .  
-¿El Kazekage dijo por qué Gaara no estaba con él?- preguntó sabiendo que Itachi escondía su verdadera apariencia bajo un simple Genjutsu que lo hacía parecer un simple sirviente.-El Kazekage comentó que su arma era necesaria en otro lado y que no podía venir con él a pesar de que la petición específica que hiciste era muy clara para él- respondió Itachi con la diosa claramente enojada al escuchar esto.  
-Ya veo, despachalo entonces. No tengo nada que ver con ese hombre si se niega a cumplir con la simple petición que hice cuando le envié ese mensaje sobre conocer a toda su familia- comentó la hechicera fríamente.  
-Sí, señora- respondió Itachi antes de hacer una reverencia y dejar a la mujer a sus pensamientos.

Pero cambió en cierto modo de opinión- mejor envía a Kerbero, necesito que averigües mejor como le fue a Atalanta, los Mellizos y a Casandra en el País de la Nieve.

-A sus órdenes Mi soberana.

Itachi hizo lo que le ordenaron mientras la señora del castillo estaba con sus pensamientos.  
"Ese tonto aprenderá muy pronto que ignorar mi pedido es imprudente", pensó enojada mientras ella volvía a ver a su hijo entrenar duro.

Y a sonreír con mucho amor al verlo esforzarse tan duro.

######  
 **Sala de audiencias.**

Tanto la delegación de Taki como la de Suna estaban en la sala hacía un rato esperaban a su audiencia, Shibuki y dos ANBU de su aldea venían junto a Fū, una joven de piel bronceada, cabello verde corto y ojos Naranjas, esperando agradar a la feudal. Habían oído del gran trató que las kunoichi de la aldea Nadeshiko habían hecho y creyendo que, Medea quería cambiarlas, esperaban impresionarla para obtener ellos sus favores. Dado que el Kazekage estaba también ahí y que por la tranquilidad de Fū, no venía con ellos su propio jinchuriki, se sentían en ventaja.

Estaba tan temerosa Fū que no trató de hacerse Amiga de Temari, la hija mayor de Kage o de Kankuro, el segundo de ellos. Todo porque hoy era su primera vez fuera de su aldea.  
-La decoración es agradable- comentó Temari, ya que vio que la habitación en la que se encontraban no era demasiado lujosa, pero no era barata en lo más mínimo.  
Estaba diciendo "Soy una Daimyo, pero no soy una estúpida rica" .  
-He visto mejores cosas en la casa del Daimyo del viento- remarcó Kankuro ya que habían visto la casa del Daimyo del viento y sabía que le gustaban las cosas buenas que pocos podían comprar mucho menos pagar.  
-Solo señalé que esta Daimyo no es como el nuestro en términos de tener dinero para comprar cosas lindas- comentó Temari mientras su padre fruncía el ceño en donde estaba sentado.  
En su mente, no debería esperar tanto para encontrarse con un Daimyo.

Y menos si estaba en la misma sala que los de una aldea inferior.

-¿Porque crees que esa mujer quiera conocerme?- preguntó la pelimenta a Shibuki que era el único que le trataba bien en su hogar.

-No tengo idea Fū- fue sincero, a los Daimyo la identidad de los jinchuriki siempre que el supiera, les había tenido sin cuidado- Sea cual sea el motivo, recuerda dar una buena impresión.  
-Kazekage-sama- dijo Kerbero en su forma humana, siendo la de un nativo de Egipto, lo que sería equivalente a la región de Suna, su atuendo estaba basado en la de los mayordomos, traje sastre negro y camisa blanca y zapatos negros. que era tan sutil en su forma de moverse que engañaría al hombre frente a él.

-Sí, ¿Dónde está la Daimyo de este País?- cuestionó / exigió el Kazekage mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse al antiguo guardián del inframundo.  
-Mi Señora me ha ordenado que te diga que te vayas de inmediato- respondió el hombre con firmeza al Kage frente a él.  
-¿Qué? Por qué?- exigió el Kazekage con Kerbero mirando a los hijos del hombre, que ahora los miraban debido a la voz elevada de su Padre.  
-No trajiste a tu hijo más joven a petición suya- dio la razón el aparente siervo con el Kazekage con aspecto de alguien a quien le escupen justo en la frente a él y frente a los invitados  
-Mi ... hijo no pudo hacerlo. Lo explique al otro sirviente y esperaba que se lo explicara a tu Daimyo- respondió Rasa con el ojionix asintiendo.  
-Y lo hizo, no estaba contenta de que vinieras con dos de tus hijos en lugar de los tres. Ella dejó muy claro en su solicitud inicial que tu hijo más joven, Gaara, debía de venir contigo al País de las Olas . El hecho que ignoraste tal petición y que dieras una excusa, era insultante a los ojos de mi Daimyo- respondió Kerbero sin disimular una sonrisa, mientras el Kazekage parecía querer arremeter contra él.  
-¿Sabes quién soy? ¡Soy el Kazekage de Suna!- Exclamó Rasa enojado .  
-Te oí decirlo la primera vez, pero no estás en Suna ahora. Estás en el país de las Olas,estás en el hogar de una Daimyo. Una que estaba considerando la idea de contratar a tus ninja para misiones bien pagadas a largo plazo, y todo lo que ella pidió a cambio era ver a tus tres hijos para medir el potencial de Suna a través de ellos. En cambio, traes sólo a dos y actúas como si este fuera tu hogar. Entonces, la pregunta que te hago, Kazekage en nombre de mi ama. ¿Quién diablos crees que eres para actuar de esta manera? - le puso en su lugar el hijo mayor de Echidna con el Kazekage como si estuviera listo para explotar de ira.  
-¡No me hablará así un simple peón! Puedes servir a un Daimyo, pero en lo que a mí respecta, ella no es nada comparada conmigo. No tiene ningún Shinobi bajo su mando directo. Esta mujer solo tiene a un montón de pescadores para proteger sus tierras, y a unas patéticas excusa de shinobi extranjeras- Exclamó el Kazekage enojado mientras que el Can permanecía calmado todo el tiempo.  
-Tal vez soy un peón en cierto sentido, pero te aseguro Kazekage, tú eres el único que no es nada en comparación con ella. Ahora por favor vete ... o de lo contrario- Amenazó Él, mientras el Kazekage sacaba un kunai de su funda en la cadera.  
\- Elijo "o sino"- susurró el Kazekage mientras sus hijos parecían un poco nerviosos, entonces se abrió la puerta de golpe, entrando Typhon a la Sala.  
-¿En serio? ¿Atacarías a mi hijo? ¿Solo para fastidiar a mi señora?" preguntó Typhon, mientras aparecía en la puerta, en toda su oscura gloria, y viendo al Kazekage mirándolo ahora.  
"¿Por qué está usando todo negro? Ese hombre da más miedo que papá y Gaara juntos", pensó Temari mientras miraba el atuendo de Typhon y se preguntó si era tan temible como decían los rumores acerca de los más cercanos a Medea.  
-Si es necesario para aclarar mi punto de vista, lo haré- respondió el Kazekage mientras calibraba la fuerza de este hombre que se rumorea que mató a un ninja renegado de El país de los Demonios, a Ishida Uryu, ni más ni menos, renegado Clase S.  
-Ya veo. ¿Y qué hay del punto en la carta que envié? Se le pidió específicamente que trajera a sus tres hijos con usted. Y sin embargo ... ¡Solo veo a dos !- comentó Typhon con el Kazekage gruñendo.  
-No tengo que responderte. Solo eres él guardia de una remilgada mujer, además cualquier país sin un pueblo ninja para mostrar su fuerza es débil a mis ojos - comentó el Kazekage con él guardia personal que aparentemente parecía no verse afectado por las burlas e insultos lanzados por Rasa.  
Justo en ese momento entro Medea, a los ahí presentes, con excepción de Rasa les pareció una mujer muy hermosa…. Y bastante temible.  
-Oh cariño, qué lástima te sientas así de mí y de mi país. Esperaba que tu y yo tendríamos un acuerdo comercial de larga duración que te aseguraría una sólida forma de seguridad financiera. Teniendo en cuenta que el Daimyo del Viento ha estado recortando fondos y contratando a shinobi de Konoha para las misiones que normalmente le daría a tu pueblo. Por otra parte, tal vez el hombre tiene la idea correcta de subcontratar trabajos que requieran ninjas expertos. Después de todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría contratar ninjas de una aldea Shinobi como Suna con un Kazekage tan incompetente como tú al frente?- respondió Medea con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro mientras que el Kazekage se veía más rojo en la cara que su propio cabello.  
Sus dos hijos parecían demasiado atontados para siquiera considerar la idea de defender a su padre.  
-Y, ¿te atreves a insultarme?- acusó el pelirrojo Kage mientras veía a Medea seguir sonriéndole.  
-Sí, me atrevo a insultarte. Me atrevo a insultar a un hombre que no puede dirigir su propia aldea ninja- se burló la deidad con el Kazekage moviéndose para matara o lastimarla por su insulto.  
-¡Conoce tu lugar en este mundo!- Exclamó el Kazekage antes de que se pusiera a una distancia sorprendente corta de la mujer empuñando un kunai.  
Solo para ser detenido por la hechicera en pleno vuelo con un simple movimiento de su dedo.  
-Interesante, Sacaste las palabras de mi boca- comentó la ojiverde antes de enviar al hombre volando a una pared, luego otra pared, una tercera pared, el piso, el techo y finalmente el suelo otra vez ... ¡ OUCH !  
"¿Quien demonios es ella ¿Qué fue ese Jutsu? ¿Eso fue incluso un Jutsu? No pude evitar que usara lo que sea que acaba de hacerme" pensó el Kazekage mientras luchaba por pararse antes de mirar a la entidad claramente superior parada frente a él.  
-He sopesado tu potencial Kazekage. Te he utilizado como una vara de medir para el resto de tus ninja en Suna y ahora veo que contratar a cualquiera de ellos sería una pérdida de tiempo y recursos para mí. No vuelvas aquí a menos que lo desee. No envíes a tus ninja aquí a menos que yo lo desee. Si usted o sus ninja ingresan a mi dominio sin mi permiso o por una buena razón, serán considerados como hostiles y me ocuparé de tu aldea para aniquilarla - declaró la monarca antes de usar un poco de su poder y empujar al hombre hacia sus hijos.  
-¿Te atreves a hacerme esto? Frente a mis hijos. ¡Deseo concedido! Enviaré a al más pequeño a por ti. ( **Joder tío)** Destrozará tu país en pedazos. Matara a todos los ciudadanos. Enterrara cada edificio en arena. Destruirá todo lo que amas y aprecias en este pais. ¡ hasta que NO HAYA NADA!- Exclamó el Kazekage con la mujer que ni siquiera parecía remotamente preocupada.  
-El poder de tu hijo más joven no me asusta . Envíalo a mí. Estoy segura de que podrá entretenerme más tiempo de lo que acabas de hacer- desdeñó la amenaza la diosa mientras Rasa entrecerró los ojos antes de salir lentamente del castillo con sus hijos

-Ahora, Takikage san- dirigió su atención a los Shinobi de Taki- pasemos a charlar en privado de negocios- ofreció la deidad.

-Claro Medea sama- contestó Shibuki con una sonrisa, quitarle a Suna ese contrato le alegró el día.

Antes de entrar a la sala del trono, Kerbero le preguntó:  
-¿Debo seguirlos? Preguntó.  
-Sí, pero solo de lejos. Por lo que sabe el Kazekage, somos débiles e incompetentes. ¿Por qué dejar que piense lo contrario?- respondió Medea con Cerbero asintiendo antes de salir por la ventana. ###  
Pues no, tampoco Taki obtuvo ese contrato y regresó la delegación sólo con Shibuki y Fū.

A Medea no le agrado nada el como la niña actuaba, temerosa hasta de su sombra y la indignación de los ANBU al decir Medea que ella no merecía ser tratada como leprosa.

Cuando ella insultó a Taki aún peor que a Suna, los ANBU también se lanzaron a atacarla, pero a diferencia de Rasa, ellos fueron borrados del mapa por la hechicera.

Así que tendría que explicar el líder de Taki que por maltratar a Fū ,ese jugoso contrato jamás lo verían en sus manos. Lo único que la monarca sacó en claro es que Fū necesitaba ser extraída a la brevedad de la aldea, lo cual sería una de sus prioridades.

La directiva salió de la sala y

Segundos más tarde, una serpiente se deslizó en la habitación a través de un agujero en la pared y se convirtió en Anko Mitarashi. Ella había sido enviada en una misión para infiltrarse en Konoha y aprender qué era lo que el Hokage estaba haciendo desde que Jiraiya le informó lo que sucedió cuando le habló por primera vez sobre el intento de asesinato que Zabuza debía hacerle a ella y a Naruto.  
-Informe- ordenó Medea en un tono serio mientras Anko permanecía arrodillada en su presencia.  
-Como sospechaba, el Sandaime ha informado a los Consejos y cabezas de clan sobre el secuestro a Itachi y a mi hace cinco años, Maestra, Naturalmente, los poderes que tienen deseos de acción nos regresarian por la fuerza y posiblemente invadirian el País de las Olas para hacerlo parte de del país del fuego, -respondió Anko mientras Medea se burlaba de esta información.  
Sobre porque llamarla maestra, era en un sentido literal, Anko comenzaba a aprender de las artes de la hechicería de parte de Medea.

-Por supuesto que sí, su codicia y arrogancia se desangran como una herida infectada que se filtra por el pus. ¿Han mencionado a Naruto en absoluto?- preguntó la hechicera con Anko sacudiendo la cabeza.  
-No maestra, el Hokage oficialmente tiene a Naruto-kun cómo exitosamente recuperado por Jiraiya hace años en algún punto al azar, pero todavía está en coma, y reside en el hogar del Clan Senju bajo el cuidado de Tsunade para el tratamiento y la mayoría están contentos de escuchar sobre el supuesto coma de Naruto-kun dentro de sus paredes. Las únicas personas que saben de la mentira son el Sandaime , Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune, que es la aprendiz de Tsunade.

Danzō, me imagino que empieza a sospechar pues ha intentado ver al niño recientemente con sus ninja Raíz, pero se le negó el acceso a la casa del clan, y los agentes a los que envió a fisgonear no pudieron informar haberlo visto. Solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegue la verdad. y el Hokage revela que lo que dijo a Konoha era una mentira- informó la pelipurpura con Medea asintiendo de acuerdo.  
-Sí lo que significa que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Konoha descubra que Naruto ha estado aquí todo el tiempo con Itachi, tu y yo - respondió Medea sabiendo que esto haría que Konoha desplegará a sus shinobi para recuperar su "arma" que habían perdido y sin duda encontraría formas de reprimir lo que su hijo había aprendido después de todos estos años.  
Itachi y Anko les habían dicho más que suficiente que tales cosas eran posibles con el Clan Yamanaka y el poder de los sellos cuando eran utilizadas por un Maestro.  
-Sin embargo, Naruto-kun está progresando bien. Vi lo que se ha hecho en el currículo actual de la Academia desde que el Sandaime fue reintegrado luego de la muerte del Yondaime. A este ritmo, los únicos ninjas que saldrán de la Academia estarán en tres categorías específicas. "No me inscribí en esto para morir", "Mami ayudame" y "La puta madre…. ¡Corran por sus vidas!" . Con la forma en que Naruto-sama entrena prácticamente todos los días, puede fregar el suelo con cualquier tonto que Konoha le envíe. Probablemente pueda ir cara a cara con unos cuantos Chuunin a la vez estando descansado e incluso Jounin si el poder del Kyuubi fuera accesible - informó Anko con su maestra asintiendo pues ella estaba de acuerdo con su acólita sobre su hijo.  
-Bien, deja a Konoha sola por ahora. Itachi se encargará de espiarlos por el momento ya que en tu forma de serpiente deslizándose alrededor de Konoha harías que la gente sospeche. No podemos darles una razón para monitorear tu presencia si sospechan algo o solo Decidan matarte en tu forma de serpiente. Necesito que hagas algo más. Algo mucho más importante -ordenó la hechicera con Anko asintiendo.  
-¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí, Medea-sama?- preguntó Anko con curiosidad.  
-Tu nuevo poder que te he dado te ayudará en tu misión. ¡Ahora ve! -Ordenó transmitiendo la orden mentalmente con Anko asintiendo antes de irse en su forma de serpiente.

#########

 **Suna, País del viento, días después.**  
-¿Cómo se atreve esa mujer vil a hacerme eso? ¡A MI! ¡El Kazekage de Suna!- Exclamó enojado el Kage en su oficina con Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, y su sensei Baki en la habitación con él.  
-Papá, primero la despreciaste un poco cuando no trajiste a Gaara. Ella te había pedido en la carta que quisiera reunirse contigo sólo Si lo traías a él- le comentó Kankuro mientras su padre miraba enojado al niño por mencionarlo.  
-Me importa un bledo lo que solicitó, yo soy el Kazekage . Voy a hacer lo que yo quiera y cuando quiera. Al único Daimyo que tengo que responder es al Daimyo aquí en País del viento. Ella es NO es el Daimyo del Viento. Por lo que a mí respecta, ¡ella es una aspirante a un trono de isleños estúpidos! - exclamó el Kazekage mientras su hijo mayor que aspiraba a ser un Maestro de Marionetas se estremecía de miedo.  
-Bueno, su poder ciertamente dice lo contrario- comentó Temari mientras Gaara la miraba con interés en el tema de que esa Daimyo era poderosa.  
-¿Es ella fuerte?- preguntó Gaara con Temari asintiendo.  
-Según los rumores, ella personalmente mató a un ninja renegado de rango A de Kiri. El infame demonio de la Niebla sangrienta Momochi Zabuza- respondió Baki ya que había escuchado el rumor él mismo y le costaba creer que un Daimyo hiciera eso alguna vez ¡Era inaudito! La Única Daimyo remotamente capaz de hacer eso era Ursa feudal del País del Rayo, ella de ser una Kunoichi, sería una clase B++, casi A.  
-¡Bah! Probablemente lo encontró en un callejón de su agujero de mierda en algún lugar borracho hasta el culo y lo mató una vez que descubrió su identidad- comentó el Kazekage ya que no creía que esta mujer hiciera tal cosa.  
Incluso si ella usará su extraño poder para lanzarlo así.  
-Tal vez ella puede ayudarme a demostrar mi existencia- comentó Gaara mientras su padre dejaba de pasearse y sonreía maliciosamente ante una idea que le vino a la cabeza.  
-Tal vez ella puede. Dije que te enviaría allí para hacer que lamentara humillarme frente a todos los que vieron nuestra discusión- dijo el Kazekage mientras sus hijos y Baki estaban sorprendidos por esto.  
-¡Pero está prohibido Kazekage-sama, matar a un Daimyo de cualquier manera ! A menos que estuviera en las circunstancias más extremas de una población que no está contenta con su gobernante actual y se rebela abiertamente contra él o ella- protestó Baki y se estremeció cuando el hombre le dio una mirada que decía "cierra la boca".  
-¡No me importa! Gaara quiere probar su existencia, ¿verdad? ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que matar a esta Daimyo y enterrar a su país entero en la arena? - cuestionó Rasa mientras a Gaara le empezaba a gustar la idea cada vez más.  
-Aún así, nunca se había hecho antes. Si haces esto, estás arriesgando la existencia continua de Suna. ¡El Daimyo podría ver esto como una amenaza a su gobierno y cortará todos los fondos a Suna por completo!- trato Baki de hacer entrar en razón a su Kage mientras él desdeñaba sus preocupaciones.  
-Suna está muriendo Baki. Muriendo durante años desde que terminó la última Guerra Shinobi. El Daimyo ha estado matándonos lentamente recortando fondos año tras año y externalizando todas sus misiones a Konoha. ¡Nuestros ... aliados ! Esto será una declaración que diga al mundo que Suna aún no ha terminado. Necesitamos tener un impacto masivo en el mundo mientras todavía tenemos tiempo. Qué mejor manera de dejar nuestra huella en el mundo que Gaara llendo al País de las Olas para aplastarlo con su arena - fue pasional el pelirrojo mayor mientras Gaara escuchaba la voz de su " Madre" en su cabeza exigiendo la sangre de la gente de el País de más Olas.  
-Iré, los mataré a todos- dijo Gaara mientras sus hermanos y su sensei parecían sorprendidos por esto.  
-Gaara ... ¿estás seguro? Esto podría ser demasiado. ¡Incluso para ti!- preguntó Temari con Gaara mirándola directamente a los ojos y la niña tembló de miedo.  
-La madre exige sangre. Ella quiere la sangre de aquellos en ese País- respondió Gaara con el Kazekage sonriendo a su hijo.  
-Bueno, te vas en unos días. Tendrás que llegar en barco, ya que es un país insular. Baki te ayudará a llegar a la isla- dijo el Kazekage mientras Baki parecía nervioso por estar a solas con Gaara.  
El chico apenas tenía restricción en estos días.  
-¿No sería más estratégico esperar hasta que el puente que están construyendo esté terminado? En ese punto, está Daimyo se olvidará de nosotros y bajará la guardia. Gaara puede atacar sin tener que ir en bote donde puede detectarlo fácilmente si entra en uno de los puertos- ofreció Kankuro con Gaara entrecerrando los ojos hacia él.  
-Él tiene un punto. ¿Por qué no esperar un poco más antes de hacer nada? Padre, Todo esto podría explotar si lo permitimos. Si lo hace, aún podríamos tenerla como cliente y ayudar a Suna a salir de su situación actual- comentó Temari , a su padre no le gustaba cómo sus dos hijos estaban indecisos en esto y su sensei tampoco estaba mostrando su apoyo.  
-No va a pasar. Lo pude ver claramente como la arena que maneja Gaara. Ella no usará los servicios de nuestra aldea a menos que el país necesite desesperadamente nuestra ayuda. ¡No! Vamos a aplastar a esta mujer y su país en un solo disparo! Sin embargo, sacas un buen punto sobre el puente, así que vamos a esperar hasta que se termine. Gaara lo usará para cruzar al País de las Olas , matarás a todos allí, y dejaras el lugar después de destruir la estructura como un mensaje final a todos ¡que Suna no es una aldea para burlarse!- declaró el Kazekage con Gaara frunciendo el ceño ante la idea de esperar, pero cedió ya que significaba más gente para matar y estructuras para destruir.  
Él podría esperar ... por ahora.

 **Konoha, Meses después.**  
-¿ Nada ?! ¿Todo este tiempo y todavía no has reunido nada en términos de evidencia contra esta mujer?- Exigió Fugaku hacia el Hokage, quien suspiró mientras frotaba su anciana y arrugada cabeza con frustración.  
Jiraiya estaba afortunadamente allí con él como respaldo. Oh, Kami, necesitaba el respaldo.  
-Tristemente, no. Jiraiya me ha asegurado que algunos de sus mejores espías están en el País en este momento, con los oídos en el aire y los ojos abiertos. Desafortunadamente, ninguno de ellos ha podido escuchar ni ver a tu hijo ni a Anko. De hecho, varios de ellos, si no todos sus elementos, han intentado obtener empleo en su castillo, pero Medea es muy ... exigente con respecto a quién se contrata con el personal - respondió Hiruzen con Fugaku refunfuñando enojado ante la idea de su hijo obligado a servir a esta mujer en contra de su voluntad.  
¡Fue en contra del estilo del Clan Uchiha!  
-¿Por qué no enviar un equipo de infiltración ninja? Lo hemos hecho antes- sugirió Fugaku mientras Hiruzen negó con la cabeza.  
-Itachi está bajo algún tipo de poder que lo obliga a servir a esta mujer. Si él está usando sus talentos ninja para protegerla, es probable que Itachi los use para encontrar a dicho equipo, y le informe. Si eso sucede, ella podría capturarlos, y hacer un gran acuerdo político sin una prueba sólida de por qué estábamos infiltrados en su país en primer lugar. Hay una razón por la que los ninjas hacen lo que hacen desde las sombras Fugaku. Es para que no sean atrapado y tengan que explicarse a sí mismos. Si enviamos un equipo y es atrapado, lo cual es probable que sea por parte de Itachi Anko, una kunoichi de Nadeshiko o alguien de su guardia personal o la de su País, entonces tendremos que explicarnos a nosotros mismos, y no creo que quieras ser el único explicando las cosas a nuestro Daimyo sin todas las pruebas necesarias para respaldar cualquier reclamo de juego sucio que deseamos colocar en Medea- dijo Hiruzen mientras Fugaku estaba enojado por sentirse tan impotente.  
A Mikoto le había entusiasmado que Itachi estuviera vivo cuando se lo contó por primera vez, pero estaba enojada porque no podían hacer nada por el momento sin pruebas, y la burocracia de la política entraba en juego. Le dijo a su esposa que las pruebas que rodean la participación de esta Daimyo con el secuestro de Itachi eran circunstanciales y que nunca se mantendrían ante la presencia del Daimyo de Fuego si él fuera un problema. Algo a lo que Mikoto aceptó a regañadientes porque era cierto, ya que las pruebas contra la hechicera no eran suficientes para hacer creer a la gente que tenía algo que ver con la captura de Itachi.  
Incluso si sus instintos de Madre hubieran entrado en acción y hubieran gritado de rabia por lo que esta otra mujer había hecho, al exigir que asaltaran al País de las Olas para que se llevara a su bebé.  
De acuerdo, Itachi ya era una adulto maduro, pero igual era su bebé. No pasó nueve meses alocados cargando al niño, pasando por lo que parecía una interminable cantidad de horas de dolor en el parto, aplastando la mano de Fugaku en ocho lugares diferentes y, por supuesto, maldiciendo la existencia del hombre mientras traía a Itachi al mundo, solo para que su hijo mayor se convierta en el esclavo de alguna extraña mujer diabólica.  
-¿Pero cómo podemos obtener pruebas si los medios para obtenerlo no son utilizables?- exigió Fugaku con Hiruzen suspirando de nuevo desde que tuvo esta discusión con Jiraiya en el pasado.  
-Honestamente, no lo se Fugaku. Créeme cuando digo que esto no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera. No eres el único que quiere cortar esto de raíz. El Clan Hyuuga sorprendentemente te está apoyando en este deseo de que se investigue este asunto también -dijo Hiruzen con Fugaku agitando la mano a la mención del Clan Hyuuga.  
-¡Bah! No les importa Itachi. Se preocupan por su preciada línea de sangre. Temen que esta mujer se cuele de algún modo en su casa y robe el Byakugan de ellos o encuentren una forma de evitar el Sello de Pájaro enjaulado- comentó Fugaku con Hiruzen asintiendo .  
-Tal vez esa es su razón, pero no se puede negar que contar con el apoyo del Clan Hyuuga tiene sus beneficios sin importar si se benefician o no- respondió el Hokage, ya que sabía que el apoyo del Clan Hyuuga en cualquier cosa era raro a menos que implicó la protección de su línea de sangre.  
-No, no lo voy a negar. Aún así, la construcción del puente del País se terminará en breve. Una vez que esto suceda, ella se tienen que ir a la capital para hablar con el Daimyo del Fuego. ¿Cómo vamos a demostrar que tiene a nuestro Hijo y Mitarashi-san antes de eso ?- cuestionó Fugaku con Hiruzen pensando cosas en su cabeza.  
-Quizás no necesitemos hacer nada. Si Itachi es realmente el sirviente de Medea y es capaz de convertirse en un cuervo a través de esta mujer o por voluntad propia, tal vez con ella cuando vea al Daimio de Fuego. No es raro que Daimyos tenga animales. mascotas de algún tipo y sin duda tendrá a Itachi o posiblemente a Anko con ella como una sola mientras vigilan nuestro Daimyo durante el viaje. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es asegurarnos de que nuestros ninjas estén en la sala para ver a Itachi o Anko con la mujer antes de encontrar la forma de forzar una transformación de vuelta a su forma humana- respondió Hiruzen con Fugaku frunciendo el ceño ante este plan ,ya que básicamente era la única oportunidad que tenían de exponer a Medea como secuestradora.  
-Es posible que tengamos solo una oportunidad Hiruzen. No me gusta jugar con la vida de mi hijo en un momento de todo o nada- respondió Fugaku con Hiruzen asintiendo.  
-Tampoco yo Fugaku. No deseo que algo le suceda a tu hijo. Él fue y siempre será un valioso miembro de Konoha. Tanto en su faceta de ciudadano como de ninja. Siempre he tenido en alta estima a Itachi y al Clan Uchiha por esa extensión. Si no lo hiciera, no habría traído lo que le había sucedido a los Consejos, y la atención de los Jefes de Clan después de que sucediera por primera vez -explicó él kage con Fugaku asintiendo a regañadientes ya que el Jefe del Clan Uchiha sabía que era cierto.  
-También ayuda a borrar la desconfianza, la gente se sentía distante de nosotro- agregó Fugaku con el Sandaime asintiendo.  
-Otra razón por la que les conté sobre el secuestro. La desconfianza que enfrentaba el Clan Uchiha era injustificada y aunque desearía que las cosas no hubieran resultado en la captura de su hijo, el acto fue una bendición disfrazada por Kami- respondió Hiruzen con un suspiro de Fugaku nuevamente ya que él no podía negar ese hecho doloroso también.

Lo que el Sandaime jamás le diría, es sobre esa pequeña charla que tuvo con Itachi, Kami sabía que de haber permanecido en Konoha, no estarían teniendo esta conversación.  
-¿Y cuál es el estado del Kyuubi Jinchuriki? ¿Todavía está en coma?- preguntó Fugaku con frialdad mientras Hiruzen fruncía el ceño por un segundo ante la pregunta.  
-Lamentablemente sí. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hiruzen curiosamente con Fugaku frunciendo aún más el ceño.  
\- Si el Jinchuriki estuviera consciente, sería útil tener un testigo para confirmar que fue esta mujer quien lo tomó a él, Itachi y Anko antes de que abandonara su cuerpo- respondió Fugaku con Hiruzen frunciendo el ceño ante el hecho de que el Uchiha jamás mencionó al niño por su nombre.  
-Desafortunadamente, la razón detrás del coma del niño es algo que la misma Tsunade no ha podido solucionar, o lo que causó el coma en primer lugar. Por lo que sabemos, la fuente del coma es el poder que esta mujer ha usado en Itachi, y Anko para mantenerlos esclavizados. Tsunade teoriza que si es este poder, el único capaz de romperlo es Medea, y solo por su propia voluntad -respondió Hiruzen con Fugaku apretando los puños y los dientes con ira.  
-Lo que significa que nuestro único testigo de sus crímenes es inútil . Como de costumbre- comentó Fugaku ya que nunca sintió que el niño tuviera mucho valor además de ser un arma.  
Un arma que Hiruzen se negó a alimentar en una violenta bestia demoníaca que podían desatar sobre sus enemigos como Iwa y Kumo. Si bien sonaba muy similar a la forma de pensar de Danzo, la diferencia era que Fugaku quería algo sobre lo que construir y los peones para gobernar en lugar de borrarlos a todos.  
¿Cuál fue el objetivo de conquistar a tus enemigos si no quedaba nadie para gobernar?  
-El niño está lejos de ser inútil. Y el hecho de que Konoha ha hecho poco para nutrirlo en términos de ser un niño normal es culpa de la aldea- dijo Hiruzen sabiendo que esta discusión con Fugaku había hecho que el Uchiha se burlara en el pasado como lo hizo ahora.  
-¿Chico normal? ¡Por favor! Si yo fuera Hokage, el chico ya habría aplastado a Iwa con su poder- comentó Fugaku antes de irse mientras Hiruzen fruncía el ceño.  
"Si fueras Hokage, harías que cada aldea ninja venga tras nosotros. Tú y Danzo no tienen problemas para instigar conflictos y guerras. Por no hablar de no saber cuándo detenernos", penso el Hokage , ya que era bien sabido que varias personas belicistas los Consejos nunca se detuvieron para siquiera considerar que se estaban excediendo demasiado en su proceder y no se preocuparon de que los recursos de Konoha servirían para pelear con alguien.  
Usualmente jamás lo hicieron.

#####

 **En algún lugar del país de los arrozales. Base de Orochimaru.**  
El Sannin sonreía abiertamente mientras veía sus diversos experimentos flotando en tanques, en mesas de operaciones o en celdas de espera esperando ser ubicadas en los dos anteriores. Su búsqueda de Inmortalidad estaba progresando. Su marca de Maldición había sido refinada desde que la usó primero en Anko y tenía una amplia variedad de cuerpos para elegir cuando llegue el momento de saltar de un cuerpo a otro. Su espía Kabuto lo mantenía informado de la vida en curso de Konoha y se divirtió al escuchar cómo creen que la Daimyo conocida como Medea no solo había capturado a Itachi Uchiha, sino también a su antigua estudiante Anko.  
Qué absurdo.  
Los Daimyo eran gobernantes de la tierra que controlaban. Eso era un hecho. Una verdad aceptada desde los primeros años de los Países Elementales forjados a través de la guerra. Los unicos Feudales con habilidad de combate eran Ursa del País del rayo y Ozai del País del Fuego.

¿Pero para que secuestrarlos? ¿Esclavizarlos? ¡Meh! Incluso fue más ridículo el rumor de Kiri de que uno de sus shinobi Renegados y uno de los antiguos Siete Espadachines de la Niebla había sido asesinado por esta mujer.  
Normalmente, enviaría a Kabuto o a uno de sus espías a investigar el asunto para confirmar que el rumor era verdadero o falso. Desafortunadamente, Konoha se involucró no hace mucho, y el mismo Jiraiya sin duda se involucró también con sus propios espías secretamente tratando de acercarse a esta mujer para averiguar cuáles son sus intenciones una vez que se complete el puente. Era simplemente más seguro y más fácil dejar que los espías de Jiraiya hicieran todo el trabajo para que Kabuto pudiera enviarle la información más tarde.  
Decidiendo concentrarse en otras cosas en este momento, Orochimaru vio a la pelirroja Karin sacando varios frascos de muestras del laboratorio para guardarlos. Sospechaba que la niña era una Uzumaki, pero no estaba segura de si realmente era así. Si no fuera por la larga lista de sus muchos proyectos en los que estaba trabajando, Orochimaru habría tomado una muestra de sangre de la niña y habría hecho el análisis él mismo. Pero estaba en una lista baja de prioridades en este momento, por lo que el Sannin lo ignoró por el momento, mientras dejaba una pequeña nota mental para encargarse de esa tarea en un día más lento.

Si supiera cuánto le costaría en el futuro.  
Como la serpiente Sannin trabajaba en su laboratorio debajo de uno de los pequeños pueblos que tenía para una base , no se dio cuenta de que una serpiente se deslizaba en las sombras. Mientras que muchos encontrarían una serpiente en un laboratorio extraño, estamos hablando de Orochimaru, que estuvo rodeado de ellas en muchas ocasiones, y todos sabían que nunca lo morderían.  
No es que importara si lo llegaban a hacer pues el Chabelo Albino era inmune a todas las formas de veneno que poseía una serpiente.  
Pero esta serpiente en particular era diferente. Esta era una serpiente que no era parte del grupo habitual de serpientes, que se deslizaba por los laboratorios, y diferentes áreas donde Orochimaru pasó la mayor parte de sus días.  
Esta serpiente pitón se deslizó metódicamente por el suelo, con los ojos clavados en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Orochimaru. Por un momento, los ojos solo miraron antes de brillar con un brillo verde y fuego, y miraron alrededor de la habitación. Al ver que lo que estaba cazando no estaba en la habitación, la serpiente se deslizó fuera del laboratorio, lejos de Orochimaru, y haciendo caso omiso del fuerte impulso de deslizarse hasta el Sannin para morderlo en el culo.  
Lamentablemente, las órdenes de la Señora de la serpiente llegaron por encima de todos los sentimientos de venganza, y uno no desobedecia a su Maestra sin sufrir consecuencias extremas.  
Deslizándose de habitación en habitación, la serpiente usó sus ojos "mejorados" para ver cosas más allá de lo habitual y lo que una serpiente de su calibre solía observar. Antes de que Anko se fuera, la diosa había mejorado secretamente sus ojos con el propósito de detectar a los miembros potenciales del clan Uzumaki. Y no solo los de sangre completa . Medea sabía que siempre existía la posibilidad de que hubiera otros con sangre de Uzumaki en sus venas que eran hijos de sólo un padre. Como tal, la diosa quería que ella encontrara la mayor cantidad posible de ellos y hacer que Naruto volviera a tener una familia.  
De ahí por qué Anko estaba aquí. Ella sabía que si alguien iba a encontrar a alguien potencial con sangre Uzumaki en sus venas, era Orochimaru. El hombre quería que todas las cosas que retrasarían el poder de la muerte estuvieran en su poder, y el Clan Uzumaki era bien conocido por su longevidad. Se rumoreaba que algunos de los miembros más antiguos del clan Uzumaki en el momento de la caída de Uzu llegaron a tener más de cien años de edad, sin embargo, no parecía tener más de sesenta años, sin embargo se movía como si estuvieran en sus primeros treinta años. Era natural que el Sannin buscará un miembro de sangre completa para su investigación, tal vez incluso usar uno para un cuerpo, o al menos tener uno para obtener muestras frescas para pruebas adicionales.  
Oliendo, Anko percibió el olor de alguien con sangre Uzumaki caminando y siguió el olor a otro laboratorio cercano. Una vez dentro, Anko vio a una chica pelirroja con gafas sentada en una silla leyendo un pergamino lleno de diferentes formas de información médica que Orochimaru quería que ella aprendiera. Anko solo podía asumir que era mitad Uzumaki, si lo que los ojos mágicos podían ver, se alistó para ser una futura sanadora o Médico para el Sannin en caso de que algo le sucediera al cuerpo que habitaba. La chica debia tener una habilidad especial si el nivel de la teoría de la habilidad escrita en el rollo fuera una indicación y la falta de grilletes indicaban que la chica no estaba prisionera aquí tampoco.  
¡Esta chica estuvo aquí voluntariamente ! O al menos no tenía idea de que ella estaba siendo utilizada por Orochimaru para sus propios fines. No todavía, de todos modos.  
Eso estaba a punto de cambiar.  
Cuando Anko cerró los ojos con el objetivo desde las sombras de la sala debajo de una mesa de laboratorio, sus ojos brillaron ligeramente más brillantes, pues la otra habilidad especial que se le le concedió a la mujer se activó. ¿Qué era este poder? Era el poder de mostrar a Medea exactamente lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos para que la antigua sacerdotisa tomara la decisión final sobre la niña.  
"Excelente querida, la has encontrado, una Uzumaki de sangre completa. Aunque aborrezco a tu antiguo Maestro, le doy crédito por encontrar a esa persona . Ahora que tengo un candado confirmado en su firma de chakra, concéntrate en el resto de esta base, y sigue buscando más parientes de mi hijo. Si este Sannin que desprecias, tiene un Uzumaki de sangre completa que ya tiene en su poder, hay una gran posibilidad de que tenga otro. Hazlo mi , querida niña ", penso la monarca a traves de la conexión mental que le hizo a Anko mientras veía lo que la kunoichi estaba viendo al mirar en una copa llena de agua.  
"Sí, señora", pensó Anko sabiendo que su maestra había enganchado la firma del chakra de la niña a través de sus ojos y podría sacar a esta Uzumaki en cualquier momento en las próximas 24 horas.  
Deslizándose fuera del laboratorio, Anko se dirigió a las habitaciones donde estaba la guardia personal de Orochimaru, que él mismo eligió personalmente para protegerlo. Cada uno de ellos recibió un Sello de Maldición con la intención de aumentar su poder y habilidades hasta el punto en que un escuadrón de Jounin trabajando juntos sería la única forma de que uno de ellos cayera. Demonios, si los cuatro se unieran y lucharan en perfecta armonía, podrían enfrentarse a Orochimaru.  
Si los sellos de maldición lo permitian.  
Aunque Anko no estaba realmente interesada en los cuatro guardaespaldas en este momento particular en el tiempo. Ella estaba en este momento, solo realmente interesada en uno de los cuatro. La que sintió era una Uzumaki si la nariz de serpiente que poseía su cabeza de pitón tenía razón sobre el olor que salía de una de las habitaciones donde una cabeza roja vulgar (con el aparente nombre de Tayuya) estaba jurando una tormenta en un respiradero hacia un gran y redondo de la cintura masculina en el grupo.  
Aparentemente, estaban teniendo palabras, y el gordo mencionó cómo la chica estaba actuando de una manera que no le corresponde a una chica.  
-¡Maldito gilipollas! ¡Por qué no vienes aquí y me dices todas esas cosas en la cara!- Exclamó Tayuya mientras golpeaba la pared con el chico del otro lado murmurando algo que Anko no podía oír.  
"Veamos ahora. ¿Cabello rojo? ¡Comprobado! ¿Temperamento irascible? ¡Comprobador ¿Actitud de Tomboy? ¡Comprobado! ¿Jurando como un marinero teniendo un mal día? Comprobado, incluso es algo extremo. Por otra parte, ella es subordinada de Orochimaru, por lo que podría explicar algunas cosas. Ahora veamos qué pueden ver mis ojos sobre esta chica ", pensó la ojichocolate mientras sus ojos brillaban en el rincón oscuro de la habitación después de entrar y vio que esta chica era realmente una Uzumaki igual que la otra con gafas.  
La única diferencia aquí era que Tayuya tenía un sello maldito sobre ella y solo amplificaba varias características de la personalidad Uzumaki de sus hembras. A saber, su actitud marimacho y su deseo de golpear cosas o personas cuando estaban enojados.  
" Podemos averiguarlo cuando les pregunte a las chicas después de que las traiga aquí. Has hecho suficiente por mí hoy y siempre puedes regresar más tarde o encontrar una de sus otras bases en el futuro cuando el tiempo lo permita" ordenó la hechicera con Anko ahora asintiendo con la cabeza antes de hacer eso, sabiendo que sus ojos habían etiquetado a la chica con un aura mágica que solo su maestra podía ver y usar como ella deseaba.  
Para cuando Orochimaru se diera cuenta de que dos de sus subordinados ya no estaban, no sería hasta el día siguiente. También sería demasiado tarde para usar la secuencia de signo de mano necesaria para activar el Sello de maldición de Tayuya en el caso de que esto ocurriera con el propósito de matarla de una manera bastante dolorosa. Y Orochimaru lo tenía donde el sello freiría las bobinas de chakra de Tayuya desde el interior antes de dejar que la naturaleza venenosa del acto se quemara en su red de nervios corriendo a través de dicho cuerpo como un ácido corrosivo.

 **Castillo del País de las Olas, una hora después.**

La monarca sonrió ante sus dos nuevas adquisiciones. Eran de hecho de sangre Uzumaki. De sangre completa también. Huérfanas como su hijo a una edad temprana, pero ambas tuvieron padres durante sus primeros años infantiles. Desafortunadamente, estaba claro que sus padres murieron cuando eran demasiado pequeñas para recordar algo de ellos, y solo tenían imágenes nebulosas nubladas que se volvieron más oscuras con el paso del tiempo.  
-¡No sé quién o qué eres perra, pero acabas de cometer un gran error al secuestrarme!- Exclamó Tayuya y estaba a punto de soltar una sarta de maldiciones si no fuera porque una placa de metal apareció mágicamente sobre su boca.  
Silenciando la rabieta sucia de la chica.  
-Una boca tan asquerosa que tienes mi niña. Es peor de lo que Anko dijo que era. Tendremos que arreglar eso- comentó la diosa mientras miraba a la enojada y pelirroja Tayuya atada actualmente con grilletes mágicos que también impedían que la chica la usara chakra.  
Bueno, ambas estaban restringidas.  
-Um ... ¿por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó la otra chica, que se llamaba Karin.  
-Una pregunta excelente. Y de una chica tan educada. Mucho mejor que tu par, el polo opuesto- comentó la hechicera con una sonrisa divertida, mientras que Tayuya la miraba con más ira y seguía jurando detrás de su placa de metal.  
-La razón por la que estás aquí es por su hijo- respondió Anko detrás de las dos cabezas rojas.  
-¡¿Eh? ¿Su hijo ?!- cuestionó Karin mientras miraba hacia atrás a Anko antes de mirar a Medea.  
-Sí, Mi hijo, Te traje aquí por él- agregó la monarca con Karin aún más nerviosa mientras estaba aquí y Tayuya parecía lista para morder a través de la placa de metal en este momento.  
Si la placa de metal no estuviera atornillada a lo largo de los costados, probablemente lo habría hecho.  
-Uh ... ¿qué quiere tu hijo con nosotros? -preguntó Karin nerviosamente ya que ella asumió que ella y Tayuya estarían jugando un papel bastante ... cuestionable en la vida de este misterioso niño.

-Por qué son parte de su familia, por supuesto. Ambos son del Clan Uzumaki por sangre, ¿correcto?- preguntó Medea mientras veía sus caras sorprendidas.

-¿Uzkehi?- Preguntó Tayuya frunciendo el ceño ya que no pensó en nada sobre su familia antes de ser parte del grupo de Orochimaru.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Ni siquiera Orochimaru sabe eso !- preguntó Karin mientras su anfitriona sonrió y Tayuya pareció sorprendida.  
-Debido a que mi hijo es mitad Uzumaki. Lo usé para localizar tu sangre completa. Estoy bastante sorprendida de que Orochimaru no tuviera idea de que tenía dos Uzumaki de sangre completa en sus manos- respondió la monarca con Karin y Tayuya mirándose la una a la otra.  
"¿Somos familia?" pensaron Karin y Tayuya al mismo tiempo.  
-Tal como están las cosas, sus vidas se desperdician al servicio de Orochimaru. Sin mencionar que los habría tirado una vez que su utilidad hubiera expirado. No lo nieguen- comento Medea con ambas chicas refunfuñando después de un momento, ya que sabían que ella tenía razón.  
-Entonces sobre tu hijo. ¿Dijiste que era un Uzumaki?- preguntó Karin con la esperanza de que esto no fuera a ser demasiado extraño para ninguna de los dos.  
-Por supuesto, Naruto-kun. Por favor, muéstrate a estas chicas. Quieren conocer a un compañero de su clan perdido hace tiempo- llamó la deidad a su hijo que aparecía de repente desde la oscuridad cerca de la mujer mientras levantaba la enorme espada sobre su cabeza.  
"Bueno ... al menos no es feo" pensó Tayuya mientras veía al chico de cabello rubio y se alegraba de que un miembro de su clan no fuera una mariquita.  
"¡Su chakra es masivo! ¡¿Cómo no lo sentí antes ?!" pensó Karin mientras veía al chico inclinarse ligeramente frente a ellos en una cavana de respeto y caballerosidad.  
-Es un honor conocer a otros miembros de mi clan. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas que hay que responder, pero pueden estar seguras de que de ninguna manera seran consideradas prisioneras o esclavas mientras vivan en este castillo. Para mí, son y siempre serán consideradas por encima de todo ... familia- dijo Naruto ante la sorpresa de las chicas antes de mirar a su madre, quien asintió con la cabeza dándole ón y con un movimiento de su dedo índice liberó a las niñas de sus grilletes.  
Aunque la hechicera se aseguró de que la placa de metal en la boca de Tayuya permaneciera. Para desgracia de la aún enojada chica.  
-¿Realmente quieres que seamos tu familia?- preguntó Karin con Naruto asintiendo.  
-No tenía familia antes de conocer a mi madre. Ni siquiera sabría que tenía un clan si no fuera por ella e Itachi y Anko que me ayudaron en mi educación- respondió Naruto con Karin asintiendo antes de abrir los ojos por el shock.  
-¡Espera! ¿Dijiste que eres Uzumaki Naruto, cierto? ¿Como en el Jinchuriki de Konoha?- preguntó Karin con Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza.  
-Anteriormente de Konoha. Yo ... no puedo llamar a ese lugar un hogar después de todo lo que pasé- respondió Naruto con Karin asintiendo mansamente porque tenía una idea de lo que estaba hablando.  
No era un verdadero secreto que a los Jinchuriki no se les quería mucho ni se les trataba bien.  
-Lo siento. Parece que la vida allí fue bastante mala- dijo Karin con Naruto sonriéndole tristemente.  
-Sí, fue malo, pero cuando Kaa-san apareció en mi vida ... todo cambió- respondió el ojiazul mientras sonreía a su madre, quien le sonrió gentilmente antes de volver su atención a Tayuya, y vio a la niña mirando enojada con su dedo apuntando a la placa de metal.  
-Quitaré la placa de metal, pero debes prometer que no jurarás en mi presencia. Si lo haces, me ocuparé de que nunca puedas volver a hablar y la única forma en que comerás es vía intravenosa- la amenazó Medea con Tayuya entrecerrando los ojos.  
-¡Ykjr vujdufg!- dijo Tayuya, la traducción de esos gorgoritos sería "¡Solo fanfarroneas!" a todos los que la oyeron.  
-Oh, no estoy blofeando, querida niña. Quizás seas importante para mi hijo, pero no toleraré que insultes en mi presencia, o posiblemente quieras lastimar a mi hijo. Si lo haces, te prometo esto... Orochimaru será la menor de tus preocupaciones si me haces enojar- le comentó ella, mientras se apoyaba en el oído de Tayuya, le susurraba otra amenaza a la chica mientras colocaba una mano firme sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.  
Todo lo que Tayuya podía hacer era asentir frenéticamente ya que el poder de la mujer hacía que Orochimaru pareciera un alfeñique en comparación.  
Con una sonrisa en su rostro, la monarca retiró la placa de metal en la boca de la niña antes de centrarse en el sello de maldición en la parte posterior del cuello de Tayuya. Al igual que antes, la ex sacerdotisa eliminó el alma corruptora de Orochimaru del Sello de maldición antes de que ella usara su magia para estabilizarlo.  
-¡Eso duele maldita sea!- exclamó enojada Tayuya con Medea sonriéndole pícaramente.  
-Sabía que había olvidado algo- decía ella encantada por la broma pesada- Además, ¿preferirías que tu antiguo Maestro usará las complejidades del Sello de Maldición para matarte? Porque por lo que vi, él tenía ese poder en caso de que te volvieras demasiado rebelde, o trataras de traicionarlo. él - respondió Meses, al ver que Tayuya se calló, pero siguió frunciendo el ceño de todos modos, y apartó la mirada de la oscura y aterradora mujer.  
-Entonces, ahora que estamos libres de Orochimaru, no es que fuésemos prisioneros, ni siquiera esclavos, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Karin con curiosidad, con Medea sonriendo con una suave sonrisa a la chica.  
-Simple querida, vivirás aquí en este castillo con nosotros. Te aseguraré lo mejor de la educación sobre tu clan y ser un ninja. Después de todo, me niego a que esta familia se convierta en algo débil y fácil de manejar para sus enemigos - informó la ojiverde mientras veía a las dos chicas asentir contentas de que se harían más fuertes junto a su primo.  
-Um ... No quiero sonar ambiciosa pero cuando se trata de nuestro clan ... ¿quién lo gobierna? Supongo que Naruto lo hará cuando sea un adulto, pero ... quién será la Cabeza del Clan hasta ese momento?- preguntó Tayuya con Medea sonriendo aún más.  
-Como la Madre adoptiva del niño, he asumido el control del Clan Uzumaki como una especie de regente, y le entregaré todos los deberes del clan una vez que sea adulto- contesto la diosa mientras veía a Naruto asintiendo y sabía la hechicera que lo haría muy bien, sería un Jefe de Clan eficiente, así como alguien digno de ser el próximo Daimyo.  
Por supuesto, lo último solo sucedería si llegara un momento en el que tendría que tomar la posición de su madre si se volviera necesario.  
-Tiene sentido- comentó Tayuya mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación para tener una idea de donde se había metido.  
-¡Excelente! Naruto, ¿por qué no eres lindo con tu madre y les muéstras alguna de las habitaciones disponibles para ellas?- sonrió bellamente la Deidad con Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza ya que quería relacionarse con sus primas.

Al mismo tiempo ambas pudieron ver de forma sorprendente, como Medea podía pasar de una mujer temible a alguien encantador, esa sonrisa de alegría de ella, era simplemente bellísima, viniendo de Medea la había hecho lucir aún más hermosa de lo que era.  
-Sí, Kaa-san. Síganme por favor- pidió a sus primas el Uzumaki mientras Tayuya y Karin, al menos parecían interesadas en la idea de vivir en el castillo.  
"Tan bueno muchacho. Cortés, pero firme en su tono de voz. Un día será un fuerte líder de Clan. Y en caso de que ya no pueda ser Daimyo de esta tierra, él será un gran gobernante en mi lugar, "pensó la monarca para sí misma antes de que Haku apareciera a través de un espejo de hielo y se arrodillara en su presencia.  
-Medeq-sama, le traigo noticias sobre el puente- llegó la voz susurrada de Haku al oído de la monarca.  
-Estoy escuchando Haku- respondió ella, ya que le había pedido a Haku que le informara sobre el estado del puente.  
-Tazuna dice que a medida que las cosas progresan, el puente se terminará poco después del decimotercer cumpleaños de Naruto-sama- informó la dama de hielo con su Señora asintiendo y estaba bastante complacida con esto.  
-Excelentes noticias, Una vez que él haya terminado oficialmente la construcción, deseo que me informen para poder inspeccionar personalmente el puente. Cuando lo haya considerado listo, iré a ver Ozai para negociar los derechos comerciales, y para acceder a las rutas comerciales de su País para asi alcanzar nuevos socios que no pudiéramos alcanzar a través de los mares - respondió contenta Medea con Haku asintiendo.  
-Le informaré inmediatamente- dijo Haku con su Señora asintiendo.  
-Después de que termines, regresa junto a Tío y Lala para conocer a las primas de Naruto. Háganles saber que tienen compañeras de su edad viviendo aquí. Les facilitará las cosas en términos de transición- pidió la diosa en un tono amable y gentil.  
-Sí, señora- respondió Haku antes de desaparecer en el hielo para cumplir sus órdenes.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Leonidas llegara ante la precedencia de la hechicera.

-Las cosas salieron bien su majestad- inició el orgulloso ex rey de Esparta y actual líder de la academia de la guardia- Los mellizos, Atalanta y Casandra ayudaron a la princesa Kouzuki a recuperar el País de la Nieve de las garras de su tío Doto, Shabadaba fue vencido junto a sus hombres por Iolaus, Antiope y Larfaga y todos los shinobi errantes que trataron de tomar el País de los pájaros, fueron aniquilados por Telemaco, Beloceronte y Flavio Aesio.

La sonrisa de Medea sólo se ensanchó más.

Países sin una fuerza shinobi importante como esos, pero de gran peso político serían de gran ayuda para ella, con ellos de su lado, las cosas serían más fáciles, por ello, estuvo de acuerdo tanto con Alejandro, como con Odiseo, de que ayudar a países en esa situación gratis sería muy rentable a la larga.

¡Oh si! El dia había sido muy bueno para la diosa en términos de recibir sólo buenas noticias.

#########

 **Oficina del Hokage, dos** **meses después.**

-¿Así que el puente estará terminado pronto?- preguntó Hiruzen con Jiraiya asintiendo.  
-¡Sip! Dependiendo de la tasa de construcción que tengan ahora, el puente estará listo para el comienzo del próximo año. Realmente se puede ver el puente que se está construyendo en la tierra principal donde se van a conectar- respondió Jiraiya. ya que él fue allí para ver el puente que se estaba construyendo a lo lejos.  
-Haré que algunos de los ANBU establezcan un pequeño campamento en esa área para ver el progreso del puente que se está construyendo. Necesitamos ver si ella hace una aparición con Naruto, Anko o Itachi ya que espero que ella lo inspeccione adecuadamente de antemano con ellos a remolque -dijo el Hokage con el Sannin asintiendo, ya que les daría tiempo para prepararse y para que Ozai se prepare para las inminentes negociaciones.  
-Por cierto que tengo información muy interesante, creo que esta mujer podría haber atacado de nuevo- comentó el autor de porno barato ( **barato… ¡Es arte!)** {como digas} ejem.. con Hiruzen mirándolo interesado al escuchar esto.  
-¿En serio? ¿A quién robó esta vez?- preguntó con curiosidad el Kage.  
-A Orochimaru. Si lo que mis espías me dicen es verdad, de alguna manera robó a dos personas directamente de debajo de su nariz pálida- respondió el Sannin con su se sensei entrecerrando los ojos ante la mención de su antiguo alumno.  
-Cualquier persona que esta mujer tomé de Orochimaru claramente ha despertado su interés de alguna manera. ¿Qué sabes sobre sus objetivos?- preguntó "El profesor" con el peliblanco tristemente encogiéndose de hombros ante la pregunta.  
-No mucho realmente. Uno era un ex guardaespaldas con un Sello de maldición y el otro era un aparente ninja Médico en entrenamiento. Eran chicas pelirrojas- enfatizó Jiraiya con Hiruzen frunciendo el ceño antes de que sus ojos se ensancharan.  
-Jiraiya, ¿crees que ... Orochimaru encontró dos Uzumakis de sangre pura?- preguntó mientras que los ojos de Jiraiya se ensancharon en estado de shock antes de palmear su rostro.  
-¡Por supuesto que sí!. Ese hombre puede encontrar cualquier cosa si se lo propone. Incluso si mi antiguo compañero de equipo no se da cuenta de lo que tiene. Ella debe haber descubierto que tenía dos y los sacó de allí antes de que Orochimaru pudiera hacer algo con ellas. Aunque por lo que me dijeron, no creo que supiera que eran Uzumaki por sangre. No fueron diseccionadas ni experimentó con ellas- comentó Jiraiya con Hiruzen asintiendo.  
-Sí, esa sería la forma de hacer las cosas de Orochimaru cuando tiene algo que valga la pena. Aunque fueran Uzumakis o no, al hombre no le gusta cuando la gente le quita sus cosas. ¿Crees que sospecha de Medea en absoluto?- preguntó el Sandaime, sabiendo que Benedicto XVI no tomaría esto con filosofía, y buscaría a los secuestradores con la intención de descuartizar a la persona o personas que le robaron en la cara.  
-No, aún no de todos modos. Primero, creo que sospechara que se escaparon. Luego, comprobará que ese sea el caso. Después de eso, supongo que asumirá que fueron secuestrados e investigarán el asunto personalmente. Cualquiera que pueda infiltrarse en su base, acercarse a lo que él llama su propiedad, y tomarlo realmente le dará un golpe enorme a su orgullo- dijo Jiraiya divertido, ya que sabía cómo actuaba su ex compañero cuando le quitaron las cosas… como un niño malcriado y lloró ía casi gracioso si no fuera por el simple hecho horrible de que Orochimaru no tenía miedo de herir a la persona o personas responsables de tomar lo que él consideraba sus cosas.  
-Esto nos lleva a nuestro nuevo dilema Jiraiya. Por un lado, podríamos exponer fácilmente el hecho de que ella secuestró a estas dos niñas del País de los arrozales. Pero si lo hacemos, sin duda atraerá la atención de Orochimaru, y no queremos que tampoco, si trata de recuperar a esos dos Uzumaki de sangre completa en las manos de Medea, encuentre a Itachi, Anko y Naruto antes de actuar para reclamarlos a todos -mencionó el panorama el kage con su alumno suspirando y sabiendo que estaban jodidos sin importar lo que hicieran.  
-Creo que deberíamos seguir reuniendo pruebas. Si le decimos que no tome a las chicas durante las negociaciones y proporcionamos pruebas de ello, podemos usar ese incidente como un medio para obtener influencia sobre ella. Como el Clan Uzumaki se alió con Konoha antes de su caída, podemos decir que las dos chicas, y Naruto deberían ser reubicados en el pueblo para ser criados con amor y calidez - le ofreció Jiraiya mientras Hiruzen asentía ya que podían jugar para su ventaja con ese ángulo.  
-Solo tenemos que esperar que ella no sea capaz de contrarrestar nuestra discusión argumentando sobre el abuso pasado a Naruto. Si puede probar que Naruto fue abusado, podría hacer que las cosas sean un poco más desafiantes para nosotros. Si lo llegara a probar, ¿quién puede decir que no traicionariamos a las dos chicas? Debemos ser muy cuidadosos Jiraiya. Esta mujer tenía pruebas más que suficientes para hacernos aparecer como los malos - dijo Hiruzen con Jiraiya asintiendo.  
-Tengo la intención de estar allí viendo las negociaciones que ella tenga con Ozai- sama y usaré el modo Sabio para obtener una lectura adecuada de ella. Asegúrese sensei de que su hijo esté allí para vigilar también. Su posición como uno de los Doce Guardianes es una buena excusa para vigilar las negociaciones -ofreció el Sannin con su sensei asintiendo.  
-Tenía la esperanza de que Asuma se convirtiera en Jounin sensei a finales de este año, una vez que se haya graduado el último grupo de estudiantes de la Academia. De acuerdo, lo espero también, pero él no ha estado en Konoha tanto como me gustaría. , y quería que mirara a todos los posibles estudiantes con los otros Jounin asignados para tener equipos de Genin. Este año, casi un tercio de nuestros potenciales graduados son herederos de Clan -comentó el kage, mientras que el peliblanco silbó al respecto, ya que rara vez sucedía.  
-¿Están listos para graduarse de sensei? Quiero decir, los estándares de la Academia han disminuido desde que regresaste de tu retiro. Tendrían la edad de Naruto, ¿no?- preguntó con Hiruzen asintiendo.  
-Creo que estarán listos cuando llegue el momento. Tengo a sus senseis más experimentados que se interesan mucho por su formación una vez que se gradúen. Insistiré en que lo hagan. Tus espías han informado de mucha agitación en Iwa y Kumo y recientemente Suna también está actuando de forma extraña. Los disturbios han caído sobre los Países Elementales Jiraiya. No sé si este Medea es responsable o no, pero lo que sí sé es que no es alguien a quien subestimar. Ten cuidado- respondió Hiruzen con Jiraiya asintiendo.  
\- Lo tendré, Confía en mí- pidió su alumno antes de saltar por la ventana.  
-Confío en ti Jiraiya. Es en esta extraña mujer y en sus poderes en quienes no confío- susurró el Hokage ya que sabía que era un juego muy peligroso en el que estaban o que jugarían pronto.  
La política por lo general concluía cuando el que tenía el apalancamiento más grande o el palo más grande ganaba al final. Especialmente si esa persona con el palo más grande en la mano no tiene problemas para usarlo para vencer a la otra persona en sumisión ... o la muerte.  
Por lo que Hiruzen había escuchado sobre Medea ... en realidad estaba empuñando un gran palo y no tenía miedo de usarlo.

 **1))))))))) En la mitología, algunos dicen que Euristeo le ordena matar al jabalí y otros que sólo le pide capturarlo. Igualmente del perro del gigante Gerión, algunos dicen que lo mató, otros que este sobrevivió y encontró otro amo.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Como ven las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesantes.**

 **Y como mencione, Medea tendría una aprendiz, que podría ser algo más ¿Deberia emparejar a Anko con Medea? Aún no lo decido pero he dejado la puerta abierta.**

 **Y con esto publicado, posiblemente hasta noviembre nos volvamos a leer, adelante capitulos entre otras cosas porque porque le daré prioridad a otros fic. Si sacó tiempo, saldran otros capítulos.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	7. Masacre política

**Masacre política.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review**

 **Shion145**

De hecho si, terminar haciendo que Naruto tenga dos mamis y bueno, si por alguna cosa no doy señales de vida en seis meses, Puedes retomar este y cualquier otro de mis fic que desees. Pero me lo consultas con Ouija.

 **Virus pirata**

Epona, la yegua que…. Bueno, hecho y si, EFECTIVAMENTE por eso se llama así el fic.

 **Denisewanheda**

Hinata Dark, no creó, pero si, habrá un Harem pequeño debido a que es el ultimo Uzumaki varón y que en el mundo shinobi si se estila que el Daimyo tenga esposa y concubinas Tionishia es un interés, pero Hinata sería la esposa "oficial". Quienes más, aun no lo se.

 **Alférez 002**

Como muchos otros, como muchos otros.

 **Comenzamos**

Tazuna estaba nervioso, Muy nervioso ,tan nervioso que deseaba beber del mayor barril de sake de este lado de los Países Elementales. ¿Por qué era que Tazuna estaba asi ? Sencillo, Su Daimyo, la hechicera Medea, estaba inspeccionando el puente que había construido en los últimos años. Ella estaba inspeccionando la estructura en la que Tazuna y su equipo pusieron su sangre, sudor y lágrimas en el puente con todos los dolores de músculos y la espalda para demostrar. Le habia Tomado años Construir la Estructura Masiva con su aprobacion, su bendición y Los Recursos que le proporcionó . Ahora su Daimyo estaba caminando por el puente para ver si era digno de ser usado para el comercio.  
¡Oh por Kami o Hécate según su propia Daimyo!, ¡Èl necesitaba un trago ahora mismo!  
De hecho ni siquiera notó por estar nervioso, los halagos que su bella gobernante le había dado hasta que Kaiza lo llevó de vuelta a la realidad.  
-Gracias, Majestad. Me siento honrado por sus cumplidos- respondió Tazuna mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella.  
-Con este puente, nuestra capacidad de comerciar se expandirá por lo menos tres veces. Ahora tendremos acceso a las tierras que no están conectadas a través del agua. ¿Qué piensas, hijo mío?- celebró Medea mientras Naruto también estaba inspeccionando el puente con sus propios ojos.  
-Es Bastante Impresionante, Kaa-san, No Se Puede Negar eso; incluso Arquímedes estaba muy impresionado cuando el mismo lo vio a medio terminar. AUNQUE Creo Que deberiamos contactar con ALGÚN tipo de Áreas de Control de Seguridad en el puente para la guardia y así podremos evitar a los indeseables y pica pleitos antes de que pisen nuestras tierras- Respondió Naruto con su madre asintiendo de acuerdo con la observación.  
Incluso Tazuna creía que esa era una buena idea  
, teniendo en cuenta que hacer esos complementos adicionales para su Guardia Espartana y así ellos pudieran proteger el puente de los bandidos y otros personajes desagradables, podría añadirse... ¡pero eso podría venir más tarde! ¡Acaba de terminar un proyecto de construcción masivo más allá de toda medida de construcción! Era un momento de celebración ... ¡y a lo grande! Esas mejoras podrían agregarse aún funcionado la construcción y sobre la marcha.  
-Ahora lo único que ahora necesita el puente son un nombre-, agregó Kaiza, quien también ayudó en el proyecto.  
-Sí, así es. Una estructura tan maravillosa merece un nombre acorde con él. Y como creador de este puente, creo que es justo que Tazuna sea el que le dé a su creación un buen nombre - concordó la monarca con Tazuna sorprendido por recibir semejante honor.  
-¡¿Yo?! ¿Dale un nombre? Yo uh ... no sé cómo llamarlo para ser honesto. No soy bueno para dar nombres súper geniales- respondió Tazuna mientras se sonrojaba.  
-Ya veo. ¿Qué hay de ti Kaiza?- Preguntó la diosa con Kaiza sacudiendo la cabeza.  
-No estoy seguro de cómo nombrarlo. Creo que es la mejor persona para nombrar el puente sería usted, su Majestad- ofreció Kaiza con la hechicera reflexionando y observando a su hijo mientras pensaba.  
-¿Qué piensas, mi hijo? Claramente tienes una idea sobre el nombre, ¿verdad?- preguntó la mujer curiosa.  
-Creo que debería llamarse el Gran Puente Medea, Kaa-san. Es justo teniendo en cuenta que el País no sería lo que es hoy si no estuvieras gobernando- argumento su sugerencia el ojiazul a Medea que sonreía muy divertida por la idea de que el puente llevará su nombre.  
Un niño tan amoroso el que ella estaba criando. Verdaderamente un regalo de la naturaleza misma y los dioses.  
-¿El Gran Puente Medea? Tiene un nombre pegadizo, lo admito- concedio la monarca con Tazuna y Kaiza asintiendo con la cabeza, y es que que sonaba pegadizo una vez que salía de la boca.  
-Creo que es perfecto. ¡Llamado así por la super Daimyo responsable de la creciente prosperidad de el País de las Olas!- exclamó Tazuna con Medea causando sonrojos y suspiros de los trabajadores del puente al verla sonreír tan encantadora antes que ella asintiera con gracia.  
-Muy bien, por el poder que me ha sido otorgado como Daimyo del País de las Olas, por el presente decreto que esta estructura se llama para siempre El Gran Puente Medea- Declaró la diosa con Naruto asintiendo mientras Tazuna y Kaiza aplaudían.  
Todo el país iba a celebrar pronto la obra terminada.  
En la distancia , del lado del País del Fuego , un pequeño grupo de ANBU de Konoha observó a Medea desde una línea de árboles con la ayuda de prismáticos.  
-Halcón, ¿qué ves ?- preguntó Jabalí mientras Halcón usaba su Byakugan para ver más de cerca de una manera más real antes de encogerse detrás de su máscara.  
-¡Su chakra es ... es enorme ! ¡Como una especie de pozo sin fondo que nunca termina!- Dijo el Hyuga en shock por lo que sus ojos contemplaban.  
-¿Es el mismo tipo de chakra que viste hace años?- Preguntó a Neko mientras veía a Halcón  
-Era más débil en ese momento. Mucho más débil. Pero definitivamente es lo mismo. Quien quiera que sea esta mujer, tiene mucho poder dentro de ella- confirmó Halcón mientras los ANBU se veían entre sí.  
-¿Deberíamos informar esto a Sandaime-sama? ¿O deberíamos quedarnos y mirar?- preguntó Jabalí mientras que la Capitán Neko pensó por un segundo.  
-Nos quedamos y observamos, pero Halcón también podría informarle esto a Hokage-sama. Con los ojos de Halcón recabando información servirá para que el Sandaime brinde pruebas de sus fechorías a Ozai sama durante las próximas negociaciones y así puedan aprovecharlas durante las negociaciones de las rutas comerciales -respondió Neko a Jabali, ya que era una información valiosa.  
-Correcto- dijo Hawk antes de partir e informar sobre sus hallazgos.  
Ninguno de los ANBU vio el cuervo con los Ojos sharingan observando desde su posición en una rama muy por encima de la suya antes de volar en silencio.

 **2 semanas después**  
-¿Tienes que ir abuelo?- preguntó el pequeño Inari de ocho años que estaba junto a su madre y su padre .

Dentro de poco pasaría por el y por su padre un auto móvil impulsado a vapor y que sería manejado por Perseo ya que ambos irían en el séquito conformado por Medea (Itachi y Anko irían en sus formas animales) Naruto, Haku que fungiria como su guardaespaldas, Casandra y Lala disfrazadas de sirvientas, Perseo, Heracles y Atalanta junto a Typhon, Echidna y Larfaga como sus guardias. Completaba el grupo Belerofonte conduciendo la limusina de la familia real y Alejandro Magno como Canciller.  
-No puedo negar a ir. Las órdenes de Medea sama fueron muy claras. Quiere que el Daimyo del País del Fuego sepa quién tiene el crédito por construir el super ás, es posible que tenga que responder cualquier pregunta sobre él, que podría el Daimyo hacer durante las conversaciones. Cosas como la integridad estructural, la resistencia al clima y otras cosas relacionadas con su construcción en general - respondió Tazuna mientras se arrodillaba y alborotaba el cabello de su nieto.  
-¿Pero no pueden enviar un informe o algo asi?- Preguntó Inari con Tazuna encogiéndose un poco de hombros.  
-Es exactamente la forma en que Medea sama muestra con orgullo a su gente Inari. Recuerda que, los comerciantes van a cruzar este puente para vender y comprar bienes a nuestro país. Querrán garantías de que este puente no se derrumba antes de llegar a la mitad de la isla principal. y a nuestra gobernante le pareció más oportuno que yo sea quien de esas explicaciones si no esos Snob no harán negocios con nosotros en absoluto- explicó Tazuna mientras Inari frunció el ceño.  
-¡Eso es estúpido! Tú construiste el puente y eres el mejor constructor del mundo. ¡Por supuesto que es seguro!- exclamó Inari mientras Tazuna se reía.  
-Si solo todos fuesen tan confiados y creyeran en mis habilidades como tú lo haces Inari- respondió Tazuna antes de subir al auto que había llegado mientras Haku con su uniforme de ninja le daba el paso pues ella sería su guardaespaldas y también de Kaiza compartiendo la labor con Tokiwa de las Nadeshiko .  
#######

 **Capital del país del fuego, dos días después.**  
-La Daimyo de la Ola está aquí- anunció Asuma, ya que había visto el auto que entraba por la puerta que daba al patio del castillo y se sorprendió de semejante maravilla mecánica redescubierta por Herón de Alejandría. Por cierto que ya había iniciado la construcción de una planta para fabricar los autos en masa.  
-Bien. ¿Quién más está con ella?- Preguntó Hiruzen, ya había sido solicitado por Ozai para estar presente y el kage había asignado a Tsunade como Hokage temporal en su ausencia para dirigir en Konoha.  
Lo que le serviría a ella como práctica pues sería la nueva Hokage después de su muerte en el caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas aquí y muriera en batalla. Si bien el Sandaime no creía que llegaran a eso, era mejor estar preparado para todos los escenarios, y también servía para negar a ciertas ambiciones de alguien sobre el hecho de convertirse en el Hokage también.  
-Una ninja enmascarada. Podria ser de la aldea Nadeshiko, pues también viene una de ellas en el segundo vehículo sin embargo ,no puedo ver una diadema, pero la máscara parece ser la que usan los ANBU de Kiri- Respondió Asuma- resguardando el primer vehículo vienen seis personas con vestimenta similar, cinco hombres y una mujer, además de dos muchachas- comentó lo último con Hiruzen frunciendo el ceño al recordar lo que su pupilo le dijo sobre como secuestro a dos chicas Uzumaki en las narices de Orochimaru.  
-¿Tienen el pelo rojo?- preguntó el kage mientras miraba también.  
-No, es una castaña y una peliblanca, tampoco ellas caminan como ninja. Su postura es demasiado dócil y suave cuando caminan y no puedo sentir nada remotamente fuerte sobre su firma de chakra- comentó Asuma con los ojos de Hiruzen estrechándose.  
-Ya veremos- acotó el Sandaime mientras se enfocaba ahora en la puertas que estaban abriéndose y vio a los ocupantes que salieron de ella.  
Primero, era un hombre viejo con gafas, y se veía un poco desaliñado a pesar de estar vestido para este evento. ¿Un ayudante tal vez? ¿O un sirviente tal vez? El segundo fue un niño alto, vestido de pies a la cabeza con el uniforme como el de la Guardia espartana y solo con sus ojos revelados gracias al casco hoplita, aunque era difícil ver el color de los ojos desde su posición. ¡Pero el nivel de chakra producido por el niño era enorme ! Prácticamente sorprendió a todos los sensores Ninja en todo el castillo del Daimyo y ahora ganó la atención de casi todos los que le sentirían, hábilmente o no. Y, por último, ofreciendo con mucha caballería y galantería el niño su mano a la mujer más hermosa que Asuma y Hiruzen, como todos los que la miraban ahí, hayan visto.  
-Así es que esa es Medea, tengo que decirlo, es muy hermosa- comentó Asuma con Hiruzen asintiendo con la cabeza.  
\- Y ese sencillo vestido púrpura no hace más que abonar a su belleza, luce su ropa muy simple, pero a la vez es sumamente exótica. En definitiva que su reputación y su aspecto no tienen nada que ver- respondió Hiruzen antes de mirar al niño con las reservas de chakra que vigilaba su entorno en busca de las posibles amenazas para su madre.  
-¿Cómo se puede hacer para tener semejantes reservas de chakra a esa edad? ¡Parecen rivalizar si no superan las tuyas padre! cuestionó un sobrecogido Asuma y con razón, el chakra de su padre años atrás cuando él era niño era inmenso y ahora decrecía por su edad. Y aquí teníamos a un chiquillo de no más de trece años , con toda la vida por delante y con un poder que ya estaba cerca del de su padre. Y sólo iría en aumento con el paso de los años. Podría incluso rivalizar con el del Shodaime seguro.  
-Sí, Es muy inusual- admitía Hiruzen con un poco de preocupación. Lo que fuera que planeara Medea parecía requerir a un Jinchuriki en extremo poderoso y difícil de manejar…. Sin duda que sería mucho lo que tendría que deshacer, por cierto, reparando en la hechicera añadió -Mira en el hombro de Medea- comentó Hiruzen mientras Asuma entrecerró los ojos y momentos después los abrió como platos.  
-Un cuervo y una serpiente- susurró con temor mientras su padre asentía.  
-Itachi y Anko, lo que significa que el chico con ella ... es Naruto- concluyó Hiruzen mientras su hijo asintió- Asegúrate de informar a Ozai sama sobre esto durante las conversaciones con Medea. Estaré observando desde la distancia, mientras Jiraiya intenta descubrir cómo separar a Itachi y Anko de sus formas animales mientras ella está frente a nuestro Daimyo. Si nosotros La podemos exponer como una mentirosa y una secuestradora, podemos ganar terreno firme para recuperarlos a todos de la mujer con el fin de evitar un posible conflicto entre dos naciones- ordeno Hiruzen con Asuma asintiendo.  
-¿Qué pasa si ella se niega a entregarlos? ¿Y si se convierte en una guerra entre dos naciones?- preguntó Asuma con los ojos de Hiruzen endureciéndose ligeramente.  
-Entonces Konoha y el ejército samurai de nuestro Daimyo los hacen pedazos. Itachi y Anko son ninjas vitales de Konoha, Naruto es vital para el equilibrio entre las cinco aldeas Shinobi y debe permanecer en Konoha para defender sus muros sin importar qué- declaró Hiruzen con Asuma mirándolo por un segundo conmocionado.  
-No es por insultarte papá, pero casi sonaste como Danzo por un segundo. Dejando de lado su "Todas las emociones son debilidades y deben eliminarse" juraría que lo estaba oyendo a él dar ese discurso- comentó Asuma con los ojos de Hiruzen suavizándose un poco.  
-Lo sé, pero hay una cosa en la estamos de acuerdo en lo que se refiere a los Jinchuriki en su conjunto. Un individuo así como Naruto debe permanecer en Konoha y debe proteger el futuro del pueblo- respondió Hiruzen mientras Asuma suspiró al oír eso.  
-¿Incluso si eso significa aplastar la felicidad del niño?- Cuestionó Asuma mientras su padre había asentido sorprendentemente.

-Sí, incluso si significa quitarle esa felicidad a Naruto. Lo entenderá un día. Es por un bien mayor, debe sacrificar su felicidad por el bien de los que están en la aldea. Mi sensei y su esposa lo hicieron antes de morir, Minato y Kushina lo hicieron, y Naruto también puede hacerlo. Es su propósito, Es el ciclo que no puede ... que no debe romperse ahora en todo momento cuando las sombras se agitan con inquietud- contestó el Hokage de manera hipócrita mientras Asuma fruncía el ceño aún más, ahora entendía a Kurenai cuando ella se atrevió a abofetear al Sannin Jiraiya.  
-Hablas de personas que se sacrifican por un bien mayor, pero ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sacrificaste algo por tal causa?- preguntó el jounin, su padre guardo silencio por un momento antes de responder.  
-Nunca tuve que sacrificar nada de mí mismo por esa causa. Siempre han sido los que me rodean los que pagan el precio final- dijo Hiruzen mientras Asuma suspiraba de nuevo.  
-Por eso no te sientes tan culpable como deberías por querer alejar a Naruto de esta mujer, que claramente lo trata como si fuera su hijo. Simplemente, no te sorprendas si ese es el caso, que al desatar la ira de una Madre sobre nosotros cuando hagas tu movimiento, podría tener el fin de la aldea como resultado- comentó Asuma antes de alejarse para informar al Daimyo de la llegada de Medea.

 **La sala de reuniones**  
El Daimyo del País de Fuego estaba sentado en su silla, con un abanico de papel en la mano, secándose la cara varias veces para mantener la calma y esperando la llegada de Medea. En verdad, estaba parcialmente nervioso por conocer a esta mujer debido a las historias que escuchó sobre su poder, y cómo ella lo usó para matar a un ANBU de Kiri. Normalmente, los Daimyo manejaban señores feudales masculinos, lo que implicaba beber sake caro, jugar a un juego amistoso de Shogi (con Daimyos que de vez en cuando hacían trampas en secreto para ganar) o dos, y por supuesto hablar sobre todas las mujeres hermosas en sus tierras junto con algunos de los cuentos de su tiempo con las diferentes amantes sobre sus esposas reales.  
¿Pero esto? Esto era diferente.  
Esta era una gobernante femenina . Alguien a quien puede que le guste o no participar en algunas de esas actividad. ¿A quién le puede o no gustar jugar un juego de Shogi (y hacer trampas en secreto cuando el oponente no estaba mirando) para pasar el rato? Y estaría frente a una persona que ciertamente NO participaría en ninguna historia lujuriosa sobre sus conquistas en la cama con mujeres hermosas.  
Ozai también sabía que esta mujer estaba aquí por motivos de negocios y eso era todo. Así que alargar las negociaciones con sake y Shogi para exprimir beneficios adicionales para El País del Fuego era imposible.  
-¡Presentando a su Majestad y a su séquito, la Daimyo del País de las Olas! ¡La bella y sabia Reina Medea!- declaró un sirviente del Daimyo del Fuego mientras todos se levantaban de sus asientos o se erguían si ya estaban de pie.  
Entró la procesión de kunoichi y miembros de la guardia Espartana que venía con la mujer antes de meterse en dos líneas y manos en la empuñadura de sus armas. Momentos más tarde, Medea entró en la habitación en toda su majestuosa gloria. Junto a la antigua princesa de Colquide estaba Tazuna con un traje muy bonito, que el hombre no había usado desde la boda de su hija con Kaiza hace años, Naruto en su atuendo neo hoplita estaba en el lado derecho de su madre, y Haku en su propio atuendo de ninja en el otro lado. Itachi y Anko estaban en sus formas animales, ambos residían en los hombros de su señora mientras que las dos "doncellas" estaban allí, y caminaban detrás de la bruja oscura a una distancia respetable.  
-Su Majestad-, respondió la hechicera mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia a Ozai, mientras que su hijo, Haku y las "doncellas" hicieron lo mismo.  
-Reina Medea, trajiste un séquito bastante grande. No esperaba que un grupo tan grande aquí te acompañará- comentó Ozai mientras veía a la diosa sonriéndole con orgullo.  
-Quizás, pero esta es una ocasión muy especial para mi país. Traje a Tazuna porque el puente fue su creación y fue la además la persona responsable de la construcción del puente. Sentí que tanto los nobles como usted querrían formular algunas preguntas sobre el puente y no hay nadie mejor para responderles a todos que a él - dijo con el orgullo manifestado en su voz la deidad mientras se movían a la mesa de reunión donde estaban sentados varios nobles y varios de los Doce Guardianes ninja que estaban detrás de la silla en la que se sentaba el Señor Feudal.  
A un lado, el Sandaime Hokage miraba la cosa con ojos agudos y escuchaba todo con una mente analítica. Alrededor de él había varios ANBU, dos con el Byakugan (de la familia secundaria), uno del Clan Inuzuka y otro del Clan Uchiha.  
De hecho, el Uchiha en cuestión era la madre de Itachi, ya que no se le iba a negar la oportunidad de liberar a su hijo del malvado control de esta bruja. Más atrás, Jiraiya estaba actualmente en modo Sage, y observaba el poder de Medea a través de su propia percepción sensorial mientras estaba en este estado.

"Su poder es inmenso. Puedo decir que el chico es Naruto, por sus enormes reservas de chakra, y los dos parados juntos básicamente me hacen sentir como si estuviera junto a una bola hecha del chakra del tamaño del sol" pensó Jiraiya mientras veía a la mujer sentarse en la silla destinada para ella y Naruto junto con Tazuna sentados en las que rápidamente les proporcionaron.  
Haku estaba detrás y entre Medea y Naruto mientras se ponía en alerta máxima por problemas potenciales. Las "doncellas" se encontraban en el otro lado entre Medea y Tazuna mientras miraban hacia el frente, pero listas para responder a las órdenes que les diera la monarca.  
"¿Qué es lo que se trata de un puente que conecta dos países, en primer lugar? La Ola principalmente ha estado exportando e importando su mercancía a través de las rutas marítimas de los mares. ¿Cambio en su política comercial?" El Daimyo pensó a mil por hora mientras su manía de abanicar cuando estaba nervioso aparecía nuevamente.

-Lo que buscó es bastante simple su Majestad- comenzó la reunión la hechicera de forma tal que parecía leer el pensamiento de Ozai- hace tiempo pensé y me pregunté: ¿De qué manera podría volver más próspera a mi nación? ¿Qué se ha embarcado en ella? ¿Qué bienes exportamos? ¿Qué bienes importamos? ¿Qué método existe para abaratar costos? Y la solución que me presentó Tazuna, aquí presente respondía algunas de esas dudas, con el puente ahora en uso, podemos llegar a otros lugares que ni siquiera están remotamente cerca de las aguas del mundo y expandir nuestro comercio varias veces- ,explicó la hechicera con pasión pero calmadamente mientras miraba a los nobles a ambos lados del Feudal del fuego.  
-Y sin embargo, para hacer realidad su sueño de asegurar ese comercio con estos países, necesita MIS rutas comerciales en MI país para que esto ocurra- comentó el Daimyo del Fuego, dejando claro que su país tiene bastante ventaja en la negociación y la iba a utilizar para conseguir lo que quería.  
-De hecho, tengo varios recursos que le gustaría tener en su país como mi limusina por ejemplo y usted tiene los medios necesarios para el comercio entre nosotros y cualquier otro país con el que tenga rutas comerciales. Es Igual en el sentido de dar y recibir unos de otros todos ganaríamos algo, concediendo a cambio algo de igual valor- respondió con seguridad y aplomo la bella hechicera mientras que el Daimyo de Fuego fruncía el ceño ante esto, ya que tristemente tenía un punto. Para su asombro, Medea era una mujer muy competente en la política, a pesar de su juventud, por lo que comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento.  
-Sea como sea, ustedes usarían mis rutas comerciales para llegar a futuros socios por lo que creo justo que mi país obtenga un ... descuento considerable en términos de precio en los aranceles y demás costos tanto en la importación como en la exportación de bienes- respondió Ozai con Medea frunciendo el ceño ligeramente ante su mensaje implícito, algo que ella en cualquier caso esperaba de él.  
Pues este hombre claramente quería tomar mucho de ella.  
-¿Y qué porcentaje considera que sea un descuento sustancial? - preguntó Medea mientras con el rabillo del ojo estudiaba a los nobles que aguardaban con impaciencia el momento en que se revelara lo que el Daimyo de Fuego consideraba que era un descuento "justo".  
-Creo que un descuento de setenta y cinco por ciento es justo- respondió el Daimyo del Fuego, mientras pensaba que la mujer frente a él simplemente aceptaría a regañadientes tan abusiva oferta al no quedarle de otra.  
-¿Setenta y cinco por ciento de descuento? ¡¿Estás loco?!- explotó Tazuna sabiendo que tal descuento era indignante en sí mismo.  
-¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión plebeyo!- comentó un noble con desdén.  
-Sí, bueno. No necesito pedirte permiso para hablar ¡No construimos ese puente solo para que algunos nobles y un Daimyo que es vecino nuestro, nos imponga sus reglas para el comercio, y que nos arruinen la venta de productos a un precio bajo que haga más daño que beneficio. Sé lo suficiente sobre la economía y sobre el negocio de las exportaciones, con semejante descuento sufriríamos de inmediato porque perderíamos los ingresos de las ventas de dichos productos.  
¡Sería más barato enviar la carga al extranjero y venderle a un lugar que realmente no necesita que se venda!- Alegó con mucha verdad el hombre, para sorpresa de los ahí presentes, incluida la propia Medea, porque tenía la razón absoluta.  
-Usted estaría utilizando Mi País y sus Carriles Comerciales. Mi País Es Su Único acceso al resto de las tierras inalcanzables por mar. Tengo entendido que Sin ellos el puente sería Sólo una Pérdida de Tiempo, dinero y Recursos al final- comentó el Daimyo de fuego con aire de suficiencia mientras sus nobles hacían lo mismo.  
-Mmm, Ya veo- intervino al fin la hechicera mientras observaba un punto en el espacio sin importancia y con una cara ilegible.  
-¿Entonces están de acuerdo con los términos de intercambio que se ha establecido para nuestras dos naciones?- preguntó con un tono de suficiencia Ozai mientras que esperaba un simple sí o un asentimiento de la mujer.  
-No- respondió con firmeza la deidad , borrando la sonrisa del Daimyo de Fuego y sus nobles.  
-¿No? ¿¡Cómo puedes decir que no?!- Exigió saber un noble en el extremo derecho del Daimyo.  
-Tazuna san, ¿Si Escila, Cetus y Caribdis mueven el puente y lo apuntan al País de las aguas termales, cuánto tiempo te tomaría completar nuevamente el puente? - Preguntó Medea con calma mientras miraba al constructor del Puente, mirándola en shock antes de entender lo que estaba insinuando, ya fuera que blofera o no, sabía que ella o mejor dicho, las guardianas del País serían capaces de semejante hazaña dejando virtualmente intacta su estructura, haciendo muy viable la idea.  
-Tomaría un poco de tiempo determinar los posibles daños en su estructura, luego habría que volver a cimentar el puente... Creo que terminar el nuevo puente, tomaría a lo sumo otros seis meses más. De hecho, probablemente obtendremos más ganancias que aquí , dado que El País de las Aguas Termales es un lugar turístico por encima de todos los demás, dadas sus muchas fuentes termales y otros puntos de referencia para vacacionar. Podríamos obtener fácilmente el doble de beneficios de lo que tendríamos aquí en términos de intercambio y recuperar nuestras pérdidas para fines del año- comentó Tazuna, con varios nobles muy lívidos por la loca idea, una que parecía ser viable dada la facilidad con la que la aceptó el constructor.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Perdería aún más recursos para terminar de construir otro puente y hacer negocios con ese otro país sobre nosotros?- Exigió saber un enojado noble dos asientos a la izquierda del Daimyo.  
-Sí, lo haré. Si bien a mi gente le molestaría mucho que la construcción de nuestro nuevo puente fuera una pérdida de tiempo aparentemente, le explicaré lo que se ofrecía en esta mesa. Como el Daimyo de este país deseaba un gran descuento en todos los bienes de nuestra nación ya sea los que venden aquí o los que hacemos con tanto esfuerzo, a cambio de usar sus rutas comerciales para llegar a otros.  
-No está siendo razonable su Majestad- respondió Ozai mientras la diosa lo estaba mirando ahora con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-¿Estarías diciendo lo mismo si los roles se invirtieran?- Preguntó Medea con calma, mientras Ozai hacía una mueca amarga, si los papeles se invirtieran, el Daimyo sabía muy bien que él habría estado lanzando insultos a su diestra y siniestra antes de abandonar la sala de reuniones sin mirar atrás -Estamos dispuestos a dar un descuento a su País, pero nada más que algo que sea justo y razonable, el número ofrecido en el porcentaje que quería que le demos fue francamente insultante.  
-Un sesenta por ciento de descuento- dijo un noble al lado izquierdo del Daimyo.  
-¡Eso sigue siendo demasiado alto! ¡Veinticinco por ciento es más que justo!- Respondió Tazuna con el Daimyo frunciendo el ceño ya que eso no le gustaba nada en absoluto.  
-El porcentaje ofrecido es demasiado bajo y me niego a negociar con el plebeyo de tu grupo, sin importar cuánto prestigio tienen sus talentos en algo como la construcción de puentes-, respondió el Daimyo de Fuego mientras agitaba con desde su abanico frente a él.  
Solo para que estallara en llamas verdes y casi lo quemará también.  
Nadie había visto el brillo del dedo índice de la mano izquierda de Medea, debido a la altura de la mesa que lo impedía. Aunque la simple sonrisa en su rostro hacía más que evidente de que ella era realmente la responsable, incluso si ninguno de ellos podía probarlo.  
-Ten cuidado con lo dices sobre aquellos que me acompañan, Majestad. No me gusta que mis súbditos sean blanco de insultos o que sean ridiculizados- advirtió Medea ante un intimidado Ozai al igual que su pequeño grupo de nobles. Sentado a ambos lados de él.  
Y es que aunque él era fuerte, claramente esa muestra sutil le hacía ver que Medea lo era aún más.  
Antes de que el Daimyo pudiera considerar una respuesta, Asuma se inclinó y le susurró al oído. El barbudo Shinobi acababa de recibir una señal de su padre para informarle al Señor Feudal de algunas cosas para que el hombre las usará a su favor. En cuanto el Daimyo, escuchó atentamente lo que Asuma tenía que decir mientras miraba alternadamente a Medea y a Naruto, de nuevo a Medea, a su cuervo, a la serpiente, y luego a Naruto del nuevo.  
Hizo que la hechicera frunciera su ceño y mirará al Sandaime, sentado en una silla al lado de la habitación.  
"Así que ese viejo tonto de allí está conspirando y planeando usar esto contra mí para ganar a mi hijo en las filas de su mugrienta aldea. ¡Eso Nunca!, No tengo miedo de quemar a todos los tontos en esta habitación en una gran pila de cenizas." pensó oscuramente la diosa mientras Hiruzen ponía cara de "te la aplique" antes de tiempo.  
-Antes de que consideres seguir las negociaciones, Medea- dono , necesito preguntarte algo importante. ¿Alguna vez ha estado en el País del Fuego antes? ¿En concreto, Konoha?- preguntó el Daimyo del Fuego, también saboreando el triunfo prematuramente.  
-¿Yo? ¿En Konoha? No, no lo creo. Cerca de ahí... Quizás, Pero En Realidad Nunca puse un sólo pie en ESE pueblo- respondió la deidad con la absoluta verdad , ya que era Cierto Que Ella No PISO Konoha Hace Tantos años.  
Técnicamente, el Bosque de la Muerte ni siquiera era una parte reconocida de Konoha a pesar de ser un campo de entrenamiento para la experiencia de sus Shinobi. De hecho, al ser un campo de entrenamiento para ellos, y donde típicamente hacían algún ejercicio para la segunda parte de los exámenes Chuunin, cuando fue necesario, era solo una parte de sus alrededores simplemente. El Bosque de la Muerte en realidad actuó como una línea de defensa contra cualquier invasión liderada por el enemigo Shinobi en el caso de que eligiera invadir Konoha. Ya que estaba repleto de vida de todo tipo y la mayoría de ellos no eran tan amigables en lo más mínimo, el Bosque de la Muerte se había convertido en la defensa perfecta para cualquiera que no estuviera familiarizado con todo el territorio del campo de entrenamiento.  
-Ya veo. ¿Así Que No Serías responsable de Varios Secuestros Hace Poco Más de cinco años en esa Época En La Que Estabas cerca de Konoha CUANDO Ocurrió?- Preguntó el Daimyo nuevamente con Medea parpadeando con curiosidad antes de soltar una sonora carcajada divertida.  
-Oh, Dios, Esto Es muy divertido. Pensar que el famoso Daimyo del País del Fuego me acusaría de Hacer Una Cosa tan horrible, en Cierta persona contra su Voluntad- comentó tras calmarse un poco de su ataque de risa, que no solo sorprendió a varios, término arrancando suspiros porque riendo se veía aún más bella de lo que ya era- Me atrevo a decir que debe... ESTAR DESESPERADO Para Hacer acusaciones sin prueba de que Soy responsable de Tomar no una ,sino a varias personas de Konoha en contra de su voluntad. ¿Es esta una táctica para convencerme de que acepte los términos para el comercio que me quiere imponer? - comentó lo último apoyando su mano suave sobre el hombro de su hijo para calmarlo.  
-La prueba de tus acciones está de pie junto a ti en la forma del niño sentado a tu lado- respondió el Daimyo del Fuego mientras que los ojos de Naruto se endurecían aún más.  
-¿El chico? ¿Mi hijo? ¿Seguramente bromeas?- Cuestionó Medea en un tono divertido.  
-¿Es o no es cierto que el niño que está sentado a tu lado es Naruto Uzumaki quien desapareció de Konoha hace más de media década?- contra argumento Ozai con firmeza.  
-¿Debo revelar mi rostro Kaa-san? Preguntó Naruto en un susurro mientras su madre estaba mirando al Daimyo, luego a Asuma, luego al Sandaime, y finalmente a Jiraiya que se ocultaba detrás de la cortina y quien se sobrecogió al notar que ella lo miró fijamente dándole a saber que estaba enterada desde el principio de su presencia.  
-Aguarda un poco mi tesoro- le calmó susurrando también y transmitiéndole paz al hacerlo  
-¿Y bien? ¿Niegas haber secuestrado al niño de su casa?- exigía saber el Daimyo del Fuego con un toque de impaciencia.  
-No, por supuesto que niego haberlo secuestrado. Eso no es lo que yo llamaría exactamente un secuestro ya Que MI hijo vino conmigo de buena gana. ¿Verdad, Naruto?- contraatacó Medea mientras Naruto se retiraba el casco mostrando su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules y su cara marcada por marcas similares a bigotes al Daimyo del Fuego.  
"Parece una versión joven de Minato", pensó Jiraiya mientras que Ma y Pa pensaban lo mismo.  
-Fui con mi Kaa-san por mi propia voluntad. ¡Cualquiera que diga lo contrario es un mentiroso!- Declaró Naruto mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Ozai.  
¿Así que, un simple crío de doce años , va a acusar al Tercer Hokage de ser un mentiroso?- cuestionó el Daimyo del Fuego a Naruto que veía fijamente al Sandaime ahora inclinado hacia adelante y mirando al niño.  
-Si la sandalia encaja- remarcó Naruto mientras miraba al Sandaime con y resentimiento, quien se levantaba lentamente de su asiento y ponía a sus ANBU muy tensos.  
Jiraiya por su lado observaba todo esperando lo peor, al igual que dos de los ANBU en la reunión, los Hyuga para ser preciso.  
-¡Esto es una farsa! Llamar al Sandaime Hokage un mentiroso en nuestras caras. Claramente esta mujer tiene hechizado al niño. ¡Debe ser removido inmediatamente de su custodia!- Declaró un noble mientras señalaba a Medea.  
-Llámalo como quieras, ¡no voy a dejar a mi Kaa-san para volver a ese nido de gusanos!- dijo Naruto enojado mientras se movía para alcanzar el sello justo debajo de su muñeca en su brazo izquierdo para sacar a Kubikiribocho y quitarles la cabeza.  
Naruto pudo haber estado entrenando en la autodisciplina, pero aún era un niño con un temperamento especial e impulsos de atacar a las personas que insultaban a su madre.  
-Ten cuidado con lo que dices mocoso sobre Mi aldea Shinobi. Es la más poderosa entre todas las aldeas que existen- remarcó Ozai muy ofendido pues había tomado esos insultos a Konoha como personales.  
-Independientemente de cómo se siente con respecto a Konoha en general, su Majestad, mi hijo le ha dejado claro que no desea regresar a la aldea, y como su Madre, me inclino a honrar su decisión- replicó Medea mientras que el Daimyo función el ceño.  
-Su reclamo de que seq su hijo no es válido. No lo ha adoptado legalmente ni es su verdadera Madre de sangre. Cualquier reclamo de ser su Madre por cualquiera de los medios antes mencionados es rotundamente falso- dijo el Sandaime Hokage mientras caminaba para pararse, junto a su hijo actualmente de pie detrás del Daimyo.  
-No importa lo que digas con respecto a mi conexión con Naruto. Desde el momento en que conocí a este maravilloso niño, lo crié y lo amé como si fuera mi propio hijo de sangre. Es más que eso, además puedo decir por cómo Konoha lo trató durante los primeros años de su vida y bajo su vigilancia podría agregar a Sarutobi Hiruzen que si no es a mi cargo, hubiera estado mejor en el sitio donde lo conocí- contraatacó la hechicera con vehemencia y francamente comenzando a echar chispas de furia por los ojos- Me pregunto cómo reaccionarían sus predecesores si supieran lo negligente que fue con este único niño -replicó la deidad al final con Hiruzen entrecerrando los ojos ante ella.  
-¿Y por qué este único niño de Konoha significa tanto para ti? Seguramente podrías haber encontrado a otro y haberlo adoptado legalmente ?- cuestionó Ozai con curiosidad, ya que vio que había más de lo que originalmente sospechaba. Era muy raro que el Sandaime se tomara tan a pecho y pusiera tanto por un simple huérfano.  
-Este niño es especial en más de una manera- respondió la hechicera mientras ella le sonreía a su hijo sustituto y él le sonreía con afecto.  
-Por favor, explique pidió el Daimyo de Fuego mientras el Hokage parecía nervioso.  
-¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? ¿No te lo dijo tu Hokage? Pensaría que lo haría ya que su presencia aquí es claramente una táctica para torcer mi brazo durante las negociaciones para que mi hijo regrese a su aldea. Una aldea que tiene visto como adecuado para su crianza golpearlo hasta medio matarlo , dejarlo semanas sin comer y abusar de este maravilloso niño por lo que es y lo que tiene dentro de su cuerpo. ¿O tu Hokage, tan sabio, decidió dejar esa parte específica de su vida en la aldea también fuera de tu conocimiento? -explicó la monarca con el Daimyo ahora frunciendo el ceño y mirando al Sandaime en busca de respuestas.  
-¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué tiene de especial el chico que no me contaste? ¿Este chico fue maltratado en Konoha bajo tu vigilancia? ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Hiruzen?- preguntó Ozai furioso con Hiruzen luciendo nervioso al ver a Medea sonriéndole con suficiencia.  
-¿Y bien? Vamos, Sandaime-sama. Dile, Dile a él y a todos los demás aquí cómo dejaste que el hijo de tu fallecido sucesor, el Yondaime Hokage, sufriera en una aldea que lo odia por el Biju sellado dentro de su cuerpo- respondió por Hiruzen, La deidad, mientras los ojos de Jiraiya se estrecharon, al igual que los del propio Hokage al oirla , y ambos apretaron los dientes cuando reveló esa información ya que pocos sabían la verdad detrás de la mentira que rodeaba a Naruto que supuestamente estaba en la aldea, pero en coma.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿El hijo de Yondaime? Yo sabía que el niño estaba muerto- dijo el Daimyo de Fuego que había creído la mentira del Sandaime acerca de que el hijo de Minato, su mejor amigo, había muerto durante el ataque del Kyubi.  
-Lo siento, Ozai-sama, Pero se Hizo para Proteger al niño. Su padre y su Madre biológica tenian Muchos Enemigos. Habrian Venido a buscarlo día y noche para Terminar con su vida simplemente por despecho- respondió Hiruzen, MIENTRAS Que la sonrisa Maleficent disminuyó al escuchar su respuesta.  
-De hecho, tienes razón en una cosa, Sandaime-sama. Su padre y su madre ciertamente tenían muchos enemigos, pero no todos venían de fuera del pueblo. ¿O crees que los Diversos miembros de ambos consejos son inmunes a mis acusaciones simplemente porque tienen esas posiciones y dicen ser "patriotas" de su aldea?- contrarrestó Medea mientras Hiruzen se ponía rojo de ira.  
Momentos después se podía sentir una nueva intención asesina dirigida por Naruto hacia el hokage antes de que Medea volviera a poner una mano amorosa en su hombro.  
-Si bien es cierto que Naruto es un Jinchuriki, no significa que haya sido maltratado como ella dijo- respondió Hiruzen con la intención asesina de Naruto volviendo dos veces y el chico estaba buscando algo en su brazo izquierdo.  
-Calma hijo mío- volvía a tranquilizarlo Medea- dejalo seguir hablando, lo único que hace sin saberlo, es cavar más honda su tumba en este asunto.  
-Perdóname madre. No me gustó que se la haya pasado difamandote. Es insultante y solo quiero defender tu honor como mi Daimyo y mi Madre- respondió Naruto en voz baja mientras la deidad sentía calidez en su corazón.  
-Está bien, mi querido hijo. Eres muy protector conmigo y te felicito por ello- le hizo saber que apreciaba el gesto y agregó sin embargo- Pero sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de defenderme yo sola, tu solo observa como hago pedazos esta farsa.  
-¿Qué quisiste decir con que el Sandaime me miente a mí? - Preguntó el Daimyo de Fuego con curiosidad, mientras que esta situación había cambiado drásticamente frente a él y comenzaba a tambalear su confianza en su hokage.  
-En lugar de responder verbalmente a tu pregunta, creo que sería mejor mostrarte una prueba física real de como en los últimos segundos te ha mentido descaradamente el Hokage- respondió la hechicera antes de que ella levantara su mano izquierda y con un simple gesto de su dedo índic,e una simple hoja de Papel con escritura, Apareció mágicamente en el aire moviéndose de lado a lado antes de que Itachi en forma de cuervo lo agarrara con su pico.  
Se dedicó a volar en la periferia de la mesa de forma teatral antes de aterrizar frente al Daimyo para colocar el papel frente a él antes de volar al hombro de su señora.  
-¿Qué es esto?- revisó el documento el Daimyo de Fuego, sus ojos se abrieron mucho antes de mirar a Hiruzen, muy cabreado que por cierto ahora tenía la cara pálida.  
"¿Cómo consiguió eso?! ¡Se supone que eso está sellado en la Bóveda de Hokage!" pensó sorprendido Hiruzen mientras Asuma se estremecía al ver el documento.  
"¡Oh papá!. No lo hiciste" pensó Asuma sabiendo que esto sería malo.  
-Como puede ver claramente su Majestad, ese es el certificado de nacimiento de Naruto con el nombre de ambos padres en él, muestra que es de hecho el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, y su Madre Biológica es de hecho una Uzumaki. El sello en el certificado de nacimiento es en el de Sandaime Hokage, y su firma para imponer aún más en la reclamación de legitimidad a todo lo que su familia posee en Konoha- explicó la diosa mientras que Jiraiya al margen de la situación estaba mirándola con odio.

-Ya fue suficiente, ¡TU REINADO DEL TERROR SOBRE EL CLAN HYUGA ACABA AHORA!- exclamó súbitamente uno de los ANBU que desenvainó su Katana- ¡Por Konoha!

Los dos ANBU Hyuga trataron de matar a Medea, pero las "doncellas" se interpusieron en el camino.

Todos oyeron un **¡Clank!** Y vieron la cabeza de la doncella peliblanca rodar frente al cuerpo. Pero de súbito, el cuerpo sacó un tanto y degolló al intento de homicida mientras que la otra doncella hacía lo mismo con su atacante.

-Que bueno que reaccioné a tiempo- oyeron todos a la cabeza hablar- con nuestros padres aquí, sería muy malo no evitar que lastimen así a Medea sama.

-Cierto, cierto- concordó la otra joven- pero a diferencia de ti, a mi si me dolió ese golpe- dijo lo último sobando su cuello.

Si uno miraba la katana de su atacante, vería que estaba rota, como si hubiera tratado de partir sin éxito un material muy duro.

Y para completar la escena aterradora, el cuerpo recogió la cabeza, se la volvió a colocar y la joven regresó a su lugar, como si nada hubiese pasado, lo que dado el buen número de desmayados, desmentía esa afirmación.

-Supondré que dado que también se supone que Itachi Uchiha está en mi poder, los paranoicos Hyuga creyeron que era buena idea tratar de matarme- resto importancia la monarca- haré caso omiso por esta vez y sólo esta vez a tan gran afrenta Ozai Dono- amenazó la deidad.

"Maldita sea . ¡No solo está mujer está haciendo que Konoha se vea mal, sino también hace quedar mal a mi sensei, y si eso no fuera suficiente, todos los que odian a Minato junto con Kushina saldrán a por su hijo! pensó Jiraiya mientras sentía a Ma y Pa Toad mirándolo enojados "Y ahora, ese estúpido consejo de los Hyuga acaba de poner las cosas aún peor para nosotros."

Algo que olvide mencionar es que en la reunión había una delegación de funcionarios del País del Hierro que garantizaría la correcta realización de las negociaciones, con lo último, Medea tenía a Konoha literalmente agarrada de sus pelotas.  
-Nos dijiste que el renacuajo murio Jiraiya. ¡Nos mentiste!- acusó Ma con ojos que parecían brazas encendidas .  
-Fue para proteger a Naruto- susurró Jiraiya antes de que lo golpearan en la cabeza.  
-No te atrevas a mentirnos, Jiraiya. Podríamos haber protegido al chico. Con un sello especial que lo vinculara temporalmente con el contrato, él podría ser invocado para permanecer con nosotros a la primera señal de problemas, e incluso criado por nuestro clan ¡Para que aprendiera las cosas que Konoha le iba a enseñar en primer lugar!- exclamó Pa mientras Jiraiya fruncía el ceño sabiendo que el Sapo tenía razón, pero aun así no le gustaba escucharlo de todos modos.  
-Necesitaba formar vínculos con Konoha- trató de defenderse Jiraiya, solo para ser golpeado en la parte posterior de la cabeza una vez más por ambos sapos en sus hombros.  
-¡Te refieres a que necesitan ponerle los grilletes! Sabes cómo es la vida de un Jinchuriki , Jiraiya. Tu propia red de espías sin duda ha escuchado el tratamiento para el Jinchuriki de Suna. El Odio que ha recibido al crecer y en Taki, sabemos bien que a la pobre chiquilla se lo están multiplicando por diez- exclamó Pa mientras Jiraiya guardaba silencio sobre el asunto.

-¿Algo más que quieras agregar?- comentó con sarcasmo la diosa mientras Ozai dejó el documento y lo deslizó hacia el noble más cercano para leerlo.  
-Eso no explica su afirmación de que Konoha abusó del niño- dijo el Daimyo del Fuego con calma, pero internamente su fe en Konoha, y en el Sandaime Hokage había sido una sacudida.  
Si le ocultaron que el hijo del Yondaime, su mejor amigo, estaba vivo ... ¿también era cierto el abuso?  
-Es cierto. Mis disculpas por adelantado, Majestad. Simplemente quiero que sepa que he escogido de entre las pruebas menos inquietantes para que les preste atención, dada su macabra naturaleza- comentó solemnemente la diosa y con un grácil gesto de su mano, una gran pila de carpetas aparecieron de repente en el aire y cayeron sobre la mesa.  
Seguido por otra.  
Y otra.  
Y otra.  
Y otra.  
Y otra.  
-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Ozai, mientras que sus nobles a su alrededor no podían encontrar las palabras para describir algo de lo que ya estaban leyendo.  
-Mi prueba, Una prueba incuestionable sobre lo que digo es verdad y lo que Konoha calla y niega sobre el abuso a mi hijo Naruto. Creo que notarás que Konoha no es el gran pueblo que tu Hokage te ha hecho creer- dijo Medea con una sonrisa de triunfo, mientras ahora enviaba mágicamente, Cada carpeta al Daimyo, y los nobles para que leyeran ahora los peores abusos cometidos contra su hijo..  
-¡Este es el historial médico del niño!- exclamó un noble horrorizado al ver los informes médicos y se sorprendió por algunos de los abusos que sufrió el niño durante sus años de juventud. Más aún, porque los doctores eran muy negligentes en atenderlo.  
-Sí, los médicos que trataron a mi hijo en el hospital de Konoha sólo hicieron un trabajo promedio para arreglar todo el daño en su cuerpo, pero, irónicamente, fue el Biju el que hizo todo el trabajo duro. Afortunadamente, pude usar Mi propio poder único y mis conocimientos médicos para revitalizar por completo las partes dañadas, que incluso el Kyuubi no podía sanar correctamente, y ahora está en la mejor condición física para un niño de su edad- declaró la diosa pues era cierto que, había usado una combinación de su magia y la habilidad del Kyuubi para curar adecuadamente al niño en ciertas áreas relacionadas con los músculos y los ligamentos donde el zorro no había podido sanarlo correctamente.  
El Biju no podía hacer mucho con el sello que lo ataba a Naruto.  
-¿Cómo puede ser un niño abusado de esa forma ? ¿Cómo podría el Hokage no hacer nada al respecto?- Preguntó un noble mientras leía un incidente médico después de otro.  
\- sinceramente yo me he preguntado lo mismo- comentó Medea, mientras Hiruzen se mantiene en silencio, aunque todavía no estaba listo para tirar la toalla.  
-El niño es ciudadano de Konoha, independientemente de su ... intervención en su nombre. Aún así lo ha secuestrado. Si bien no puede ser procesada debido a su inmunidad diplomática como Daimyo, Naruto no goza de ese derecho, y debe regresar a Konoha conmigo- declaró el Sandaime con firmeza, mientras que los ojos de Medea se estrecharon.  
-¿De vuelta a Konoha? ¿Con usted? ¿Dónde será sometido a más abusos de la aldea bajo su vigilancia? ¿A sufrir tanto mental como físicamente? Sin duda, su fuerza y sus recuerdos quedarán guardados para que pueda ser" reeducado "y convertirse en el arma que quieres - Afirmó la deidad al ver la mirada que le dedicaba el Sandaime a Naruto y también a Jiraiya.  
"Tenía miedo de esto. Ella de alguna manera logró volver esto contra nosotros mientras que en el mejor de los casos la tenemos secuestrando al chico de Konoha. Pero ese es el único aspecto en el que ella es una criminal. La razón detrás de esto hará que se vea como un ángel de la misericordia, salvando a un niño de un lugar abusivo y haciendo que Konoha parezca el villano aquí ", pensó Hiruzen mientras miraba a la mujer.  
-Tomaré tu silencio como un SÍ. En cualquier caso, no estoy entregando a mi hijo ni a ti ni a Konoha. Bajo mi cuidado y orientación, mi hijo sustituto se ha vuelto fuerte tanto física como mentalmente. Comparado con Konoha, que ha abusado constantemente del niño una y otra vez, y manteniendo su educación por debajo de todo lo que un niño debería tener a la edad de cinco años, ¿quién crees que es adecuado para criar a Naruto?- continuó devolviéndole el jab verbal la monarca, mientras el Sandaime luchaba ahora con un fuerte impulso de matar a esta mujer allí mismo en el acto.  
-Papá, déjalo por ahora. Hemos perdido aquí. Habla de Itachi y Anko- sugirió Asuma en tono susurrado a su padre.  
-El niño será amado en Konoha. La gente ha cambiado desde que se fue- trató una vez más el Sandaime mientras ignoraba a su hijo.  
-¿En serio? ¿Y si te mostrará a ti ya tu Daimyo que sera de otra manera?- Preguntó Medea mientras Hiruzen se quedó callado por un segundo.  
-¿Usted puede hacer eso?- preguntó el Daimyo del Fuego con la hechicera sonriendo divertida.  
-Por supuesto, es tan fácil hacer eso para mi, Como invocar el certificado de nacimiento de mi hijo o una copia de su expediente médico para que todos ustedes puedan ver el contenido de esos documentos- respondió con convicción Medea a un Damiyo que francamente debatía internamente entre seguir con esto o dejarlo así.  
-Su Majestad, no creo que ahora sea el momento para esto- trato de desviar la atención el Sandaime, pero el Daimyo de Fuego le dirigió una mirada fulminante.  
-Te escuché muchas veces antes Hiruzen. Dijiste que esta sería una negociación fácil y provechosa entre nuestras dos naciones. Que todos los términos adicionales serían aceptados sin resistencia. ¡ Me mentiste sobre el chico! Dijiste que era un simple Ciudadano de Konoha tomado de tu aldea. Solo para descubrir que es el hijo de los dos ninjas más grandes de Konoha de su generación y fue maltratado y ABUSADO Mental y físicamente bajo tu vigilancia. ¿Al menos castigaste a los que lo lastimaron? -demandó saber el Daimyo del Fuego con el Sandaime callando ante su pregunta.  
-No pude, La evidencia y los testigos desaparecieron o se negaron a dar declaraciones- respondió el Sandaime mientras Asuma fruncía el ceño, ya que tenía una idea de cómo había sucedido y parecía que todos los demás también.  
-¿Me pregunto porque sucedería eso? comentó Medea mordazmente,mientras veía de forma cómplice a los shinobi que se suponía debían proteger al niño de esos abusos y que jamás cumplieron con su trabajo.  
-En cualquier caso, hay personas en Konoha que están listas para adoptar y criar al niño adecuadamente para que se convierta en un ninja de la aldea- ofreció Hiruzen en otro intento de recuperar el control de la situación.  
¿Te refieres a Jiraiya el Sannin de allá o a Tsunade Senju? ¿Los supuestos padrinos designado del niño ? ¿A los que sus padres le confiaron en caso de su muerte, criar a su mayor tesoro?- Preguntó y contrarrestó Medea con todos en el extremo opuesto de ella jadeando ante esta noticia.  
"¡¿Como ella supo eso?! ¡Las únicas personas que lo sabían eran mi sensei, yo, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade y Shizune!" pensó Jiraiya mientras veía a la mujer luciendo bastante satisfecha consigo misma.  
-¿Y cómo encontraste esa información clasificada?- exigió Hiruzen mientras veía a Medea sonriéndole maliciosamente.  
-Oh, tengo mis caminos Sandaime-sama. En cuanto a criar a Naruto, he hecho mucho más por el chico que tú o Konoha en lo que respecta al cuidado de él- respondió socarronamente mientras Hiruzen la miraba con ira.  
-En cualquier caso, vamos a llevar al niño ahora. No tienes una posición legal para tenerlo a tu cargo- declaró el Sandaime con la diosa sonriéndole aún más.  
-¿En serio? ¿No tengo una posición legal? ¿Y usted? ¿Me preguntó qué es lo que las personas en el País del Fuego, mi propio país y otros países con sus Daimyos opinarían al escuchar de esto? ¿Cómo está tratando de presionar a este niño para que regrese a una aldea abusiva? ¿Piense en cómo los diferentes nobles y otras personas influyentes verán a el País del Fuego? ¿Y a Konoha? ¿Piense en el escándalo que el Asunto traería?- Amenazó Medea mientras miraba al Daimyo y sus nobles que actualmente palidecían al pensar en las posibles repercusiones.  
-Por Kami ella tiene razón. Si esto saliera ... nuestra reputación con el resto del mundo simplemente se desplomaría. Llevaría años, tal vez incluso décadas, eliminar ese escándalo de nosotros. En cualquier intento de futuros acuerdos comerciales o negociaciones. con otros países,Yo y los nobles estaríamos obstaculizados por esto. Se mencionaría constantemente y tendríamos que explicar por qué sucedió. Nuestra incapacidad de responder adecuadamente sobre este tema haría las negociaciones prácticamente imposibles - declaró Ozai con temor.  
-Oh, Sí, que eso sucederia. Por supuesto, no tendría que salir ... SI estás de acuerdo con MIS términos- dijo con una muy bella sonrisa Medea, mientras el Daimyo del Fuego y sus nobles parecían nerviosos mientras asentían lentamente ante la idea.  
-¿Cuáles son tus términos?- Preguntó el Daimyo con curiosidad.  
-Su Majestad, hay otro tema que debería conocer antes de continuar con esto- dijo Hiruzen en un intento por contrarrestar el dominio de Meses en la situación. Ups, ya era muy tarde para eso.  
-¡Silencio! Ya hiciste suficiente Hiruzen. ¡Tienes suerte de que no te despoje de tu posición de Hokage ahora mismo!- declaró Ozai furioso sabiendo que estaba dentro de su derecho.  
-Mis términos son simples pero justos. Ahora no soy una mujer cruel o vengativa por naturaleza con quienes jamás me han hecho algo (1), por lo que el trato con respecto a los descuentos en los productos de mi nación que se venden aquí no se eliminará de la tabla al igual que el descuento a los aranceles. Después de todo, quedaría mal de mi parte y me haría ver muy rencorosa si lastimara a todo el País del Fuego simplemente para apuntar a una aldea Shinobi y al Daimyo del país. Tal como están las cosas, a cambio de permitirnos usar las rutas comerciales clave de esta nación, estoy dispuesta a darle una la tasa de descuento bloqueada en todos los bienes negociados por el quince por ciento durante los próximos ... cinco años - respondió la hechicera con el Daimyo del Fuego luciendo como si hiciera gárgaras con aguas negras.  
-¿Quince por ciento? ¿Qué pasó con el veinticinco por ciento anterior?- Preguntó un noble a la derecha de Ozai.  
-Eso fue antes, cuando tratábamos con el simple hecho de que su lado deseaba obtener un descuento más allá de lo que deseábamos dar. Tomará lo que se ofrece aquí o me encargaré de que cada país, individuo noble e influyente en el Todo el mundo sepa de los crímenes cometidos contra mi hijo. Y hablando de mi precioso hijo aquí, harás que Jiraiya renuncie a su título como el padrino de Naruto. Jiraiya también perderá todos y cada uno de los derechos legales al reclamar la tutela de mi hijo. Lo mismo debe decirse con respecto a Konoha reclamando cualquier derecho a él como su Jinchuriki. Él puede ir a Konoha si decide en cualquier momento reclamar la herencia que le dejaron sus padres, pero nunca pueden obligarlo a permanecer allí en contra de su voluntad. No solo eso, sino que por la presente reconocerás que mi adopción de Naruto es completamente legítima en todos los sentidos de la palabra- amenazó y dio sus términos la deidad , mientras que Hiruzen y Jiraiya parecía que estaban listos para tener múltiples ataques cardíacos.  
-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el Daimyo del Fuego mientras esperaba que lo fuera.  
-Casi, También debes asegurarte de que todos y cada uno de los miembros dispersos del Clan Uzumaki sean reportados y llevados ante mí. Al confirmar que realmente son Uzumaki de sangre por mis propias pruebas, estoy dispuesta a pagarle a Konoha una suma considerable por sus esfuerzos como una muestra continua de fuertes lazos entre nuestros países. Sin embargo , en caso de intentar engañarme con personas falsas, voy a exigir una suma financiera considerable como castigo por tal engaño de su parte - respondio la hechicera con sus ojos convirtiéndose en hielo al final.  
-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No tienes ningún derecho o reclamo sobre el Clan Uzumaki o cualquiera de sus miembros!- protestó Hiruzen, solo para ser silenciado en cualquier otra protesta cuando Medea se levantó repentinamente de su asiento, y desató una oleada de su poder que iluminó toda la habitación.  
Solo Tazuna pareció asustarse por un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que no le haría daño.  
 **-¡No me hables acerca de lo que es mío por derecho o no mío para reclamar en este mundo, desgraciado tonto intento de Kage! ¡No estás en posición de protestar contra mí ni de exigirle nada a mi hijo! ¡Quien aprendió poco o nada en tu aldea mientras le exigían todo de él! ¡Si te atreves a tomar o lastimar a mi hijo de alguna manera, provocaré una carnicería y desataré una oscuridad como ningún hombre mortal ha presenciado!-** bramó la deidad con enojo mientras muchos a su alrededor estaban conmocionados y asustados por esta mujer.  
-¡¿Qué hay de mi hijo? ¡Devuélvemelo !- exigió Mikoto sin su máscara y revelándole su identidad a Medea que se calmó al simpatizar con ella, simplemente Mikoto quería a su hijo de vuelta.  
-Tu debes ser la madre de Itachi- le Saludo Medea pues Había aprendido a respetarla por Itachi, mientras la Uchiha veía únicamente al cuervo que descansaba en el hombro de la diosa- por tu mirada, veo que amas a tu hijo tanto como yo amo al mio  
-Por favor, devuélvemelo. Amo a mi hijo. Por favor, te lo ruego. De una madre a otra, te lo suplico. ¡Devuélvelo!- Suplicó Mikoto arrodillada ante la Monarca, mientras que ella miraba a Itachi y le hizo una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza antes de que él saliera volando de su hombro y se convirtiera en un hombre justo frente a su Madre.  
-Hola, Kaa-san- saludo Itachi con calma mientras Mikoto comenzó a llorar y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza por temor a que desapareciera.  
-Itachi-kun. Mi hijo. Puedes volver conmigo a Konoha. Tu padre y tu clan te extrañan tanto- susurró Mikoto mientras que Itachi negaba con la cabeza y logra escapar del agarre de su Madre.  
-No puedo volver- respondió Itachi ante el shock y el horror de su madre.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Medea te liberó de su control ... ¿verdad?- preguntó desesperada Mikoto antes de mirar a Medea que estaba observando todo lo que sucedia.  
-Sí y no. Al principio, me convertí en un sirviente, retenido en contra de mi voluntad, y fui condicionado para servir a Medea sama en cualquier forma que ella considerara adecuada. Sin embargo, lo que he escuchado y visto ... Ha sacudido mi fe en Konoha y también ha Sacudido mi fe en el clan- respondió Itachi mientras Mikoto lo miraba sorprendida por esto.  
-¿Qué aprendiste? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te está haciendo actuar así?- Exigió saber Mikoto con Itachi sacudiendo la cabeza.  
-No, Mi mente es mía. No soy una marioneta sin sentido que se mueve cuando toca las cuerdas. Puedo decir lo que pienso y ofrecer mi opinión sobre asuntos relacionados con todo lo relacionado a los ninja. Lo mismo se puede decir de Anko, ya que ella Está en la misma posición que yo. En cuanto a lo que él ha aprendido ... ¿Qué es?. Sé que Konoha celebró El secuestro de Naruto cuando se corrió la voz de los tres desaparecidos. No puedo volver a Konoha y continuar sirviendo al Sandaime como un ninja de Konoha. No puedo volver al Clan Uchiha sabiendo que está cayendo lentamente en la locura. Todo lo que me queda son mis principios y mi integridad Madre. Sirvo a Medea-sama. Incluso si no estoy atado a ella, por el poder que ejerce,  
&¡No tienes derecho a reclamar a esos dos como tuyos!- Protestó por fin al Sandaime, mientras que Medea fulminaba con la mirada al Hokage mientras su fuego crecía.  
-Silencio viejo tonto. ¡No lo repetiré otra vez!- ordenó la deidqd , mientras enviaba al Hokage a volar hacia atrás con su mano izquierda apuntando hacia él, y envió a su cuerpo a golpear la pared con fuerza.  
-¡Sensei!- exclamó Jiraiya enojado antes de que intentara atacar a Medea, al igual que a la mayoría de los ANBU, pero se quedó congelado en su lugar rodeado por un aura verde.  
-¡SUFICIENTE, YA ESTOY COMENZANDO A PERDER LA PACIENCIA!- Exclamó enojada Medea antes de que ella mirara a Mikoto y luego de vuelta a la cara pálida del Daimyo.  
-Yo ... humildemente acepto tus términos ... Reina Medea- dijo el Ozai con su par, asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras que su poder retrocedía hasta su cuerpo.  
\- Muy Bien, Estoy satisfecha con eso . También, deseo que Konoha mantenga a Itachi y a mi acolita Anko fuera del Libro de Bingo que usan todos los ninjas. No se deben etiquetar como renegados. Lo último que quiero es que mi nación se llene de cadáveres que buscaron en vida hacerse con sus recompensas.

-Por su puesto que ellos NO serán incluidos en el Libro Bingo- accedió también Ozai a su demanda.

Medea sacó el acuerdo con sus términos, previamente redactado y firmó el documento con su sello en el acuerdo comercial para que el documento fuera contractualmente vinculante y oficial en todos los niveles.  
-Listo- dijo Ozai, con la mujer sonriendo antes de firmar con su propia firma mágica y selló también la copia para el Daimyo.  
-Gracias, Y solo porque me siento generosa, he aumentado el descuento de todos los bienes que se venden en el País de Fuego para que se encierren en un sólido veinte por ciento durante el período de cinco años - informó la diosa, ya que consiguió lo que quería , y los descuentos del veinte por ciento del bien no obstaculizarían demasiado a su nación.  
Podrían compensar fácilmente a largo plazo dicho descuento con los otros países que harán negocios con ellos.  
-Gracias por su generosidad, Medea-sama- dijo el Daimyo del Fuego mientras la hechicera hizo un gesto en el grupo para que la siguiera.  
-¡Naruto espera!- Exclamó el Sandaime mientras luchaba por pararse.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- cuestionó Naruto con una mirada de hastío al viejo.  
-Si vienes a Konoha ... no odies a la gente que está en la aldeq. No todos te odian. Estaba diciendo la verdad cuando dije que hay personas que se preocupan por tu bienestar- dijo Hiruzen. Mientras que Naruto frunció el ceño aún más hacia él.  
-Quizas Haya y quizas no hay personas Que se preocupen por mi. Sin embargo, El Hecho Es Que ESAS PERSONAS ESTÁN en la minoría, y Usted no ha Hecho nada para cambiarlo. En lo Que A MI RESPECTA, el País de las Ola es mi hogar . , y su gente es a la que protegere con todo mi poder. Si me envías un ninja para que me convierta en un esclavo ... lo destruiré y te lo ire enviando parte por parte vía paquetería- respondió Naruto antes de irse. Con su madre, Que puso una mano reconfortante en su hombro, siendo la escolta la última en abandonar la sala, claro esta, no se fueron sin que Typhon y Echidna les mostrarán un poco de su poder, como diciendo que no tendrían esperanza si intentaban algo estúpido.  
-Lo hiciste bien, hijo mío. Aunque ahora que te has revelado al mundo, te he hecho un blanco para quienes ansían tu poder -comentó la diosa mientras que Naruto asintió antes de ponerse en el casco de ninja.  
-Entiendo, madre. Ten la seguridad de no dejare que me pase nada que pueda causarte dolor- intento calmarla Naruto mientras Medea le sonrió.  
\- Y por eso es que te han entrenado tan arduamente- confirmó la hechicera- pero ahora es más real que nunca la posibilidad de que aparesca alguien a quien no puedas manejar….  
Medea se preparaba siempre para el peor de los escenarios. De ahí la reunión de amigos, familiares y otros aliados en los que se puede confiar para llevar a cabo la defensa de su hijo en caso de que alguien asi aparezca.  
-Tal vez, pero voy a asegurarme de que ese día no suceda nunca- contestó Naruto mientras veía disminuir la mortificación en el bello rostro de su madre.  
-Yo también me asegurqre, mi hijo. Yo también me asegurare- susurró Medea mientras miraba hacia atrás y veía que Hiruzen no estaba en los alrededores y estaba claro que planeaba hacer algo al respecto en el futuro.  
Los hombres con hambre de poder, incluso si no sabían qué era lo que lo impulsaba esa hambre, siempre estaban conspirando, tendría algo que hacer algo al respecto. Konoha se convirtió una de las principales amenazas para su hijo en el futuro a pesar del futuro decreto del Daimyo. Si bien era parte de un contrato vinculante entre dos naciones, no significaba que el ninja de Konoha no intentaría usar el engaño, y otras tácticas para mantener a su hijo contra su voluntad en la aldea.  
Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente ante la idea de que tal cosa sucediera.

Y si se daba el caso de que pasará, ella iría en persona a asesinar a cada aldeano y reduciría a la aldea a una pila de cenizas para dejar el mensaje de que Nadie tocaba a su hijo y vivía para contarlo.

 **1))))) la túnica que le regalo a la prometida de Jason y sus hijos dirían lo contrario.**

 **Y corte, moraleja: jamás trates de ganarle en la política a un griego antiguo.**

 **Ahora, ¿Recuerdan quien iría a Las Olas cuando estuviera listo el puente? Veamos en el siguiente capítulo que ocurrió con esa visita y también, que planeará Hiruzen para recuperar el control.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros**_


	8. Una apuesta arriesgada

**Una apuesta arriesgada.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Reviews.**

 **Otakufire.**

Gracias por el voto de confianza.

Sería uno de máximo cuatro personas y si, Hinata si se enamora de él.

Humillar ,piensa humillarlos.

 **Alucardzero**

No, el contexto no lo permite, ya verás por qué. Sobre los Ichiraku…. Jamás los conoció, apego no hay.

Sobre lo de los sapos…. Ya verás.

 **Virus pirata**

Cierto, se pusieron en el ojo del huracán solitos y pagarán las consecuencias.

 **Jgm250500**

Grácias, servido.

 **Shion145.**

Independientemente de que Pericles sería un buen maestro o no, toma en cuenta que lo que pasa si es para sacarlo de sus casillas.

Y si que eran pragmáticos.

 **Habitación de invitados en el castillo de Ozai, horas más tarde**

Decir que Ozai estaba furioso era un eufemismo, una vez que sus invitados del País de las Olas se habían ido, despachó a todos shinobi de la habitación, y claramente no estuvo nada contento con las mentiras que se le habían dicho. El señor feudal les ordenó que se les asignarán la habitaciones de invitados y les ordenó volver a Konoha por la mañana. La sola presencia de ellos le molestaba demasiado, dándole a Hiruzen una orden y un ultimátum, o le traía en una pica las cabezas de los responsables del Clan Hyuga del intento de asesinato a Medea, siendo claramente de la familia principal la autoría intelectual de dicho atentado o enviaría a sus Samurái a asesinar a cada miembro del clan Sarutobi.  
-Esto es muy malo, el poder de esa mujer era ... inimaginable. Nunca he sentido algo así en mi vida. ¡Nos hace ver a todos como niños en comparación!- declaró Jiraiya, ya que creía que ella era poderosa antes, en su estado tranquilidad, pero no era nada en comparación el poder que se sentía cuando estaba molesta por el insulto del Sandaime Cuando afirmaba que no puede llamar a Naruto su hijo.  
No es algo que le hagas sin consecuencias a una mujer con fuertes instintos maternales.  
-De hecho, Su poder es incuestionablemente divino . Razón de más para alejar a Naruto de ella. Ella le influencia de una manera que hace que el chico odie a Konoha- respondió Hiruzen mientras los ANBU en la habitación se sacudieron por esa declaración.  
-Con el debido respeto Hokage-sama, no le diste exactamente al pobre chico una razón para quedarse en Konoha cuando vivía allí- comentó Mikoto mientras veía a Jiraiya y Hiruzen mirándola enojados.  
-El pueblo es su hogar, no importa que Mikoto. ¡Está obligado a defenderlo y protegerlo sin importar si a Konoha le gustó o no!- dijo Hiruzen apasionadamente mientras Mikoto solo negaba con la cabeza.  
-¿ Te escuchas a ti mismo Hokage-sama? ¿ Naruto debería defender a Konoha? No creo que eso es lo que sus padres querían y lo sabes- dijo Mikoto, ya que todavía estaba molesta porque Itachi estaba sirviendo a Medea, pero estaba feliz de saber que él no era un esclavo.  
Se había vuelto tan guapo desde la última vez. Mikoto solo esperaba que Medea no estuviera en contra de que su hijo encontrara a esa mujer especial en su vida.  
En Las Olas una mujer que contemplaba el mar, estornudo, la mujer tenía los ojos rojos, un largo y sedoso cabello negro hasta su espalda baja ligeramente rizado. Vestía un palio rojo y sandalias de cuero.

"Tengo la sensación de que alguien tiene buenos deseos para mi" pensó animada la mujer. Era una de las tres guardianas del país, Caribdis, que tenía un noviazgo con Itachi.  
-Sus padres están muertos. Confiaron a Naruto a Jiraiya y a mí. No permitiré que esta mujer interfiera en mi misión de criar a Naruto- dijo Hiruzen mientras Mikoto lo miraba decepcionada.  
-No puedes ganar contra ella Hokage-sama. Ella es demasiado poderosa- comentó Mikoto con el cuerpo ANBU en la sala asintiendo con la cabeza.  
-Hay una manera. Esta mujer no tiene problemas para jugar en el ámbito de la política y yo tampoco. Así que lanzaré un desafío de algún tipo. Solicitare que Naruto participe en los exámenes Chuunin que se realizarán en los próximos meses bajo el disfraz de "Ayude A Promover El Comercio Más Rápido" cuando la gente vea a su hijo competir en una exhibición. Haremos que parezca que el acto no solo aumentará el comercio para su país, sino que también servirá para presumir a la gran madre que lo ha criado- respondió Hiruzen con Mikoto sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente.  
-Esta mujer no es estúpida. Tampoco es lo suficientemente arrogante como para creer que lo que sucedió hoy aquí funcionará para mantener a Konoha lejos de Naruto en lo más mínimo Hokage-sama. Además, ¿quien desafiara a Naruto en este combate? -contra argumento Mikoto, mirando al Hokage y a Jiraiya quien le dijo que sabía con quién tenía que pelear el chico.  
\- Kakashi, qué mejor manera para que Naruto demuestre su potencial contra el último estudiante que le queda a su padre- dijo Jiraiya sabiendo que Kakashi era uno de los mejores jounin del mundo. Y podría ganar contra el niño.  
-Te estas adelantando a que Kakashi gane y Que Medea Está De Acuerdo Con El combate, ya Que Finalmente Tiene La Última Palabra para Decidir si tal exhibición Ocurre. Estás olvidando Que Naruto FUE Entrenado Por Dos ninjas de Nivel Jounin. Y uno de ellos era mi hijo- les empezó a desglosar la Uchiha las fallas del plan- si Yo fuera Medea, haría que los dos le entrenen para que nada menos que un Kage pudiera enfrentarse cara a cara con él- comentó Mikoto sabiendo como pensaba Itachi y estaba segura que él le habría sugerido de menos eso a esa mujer.  
\- Todavía tenemos que planear esto. Los exámenes Chuunin serán en un mes para que podamos dejar que las cosas se enfríen entre nosotros y ella. ., y lo que conviene a ella es que el riesgo se ve superado por la recompensa. Todos aquí mantendrán lo que sabemos y no debemos contarle a nadie en Konoha lo que sucedió. Este es un secreto clasificado bajo la pena de Su muerte y de todos a los que se los contaste- ordenó Hiruzen con todos asintiendo.  
"Esto terminará mal. Konoha va por un camino oscuro. El Clan Uchiha incluido. Mi hijo tiene una mirada oscura y loca en los ojos y mi esposo la está alimentado. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡El único en el clan Uchiha que está actualmente a salvo de todo lo que sucede en Konoha es Itachi! Pero eso no durará mucho. No si Fugaku tiene algo que decir al respecto y el Hokage simplemente me prohíbe decir lo que vimos aquí. No es que importe. Incluso si fuera capaz de explicar cosas, solo lanzaría al clan al frenesí, exigiendo más a Konoha y al Hokage para obtener justicia para su miembro secuestrado. Podríamos reavivar la tensión entre el clan y la aldea con más problemas en el proceso. ¿Entonces qué hago?" pensó desesperada Mikoto pues se sabía entre la espada y la pared.  
-¿Qué pasa con los Consejos y los jefes de los Clanes? Querrán respuestas-

Preguntó Jiraiya.

-Ya veré que haré con ellos- contestó el Kage sencillamente, si que no había aprendido nada.

####

 **País de las olas, un día después de la audiencia en la capital del País del fuego.**

El viaje de regreso a casa transcurrió sin incidentes. Como era de esperarse, ya que Medea sabía muy bien que el Hokage junto con su banda de ninja no se atreverían a intentar nada mientras ella regresaba a su país. Junto a ella, Naruto miró por la ventana, con una expresión seria en su rostro, y su mente sin duda pensando en lo que pasó con el Sandaime Hokage antes de su partida. A la monarca le quedó claro que el viejo Hokage había dejado un impacto significativo en la mente del chico, por más fuerte que fuera, y tratando de hacer que Naruto considerara volver a conectarse con Konoha.  
Si se saliera con la suya, la bruja oscura se aseguraría de que tal reconexión resultará en que Konoha sufriera una gran crisis a través de que Naruto se llevará casi todo lo que no estaba clavado al piso, fuera del pueblo. Rollos, armas, conocimientos de todo tipo que ahora pertenecen a Naruto a través de lo que sus padres habían reunido a lo largo de los años serían retirados de las paredes de Konoha de regreso al País de las Olas.  
"Mi hijo tendrá a su familia. El Clan Uzumaki se levantará de nuevo y será una parte importante de esta nación" pensó ella antes de que ella sintiera que algo había estado mal al llegar a su nación.

-¡Medea-sama, Medea-sama!- gritó Shizuka, la futura líder de la aldea Nadeshiko apenas los divisó. Las calles por donde habían estado pasando mostraban claramente las huellas de un combate, por lo que la monarca tenía miedo de que hubieran sufrido una invasión.  
-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió aquí? ¿Qué pasó en nuestra ausencia?- exigió saber la diosa mientras la bella genin se inclinaba humildemente ante ella a pesar de sus heridas que no acaban de sanar del todo.  
-Nos atacaron mientras estabas lejos. Un solo niño con la bandana de Suna. Tenía el pelo rojo, una calabaza grande llena de arena y el kanji "amor" tatuado en la frente. Tratamos de que se fuera. , pero ... la arena en su calabaza salió, casi como si estuviera viva, nos atacó salvajemente y tuvimos que ser salvados por Miriam sama y por Antíope Sama- contestó avergonzada la joven.

-No tienes de qué sentirte mal- la consoló la deidad- una amenaza así iba más allá de tu preparación, por lo que percibo todas ustedes están vivas, eso es lo importante.

La kunoichi sólo asintió, demasiado conmovida para articular palabra, por lo que Medea le dejó sosegarse antes de preguntarle qué ocurrió y quien detuvo a Gaara.

Narrando la joven que ocurrió.

##

 **Hace dos horas.**

La amazona y la esfinge transmitieron la orden de Odiseo de dejar a Gaara andar a sus anchas, pero evacuar a la población sin enfrentarlo hasta que él aparecía, lo que fue obedecido rápidamente. Las guerreras se dedicaron a entretenerlo para que la guardia pudiese desalojar a la población y así seguir con un satisfactorio cero el número de bajas y heridos. Una vez hecho eso, el antiguo rey de Ítaca apareció ante Gaara, armado con una cubeta de globos con agua de colores rojo, azul y amarillo.

-Vaya, así que tu eres Sabaku no Gaara, el carcelero del Ichibi- mencionó nada impresionado el antiguo héroe- sinceramente el que aún para mis estándares, no seas más que un mocoso decepciona un poco.

-¿Dónde está la Daimyo de estas tierras?- demandó saber el pelirrojo- he oído de ella, que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser un gran sacrificio para validar mi existencia.

-Mi señora y amiga no esta- admitió el héroe- si deseas tanto una audiencia con ella, era más fácil pedirla por los canales adecuados en vez de armar tanto jaleo.

-Entonces, no voy a perder mi tiempo con basura como tu- mencionó fríamente Gaara- muere, ¡Entierro de Arena!

Y saltando, el primer ministro evadió fácilmente la arena, Gaara creía que él jamás notaría la arena a su alrededor hasta que fuera muy tarde, se equivocó. Lo que quería decir que ese tío podía ser un buen calentamiento…

O no, ya que al aterrizar, le lanzó cuatro globos con agua que apestaban horrible, siendo el común, que sólo le lanzó globos rojos.

-Shuriken de Arena- lanzó enojado otro jutsu deseando que esta vez, si matara al hombre que lo había decepcionado, si lo pensaba atacar de esa forma por demás infantil, mejor matarlo de una vez.

Pero nuevamente al contestar, le arrojó ahora sólo globos amarillos, antes de saltar y evadir los tegumentos de arena que el pelirrojo había creado.

-¿Que demonios hace Odiseo sama? -Preguntó alguien de la guardia Espartana que veía el "combate" a una distancia segura. Como muchos más.

-No tengo idea- admitía Antíope- algo debe saber él que nosotros no. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar.

Y como si eso fuera una señal, tras evadir nuevamente a Gaara lanzó los globos azules antes de sacar sellos supresores de entre sus ropas.

Ni diez segundos pasaron y Gaara comenzó a toser antes de desplomarse. Aprovechando eso, el ministro le colocó los sellos y así evitó de paso que Shukaku se aprovechará de la situación.

\- Química, ese es el punto débil de tu llamada defensa perfecta- explicó el ex rey a los demás, como si hablara con Gaara- los globos los lance en orden para crear un gas que puede ser letal si se inhala, el silicio de la arena actúa como catalizador y libera como vapor esas toxinas. Sólo que lance una concentración lo suficientemente atenuada como para no matarte. Pero lo bastante fuerte como para derribarte rápido.

Llevenlo a una habitación del palacio y mantenganlo restringido ,mientras Miriam porque no le muestras la salida a la niñera de Gaara.

Baki sudo frío cuando la mujer volteó en su dirección mientras sacaba una Khopesh de sus ropas y se preparó para enfrentarlo.

##  
-Parece que el Kazekage no tomó en serio mi amenaza. O lo hizo y decidió ignorarla simplemente. Ese desgraciado sufrirá por esta acción- comentó Medea antes de que ella mirara en la dirección de su castillo donde el pelirrojo estaba encerrado.  
-Tazuna, puedes regresar a casa con tu familia. Deben estar seguros donde están, - ordenó la hechicera- despues de todo, el viaje ha sido largo y mereces un buen descanso.  
En cuanto a Tazuna, él simplemente asintió con la cabeza a su orden, y se fue a buscar a su familia a través de lo que parecía una zona de guerra.  
-El Kazekage ha sobrepasado sus límites, Ama. ¿Deseas que ... lo maneje?- preguntó Itachi con la diosa negando con la cabeza.  
-No, le llegará muy pronto su hora. Por ahora es tiempo de que manejemos a su torturado hijo. En cuanto a tratar con él cuando esto termine ... ¡ Me ocuparé del Kazekage yo misma !- respondió la monarca en un tono frío y escalofriante que hizo que Itachi temblara de miedo.  
"[ "El infierno no tiene tanta furia como una mujer enojada"]. Quien haya acuñado la frase claramente lo vio o lo experimentó de primera mano. Teniendo en cuenta la precisión de la afirmación, me inclino a pensar lo último ", pensó Itachi mientras seguía a su Ama mientras se dirigían al castillo.

#########

 **Konoha, al día siguiente**.  
-Nos mentiste Hiruzen- le acusó Homura en un tono de desaprobación, mientras que Koharu y Danzo hicieron lo mismo en cuanto a sus expresiones faciales, mientras que la mayoría de los jefe de Clan observaron que el Consejo Civil parecía listo para explotar en su propio ataque de rabia.  
-Era una mentira necesaria, la población en general habría estado en un alboroto que no podríamos sofocar y nuestros enemigos fuera de Konoha se habrían reunido una vez que sus espías hubieran podido descubrir la verdad- se defendió Hiruzen mientras informaba lo sucedido en el castillo del Daimyo durante las negociaciones comerciales con Medea.  
Les contó todo lo que pasó, cómo la hechicera manejó al Daimyo y sus nobles con eficiencia experta. Cómo admitió abiertamente haber secuestrado a Naruto, lo que le hizo admitir la mentira que él había dicho años atrás y explicando además que la mujer vestida de rojo había adoptado al niño en el proceso. Por la razón que ella no dijo, pero también reveló que Itachi estaba por voluntad propia a su servicio, y también la misma Anko.  
El resultado final de informarles fue menos alentador.  
-Tal vez, pero deberías haberle dicho la verdad a los líderes de Clan, y si no a nosotros ,tu Concilio Shinobi . Podríamos haber ayudado en el plan para recuperar a los tres en lugar de creer una mentira donde están dos traidores y nuestro único Jinchuriki en un coma- comentó Danzō, aunque decidió dejar de lado cómo las acciones de Hiruzen habrían sido similares a las suyas.  
Con la excepción de enviar una ola tras otra de Raíz para infiltrarse y destruir al país durante ese tiempo, en lugar de esperar a que la política funcione teóricamente .  
-En cualquier caso, Ozai sama ha aceptado los términos. Los términos que son vinculantes y cualquier acción que tomemos para ir contra ellos se considerarán como un acto de traición contra él como mínimo y como un acto de guerra contra el País como máximo. Una guerra que sería considerado incorrecta en nuestro bando, y nadie nos apoyaría, podría agregar- contestó Hiruzen mientras él junto con Jiraiya y el ANBU estaban con ellos para dar una descripción detallada del poder de esta mujer.  
Eso claro, luego de ordenarle a Hiashi, quien no estaba en la junta, que trajera a los imbéciles que ordenaron ese asesinato. Ya que ni a Ozai o a él les hizo gracia le dio un ultimátum para cumplir la orden Si o Si.  
-Esta mujer está manipulando a nuestro Jinchuriki para su propio uso. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que lo haga atacarnos por las acciones pasadas que este pueblo hizo con nuestra arma. Debemos atacar mientras tengamos la oportunidad- comentó Danzo con el apoyo del consejo civil. El Consejo asintió con la cabeza en pleno acuerdo, mientras que los compañeros de equipo de Hiruzen estaban a favor de la idea si sus rasgos faciales eran algo eran leídos de forma adecuada.  
-¿Y arriesgarse a una guerra con otro país? Kumo o Iwa podrían usar esto para ganarse el favor de El País de las Olas- comentó Hiashi abriendo la puerta nuevamente, mostrando las cabezas de su tía Haruhi y de Yako Hyuga cumpliendo la orden del Sandaime, mientras pensaba que Kumo sería el primero en saltar a la pelea si eso significaba posiblemente poner sus manos en el Byakugan durante Las batallas que se producirían.  
-Iwa desearía que el Jinchuriki muriera solo por ser el hijo de Yondaime. El Sandaime Tsuchikage estaría del lado nuestro si eso significaba que sus fuerzas podrían tener una oportunidad de matar el contenedor del demonio. Naturalmente, fallaría, ya que traeríamos de vuelta nuestra arma perdida, para su adecuada reeducación para servir a Konoha correctamente- remarcó Koharu mientras las Cabezas de los Clanes que fueron amigos de los padres de Naruto, con la excepción de la Cabeza del Clan Uchiha, la miraban con furia, y claramente le disgustaba el hecho de que estaba haciendo uso de una prosa irrespetuosa por no llamar a Naruto por su nombre.  
-No solo eso, sino que Kumo antes atacaría al mocoso Uzumaki por el Biju que tiene, y su línea de sangre Uzumaki que recibió de Kushina. Verán al País de las Olas como un objetivo mucho más fácil para luchar y ganar a largo plazo- agregó Homura que jamás se preocupaba por el fallecido Yondaime, su esposa o su hijo, ya que creía que la familia en su conjunto podría haber sido utilizada como arma de guerra si los padres hubieran vivido.  
-No viste lo ocurrió. Lo que sensei, los demás y yo vimos en esa habitación. El poder de Medea es ... irreal. No necesita un ejército para derrotarnos en una guerra. Ella ES el ejército. Agrega a Naruto a la mezcla si está siendo entrenado para pelear, lo que me dio la impresión de que estaba pasando por su atuendo, a sus dos malditos guardaespaldas personales que tenían también un poder aterrador y a los que hemos oído que pertenecen o a su guardia real o la que cuida a su país que han derribado a shinobi clase S.

Sería una victoria costosa y dudo que podamos ganar- dijo Jiraiya desde que vio que su "ahijado" había cambiado de la imagen que Hiruzen le dio de él hace años.  
-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Dejemos que ella fortalezca al demonio? ¿Que crezca fuerte y nos persiga cuando esté listo?- cuestionó un miembro del Consejo Civil.  
-No, Hay una manera. Solo tenemos que interpretar bien nuestras partes- explicó Hiruzen antes de decirles cuál era el plan y hacer que Naruto se quede en Konoha.  
-Tan astuto como este plan es, mi viejo amigo, esta mujer no tiene ninguna razón para aceptar tu oferta, incluso si beneficia a su nación en una forma de publicidad como le haríamos creer-, remarcó el mismo error Danzō que le había dado Mikoto, mientras admitía que el plan de su ex rival era brillante si podría hacer que Ella acepte que Naruto venga a Konoha.  
-De ahí que Jiraiya y Tsunade vayan a verla en los próximos meses. Si bien Jiraiya no puede reclamar ninguna forma de tutela sobre él según los términos de Medea, no puede negar a Tsunade nada, dado el parentesco entre ellos. Afortunadamente, no lo mencioné , con Medea en la habitación porque ella también eliminaría a Tsunade de sus derechos- contestó Hiruzen sabiendo que con Jiraiya retirado de la tutela, la única que podía luchar contra Ella era Tsunade.  
-¿Dónde está Tsunade?- preguntó Koharu al darse cuenta de que la mujer no estaba aquí para esta reunión.  
-Le dije todo antes en privado. Dada la situación, sentí que su inevitable mal genio estaría mejor contenido lejos de todos ustedes. Considerando que muchas de las personas en esta sala no llaman a Naruto por su nombre o incluso con respeto, alegra que no esté aquí -dijo Hiruzen con el Consejo Civil quejándose de que la mujer de Senju no les estaba respetando y que el Consejo de Shinobi sentía que Tsunade probablemente sería un problema en el futuro.  
Solo guardaron silencio porque el Sandaime Hokage no permitiría que nadie insultara a sus antiguos estudiantes en su presencia.

##########

 **Suna, Días después**  
-¿Qué quieres decir con que Gaara falló ? ¡Él no falla!- exigió una explicación el Kazekage enojado mientras Baki mantenía su cabeza inclinada.  
-Vi lo que podía Kazekage-sama. Gaara fue derrotado por el primer ministro del país, que se llama Odiseo.

El hombre hasta se burló de nosotros al usar un método por demás….. A modo para detenerlo. No tuvo más que arrojarle globos con ciertos químicos en una solución acuosa o ácida y con ellos pudo derribarlo, sin el mayor problema. Aún cuando aparentemente Shukaku intento ayudarle a no caer por esa cosa- explicó Baki con el Kazekage ignorando el hecho de que Gaara era su hijo , más enfocado en el hecho de que Gaara fue derrotado de una manera tan simple.  
-Maldita arma defectuosa. Él no es mi hijo . Pero la pregunta sigue siendo ¿por qué no interfiriste y trajiste a Gaara de vuelta a Suna?- cuestionó el Kazekage con Baki inclinando su cabeza avergonzado.  
-Planeaba rescatar a Gaara, pero una mujer Llamada Miriam llegó con un arma rara y se batió contra mi en un duelo de Kenjutsu y jutsus de elemento fuego. Será mucho más joven que yo, pero era muy poderosa en ambas ramas y no fui capaz ni de acercarme a Gaara. El riesgo de ser atrapado y ser incapaz de regresar para dar el informe de lo ocurrido, era demasiado alto. Sentí que sería mejor evitar ser capturado para informar mis hallazgos- dijo Baki con Rasa nada satisfecho en lo más mínimo, incluso si su Jounin hizo lo más inteligente.  
-¡Y ahora esa maldita bruja tiene a MI Jinchuriki! ¡ MI arma! No soportaré ni un poco eso- comentó el Kazekage mientras continuaba echando humo por la idea de perder su arma con esa ... ¡ Maldita bruja !  
-Acabo de escuchar que Konoha tampoco está contenta con Ella. Aparentemente, el chico Uzumaki también era su Jinchuriki. También tomó al hijo mayor del Clan del Uchiha y a la antigua aprendiz de la serpiente Sannin en sus filas. Según el acuerdo comercial firmado, todos esos secuestros son nulos y son suyos para que los ordene cuando lo considere conveniente Kazekage-sama -comentó Baki con el Kazekage gruñendo ligeramente ante la mención de Konoha.  
Ese maldito pueblo siempre actuó tan alto y poderoso. Ofrecerles una alianza que era básicamente un acto de servidumbre en todo menos en su nombre. Peor aún, su propio Daimyo estaba externalizando misiones a Konoha ,mientras recortaba el presupuesto de Suna una y otra vez hasta que casi no se las arreglaban con las misiones más serias que iban a Gaara para que las manejara. Ahora que Gaara ya no estaba, las cosas se pondrían cada vez más difíciles, e incluso la pérdida de su propio Jinchuriki por parte de Konoha no sería suficiente para ponerlos en igualdad de condiciones.  
Ni de cerca.  
-¿Y qué? No me aliaré con ellos en este tema. Deje que ellos caven sus propias tumbas. Nos ocuparemos de este asunto por nuestra cuenta y rápidamente. Es solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que Iwa o Kumo se den cuenta de esto y hagan su movimiento contra nosotros en caso de que vean una oportunidad. En realidad, somos afortunados de que el desierto sea tan duro que cualquiera de las partes dudaría en invadirnos para derribarnos- respondió el Kazekage mientras pensaba cómo recuperar su arma de las garras de Medea.  
Su hijo podía morir por todo lo que le importaba. Todo lo que importaba era conseguir que Shukaku volviera a ser sellado en otra persona más competente y capaz de ejercer el poder del Biju.

 **Konoha. Mismo momento.**  
Kakashi suspiró por el hecho de que su equipo Genin recién hecho no había progresado como esperaba. Sakura estaba siendo una fanática del Uchiha, Sasuke estaba siendo un emo en la creencia de que su clan era superior a todos, y el clan del chico tampoco estaba ayudando. En cuanto al tercer miembro de su equipo, un niño de piel pálida llamado Sai, que recibió recomendaciones del propio Danzō ... bueno ... el niño tenía serios problemas para interactuar con otras personas.  
Llamando a Sakura fea y Sasuke marica.  
-¡Cállate baka!- exclamó Sakura antes de golpear a Sai directamente en la cara por llamar a Sasuke de esa horrible forma.  
"¿Por qué a mi? Es una pena que el chico de Minato-sensei no esté aquí. Habría sido perfecto para este equipo. Al menos creo que sería perfecto para eso " pensó Kakashi mientras veía que los tres no mostraron ninguno de los fundamentos del trabajo en equipo y que los exámenes Chuunin se acercaban rápidamente.  
No solo eso , sino que el Hokage también planeaba convencer a la Daimyo del País de las Olas para que Naruto fuera a Konoha a pelear con Kakashi en un combate de exhibición. Lo que significa que tuvo que cambiar su programa de enseñanza para así poder entrenarse para fortalecerse (había estado relajándose un poco desde que salió del cuerpo ANBU) y entrenar a su equipo Genin en los fundamentos del trabajo en equipo (una tarea en sí misma) antes de que surgieran las nominaciones para el Examen Chuunin .  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que terminara la sesión de entrenamiento del día, esperando que sus respetados clanes y las familias llenarán cualquier espacio adicional en su entrenamiento del día. Con su trío de estudiantes insufribles desaparecidos de su vista, el Jounin fue al bar y se reunió con otros Jounin para pedir algo de comida, bebidas y hablar sobre los posibles futuros de su Genin.  
-Entonces, ¿nominarás a tu grupo para los exámenes Chuunin?- Preguntó Kurenai mientras Kakashi se encogió de hombros un poco ya que esta era la primera vez que realmente se reunían para discutir este tema.  
-Estoy tratando de que mejoren su trabajo en equipo y su confianza. No ha sido fácil- dijo Kakashi tras un suspiro.  
-Te entiendo. Mi generación de Ino-Shika-Cho es un desastre absoluto. Ino muy mandona y llorona cuando se trata de entrenar. Shikamaru es perezoso. Y a Chouji solo parece importarle la comida- comentó Asuma ya que su viejo lo había atrapado con un equipo Genin cuando regresó a Konoha ya que el Daimyo del Fuego no estaba de buen humor en este momento y era buena idea sacarlo de su vista por precaución.  
-Por equipo el mío es un poco mejor. Hinata es tímida y nerviosa, pero determinada de todos modos. Hiashi-sama no parece estar muy convencido de ella. Hinata solo necesita ese algo extra para sacarla de esa concha que se había estado rodeado. Aunque, no tengo idea de como hacerlo. Kiba, el hijo más joven de Tsume Inuzuka es un pervertido y un perro con su 'curiosidad secreta' que hace en Hinata cuando cree que nadie está mirando. Shino es ... ilegible. Habla en muy raras ocasiones, pero no puedo obtener una lectura sólida de él. Confío en que protegerá a sus compañeros de equipo en el fragor de la batalla, pero tengo la sensación de que su compromiso con el equipo es uno de los que tiene para ayudarlos como si fuera un deber obligación, y no es que quiera ayudarlos- comentó Kurenai, mientras que Gai sonrió, aunque incluso eso parecía forzado.  
-Mi equipo lo está haciendo muy bien. Esperé un año para que obtuvieran la experiencia necesaria para enfrentar las pruebas de los exámenes Chuunin este año. Lo están haciendo bien, pero al mismo tiempo los rumores que rodean a Uzumaki Naruto los confunden, y han estado haciéndome preguntas sobre él. Parece que recuerdan haber visto al niño - agregó Gai, mientras Kurenai asintió.  
-Hinata fue salvada de un grupo de matones por él un mes antes de su desaparición. Aparentemente, ella trató de agradecérselo, pero su cuidador Ko apartó a Hinata y le prohibió volver a ver al gaki- comentó Kurenai mientras Asuma asintió.  
-Recuerdo ese día y la semana siguiente desde que estuve aquí por negocios para que Ozai Sama y mi papá intercambiaran algunos informes. El Clan Hyuuga envió a algunos de sus miembros después por el niño, en su mayoría de familia de la rama secundaria, si recuerdo bien, y obviamente lo apalearon . El pobre gaki estuvo en el hospital durante más de una semana y el Clan Hyuuga en su totalidad simplemente se negó a disculparse por sus acciones. Sentían que un "huérfano humilde para un pedazo de basura común no tenía nada que hacer en asuntos que su heredera debería haber manejado por sí misma ". El público estaba apoyando completamente su decisión simplemente sobre el principio de lastimar a Naruto y mi padre simplemente ... se derrumbó- dijo Asuma con tras un suspiro mientras los Jounin en la sala se veían sorprendido por esto.  
-¿Has averiguado por qué?- preguntó Kurenai con curiosidad.  
-Sí, pregunté. Papá dijo: "El Clan Hyuuga tiene una influencia significativa en Konoha y en la Corte del Daimyo del Fuego con nobles poderosos. Perder su apoyo socavaría mi capacidad para manejar Konoha de manera efectiva. Para poder mantener la paz y la población felices, Naruto tiene que sufrir, y las personas responsables no serán castigadas por sus acciones" . Lo que sentí fue una mierda total en sí misma - respondió Asuma con los Jounin en la mesa con la mirada en el piso.  
-¿Así que un niño inocente sufre y la parte culpable se sale con la suya simplemente porque tienen conexiones en lugares altos? Hablen sobre corrupción- comentó Kurenai con Gai y Kakashi asintiendo.  
-De acuerdo, pero el karma tiene una forma de equilibrar las cosas- comentó Gai, ya que sentía que con cada acción en un nivel alto había una en la parte baja que la equilibraba.  
-¿En qué manera?- preguntó Kakashi con curiosidad.  
-El hijo de Yondaime ahora es el hijo adoptado de la Daimyo Medea. Sin mencionar que es un Uzumaki de sangre y relacionado con el Clan Senju, ya que el Clan Uzumaki era primo de ellos. Ahora puede lanzar algunos golpes políticos importantes ahora o Si Naruto es verdaderamente un Uzumaki, no perdonará ni olvidará lo que la gente aquí en Konoha le hizo. Especialmente si Medea nutre ese lado de Naruto cuando se encuentra con aquellos que sienten que son intocables- respondió Gai con los demás a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que tenía razón.  
-Los Hyuuga pagarán hasta con su nariz si Naruto se sale con la suya- comentó Asuma con Gai dejando escapar una pequeña risita.  
-Estamos hablando de un Uzumaki mi joven amigo. Y el hijo de Kushina, nada menos. Ellos pagarán más de lo que te das cuenta- comentó Gai, ya que había visto lo vengativa que era Kushina como kunoichi e hizo todo lo posible para Evitar ponerse en su lado malo.  
-¡Oh, mierda!- comentó Kakashi con Asuma y Kurenai pensando lo mismo.  
"Oh, mierda están bien jodidos", pensaron Asuma, Kurenai, e incluso Gai y Kakashi también.

######

 **Castillo feudal, una semana después.**  
Gaara se sintió bien. Mejor de lo se sintió alguna vez toda su vida. ¿Y por qué no lo estaría? Su sello fue visto por Medea y Echidna. Resultaba que ambas mujeres tenían poderes mágicos para fortalecer el sello sobre él, y también le podían hacer modificaciones adicionales para que Shukaku no pudiera susurrar en su cabeza y permitirle dormir sin temor a que el Biju tomará el control. Después de eso, Gaara fue puesto bajo un hechizo simple por parte de Medea para hacer que el niño se durmiera profundamente durante una semana.  
Ahora Gaara sintió que un gran peso había sido levantado de su hombro. No solo eso , sino que Medea quería que fuera un hermano para Naruto. Lo que significa que ella también quería que él también fuera un hijo para ella, para su sorpresa y para la alegría de su nuevo hermano. Medea le había dicho a Gaara que ella entendía su dolor y que su vida antes de conocer a Naruto estaba llena de dolor y traición. Quería darle a Naruto una familia amorosa y un hogar cuando lo conoció y ahora le estaba ofreciendo lo mismo a Gaara.  
Después de un momento para considerarlo, el chico aceptó humildemente la oferta e incluso llamó a la diosa su Kaa-san antes de abrazar a la mujer en un abrazo amoroso.  
El único inconveniente fue la pérdida de poder reparar el daño que le había hecho a su familia, es decir , sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari. La próxima vez que los viera, había una posibilidad de que los dos fueran sus enemigos y trataran de matarlo por orden de su Padre. Si bien Gaara no amaba a su padre, sus dos hermanos eran completamente diferentes, y quería al menos darles la oportunidad de reconciliarse con ellos.  
¿Y si todavía lo querían muerto a pesar de todo? Bueno ... él cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a él.  
-¡Gaara! ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Naruto mientras Gaara le sonrió de verdad a su nuevo hermano.  
-Bien, Mi mente está más clara ahora. Ya no siento la necesidad de matar todo lo que me rodea- respondió Gaara con calma mientras sentía que su arena se movía a su alrededor y no a través del Biju que había ayudado antes en ese sentido.  
-Es bueno saberlo. También necesitas tener más de un truco dentro de tu arsenal en tu forma de luchar. Solo puedes usar tu arena durante un tiempo antes de que alguien te ahogue en el agua que es tu debilidad. Mi consejo es que averigües lo que no haces. Convierte tu mayor debilidad en tu mejor fortaleza. -observó Naruto con Gaara asintiendo, ya que tenía mucho sentido.  
Averiguar cuál era su debilidad y trabajarla para convertirse en una fortaleza sin duda que dejaría a sus oponentes vulnerables. Y en caso de…. Llevar una máscara antigas siempre sería un buen respaldo.  
Caminando hacia el área de entrenamiento, los dos se detuvieron cuando Medea vino a saludarlos, y Gaara se inclinó humildemente ante su nueva Madre. Deseando en su mente, que ella continúe amándolo como lo hace con Naruto y no se enfadé por el ataque que dirigió a esta nación por orden del bastardo de su padre biológico.  
Y también por la insistencia de Shukaku.  
-Kaa-san- susurró Gaara mientras esperaba que a la mujer no le importará que la llamara así tan pronto.  
-Kaa-san- dijo Naruto con su voz un poco más fuerte, pero no fue menos respetuosa y cariñosa con la mujer que los recibió.  
-Gaara, Naruto. ¿Cómo están mis dos hijos?- preguntó la he hechicera, ya que quería ver cómo se llevaban después de la larga siesta de Gaara y tras hacer las reparaciones necesarias en la mente dañada del pobre chico.  
-Estamos bien Kaa-san- contestó Naruto felizmente.  
-En realidad estábamos a punto de ir a entrenar en el patio. Mi Hermano desea que yo aprenda a trabajar en otras habilidades más allá de mi arena- agregó Gaara, asintiendo de acuerdo Medea .  
-Estoy de acuerdo con su evaluación. Es posible que llegue un día en que tú arena no te ayude en la batalla contra alguien con una alta afinidad por el agua y que esté rodeado por ella. Mi consejo es que comience con los conceptos básicos de alguna afinidad elemental y que trabajes en algún área que nadie esperaría que fueras bueno- respondió la monarca y Gaara asintió con la cabeza.  
-Kaa-san, yo ... quiero disculparme por lo que hice. También ... también quiero agradecerte por acogerme. Por llamarme tu hijo. No me han llamado así desde hace bastante tiempo- susurró Gaara mientras miraba a la mujer, casi esperando que frunciera el ceño, tal vez lo abofeteara, y usará su poder para arrojar su cuerpo en el cuerpo de agua más cercano para ahogarse.  
En cambio, le sonrió al niño, se arrodilló para que su cara estuviera casi al nivel de sus ojos, y le dio a Gaara un cálido abrazo que llenó de alegría al ninja con cicatrices mentales. Podría acostumbrarse a este tipo de sentimiento, una vez que se le había perdido el pensamiento después de que el tío Yashamaru hubiera intentado matarlo.  
-Al igual que Naruto, tú eres mi hijo, y nadie podrá decir lo contrario. Todo lo que te pido a cambio es que confíes en mí y obedezcas mis órdenes cuando doy una orden necesaria- le calmó la hechicera, ya que ella quería que Gaara entendiera que ella no solo era su nueva Madre, sino también la Daimyo de esta tierra, y por lo tanto tenía autoridad final sobre las cosas.  
-Sí, Kaa-san- contestó Gaara felizmente antes de que Haku apareciera con un aura de ira que Naruto sintió que estaba saliendo de ella.  
-Medea Sama, acabo de ver a Jiraiya y Tsunade de Konoha cruzar el puente. Se dirigen hacia aquí. Le dijeron a la guardia Espartana que custodiaba el puente que necesitaban verla. No dijeron porqué y amenazaron con usar la violencia y posiblemente destruir una gran parte, si no todo el puente, en caso de que no se les permita verte- dijo Haku con la monarca frunciendo el ceño ante el hecho de que Jiraiya había regresado y había traído a su compañera de equipo con él.  
-Parece que tu entrenamiento en el exterior tendrá que esperar. Ustedes dos se quedarán a mi lado todo el tiempo. Haku, también consigue a Itachi ,Anko, Atalanta y a Lafarga. Los quiero a todos a mi lado en caso de que esto sea una distracción para llevar cabo un ataque sorpresa- ordenó la deidad con firmeza.  
-¿Qué hay de Tayuya y Karin?- preguntó Naruto ya que no sabía dónde estaban en ese momento, y también estaba preocupado por su seguridad.  
-No te preocupes, hijo mío. Están en las ruinas del clan Uzumaki buscando expandir sus conocimientos en las artes del clan. Nadie sabe que están ahí, además de nosotros en este momento-; respondió Medea mientras Naruto asintió en comprensión junto Gaara, el jinchuriki del Ichibi había formado un lazo de amistades con ambas Uzumaki y no iba a permitir que nada dañara a su familia

 **Sala del trono, Momentos más tarde**

-Estoy un poco sorprendida de que vinieras a verme Jiraiya-san. Más aún porque trajiste a otra basura aquí. Especialmente desde que tu propio Daimyo te dijo que tu derecho a la tutela de Naruto fue revocado- dijo Medea con el sapo Sannin luciendo un ceño fruncido y Tsunade haciendo lo mismo.  
-Eso hizo. Afortunadamente para mí y Konoha por extensión, hay una persona que puede impugnar la tutela de Naruto- respondió Jiraiya mientras señalaba con su mano a su compañera.  
-¿Ella? ¿Y qué negocio tiene esta mujer para desafiarme por la felicidad de mi hijo aquí- preguntó Medea con la rubia tetona dando un paso adelante.  
-Soy Tsunade del Clan Senju. El Clan Senju y el Clan Uzumaki son clanes primos. Estoy tratando de tomar la custodia de Naruto y criarlo como si fuera mi propio hijo- dijo Tsunade con la deidad frunciendo el ceño a la mujer.  
-¿En serio? ¿Clanes primos? ¿Lo que significa que los dos están unidos por la sangre a través de un pariente en el pasado?- Preguntó la monarca con la mujer senju asintiendo.  
-Sí, incluso soy una Uzumaki del lado de la familia de mi abuela. Se casó con Senju Hashirama, quien se convirtió en el Shodaime Hokage, y fue una de las razones por las que Konoha ahora existe- respondió Tsunade con la mujer esperando que impresionaria a la Daimyo al frente de ella.  
No obstante, parecía ganarle a la mujer Senju el desprecio de la hechicera.  
-Ya veo, Te creo. No hay mentiras en tus palabras. Incluso puedo ver que estás relacionada con mi hijo a través de mi propio poder único. Y sin embargo , lo has dejado solo desde el momento de su nacimiento. ¿Por qué? ? - preguntó la mujer mientras Tsunade miraba avergonzada.  
-Se suponía que debía cuidarlo. Jiraiya no podía porque su red de espías requería que estuviera en el camino continuamente. No tenía ... ninguna excusa- respondió Tsunade mientras veía a la mujer en su trono estrechando los ojos.  
-La excusa del tonto a un lado tuyo y el hecho de que no tuvieras ninguna significa que dejaste a Konoha para escapar de tu deber natural de proteger y amar a Naruto. Lo que significa que lo abandonaste voluntariamente . ¿Por qué? ¿Lo odiabas? ¿Odiabas su existencia? Incluso ahora, pero con habilidad ¿Lo ocultas? ¿Consideras a mi pobre hijo como una representación cruel de lo que perdiste? ¿De lo que perdió tu preciosa aldea?- Preguntó duramente la monarca mientras Tsunade la miraba y luego a Naruto, quien se quedó mirando el hecho de que esta mujer lo había dejado cuando más la necesitaba.  
-No, Me fui porque ... tenía miedo. No de él, más bien, tenía miedo de … Mí. Tenía miedo de no poder criarlo correctamente. Nunca había sido madre. Nunca crié a un niño y la experiencia más cercana que tuve fue con mi hermano pequeño antes de que él ... antes de que muriera en una misión para Konoha - respondió Tsunade con los ojos de Medea chispeando de ira.  
-Tenías miedo de ser una mala madre . Ya veo. La cobardía es tu excusa , tal parece. Y durante tu tiempo fuera de la aldea, ¿qué hiciste exactamente en tus viajes lejos de Naruto? ¿Qué vicio disfrutaste mientras este chico sufrió? Este muchacho, ¿quién está a mi lado? Este muchacho que, al igual que su nuevo hermano Gaara, se ha convertido en mi mayor alegría en el mundo. Un regalo de los dioses a cualquier mujer que desee ser Madre. Un regalo que desperdiciaste tontamente. ¡Respóndeme!- exigió la hechicera con su poder aullando alrededor de ella con Tsunade casi rompiendo a llorar en este punto por la culpa que sentía por esto.  
Le había estado comiendo el alma desde que regresó a Konoha por orden de su sensei con respecto al deber del que había huido. En el momento en que Tsunade puso un pie en el pueblo, vio a la gente animándose por el hecho de que el "mocoso demonio" había sido sacado de Konoha. Más tarde, se alegraron de que el niño estuviera en coma cuando el Sandaime difundió esa mentira de una historia de portada. Ella había querido romper algunas cabezas. Muchas cabezas para ser exactos. Cuando Tsunade descubrió que Medea tenía a Naruto y crió al niño como a su propio hijo, la Sanin sintió partirse su corazón. Ella pensó que sus emociones o su culpa por el pasado descuidando al chico cuando la necesitaba no la golpearía tan fuerte.  
Ella se había equivocado.  
La acusación, el dolor que sentía en su corazón por no responder a la promesa hecha a quien quería como una hija. La mirada de la mujer y el niño la apuñalaban una y otra vez. Para empeorar las cosas, tenían todo el derecho de juzgarla sobre este asunto. Una que había hecho por Naruto lo que Tsunade no había hecho y había hecho un trabajo sobresaliente. El otro era el mismo Naruto, mientras se vinculaba con Medea, y llamaba madre a la mujer, y denunciaba a cualquiera de Konoha. Cualquiera que tratara de eliminar a Naruto de su Madre sustituta simplemente para convertirlo en un arma de guerra en beneficio de una aldea Shinobi que odiaba lo que era en primer lugar.  
Se sentía mal al hacerle esto a Naruto, pero Tsunade quería estar ahí para él ahora, y ser una madrina apropiada para el niño.  
-Me ahogué en el alcohol y el juego. Era todo lo que podía hacer. El sake mantuvo a raya mi culpa mientras el juego me distraía de la molesta sensación de volver a Konoha. Traté de concentrarme en las tarjetas y en las máquinas de juego por la imagen de un bebé de pelo rubio que en un momento me alcanzó la única vez que lo vi antes de darme la vuelta para irme- respondió Tsunade con los ojos de Naruto estrechándose, su ira crecía dentro de sí mismo, y deseaba matar a esta mujer ahora solo para enviar su cabeza de vuelta a Konoha.  
La mano de Medea en su hombro y la de Gaara en el otro le impidieron actuar contra la Sannin con toda la furia que su cuerpo podía reunir. Al otro lado del trono, Itachi era impasible, aunque estaba claro en sus ojos que no le gustaba cómo esta mujer había dejado a un bebé Naruto cuando la buscó a esa edad para desear el amor de esa persona especial para brindarle ese amor. Anko quería desatar a su serpiente, pero tuvo que contenerse ya que su maestra no dio la orden. Las manos de Atalanta se contrajeron y querían golpear cada hueso y músculo que el cuerpo humano de esa mujer tenía para ofrecer.

Mientras que Larfaga se mentalizaba para no devorar a la Sannin usando su verdadera forma. Una escoria de ese calibre seguro le causaría indigestión.  
-¡ Tu argumento para ser la nueva guardián de Naruto y como madre sustituta para él es muy convincente !- Destacó Medea en tono sarcástico.  
-¡Oye! Deja a Tsunade en paz. Puede que se haya ido, pero en el momento en que le conté que Naruto estaba en problemas, mi hime regresó corriendo y quería arreglar las cosas- dijo Jiraiya mientras él recibía una mirada de Medea muy molesta. , y estaba claro que esta mujer no estaba del todo impresionada porque vinieran aquí ahora.  
-Y ella ha hecho un mal trabajo desde entonces. De hecho, Tsunade falló en el mismo momento en que abandonó a mi hijo y salió de Konoha para abrazar sus vicios en lugar de hacer lo correcto. Cobardía como la suya y la tuya autor de quinta, me repugna como no tienes idea- comentó Medea con su ceño fruncido.  
-De todos modos, quiero estar en su vida. Quiero que él sea parte de Konoha conmigo. Todo lo que pido es una oportunidad para ser lo que debería haber sido desde el principio- le rogó Tsunade con la monarca estrechando los ojos  
-Solicitud denegada . Tuviste tu oportunidad, Senju. Tuviste la oportunidad y el honor de ser una Madre sustituta de Naruto. No tengo ninguna razón para siquiera considerar remotamente la idea, la noción de permitirte acercarte a él nunca más, mucho menos compartir cualquier tutela parental con usted!, En caso de que algo me llegara a pasar, Mi capitana de guardia personal y su esposo están en mi testamento como los tutores legales de mis hijos, ellos son sus verdaderos padrinos, NO ustedes- respondió Medea con los ojos de Tsunade llenos de lágrimas mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la bruja oscura.  
-¡Él es familia de sangre!- declaró Tsunade con la hechicera sonriéndole fríamente.  
-Sí, Él es tu familia de sangre. ¡Familia ... que ignoraste ! Pero sabes lo que dicen sobre esos momentos perdidos. ¡Tu pérdida es MI ganancia!- respondió Medea con Tsunade cada vez más enojada.  
-¡Espera! ¡Espera! No estemos apresurados y hagamos algo de lo que nos arrepentiremos. ¿Qué tal una apuesta? El ganador de la apuesta tiene derecho a reclamar la tutela de Naruto- dijo Jiraiya mientras se interponía entre Tsunade y Medea que aún estaba en su trono.  
-¿Y la perdedora?- Preguntó Medea con Jiraiya pensando por un momento.  
-El ganador nombra los términos de lo que el perdedor debe pagar después- respondió Jiraiya con Tsunade jadeando por lo que dijo antes de agarrar al idiota y acercarlo a susurros.  
-¡¿Estás loco ?! ¡Básicamente dijiste que el ganador obtiene una pizarra en blanco en términos de lo que el perdedor tiene que pagar!- susurró Tsunade con Jiraiya asintiendo.  
-Es la única forma de hacer que ella esté de acuerdo. Solo sigueme la corriente- susurró Jiraiya antes de volverse hacia Medea nuevamente.  
-Interesante, solo por curiosidad ociosa, ¿cuál es la apuesta que tenía en mente?- preguntó la monarca mientras quería escuchar la propuesta antes de derribarla ... violentamente.  
-Los exámenes Chuunin están por venir pronto. En unos pocos meses para ser exactos. Clientes, nobles y Daimyos de todas partes asistirán para ver competir a los ninja de las cinco aldeas principales. Lo que sugiero es un combate de exhibición simple entre Naruto y el último estudiante de su padre, Hatake Kakashi. Si Naruto gana, mantienes la tutela de Naruto, y nadie de Konoha puede interferir y Konoha debe renuncia a intentar nuevamente bajo cualquier medio, obtener la custodia del muchacho- explicó Jiraiya mientras Naruto entrecerró los ojos y supo lo que el Sannin estaba tratando de hacer.

-Oferta tentadora. Pero, ¿por qué debería siquiera considerar esto? Incluso si la apuesta fuera justa, no tengo ninguna razón real para aceptar esta estúpida apuesta. Tengo una tutela incuestionable sobre Naruto en este momento. El propio Ozai hizo el acuerdo vinculante mediante un contrato que Firmó y selló para que sea oficial. ¿Para qué poner a mi hijo en un combate sin sentido donde el riesgo no vale ninguna recompensa dado que no tengo nada que ganar ? ¿Qué me queda por ganar? ¿De acuerdo con este partido de exhibición? Si ustedes intentan secuestrar a mi hijo marcharé a su aldea y los haré cenizas, si tuvieran éxito, iría con su feudal y los denunciaría antes de ir a matar a cada habitante del lugar después de llevarme a mi tesoro y restaurar sus recuerdos- respondió Medea con Jiraiya sabiendo que tenía que jugar esto con cuidado.  
-Piénsalo. Este es el momento perfecto para dar a conocer al País al resto del mundo. Todas las personas importantes e influyentes de todos los Países Elementales estarán allí. Puedes darles a conocer a estos nobles y Daimyos que tu país tiene ciertos bienes que pueden querer y que lo puede conseguir gracias a su nuevo puente. Puede aumentar el comercio durante este tiempo y con la competencia de Naruto le permitirá al mundo saber todo lo que ha logrado con él- ofreció Jiraiya con Medea mirándolo a él, a Naruto y de nuevo a él Sanin antes de tocar el hombro del niño para llamar su atención.  
-¿Qué piensas, Naruto? ¿Deseas luchar contra el ex alumno de tu padre? ¿El riesgo de perderme como tu madre sustituta vale la recompensa de traer el futuro comercio y la fama al País?- Preguntó Medea mientras Naruto cerraba sus ojos procesando todo en su cabeza.  
-No, No voy a arriesgarte. Ni ahora ni Nunca. El País está bien. Nuestro país está floreciendo y creciendo más fuerte. Este es un plan para mantenerme en Konoha y para que me pierdas como tu hijo. Me suicidaría primero en caso de que se me derrotara antes de perder lo que tengo contigo y con los demás aquí.

Además, por lo que he leído, la guardia ya se ha hecho de renombre derrotando a varios Shinobi clase A y S, por lo que incluso el motivo para pelear carece de fundamento. Y en caso de ganar, urdirian alguna estratagema para dejarme en la aldea. Digamos que para no verse mal ante los otros Daimyo de que un noble joven pelea contra un jounin adulto, me hagan certificarme shinobi. Si pierde Hatake ,dirán que tienen autoridad sobre mí porque me hice Shinobi de Konoha. Así que no, el riesgo no lo vale- respondió el Uzumaki sorprendiendo a los Sanin por por su respuesta a la pregunta de la mujer.  
\- Estoy totalmente De acuerdo. Dígale a su Sandaime Hokage, ya que él claramente inventó este plan como respuesta al haberlo humillado en la capital de su país , que la respuesta es No . Ahora salga del castillo y de estas tierras- ordenó la deidad en tono frío mientras Tsunade le miró suplicante para que lo considerara antes de que una idea le viniera a la cabeza.  
Una arriesgada, pero no obstante...  
-¿Qué pasa si te ofrezco esto?- preguntó Tsunade antes de que ella mostrará un collar con una sola joya verde en el centro.  
-¿Y por qué exactamente me importaría esta joya?- preguntó Medea, pero sintió que había más en esta joya del lo que se ve a simple vista.  
-Una vez perteneció a mi abuelo. Él me lo dio. Su riqueza en general puede comprar varias montañas- respondió Tsunade mientras Medea entrecerró los ojos ante la gema que colgaba del collar y supo que había más de eso.  
"Hay algo sobre la gema que está sosteniendo. Algo cercano a mi poder resuena dentro, pero sigue siendo diferente. ¿Ella sabe? ¿Y podría lastimar a Naruto o Gaara si está en las manos equivocadas?" pensó Medea mientras pensaba en esto en su mente.  
-¿Qué dices? El ganador se queda con Naruto y el collar- ofreció Tsunade mientras Jiraiya no esperaba que ella hiciera esto.  
-Medea Sama creo humildemente que debería aceptar la apuesta- susurró Itachi mientras su Ama lo miraba brevemente.  
-¿Por qué? Explícalo rápidamente- susurró Medea a su sirviente.  
-Tsunade dono es conocida en los Países Elementales como "La legendaria perdedora" debido a su mala suerte en el juego. Apenas gana. Cuando Tsunade gana, es el presagio de una calamidad . No solo eso , pero se rumorea que la joya tiene propiedades místicas además de su riqueza proclamada- respondió Itachi mientras Medea entrecerró los ojos en la última parte.  
-¿Qué tipo de propiedades místicas Itachi?- susurró la deidad aunque sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con los Biju.  
-Combinado con la línea de sangre Mokuton de los Senju, mejora la línea de sangre, y puede suprimir el poder de un Biju o Jinchuriki- susurró Itachi mientras los ojos de Medea se abrían mucho antes de volver a estrecharse de rabia ante la vista de una joya como es en las manos de alguien tan irresponsable.  
-Ya veo, gracias por informarme sobre esto Itachi- susurró la monarca antes de que se volviera a mirar a su hijo.

Ella había consultado a una paloma blanca para prever el futuro. Ahora las visiones que la rata con alas mostró tenían más sentido. Tendría que arriesgarse, pero sería en sus términos.  
-¿Kaa-san?- preguntó Naruto desde que vio sus expresiones faciales con respecto a este cambio de apuesta para mostrar muchas emociones diferentes y eso le preocupó.  
-¿Confías en mis Naruto?- preguntó Medea con Naruto asintiendo.  
-Siempre Kaa-san- respondió Naruto sin dudarlo.  
-Entonces necesito que confíes en mí ahora. Estoy aceptando la apuesta- dijo Medea con Naruto luciendo conmocionado y los dos Sannin luciendo encantados.  
-Si eso es lo que deseas, aceptaré tu decisión, Kaa-san- contestó Naruto con Medea sonriéndole antes de que ella viera a los dos Sannin y les diera una mirada helada que podría congelar el sol.  
"Es un chico de mamá. Si lo hubieran criado en Konoha correctamente, tal cosa nunca habría ocurrido" pensó Jiraiya, eso tendría que cambiar cuando Kakashi ganara. Tal vez haga que Inoichi lleve a cabo un fuerte borrado de la presencia de la mujer o que modifique los recuerdos sobre la monarca para hacerla parecer villana.  
Bueno ... más villana de lo habitual.  
-Muy bien, Tenemos un trato. Pero solo será así, si las cosas se hacen en mis términos- estableció la hechicera, haciendo que el entusiasmo de los Sanin desapareciera.

-¿Que condiciones?- preguntó Tsunade.

-Si piensan hacer que mi país sea famoso, permitirán que mi hijo y un equipo participen en los exámenes chunin, además para mostrar que no solo los shinobi están calificados, invitaran a un equipo del País del Hierro.

Estoy segura que mi amiga Eboshi estará encantada. Y también, invitaran a un equipo de la Aldea Nadeshiko, después de todo, es injusto el trato que les dan- expuso la monarca.

-¡Eso impediría alguna clase de encuentro!- protesto Jiraiya.

-Claro que habrá combates. Ya que están ambos tan empeñados en llevar a mi hijo a su cochina aldea, ¿Que tal, un combate de siete contra siete?.

-¿cual es el truco?- preguntó la Sanin.

-Ustedes dos y cinco jounin contra cuatro miembros de mi guardia Espartana y tres de mi guardia personal, omitiendo a mí capitana y su esposo por su puesto.

Si nosotros perdemos un combate, ganan.

-¡Trato!- sellaron ambos el acuerdo.

Abandonando el lugar bastante contentos.

####

 **Camino al puente.**  
-¿¡Puedes creerlo?! Obtuvimos lo que queríamos el Sensei estará complacido- declaró Jiraiya feliz, mientras que Tsunade simplemente sonrió aunque solo fuera un poco y estaba claro que ella no estaba tan entusiasmada como él.  
\- Lo hizo. A pesar de que tomó un poco de convencimiento por nuestra parte- respondió Tsunade en voz baja antes de que ella sostuviera el collar de su abuelo en la mano y sintiera las lágrimas formándose.  
Casi podía ver la cara de su abuelo mirando hacia atrás. Tristemente, su rostro no sonreía ni fruncía el ceño, y parecía estar esperando a su nieta que decidiría qué expresión la esperaría. Sin duda, su incapacidad para expresarse se basó en el camino indeciso que tomaría en el futuro con respecto a Naruto. No era quien para obligar al chico a volver a Konoha, pero sí quería ser su madrina y criarlo como debería haberlo hecho desde el principio.  
Solo su propia cobardía y los demonios del pasado que la perseguían habían evitado que tal acción sucediera. Nawaki, Dan y Kushina. Su familia en su conjunto. Todos muertos con ella siendo la única excepción. ¿Cómo podía arriesgarse a criar a Naruto sabiendo que había una posibilidad de que el chico cayera temprano en la vida como el resto de ellos? Ella tenía a Shizune, pero la niña había sido entrenada extensivamente antes y después de que Tsunade la acogiera, y crió a la joven (en ese momento) adolescente para que se convirtiera en una adulta / kunoichi competente en el fragor de la batalla.  
Ella no creía en ese momento que fuera posible que ella criara a Naruto ya que la experiencia que tenía con los bebés era nula. Ella no tenía instintos maternales. No había una conexión real con el chico en ese momento y, aunque estaba claro, que el bebé Naruto la hubiera querido como su madre ... ella se había negado. Fue considerado como uno de los pecados finales que una mujer podía hacerle a un bebé recién nacido al negarle amor cuando la había alcanzado diciendo ese día "¡Ámame! ¡Ámame por favor!" en su propia manera adorablemente linda.  
¡Maldición! Ahora ella quería llorar.  
-No te preocupes, hime. Una vez que Naruto esté de vuelta en Konoha, podemos borrar los recuerdos de esa bruja, y tú puedes rellenar los huecos. Por supuesto, tendremos que sellar su fuerza y empezar de cero para asegurarnos. está adecuadamente entrenado para defender a Konoha, ¡pero no es un gran de-AAAH! - exclamó Jiraiya antes de que le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago.  
-No quiero que sus recuerdos se borren Jiraiya. ¡O que los alteren! No quiero que se selle su fuerza solo para que Hiruzen y tú puedan remoldarlos a su gusto. Quiero recuperar su amor y perdón por mi cobardía al no criarlo. ¡No puedo hacer eso si le quitas sus recuerdos, así no puedo demostrar lo realmente arrepentida que estoy! - Tsunade casi le grita al derribado Sannin.  
-No depende de ti, Tsunade. Una vez que ganemos, recibo órdenes del Sandaime para sellar su fuerza, y me debo asegurar que Inoichi pueda trabajar en su mente para darnos una pizarra limpia- respondió Jiraiya con Tsunade. furiosa.  
-Así que sensei mintió. No criaré a Naruto- acusó Tsunade con Jiraiya haciendo una mueca.  
-Sí y no. Te necesitamos para criar a Naruto para manejar la negatividad que enfrentará y evitar que arremetan contra él. En cuanto a la crianza general, vamos a tenerlo cerca de otros ninja que le enseñarán cosas diferentes- dijo Jiraiya mientras Tsunade ahora estrechaba sus ojos hacia él.  
-¿Y dónde vivirá? ¿Era una mentira también que viviría conmigo?- preguntó Tsunade mientras ella miraba a su ex compañero de equipo.  
-Sí, sensei consiguió un apartamento para que él viviera solo- respondió Jiraiya aunque sus ojos no se encontraron con ella de inmediato y ella instantáneamente sospechó que algo estaba mal con su respuesta.  
-¿Dónde está ubicado el apartamento? ¿Dónde?- exigió Tsunade mientras lo agarraba por su camisa y miró al hombre a los ojos.  
-Tsunade, no importa. Solo tíralo- respondió Jiraiya antes de que lo golpearan contra un árbol cercano y Tsunade hizo que su puño volviera a apuntar contra su cabeza.  
-O me dice dónde se encuentra el apartamento o Iré a cancelar la apuesta- amenazó Tsunade con los ojos echando chispas y Jiraiya sabía que era grave.  
-Está ubicado en la zona roja- respondió Jiraiya con la mujer frente a él luciendo lívida.  
-Conozco ese lugar. Está deteriorado. Básicamente se pudre de adentro hacia afuera. Los Consejos han estado envolviéndolo con cinta burocrática roja durante años para evitar que el Hokage lo limpie. Básicamente controlan el área alrededor de esa sección de la aldea ¡Lo usarán para su ventaja y encubrirán cualquier abuso que Naruto sufra! - exclamó Tsunade con Jiraiya haciendo una mueca al saber que era verdad, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso lo detuviera.  
-El Kyuubi puede curarlo, Tsunade. Él puede recibir el castigo- dijo Jiraiya antes de que lo golpeara contra el árbol una vez más.  
-No estarías diciendo que si estuvieran atacando a Minato a la edad de Naruto. Ambos sabemos que irás a la oficina de sensei y exigirás las cabezas de cada persona que lastimó a tu estudiante. Demonios, los cazarías tu mismo, y mostrarías sus cadáveres por toda la plaza del pueblo con un letrero que dice "¡Jiraiya estuvo aquí!" para que todos supieran quién hizo un ejemplo de ellos- contra argumento Tsunade con Jiraiya frunciendo el ceño al mencionar a su último alumno.  
-Eso es diferente, Tsunade. Minato es ... fue mi …- dijo Jiraiya, pero fue interrumpido por Tsunade que ya había escuchado lo suficiente.  
-¿Qué era Jiraiya? ¿Tu estudiante? ¿Tu hijo sustituto? ¿Todo lo que querías en la vida para un estudiante que podría darte fama y gloria de lado? ¿Para alardear? Vi cómo actuabas cuando tenía que estar cerca tuyo en público. Jiraiya. Siempre presumiendo que "Minato está haciendo esto!" o "Minato haciendo lo otro" básicamente, lo que implica que él era fuerte gracias a tus enseñanzas. Nunca habrías llegado tan lejos con Naruto. ¡Ni siquiera querías probar con Naruto! -exclamó Tsunade mientras el hombre entrecerraba sus ojos hacia ella.  
-Es diferente, como dije antes, tú tenías miedo de no poderlo criar, yo si soy incapaz, mi red de espías y mi modo de vida no son algo que deba involucrar a un infante. Minato y Kushina lo sabian. No debieron nombrarme su padrino- se defendió el Sanin. Sin darse cuenta de que Tsunade quería matarlo.  
-¡Eres un gilipollas completo y total ! Ser padrino significa que crías a un niño y le enseñas lo básico de la vida. Medea tenía razón al quitarte la tutela de Naruto. Fuiste un fracaso como Genin al crecer tal como eres. ¡un fracaso total como padrino cuando nació Naruto! -declaró Tsunade con Jiraiya luciendo cada vez más enojado por sus palabras, ya que ser un fracaso la mayor parte de su vida siempre había sido un punto delicado para él.  
-¿Y tú, Princesa Babosa? Tú tampoco estabas exactamente en su vida. Demasiado asustada de ser una Madre sustituta. Volteaste a verlo solo una vez y corriste como un perro azotado. Tú no eres mejor que yo en términos de ser un buen Padrino- respondió Jiraiya mientras los ojos enojados de Tsunade ahora mostraban agua corriendo por su rostro.  
-Lo sé Jiraiya. A diferencia de ti, al menos puedo admitir mis errores con respecto a mi negligencia con Naruto, y al menos intentar hacer el intento de ganarme su perdón. Ni siquiera dirás que lo sientes por él. ¡Ni siquiera le importa que lo que el sensei planea hacer le quite su felicidad! exclamó Tsunade enojado con Jiraiya por no encontrarse con ella a los ojos.  
-La felicidad general de Konoha es mucho más importante para Tsunade. El sufrimiento de un niño por un poco de disgusto por la superioridad de la aldea en los próximos años es un precio que vale la pena pagar- alcanzo a decir Jiraiya antes de que le dieran un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y sintió Su mandíbula se rompe en múltiples lugares.  
-¿Y te preguntas por qué me negué a estar contigo?. Siempre vi la fealdad en ti Jiraiya. Fácilmente podría tolerar tu naturaleza pervertida, pero la fealdad de tu alma de tus propias acciones en el pasado, y el presente es otra cuestión completamente diferente. . SI Naruto está bajo mi custodia, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño, o moldearlo en arma de Konoha. voy a luchar cada ninja, todos los ANBU, Tú, e incluso con el sensei para evitar que esto ocurra. Una parte de mí está casi deseando que perdamos si eso significa que él este a salvó de de la estupidez que el Sensei planea- dijo Tsunade antes de que ella se alejara de Jiraiya, quien se quedó mirando su rostro roto y muy hinchado.  
"Esto es malo. Sabía que Tsunade estaba actuando así antes, pero no creía que ella se sintiera tan mal o tan emocional. Sus instintos maternales para Naruto han estado creciendo durante años. Los cuerpos que rompió ese día cuando algunas personas hablaron mal de Naruto son una prueba de eso. Ahora la única pregunta que queda por hacer es ... ¿se irá con Naruto? ¿O matará a todos a la vista para evitar que cumplamos su destino?" pensó Jiraiya, mientras se frotaba la cara hinchada, e hizo una mueca al tocarla.

 **Y corte.**

 **Hay cada giripollas…**

 **Despegandome cada vez más del original, sin duda que Medea tiene un plan en marcha Dada la eventualidad que vio.**

 **¿Quienes combatirán en cada bando? Ya veremos eso.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	9. Regreso a Konoha

**Regreso a Konoha.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review**

 **Selkova**

Gracias, afortunadamente el fic se ha ido revalorando con el tiempo por la premisa.

 **Angelmolina056**

Servido.

 **Randa1**

Lo busque, a mí me parece que más bien la voz es la de Angelina Jolie en Maleficent, sobre todo porque en un fic de esa versión se basa este fic.

 **Deniswanheda**

Gracias, a todo esto ….. ¿Cuando dije que alguien se iría con Medea?

 **Shion145**

Ciertamente eso será interesante de ver. Sobre si la guardia Espartana ayuda a Pedochimaru o a Konoha…. Creo que es muy obvio que va a pasar

 **Virus pirata**

Siempre he dicho que Odiseo es el equivalente a Batman en la mitología griega. Sobre Epona a Leer.

 **Comenzamos.**

Medea mandó llamar a sus amigos y comenzó, una vez que llegaron a explicar todo lo relacionado a la visita de Jiraiya y Tsunade al país. Obviamente a nadie le hizo la más puta gracia, en especial a Tiphon y a Echidna que tenían ganas de hacer papilla de Sanin. Tristemente, la hechicera por interés los había privado de ese privilegio.

-¿Asi que, a quienes tienes en consideración para enviar a esos combates?- preguntó Odiseo.

-Creo que dos de mis elecciones son muy obvias- comenzó a explicar Medea- Heracles e Hipólita sin duda son de las dos mejores cartas de triunfo, sobre todo contra los Sanín, además, tenemos la ventaja de que usando un poco mis habilidades de profetización, sin querer, por simbolismos, los dioses me han dado la identidad de los otros cinco jounin que lucharán en esa justa. Con ayuda de Anko e Itachi, sabremos quienes son y qué habilidades tienen y así, sabremos quién de ustedes es el mejor calificado para enfrentarlo.

####

Diez minutos después, ya habían decidido aquello, la paloma le había mostrado simbolismos que podían indicar quién podría ser esa persona, para fortuna de Medea, Itachi y su alumna pidieron dar la identidad cabal de quién era cada uno de los oponentes.

Por ejemplo, un león de color verde que rugía orgulloso, era Maito Gai, un espantapájaros con un solo Ojo, era Kakashi Hatake, una mujer de ojos rojos que acariciaba a una serpiente era Kurenai Yuhi.

Un gato al acecho de un ratón era Yugao Uzuki, un Genin haciendo el Shisui era el simbolismo de Shisui Uchiha.

Por lo que tras debatir un poco ellos decidieron quiénes serían los mejores para enfrentar a los shinobi que Konoha enviaría a tratar de arrebatarle a Medea a su hijo, siendo este el resultado:

Yugao vs Atalanta  
Shisui vs Medusa  
Kakashi vs Perseo  
Gai vs Ladón  
Asuma vs Cerbero  
Jiraiya vs Hipólita  
Tsunade vs Heracles

Todos siendo elegidos por considerarse capaces de vencer sin dudas a sus oponentes.

Aún así, la deidad tenía cierta incomodidad que ocultó muy bien, algo la había estado haciendo sentirse incómoda. No sabía qué era lo que lo causaba pero lo oculto bien, debido a que lo que fuera, sabía que no era algo relacionado a la apuesta, al menos no de forma directa e incluso si lo fuera, como estaban las cosas no debía mostrarlo, para mantener Calmado a su hijo.

" **!KYAA¡ TENGO UN ADORABLE BISNIETO!"** Pensó una mujer, una deidad para ser más precisos, mientras terminaba de ver todo lo acontecido.

Estaba muy cabreada en estos momentos, pero también feliz, al saber que su amada nieta estaba al fin sanando su corazón. Mañana mismo le haría una visita, por hoy tenía a dos conocidos para visitar y contarles la noticia. Ella acababa al fin de despertar de su sueño de medio siglo, y vaya que dentro de lo que cabe se había topado con una agradable sorpresa.

##

 **Taki esa misma noche, alrededor de la medianoche.**

Fū dormía en aquella porquería de lugar que tenían el descaro en su aldea de llamar vivienda, una covacha destartalada y mugrosa, en un colchón tan viejo como el Sandaime Tsuchikage. La pobre niña ya había superado hace mucho esto. Tristemente esta clase de maltrato que le daban para "domarla" ya le había quebrado lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo se amoldara a los huecos sin resortes salidos de esa ruina de colchón para así poder dormir.

La luz de la Luna se filtraba por el lugar, después de todo, era Luna llena. Por ello la pelimenta no se dió cuenta de cómo la luz lunar acarició su cara y su cabello, con suma delicadeza y cariño. A diferencia del resto de Taki, pues de alguna forma sobrenatural, una nube había estado bloqueado su luz, dejándola filtrarse solo en la vivienda de la jinchuriki.

" **Mi hermosa niña, lamento no haberte encontrado antes"** una mano pálida acarició el cabello de la joven con suma ternura y tristeza **"Querida Fū, no te preocupes, dentro de poco esto no será más que un recuerdo"** pensó la Luz antes de irse, pues la joven estaba despertando.

-Era solo un sueño- pensó la joven muy triste- nadie en este lugar…

Y al ver bien, en vez de esa ruina de lugar, yacía en una muy mullida cama de sábanas de seda roja y cojines de pluma de ganso. Y además, en vez de su único cambio de ropa, con el cual tenía que dormirse tras lavarlo para que no huela feo, usándolo aún húmedo, para no estar desnuda, llevaba una pijama de algodón muy fresca en color verde claro, su color favorito.

Desmayándose por verse así, ni tiempo le dió de consultar a su inquilina que estaba tan sorprendida como ella.

" **¿Porque Tsukuyomi Sama de repente se sintió atraída por Fū?"** pensó con diversión la Biju. Fuera lo que fuera, Taki claramente había hecho enfurecer a la diosa de la Luna… esto se iba a poner interesante.

#####

 **Esa misma mañana, Palacio de Medea.**

Medea, Naruto, sus primas y Gaara desayunaban en familia, como hacía apenas dos días llevaban haciéndolo. A Gaara aún le costaba comer con ellos, sobre todo porque toda su vida comía solo. En el pasado su hermana había hecho grandes esfuerzos por pasarla con él, tristemente su locura había evitado que suceda, siendo una de las cosas que lamentaba de su estancia en su aldea natal.

Estaban comiendo alegremente cuando los rayos del sol que saludaban a la familia, aumentaron su brillo, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, sobre todo, al ver a Medea tan impactada por el espectáculo.

-Kaa chan, no temas- se paró frente a la diosa el Uzumaki, en una posición protectora al tiempo que desenfundo a Kurubibocho. Y casi al mismo tiempo al sentir el pico de poder del Uzumaki, Echidna, llegaba al mismo tiempo que sus primas y su nuevo hermano se ponían frente a ella.

 **-Calma, calma, que no he venido a hacerles daño-** se oyó una voz muy jovial y femenina que tenía un muy hermoso timbre de voz- **después de todo, ¿Una abuela no puede saludar a su querida nieta?.**

Y apareció en medio del comedor la poseedora de esa voz.

Era una mujer rubia, su cabello caía en rizos perfectos hasta sus hombros, era de ojos color dorado y tenía los labios pintados de oro, además su sombra de ojos era naranja. Vestía un kimono amarillo con un sol naranja bordado, sandalias de oro y sonreía radiante a todos los ahí presentes. E iluminaba literalmente el lugar con su sonrisa.

-¿Abuela?- preguntó Medea -¿Abuela Helios, eres tú?

 **-¿Cuántas abuelas que sean la deidad del Sol conoces?-** preguntósarcástica la diosa- **¡Claro que soy yo! Ven a darle un abrazo a tu abuela.**

Y si, por primera vez todos veían a tan temible mujer, perder toda su dignidad y su porte y cual si fuera una niña, correr a los brazos de esa tan bella mujer que no parecía tan mayor a Medea (de mediados de treinta) que decía ser su abuela.

-Abuela Helios, nunca creí volver a verte- fue sincera la diosa- Abuela yo ….- dijo lo último agachando la vista. Y siendo incapaz de continuar.

 **-Lo se cariño-** le consoló acunandola en su hombro- **después de todo, se me conoce como "el rostro que todo lo ve" Se lo que el imbécil de Jason te hizo y también que te hicieron mi hija Circe y mi amiga Hécate. Sinceramente ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que esa cláusula del hechizo se cumpliera.**

-¿Que clausura?- preguntó la hechicera.

 **-Solo la persona que podía ser capaz de ayudarte a desaparecer tu dolor sería capaz, tanto de ver la espada como de sacarla. Tras tantos siglos vigilando el lugar y al ver que nadie la veía…. Había empezado a perder la esperanza. Hace cincuenta años que me fui a dormir aún deseaba que al despertar y ver el mundo, ya no viese la espada ahí.**

 **¡Imagina mi sorpresa al ver que no solo la espada ya no estaba, sino que eras madre nuevamente y que te habías hecho de un Reino¡.**

Y mientras ellas hablaban…..

-¿Madrina quien es esa señora?- preguntó Naruto. Por lo que veía, esa mujer había llenado de dicha a su Madre. Y parecían conocerse y tenerse mucho cariño.

-Si lo que entendí es verdad, ella es Helios. Y se supone que es….

-Padre de mi Abuelo.- completo el Uzumaki. Tenía hasta cierto punto sentido. Hace años que ella le explicó todo y digo todo.

Que provenía de una era que era mucho más arcaica que la era de Kaguya Outsuki, sobre su padre y sobre Jason.

Y como, cegada por la rabia había cometido el atroz crimen de asesinar a sus propios hijos.

Naruto entiendo todo y le abrazó, esa fue la primer vez que vio una faceta de su madre que muy poca gente había visto. Le vio aterrada y vulnerable. Asustada por la idea de que él, la luz de su vida la odiara, desnudando al fin su alma ante él. Pero Medea le había dado muchas muestras de que esa mujer que fue capaz de matar a sus propios hijos ya no existía, ciertamente aún era alguien a quien uno jamás quisiera tener de enemiga o de ser el Blanco de su ira, pero había aprendido hace eones a canalizarla a quien lo merecía. Para él no había nada porque temerle.

-Pero me dijo que su abuelo era el Dios Helios…. Y ella parece- dijo a medias el Uzumaki.

-Esa mujer es la viva representación de Amaterasu- completo Tayuya.

Fue en ese momento que la deidad poso su vista en el Uzumaki y corrió a abrazarlo y a estrujarlo entre sus pechos.

 **-! Cariño, yo soy tu bisabuela Helios, antigua diosa del Sol, pero quizás me conoces por mi nombre actual-** se presentó la mujer- **hoy en día ustedes me llaman Amaterasu. Y a mí hermana Selene le dicen Tsukuyomi.**

….

Y Gaara, Tayuya y Karin se desmayaron, eso sí que era mucho para procesar.

-No es que no le creá- comentó Echidna- pero hasta donde sabía…

-Yo era un hombre- completo por ella, la diosa del Sol mientras la antigua sacerdotisa de Nemesis asentía afirmativa- tú y lo que el imbécil de Zeus te hizo, influyó en mi decisión.

Luego de ver que ocurrió, sabía que podía sucederme algo igual. Quisiera creer que al ser la hija de un Titán a quien incluso el señor "!Oye! Bajate de mi Nube" le tenía miedo, bastaba para protegerme de él. Pero tras ver lo que pasó con Europa, Ganímedes, etcétera. Mejor me disfrace de hombre.

-Y ¿Cómo tuviste hijos, abuelita?- preguntó el Uzumaki curioso, aceptando más fácilmente el hecho de que su bisabuela adoptiva era la misma Amaterasu.

 **-Perseis y yo nos amamos profundamente y no nos parecía justo que solo por ser mujeres nos prohibieran casarnos, eso contribuyó a que mantuviera mi fachada de ser un hombre.**

 **Afortunadamente, ella era una gran hechicera y gracias a su magia, digamos que pudimos hacer el milagro de crear vida.**

"No me saldrá con que una de ellas fertilizó a la otra" pensó incómoda Medea.

 **-Asi que uso un hechizo en ella para que mi esencia pasará a aún objeto que guardaba entre sus ropas mientras hacía la limpieza y con ese objetivo, fecundaba.**

 **Circe por ejemplo es el producto de un trozo de ámbar que encontré un día.**

 **Eetes de una pluma, y Pasifae de una perla.-** Narro la deidad cómo fue que dos mujeres pudieron concebir hijos.

Medea tomo nota, por si lo fuera a necesitar…

########

Tras dos horas de charla para ponerse al día, Naruto y los demás tenían presentes traídos por la misma diosa del Sol, a Gaara le regaló una daga capaz de cortar todo, a Karin un frasco especial, el líquido que contuviera se potenciaria mil veces, un remedio o una medicina sería casi una panacea, y un veneno…. Ya entendieron.

A Tayuya le dió una flauta que Athenea le había obsequiado, por lo cual, virtualmente, el regalo la volvería la "Sorrento de sirena" del país.

Y a Naruto le regaló a Epona, uno de los caballos que tiraban de su carruaje por lo cual todos estaban muy felices por los regalos.

Ahora, solo debían informar tanto a Tokiwa como a Eboshi de la buena nueva de que participarían en los exámenes chunin.

########

 **Diez días después.**

Naruto estaba en el carruaje con su madrina y el equipo del País que competiría con él en los exámenes chunin. Cerró los ojos, pero con la mente aguda como la espada que empuñaba, y se centró en el asunto que tenía delante. El joven rubio Uzumaki había revisado una lista mental de todo lo que necesitaba para su estancia en Konoha, dentro de dos semanas, comenzarían los exámenes Chuunin, y el mini torneo de exhibición entre Konoha y Nami no Kuni sucedería, con el lado ganador que obtendría la tutela sobre su persona. Si sus amigos ganaban, Naruto se quedaría con Medea, y ellos volverían a casa sin algún inconveniente. Pero sí uno de ellos perdía , Naruto sería devuelto a Konoha bajo la tutela de Tsunade.  
No solo eso, sino que volviendo a Konoha, todos estaban seguros de que los poderes de la Aldea se moverían para que borren sus recuerdos y sellen sus habilidades. Se convertiría en el arma de la aldea, una herramienta para usar, y luego se tiraría cuando estuviera desangrado por luchar por ellos. Incluso había una posibilidad de que Konoha de alguna manera, o de alguna manera, volviera a cumplir su palabra al cumplir el acuerdo hecho por el acuerdo generado por esta competencia.  
Por lo tanto, una de las razones por las que se dirigían a Konoha ahora, ya que ayudaría a obtener una distribución de la tierra en caso de que sucediera algo así. Medest podría escapar fácilmente con sus poderes y tomar a Naruto si está lo suficientemente cerca, pero ¿quién diría que Konoha no usaría un momento de oportunidad para separarlos lo suficiente como para evitarlo?  
Era mejor no arriesgarse.  
Además, Naruto quería ver exactamente lo que sus padres biológicos le habían dejado en términos de una herencia, y ver qué había sido de las riquezas del clan Uzumaki que Konoha había acumulado para sí mismos.  
Ella misma, malintencionadamente, deseaba permanecer en Konoha durante el tiempo previo a la final de los examen Chuunin y ver si había alguien o algo que valiera la pena salvar en la aldea. Sin embargo, esa labor recaía de momento en Echidna que fungiria como la enviada diplomática de su nación, quedándose Itachi junto a la propia Medea, manteniendo a Itachi lejos del clan Uchiha, mientras que la diosa devia permanecer en su país para gobernarlo. Como la "Sensei" venía Anko y además debía ser un par de ojos extra para evitar cualquier intento de asesinato realizado por los ninja, si no por todos, por los que estarían rodeados.  
-¿Con ganas de volver a Konoha después de tantos años, ahijado mío?" preguntó la mujer con Naruto negando con la cabeza.  
-No realmente. Solo estoy haciendo esto para abatir a Konoha de una vez por todas en sus afirmaciones sobre mi persona- respondió Naruto con Echidna y los demás sonriendo mientras miraba al frente.  
-No te preocupes, No dejaré que nada te pase. Puedo ver tu futuro. Tu destino. Tienes un propósito más allá de ser el arma de guerra de este pueblo. Uno que no puede ser negado ni controlado. Simplemente debe ser desatado. Lucha con toda tu fuerza, todo tu poder y todo tu amor por tu madre. Haz todo esto y harás sentir a todos muy orgullosos de tí- respondió la peliazul con calma mientras Naruto asintió, ya que tenía la intención de hacer precisamente eso.  
-Parte de mí desearia que Gaara, Karin o Tayuya estuvieran aquí con nosotros- comentó Naruto ya que Gaara tuvo que quedarse atrás para recuperar su sueño y continuar entrenando en el uso de diferentes ninjutsus de base elemental.  
-Sabes por qué tuvieron que quedarse detrás de Naruto. La mente de Gaara aún se está recuperando de los años de estar sin dormir. No es algo que puedas superar en cuestión de meses. Sin mencionar el entrenamiento para no confiar más en su arena. Lo mismo sucede con tus primas. Todos deben entrenar sin Ojos indiscretos espiando,. Itachi y mi esposo los vigilará mientras estamos lejos. Han recorrido un largo camino desde que llegaron a nuestra puerta-, respondió la capitana de la guardia personal de Medea mientras Naruto asintió, su hermano adoptivo necesitaban continuar la curación.  
-Lo sé. Estaba ... siendo egoísta en cierto sentido- contestó Naruto con la mujer dejando escapar una risita divertida.  
-Entiendo querido ahijado . Verá a Gaara, Karin y Tayuya lo antes posible. Por ahora, atendamos los asuntos relacionados con nuestro destino actual- dijo Echidna antes de que el carruaje se detuviera unos pocos segundos más tarde.  
Saliendo del carruaje, Echidna salió primero con Anko en su forma de serpiente en su hombro, mientras que Naruto salió segundos después. Haku, que había estado conduciendo, saltó fácilmente del carruaje para atar los caballos y se acercó a Naruto para pararse junto a él. Aproximadamente un mes antes de llegar, ella se había infiltrado en la aldea con facilidad, y haciéndose pasar por una simple civil, se le había permitido a Haku la oportunidad de espiar a los enemigos de su príncipe y amigo. Ella pudo ir a lugares donde Kakashi visitó cuando él no estaba entrenando ni a él ni a su equipo Genin. A veces, Haku hacía parecer que se estaba preguntando, y "accidentalmente" se topaba con el equipo de Kakashi o con el hombre mismo mientras hacía que pareciera que estaba haciendo recados.  
Para evitar que se descubriera la sospecha de sus actividades, incluso los contrató para las misiones de clasificación D más simples que otros alrededor de la aldea contratarían para los ninja. Afortunadamente, Haku tenía mucho dinero con ella para asegurarse de que su estadía en Konoha no fuera una carga financiera para ella. Como ninguno de los Genin de Kakashi o el propio Kakashi habían conocido a Haku, fue fácil engañarlos para que creyeran que ella era inofensiva y no pudo hacer nada relacionado con las artes shinobi. A lo sumo, Sakura miró a Haku debido a su belleza, y pensó que la usuaria de hielo se llevaría a Sasuke. Sai solo sonrió con su sonrisa falsa y Sasuke solo gruñó durante las conversaciones la mayor parte del tiempo. El mismo Kakashi estaba caminando con su pervertido libro naranja en la mano y mirando perezosamente a su equipo muy a menudo.  
Al principio, Haku pensó que el hombre era simplemente perezoso. Llegar tarde, inventar excusas por llegar tarde y leer Icha Icha Paradise de una manera perezosa mientras su trío de Genin intentaba actuar como una sola unidad. Pero cuando se fueron por el día, Haku notó que el hombre era mucho más serio, y que en realidad se entrenaba como un ninja. Esto desconcertó a Haku ya que ella no esperaba que Kakashi fuera perezoso en un momento con su equipo Genin y luego se tomara en serio el siguiente cuando no estaban allí. ¿Por qué fue ese el caso? ¿Por qué ser perezoso con sus estudiantes, pero serio cuando está solo? ¿Por qué no les muestra cómo debería ser un ninja y se lo pasa a ellos?  
Fue sólo más tarde, cuando Haku fue a un establecimiento de barbacoa local dirigido por el clan Akimichi que pudo escuchar a Kakashi explicando por qué le estaba haciendo esto al otro Jounin con su propio grupo de Genin. Por lo que pudo escuchar al sentarse en su mesa, Kakashi evitó que su equipo Genin viera el lado más serio del entrenamiento debido a varias razones sorprendentemente lógicas.  
A.) No estaban listos para lo que hizo en términos de entrenamiento cuando no estaban cerca. El propio comportamiento fan girl de Sakura hacia el Uchiha se usó como un buen ejemplo. No hay sorpresa allí.  
B.) Kakashi no confiaba en ellos para manejar la responsabilidad necesaria para manejar tal entrenamiento. Una vez más, se usó Sakura, pero también la actitud de Sasuke por su mentalidad Uchiha, y Sai es un espía para Danzo.  
C.) Kakashi no quería que su equipo lo molestara durante su entrenamiento o preguntara por qué estaba entrenando tan duro. Como pronto estaría luchando por el hijo de su sensei para traerlo de regreso a Konoha, cuantos menos lo vieran entrenar, y hablar de ello mejor.  
Si su equipo supiera lo que hizo durante el entrenamiento, Kakashi tenía pocas dudas de que mantendrían las cosas en calma, o más bien evitarían que los rumores se difundieran. Como la mayoría de Konoha sabía de los eventos que ocurrirían pronto con respecto al partido, sería mejor mantener la mayoría de los detalles sobre él entrenando en secreto. Los detalles que su equipo Genin ni siquiera podían conocer y Kakashi no podía contar.  
Lo que por cierto aplicó a cada miembro del equipo de Konoha que competiría contra sus hermanos y amigos, que logró espiar.  
Y ahora, aquí estaban, Echidna, Naruto, Tionishia y el hijo mayor de Heracles, Demetrio y Haku, frente a sus enemigos en un primer encuentro un tanto civilizado dentro de la aldea. El Sandaime Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, un puñado de ANBU y los dos Ancianos Shinobi mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, ya los esperaban en la entrada. A Haku no le gustaron los dos últimos inmensamente. Sus rostros horriblemente arrugados tienen ese horrible ceño aparentemente permanente y cada rostro arrugado tiene un par de ojos críticos al mirarte, eso fue simplemente grosero. Haku los había visto pasar mientras vigilaba el pueblo y vio cómo actuaban los dos.  
Como si fueran tus superiores en todas las formas posibles e incluso estar en su presencia era algo por lo que deberías poner de rodillas para agradecer a Kami.  
Repugnantes reliquias antiguas.  
Haku estaba segura de que el otro anciano con un bastón llamado Danzō no estaba aquí simplemente porque la idea de encontrarse con un Señor feudal de otro país, independientemente de su poder, era una pérdida de tiempo. Sin duda envió a sus agentes a esconderse en las sombras en secreto para monitorear su llegada. Ella había escuchado bastante acerca de que el hombre era el ex rival de la posición de Sandaime Hokage y cómo él había formado la Fundación Raíz que había creado drones sin emociones para los ninja. Todos entrenados para matar a personas al mando sin sentimientos reales y obedeciendo a Danzō por encima de todos los demás. Incluso hubo algunos rumores que decían que estos Raíz Shinobi obedecerían a Danzō por el mismo Sandaime Hokage si se los ponía a prueba.  
-Bienvenidos a Konoha. Espero que su estadía aquí durante el período previo a los exámenes Chuunin sea agradable- saludo el Sandaime mientras le hacía una pequeña reverencia a la mujer encargada de velar por los tres muchachos a su cargo.  
-Espero que lo haga Sandaime Hokage. Por tu bien y por los que te rodean. No aceptaré el engaño ni la mentira de tu parte. Tampoco lo hará mi ahijado- respondió la peliazul, no le gustaba, pero toleraba a esas personas porque era necesario.  
Su comentario claramente hizo que la mayoría de las personas alrededor del Hokage se enfadaran por el insulto y la amenaza implícita a Konoha en general. Koharu, Danzō y Homura habían hablado mucho con Hiruzen antes sobre cómo manejar a la mujer con la creencia de que, independientemente de su poder, no era nada en comparación con todo el poder del pueblo. Pero Hiruzen tuvo que recordarles que ella era una embajadora de una Daimyo de un país creciente y próspero basado en las islas, que contaba con personas que la amaban y que contaba con los recursos que El País del Fuego quería.  
Lo que significa que cualquier movimiento para eliminar a Echidna , Medea o a cualquier persona que viniera en el contingente, sería malo para los negocios del País y Konoha, ya que el Daimyo tendría que dar un ejemplo de su aldea Shinobi si lo hicieran. Sin mencionar que el propio Naruto estaba muy apegado a la mujer, dado su papel como su madre sustituta, y no dudaría en liberar todo el poder de Biju sobre Konoha si se metían con la mujer. En este momento, esta mujer tenía una gran influencia, además del poder en más de un campo, y Konoha no podía permitirse hacer nada que pusiera en peligro al pueblo.  
Ella los tenía todos por bolas y todos lo sabían.  
-Sí, Me aseguraré de recordarlo para el futuro. Deben estar cansados por el viaje. Tal vez quieran quedarse en uno de los establecimientos más conocidos y reales de Konoha acorde con un príncipe que se adapte a tus necesidades- respondió Hiruzen con una sonrisa amable. Echidna le sonrió.  
-Estoy cansada. También lo están mis hijas, mi pupilo y mi ahijado. Viajar durante tanto tiempo en un lugar tan pequeño nos ha dejado aburridos y cansados. Creo que sería mejor que nos dirigieran o que alguien nos acompañará directamente a el complejo Uzumaki de inmediato- solicito la mujer sonriendo bellamente, mientras la propia sonrisa del Sandaime lo abandonó.  
-¿El complejo Uzumaki ?- preguntó Hiruzen mientras Jiraiya parecía nervioso y los Ancianos Shinobi fruncieron el ceño aún más ante la mención de la casa de Yondaime Hokage y su mujer.  
Tsunade y Kakashi no sabían por qué actuaban de esta manera. Todos habían visto la casa de paso y les parecía muy bien.  
-Sí. Habría sido la casa de mi ahijado si sus padres biológicos todavía estuvieran vivos. Como soy la madrina de este niño legalmente, estoy autorizada a exhir el derecho de Naruto a vivir en un lugar así durante nuestra estancia aquí. A menos que, por supuesto, algo le sucediera A la casa, y no se nos permite entrar- Respondió la mujer mientras Hiruzen tosía un poco.  
-No, no es eso. Es solo que ... bueno …- respondió Hiruzen antes de buscar ayuda en Jiraiya.  
-Ese complejo está sellado. Jiraiya realizó el sellado necesario para evitar que cualquiera y todos los forasteros entrarán- dijo Koharu en un tono grosero hacia Echidna.  
-¿En serio? ¿Sellado? ¿Y cuándo fue exactamente?- preguntó la peliazul con Jiraiya luciendo un poco más nervioso mientras Tsunade y Kakashi fruncían el ceño ya que esto era nuevo para ellos.  
-Desde el ataque de Kyuubi- respondió Homura mientras Hiruzen frunció el ceño a sus dos ex compañeros de equipo por responderle en un tono tan grosero.  
-Ya veo. Bueno, ya que Jiraiya selló la casa, tal vez nos mostraría el camino a la casa y desbloquea adecuadamente el lugar. Como muestra de buena fe hacia nosotros y al único hijo de su estudiante -No le vio problema alguno Echidna, mientras Jiraiya. ahora sudaba mucho y no solo porque Tsunade le lanzó una mirada fulminante.  
-No puede- contestó Koharu mientras actuaba como si ella fuera la Daimyo aquí, si el tono de su voz era una indicación.  
-¿Y por qué no? ¿No tiene Jiraiya el poder de abrir la casa tan fácilmente como él la selló?- preguntó Echidna mientras Naruto miraba a los tontos frente a él.  
-Lo hace, pero el hombre tiene órdenes de NO abrirlo sin importar lo que suceda, a menos que NOSOTROS, junto con el Consejo Civil, los Jefes de los Clanes y el Hokage TODOS digan lo contrario al respecto- respondió Homura con su propia actitud presumida poniendo los nervios de Naruto a prueba.  
-Y el hecho de que la mayoría, si no TODAS las personas del cuerpo gobernante de Konoha, odian mis entrañas, será un día frío en el infierno antes de que todos accedan a dar esa orden- comentó Naruto con frialdad, mientras los ancianos Shinobi le enviaban una acusada Mirada fulminante, pero se cortó cuando vieron que Echidna los miraba con una mirada mucho más amenazadora.  
-Al contrario, estoy seguro de que todos en el cuerpo directivo de Konoha querrían que vivieras en la casa de tu familia- respondió Hiruzen mientras trataba de ser diplomático y cortés con el niño para ganárselo lentamente.

Lo que por cierto no iba a pasar, al menos en esta vida.  
-Por supuesto que lo harían ... por un alto precio de algún tipo- comentó cansada Echidna, ya que ella conocía el juego aquí en términos de todo el "dar y recibir" tira y afloja que iba a suceder pronto.  
Con el Complejo Uzumaki en la cuerda preverbal en este momento.  
-¿Y qué pasaría si lo hiciéramos? ¿Preferirías que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi nunca pusiera un pie en la casa de su familia Alguna vez?- preguntó Koharu mientras Hiruzen comenzaba a sudar fuertemente por la ruda falta de respeto en que su ex compañera de equipo le estaba hablando a esta mujer.  
-¡Koharu! ¡Cuidado con tu tono! Ella es la embajadora de una Daimyo. ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Hiruzen mientras Koharu simplemente "olfateaba" con disgusto mientras observaba a la capitana de la guardia personal de Medea e ignoraba el protocolo del Sandaime cuando se trataba con un Señor feudal o con sus heraldos.

Ella fue uno de las más antigüas, si no la mujer de mayor edad en Konoha y ella así maldita sea respetada por ello con independencia del título de esta otra mujer delante de la sostenía. Era una Anciana Shinobi, había vivido muchas guerras y batallas, y se había ganado el derecho de actuar de todos modos, ella eligió actuar frente a los demás.  
-Primero, mi ahijado tiene un nombre, y te dirigiras a él por su nombre. Si no lo haces, te desgarraré el cuerpo por dentro y me aseguraré de que estés muy viva y conciente cuando ocurra- amenazó Echidna Mirando ceñuda a la anciana, que parecía que le acababan de decir que toda su vida no tenía sentido, y que solo debía saltar a una zanja para morir.  
-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡No voy a ACK!- exclamó Koharu antes de que ella se encontrara incapaz de hablar debido a que su boca estaba mágicamente cosida en los labios con un cable mágico verde que se materializó en el aire.  
Eso se hizo por dos razones. Una, porque la voz de la anciana molestaba a la madrina de Naruto. Y dos, fue para hacer entender su punto de vista con el fin de demostrar que no estaba bromeando en lo más mínimo al hacer tal amenaza.  
No hace falta decir que ... ¡funcionó!  
-Segundo, estás convencida de que tienes la autoridad para negarle a mi ahijadinsu hogar familiar y que puedes impedir que entremos en él. Estás muy equivocada- respondió la ex sacerdotisa de Nemesis en un tono ahora dulce aunque la amenaza de usar su poder nunca se fue.  
-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó / exigió Homura mientras trataba de calmar a Koharu, que en ese momento estaba mirando y gritando a través de lo que alguna vez fue su boca.  
-El Fuinjutsu, si bien es un arte en sí mismo, no pertenece a Konoha, ni a Jiraiya en términos de habilidades. Mi ahijado también es muy hábil en el Fuinjutsu. Aunque no está al nivel de su Padre, el maestro de su Padre , o madre biológica ... es realmente talentoso para su edad. No es sorprendente ya que el arte está prácticamente en su sangre. Aunque Naruto no desbloquee los sellos necesarios para entrar en la casa, mi poder ciertamente lo hará, y después de eso ... digamos que Jiraiya necesitará atención médica una vez que haya terminado con él si veo su forma de pasada - respondió Echidna, dándole una mirada sucia al Sannin.  
Y eso hizo preguntarse a varios, que tan poderosa y hábil era esta mujer, dado que se ostentaba como la líder de los guardias de Medea, debía de ser casi tan poderosa como ella.

En realidad lo era más, pero no quiero espantarlos , de momento.  
-No habrá necesidad de eso. Jiraiya abrirá la casa inmediatamente. Si el pervertido no lo hace, haré que lo haga por ti. No sé por qué sensei aceptó tales términos para sellar la casa, pero ¡Estaba mal!- respondió Tsunade mientras le daba una mirada amenazadora a su ex sensei y compañero de equipo.  
-Preferiría que no. Quitaré los sellos yo misma. He pasado mucho tiempo estudiando la complejidad de los sellos. Mi poder me permite manejar esas cosas con facilidad. Ningún sello está a salvo de mí o de Medea- dió una amenaza tacita por si intentaban algún truco- El Sello de maldición que Orochimaru le dio a Anko es una prueba de eso- termino de decir Echidna con el grupo de Konoha endureciéndose ante la mención del Sannin, pero también lo que ella mencionó sobre deshacer cualquier Fuinjutsu que encontró.  
Al Clan Hyuuga no le gustaría eso. Ni un poco. Especialmente entre los miembros de la secta más tradicional de la familia Principal.  
-Los acompañaré a ustedes y a Naruto-kun a la casa de su familia. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Nos dará la oportunidad de hablar- ofreció la Sanín mientras le daba una mirada al Hokage y a los demás para que no interfirieran.  
-Muy bien. Vamos- ordenó la peliazul mientras ella y su grupo seguían a Tsunade a través de Konoha.  
Todo el tiempo ignorando las miradas, susurros y comentarios de las personas que los rodean.  
-Es el demonio y su secta diabólica.

-Ese monstruo ha regresado a terminar lo que inició.

-Deberiamos acabar con él.  
-Tontos. Hasta el último de ellos- remarcó Naruto detrás de su rostro vendado, ocultando sus marcas de bigotes.  
-Ignóralos, Todos son idiotas débiles e indefensos. Sus palabras no tienen poder a menos que las dejes- lo calmo Echidna , asegurándose de que su voz era escuchada por los tontos mencionados por su hijo.  
Sólo para medir su respuesta.  
Y respondieron , vaya que lo hicieron. Uno de los individuos más enojados, que era un hombre ligeramente intoxicado, había recogido una roca al lado de su pie y se la arrojó a Echidna. Para el mérito de este hombre borracho, su puntería aún en ese estado era muy buena y habría golpeado a la mujer si no fuera por unos cuantos factores simples pero importantes.  
Uno, ella nunca dejaría que un objeto así la golpeara.  
Dos, Tsunade lo habría evitado si la mujer no pudiera, y ella estaba a su alcance para evitar que la roca golpeara a la mujer con cuernos.  
Tres, Haku y Tio estaban cubriendo la espalda de su madre, y sus sentidos extremadamente agudos aseguraban que nada le pasara al flanco de ella mientras estubieran cerca.  
Cuatro, Naruto y Demetrio estaban en el lado donde la roca había sido arrojada, y ambos no iban a tolerado que la Madre de los monstruos fuera lastimada.  
De ahí que Naruto haya desellado a Kubikiribocho en un instante y destruyera fácilmente la roca mientras dispara una gran cantidad de instinto asesino a ese hombre.  
-Haz eso otra vez y te colgaré junto a tus propios intestinos mientras aún estés muy vivo- amenazó Naruto, mientras veía que el hombre se orinaba antes de salir corriendo mientras gritaba que los demonios regresaban a Konoha para desatar el Infierno.  
O algo parecido, con la borrachera del hombre, era difícil saber qué incoherencia decía.

-Un poco exagerado, ¿no crees?- Preguntó Tsunade mientras veía a Naruto colocando la espada en su hombro y después la fulminó con la mirada.  
-No en lo más mínimo. En todo caso, fui demasiado misericordioso con el tonto y lo dejé vivir con todos sus miembros intactos- comentó Naruto mientras Echidna le sonrió, al igual que Tío y Haku - porque dos de las hijas de mi madrina estan aquí presentes y ellas se lo tomarán más personal que yo .

Y era cierto, ambas estaban pensando cómo destripar al Imbécil sin ser atrapadas en el proceso.  
-Un niño tan cariñoso. Es el sueño de toda madre tener un hijo tan ideal. Muy cariñoso, Muy devoto. Tan protector. Te perdiste algo maravilloso, Tsunade-san. Nunca he conocido a alguien como este niño, Medea es muy afortunada al poderlo llamar hijo y yo soy también muy afortunada de poder decirle Ahijado- hurgo en la herida de la Sanin, privada como estuvo de no haber aplastado al borracho con su poder, pero él se escapó asustado y aterrorizado por las acciones de Naruto se confirmó con hostigar a Tsunade.  
Permitiría que el tonto viviera con tanto miedo por ahora ... antes de lanzarle una maldición para que un día, estalle repentinamente frente a los seres queridos que poseía.  
\- Pues pobre sujeto - respondió Tsunade mientras ignoraba el golpe lo mejor que podía en su propia cobardía.  
-Si, pobrecito- siguió la madre de los monstruos la idea, antes de que se encontrara en la mansión Uzumaki con Tsunade apretando los dientes para contener la ira que sentía en este momento.  
-Aquí está el complejo Uzumaki en todo su esplendor- presentó teatralmente Tsunade mientras Echidna caminaba hacia la casa grande y tocaba la estructura con un solo dedo índice.  
Y vio línea tras línea de sellos que cubren la casa aparentemente surgir de la nada. Toda la complejidad que uno vería hecha por un maestro profesional de Fuinjutsu para mantener a todos y cada uno de los invitados no deseados fuera de la casa del Yondaime Hokage.  
Y, sin embargo, con un simple movimiento de la muñeca de la ex sacerdotisa de Nemesis, como si estuviera girando una llave en una cerradura, tal complejidad no valía para nada. Los sellos de toda la casa se deterioraron como si alguien los estuviera derritiendo con ácido, pero no dejaron una sola marca en la propia casa. Con otro movimiento de su dedo, la peliazul abrió la puerta cerrada, y entró con el resto del grupo, mientras que Tsunade se quedó allí con la mandíbula cayendo al suelo.  
-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a entrar? Dijiste que querías hablarnos un poco, ¿correcto? No tiene sentido tener miradas y orejas indiscretas en las sombras sabiendo lo que vamos a discutir- comentó Echidna mientras Tsunade solo asintió antes de entrar a la casa.  
"¡Esta mujer acaba de destruir el Fuinjutsu de Jiraiya como si fuera una broma completa!, Si ella pudiera hacer eso con sus sellos, entonces ella podría destruir el Sello del Pájaro enjaulado Hyuga o cualquier tipo de sello" pensó Tsunade mientras Echidna miraba a su alrededor ,como los demás y veían la gran capa de polvo.  
No es sorprendente, dado que no se ha utilizado durante más de una década.  
Con otro toque de magia, que se extendió por toda la casa, los recogedores, escobas y otros aparatos de limpieza cobraron vida antes de mudarse a limpiar la casa. Nuevamente, la mera vista de todos estos objetos cobran vida por sí mismos cuando todas las cosas lógicas del mundo, si no el Universo dicen que eso es imposible, era muy entendible la cara que tenía la Sanín en este momento. Una vista, que tanto a Naruto como los demás, los hacia tener una cara de satisfacción al ver tal mirada en el rostro de la mujer Senju.  
-Siéntese. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar- ordenó Echidna una vez que los sofás y las sillas de la sala de estar se limpiaron lo suficiente como para sentarse.  
-¿Por donde empezamos?- Preguntó Tsunade mientras veía a Naruto mirando las escaleras con el deseo de ver qué aspecto tenía el piso superior.  
-Desde el principio. Naruto, puedes quedarte o subir las escaleras para ver las habitaciones allí-; ofreció con voz dulce la peliazul, ya que ella tenía una idea de lo que él quería ver- Hijas, Demetrio, porque no suben a escoger sus habitaciones y las de ellas.  
Y es que lo que el Uzumaki deseaba ver era el dormitorio que debería haber sido suyo si el Kyubi no hubiera atacado.  
-Estaré arriba- dijo Naruto mientras Haku fue a inspeccionar la cocina.  
-Limpiaré la comida en mal estado en el área de la cocina-; dijo Haku antes de que ella ingresara a esa parte de la casa.  
-Naruto me recuerda mucho a Minato. Por lo que me dijeron, actuó como Kushina en términos de bromas, y tiene un suministro de energía aparentemente interminable- comentó Tsunade mientras Echidna asintió a esa afirmación ya que ella sabía que los niños salieron a sus padres en más de una manera.  
-Me imagino que a pesar de que él nunca supo de sus padres. Aparte del hecho de que dieron su vida para evitar que se extinguiera esa fatídica noche, debió de heredar varias cosas de ellos- respondió Echidna con el respingo de Sannin ya que el cuerpo gobernante de la aldea había elegido borrar a el Clan Uzumaki de los libros de historia y entierraron mucho de su patrimonio debajo de Konoha mismo.  
-No estaba cerca cuando decidieron hacer eso. Le grité a sensei cuando lo supe y le dije que no tenía derecho a permitir que ocurriera tal farsa- se defendió la ojimiel mientras la ojiambar no respondió nada.  
La serpiente en su hombro silbó ligeramente al Sannin con ojos brillantes antes de silbar nuevamente.  
-Yo esperaría que lo hubieras triturado a golpes. Teniendo en cuenta que enterró el pasado del clan de tu abuela, el cual podrías haber defendido para mantener vivo SI te hubieras quedado en Konoha para criar al niño- comentó mordaz la hechicera tras recordarle Anko lo que ya sabía  
Esta mujer frente a la antigua Ninfa era parte Uzumaki y se le dificultaba a Echidna no asesinarla por ese hecho, tal cobardía era inexplicable a sus ojos.  
-Por favor, No vine aquí para intercambiar palabras con usted, o para para obtener golpes verbales duros dirigidos a mi persona. Quería hablar sobre Naruto. Sobre lo que sucederá una vez que finalicen los exámenes Chuunin- pidió la Sanín con la mirada de la madrina del Uzumaki, haciendose más dura.  
-No hay nada de qué hablar con respecto a las consecuencias de los exámenes Chuunin. Una vez que mis amigos e hijos ganen su combate de exhibición , MI ahijado regresará a casa. Konoha no tendrá nada que ver con Naruto. ¡Nunca!- Respondió Echidna mientras Tsunade negaba con la cabeza.  
-Sarutobi-sensei y mi compañero de equipo Jiraiya no permitirán que eso suceda- expresó Tsunade, mientras le contaba a Echidna el plan de respaldo que tenía su sensei, y Jiraiya había creado en caso de que Naruto ganara su combate.  
-Ya veo. Doloros perdedores hasta el final, parece. Me encargaré de ese asunto en particular a su debido tiempo- respondió la peliazul antes de sentir la desesperación de Naruto y decidió terminar esta charla.  
Al recibir la "indirecta", Tsunade se levantó de su silla, se inclinó ante la mujer y se fue con la intención de volver pronto para hablar más con ella.  
Sin la mujer Senju, la ojiambar se movió escaleras arriba rápidamente para atender la repentina angustia del príncipe, y se encontró de pie en el dormitorio que habría sido de Naruto durante su primera infancia. Una infancia que le fue negada. Una infancia que fue asesinada antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de vivir más allá de una sola noche. Entró en la habitación y se colocó detrás de Naruto, quien estaba de rodillas, llorando frente a la cuna que habría sido suya, si al menos uno de sus padres había estado vivo para criar al niño. Toda la habitación estaba llena de papel tapiz destinado a agradar a los ojos de un bebé. Juguetes para bebés, ropa para bebés y otros artículos estaban alrededor de la habitación. Todo esto había acumulado polvo, por supuesto, pero el hecho de que estuviera aquí significaba que sus padres realmente lo deseaban, y más allá del propósito de ser la prisión para el Biju que ahora contenía.  
-Hicieron esta habitación para mí. Solo para mí- susurró Naruto a través de su llanto, mientras que Echidna le puso una mano en el hombro con comodidad.

-Sí, lo hicieron. Te querían, Naruto. Ser el futuro carcelero del Kyuubi no tenía nada que ver en su decisión de concebir. Su mano fue forzada en ese asunto. Sabes esto por lo que te enseño Medea antes , ¿recuerdas?- ofreció consuelo la madre de los monstruos.

\- Lo sé. Solo ... lo veo aquí. Al ver su amor por mí en esta habitación …- respondió Naruto mientras trataba de evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.  
\- Esta habitación se construyó poco después de saber que estabas creciendo dentro del vientre de tu madre. Se construyó con amor. Se construyó con la creencia de que estarías viviendo aquí en esta casa. Nutrido, Protegido- , completo la mujer mientras Naruto se aferró a la cuna, sus manos hicieron que la madera crujiera ligeramente y sintió a su Madrina agarrar su hombro aún más fuerte.  
-El que atacó a mi familia. Los que utilizan las secuelas de hacerme sufrir. Los quiero todos muertos. Cada uno de ellos, hasta Última de esas alimañas - se expresó sombríamente Naruto con Echidna asintiendo en total acuerdo con él.  
\- Y van a pagar . Te lo prometo. Los responsables de tu dolor y sufrimiento se enfrentará a su juicio muy pronto- dijo Echidna mientras que Naruto recuperó lentamente el control de sí mismo.

Después de todo, el mismo comenzaría a hacer algo de justicia, comenzando por aquellos lugares donde lo maltrataron y que legítimamente eran suyos.

###############

 **Calles de Konoha, una semana después**

Naruto estaba caminando entre la población con Haku enmascarada justo a su lado derecho y con Demetrio y Tio a su lado izquierdo. Habían empezado a inspeccionar las diversas inversiones que su padre y su madre habían dejado atrás antes de su muerte. Habían ido a la Torre Hokage para obtener los documentos de dichos lugares y se habían encontrado con cierta resistencia. Principalmente por aquellos que apoyaron al Consejo Civil y los Ancianos Shinobi al querer negarle los documentos sellados que legítimamente le correspondían a él.  
Después de unos cuantos ojos negros bien merecidos, huesos rotos y muerte como estados posteriores por el uso de agujas de senbon a través de Haku o hemorragias internas causadas por Tio y Demetrio... dichos documentos estaban en su poder.  
-La mitad de estos negocios están en desorden financiero. No han mostrado ganancias en años- comentó Naruto luego de ir a más de media docena de tiendas y otros lugares en el distrito del mercado.  
-No es sorprendente ya que el Representante del Gremio de Comerciantes del Consejo Civil despidió a muchos de los empleados más competentes y los reemplazó con sus propias personas seleccionadas. No sabían cómo administrar las tiendas de las que estaban a cargo desde el principio. De hecho, muchos solo fueron suyos porque se casaron con la propia familia del hombre, o se les debía un favor - comentó Haku, ya que ella lo había ayudado a investigar un poco por qué tantos habían sido despedidos y reemplazados por empleados incompetentes.  
Al final resultó que, el Yondaime era un hombre inteligente a la hora de tomar decisiones comerciales adecuadas, y su esposa Kushina tenía un ojo para las personas que podían asegurarse de que las empresas funcionaran correctamente. Desafortunadamente , el problema con esto fue que sus decisiones de negocios y la contratación de personas seleccionadas personalmente para estos trabajos eliminaron al Consejo Civil junto con el Representante del Gremio de Comerciantes en el proceso. Algo que hizo que el Yondaime no fuera del agrado de muchos miembros del Consejo Civil e incluso de los Ancianos Shinobi, ya que no se estaban beneficiando de sus decisiones comerciales a pesar del hecho bien conocido de que ninguna de las partes lo había ayudado a tomar esas decisiones comerciales en primer lugar.  
Normalmente, el Hokage tendría que pasar por dichos canales, pero eso no sucedió aquí ya que estos negocios eran propiedad de Yondaime antes de convertirse en Hokage, y por lo tanto no tenían que responder ante el Gremio de Comerciantes en ninguna forma. Cuando el hombre y su esposa, a la que hizo copropietaria de estos negocios, murieron, el Representante del Gremio de Comerciantes del Consejo Civil se abalanzó como lo hizo un tesoro sobre un cadáver para recoger el botín del contenido que contenía. Tomó el control de los negocios bajo el disfraz de un propietario / gerente temporal hasta que llegó el momento en que el verdadero propietario después de Yondaime y su esposa reclamaron la devolución de los negocios. Algo que el Sandaime Hokage les había dicho que sucedería en el futuro.  
Simplemente no el cuándo.  
Por supuesto, el Representante del Gremio de Comerciantes no quería que ninguno de estos negocios se devolviera a su propietario "legítimo" como era, e hizo planes para destruirlos lentamente desde adentro hacia afuera. El plan era hacer que estos negocios perdieran ganancias, debilitarlos desde adentro a través de despedir a los buenos empleados y luego reemplazarlos por malos.  
Cuando el (los) propietario (es) correcto (s) regresó a Konoha, como el Sandaime había seguido insinuando durante esa reunión, el Representante del Gremio de Comerciantes del Consejo Civil haría parecer que a los negocios no les iba bien desde la muerte de Yondaime . Entonces inventaria excusas. Sencillas excusas para explicar por qué las empresas colapsaban sobre sí mismas. Luego, el Representante del Gremio de Comerciantes simplemente ofrecería comprar estos negocios con problemas a un precio barato y luego revertir el daño causado. Todo el tiempo acorralando aún más el mercado de los productos de estas tiendas y luego engordando su billetera ya obesa incluso más allá del nivel en que había estado después de asumir el control.  
Naruto hizo una nota mental para cortar al hombre por la mitad. La única pregunta al hacerlo era si debía hacerlo verticalmente u horizontalmente  
Decisiones, Decisiones.  
En cuanto a las otras cosas que la familia de Naruto poseía como apartamentos e incluso tiendas de dulces, el chico había encontrado el símbolo Uzumaki en muchos de estos lugares que habían sido tapados. Algunos de ellos de forma discreta con pancartas o simplemente se eliminan quemándolos si es necesario. Hecho por las distintas personas que corrían por estos lugares. Algunos de los cuales habían afirmado ser los "amigos" del Yondaime y su esposa durante años cuando estaban creciendo.  
Había hecho hervir la sangre de Naruto por dentro y había decidido hacer sufrir a estas personas por sus años de engaño.  
¿Cómo? Liquidando estos lugares. Desde despedir a todos los empleados de las tiendas, cerrarlas y destruir los edificios de apartamentos a pesar de las protestas de las personas que viven en ellos. Algunos de los edificios estaban en lo que ahora eran los barrios bajos y el Distrito de la Luz Roja de Konoha antes de que se convirtiera en cualquiera de esas cosas. Nuevamente, fue a través del Consejo Civil con la ayuda de los Ancianos Shinobi que esto sucedió, y queriendo que el valor de la propiedad de estos lugares se volviera tan bajo que cada uno se pudiera comprar barato al acercarse al propietario de estos lugares.  
Así que fue un gran shock saber que Naruto era el dueño y ahora tenía otros planes en mente.  
Naruto sintió que era mejor dejar a estas personas sin nada. Lo dejaron sin nada durante años mientras crecía. Así que a cambio, los dejaría en la mismas que el estuvo. Sin estos lugares para hacer negocios, la fortaleza financiera interna de Konoha caería en picada y haría sufrir al pueblo.  
Incluso el Orfanato en el que vivió Naruto había sido parte de la propiedad que sus padres poseían desde que amaban a Konoha y querían proteger a las generaciones futuras que crecerían sin ningún padre para llamar la suya. Irónico cuando consideramos cómo Naruto se había convertido en uno de esos huérfanos y no recibió nada del amor deseado de este pueblo en el proceso. La Matrona, que había sido la encargada durante el tiempo de Naruto allí, y fue perdonada por los Consejos al presionar al Sandaime, Hokage había saludado al niño con cortesía. A Naruto le dio asco ver a esta mujer, quien en un momento lo había golpeado con un bastón simplemente porque su cuerpo hambriento obligó al niño en un momento de su vida mientras vivía aquí a comer más de lo que apenas se le dio ese día.  
Incluso cuando Naruto la vio después de todos estos años, el bastón con el que solía caminar todavía estaba ligeramente manchado de sangre seca. Su sangre seca. La Matrona, por todas sus afirmaciones de disculparse por sus acciones, ni siquiera se había molestado en limpiar la sangre del bastón, ni la había destruido por vergüenza por lo que había hecho. Naruto sabía que, en el fondo, por su absurda disculpa, esta mujer asquerosa de Matrona hizo esto para mostrarle a la gente que era una especie de insignia de honor. Cómo venció al "mocoso Kyuubi" cuando estaba bajo su cuidado y sometida. Naruto sabía que hacía alarde de que las personas lo contaban hasta hace poco, cuando se descubrió a quién había golpeado con ese bastón.  
Naruto hizo un ejemplo de ella dándole a la mujer una opción. O podría ver como el Orfanato fue incendiado, Como le correspondía hacerlo por derecho de propiedad del terreno y del edificio. O , podría simplemente suicidarse públicamente para que todo el pueblo lo vea. Si ella eligiera la segunda opción, al Orfanato se le permitiría estar de pie con todos los niños que viven allí y todavía tienen un lugar donde quedarse.  
La muerte de la mujer ocurrió hace tres días a pesar de que Hokage le suplicó a Naruto que reconsiderara sus acciones con respecto a la Matrona. Naruto le había dicho al Sandaime que si hubiera hecho su trabajo correctamente matando a la mujer en lugar de perdonarla desde el principio, esto no habría sido un problema. Algunos miembros de los Consejos afirmaron que no tenía pruebas de los supuestos abusos que sufrió cuando los llevaron ante ellos para responder por sus acciones.  
La prueba de Naruto estaba en el bastón, que guardó para este momento, y lo arrojó a sus pies para que todos lo vieran. Luego cuestionó a los diferentes jefes de clanes, ignorando a los Consejos y al Hokage en el proceso sobre lo que pensaban al respecto. ¿Que si permitieran que algo así les sucediera a sus hijos? ¿Para permitir que la sangre seca de sus hijos se manchara en este artículo como el suyo había sido? ¿Para permitir que un pedazo de sus hijos esté en este bastón, con el que solía caminar la matrona, y alardear de sus acciones sin ningún tipo de castigo?  
No hace falta decir que el asunto concerniente a las acciones de Naruto fue abandonado, y el bastón fue destruido justo delante de ellos por el Uzumaki con un simple golpe de su pie con sandalias.  
-Mi padre estaría rodando en su tumba si viera a Konoha ahora. Solo puedo imaginar que no sabría si llorar de tristeza o gritar de rabia- comentó Naruto mientras se detenía cuando vio venir a un grupo de Genin en su camino.  
Fueron los equipos Genin 8 y 10 con sus dos Jounin senseis justo detrás de ellos. El grupo de Shinobi se había detenido cuando vieron a Naruto y los demás, ya que solo lo vieron de forma individual al pasar e incluso entonces estaban lejos. Era difícil acercarse al rubio porque solo lo recordaban brevemente de su niñez, nuevamente con simples pases, y también porque muchos adultos en ese momento habían hecho todo lo posible para mantener a todos los niños alejados de Naruto.  
-Hola, Naruto-san- Saludo Kurenai en un intento por iniciar una conversación civilizada.  
-Hola a ti, Jounin-san. Supongo que tres de los seis Genin aquí son tuyos-;respondió Naruto mientras señalaba a los seis Genin frente a la mujer.  
-Sí, Primero, mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi , y estos tres son mi Genin. Este es Kiba Inuzuka y su compañero Akamaru- Respondió Kurenai mientras señalaba al Inuzuka y su perro.  
\- qué tal- , respondió Kiba encogiéndose de hombros ya que realmente no le importaba mientras el cachorro en su cabeza soltaba un simple ladrido.  
-Este es Shino Aburame -continuó Kurenai hacia el estoico abrigo y las gafas con un niño adentro que solo asintió ligeramente.  
"He visto pintura secando en las paredes mostrar más expresión que él", pensó Naruto antes de concentrarse en la tímida y ahora ruborizada chica junto al Aburame.  
Extraño. La chica le parecía ... familiar a él. ¿Pero de dónde era la familiaridad?  
\- Y esta es Hinata Hyuga- terminó Kurenai, aunque Naruto pudo decirle a la mujer que consideraba que la niña Hyuga era muy especial.  
-Hola- dijo Hinata antes de darle una reverencia cortés.  
\- Estos tres Genin son míos- respondió el hombre con la barba y el cigarrillo en la boca.  
-Problemático. Me saltaré las cosas porque Asuma-sensei arrastrará esto por nosotros. Soy Shikamaru, este es Choji, y la problemática chica rubia que está al lado de él es Ino- presentó Shikamaru antes de que lo golpeara detrás de la cabeza su compañera de equipo enojada y ahora una vena hinchada que amenazaba con reventar.  
-¡Esos no son modos de presentar, vago perezoso!- exclamó Ino mientras Asuma suspiraba ya que esto se estaba convirtiendo en un tema común entre ellos.  
"parece que alguien hace mucha dieta" pensó Tionishia, cuando vio que la niña era en su mayoría piel y huesos con signos de que la kunoichi de cabello rubio platino estaba haciendo dieta durante algún tiempo.  
No era un buen aspecto para la chica en la opinión de la oni.  
-Es un placer conocerlos. Todos son ... únicos en cierto sentido- fue muy diplomático el Uzumaki, ya que no sabía cómo dirigirse a los seis Genin y dos Jounin frente a él.  
-Gracias- respondió Choji con una sonrisa amistosa ya que el chico rubio no lo había menospreciado por su peso.  
-Los exámenes Chuunin pronto se realizarán. ¿Están todos participando en ellos?- preguntó Demetrio con curiosidad mientras todos asintieron.  
-¡Sí! ¡Voy a llegar a las Finales para convertirme en un Chuunin!- exclamó Kiba con su cachorro sentado actualmente sobre su cabeza ladrando de acuerdo.  
-¡Kiba! ¿Qué te dije sobre jactancia y arrogancia?- le comentó Kurenai en tono de regaño.  
-¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! Voy a ganar. ¡Siempre que Shino y Hinata no me arruinen las cosas!- Protestó a Kiba mientras Shino no respondía, pero Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor, y miró hacia abajo, básicamente, a ser considerada como peso muerto por su propia compañero de equipo.  
Hizo que Naruto entrecerrara los ojos por un segundo.  
-Creo que es al revés Kiba-san. Deberían estar más preocupados por ti y no arruines las cosas por ellos- los defendió Naruto mientras Kiba parecía enojado y Hinata parecía sorprendida mientras se sonrojaba un poco.  
Shino siguió siendo estoico. En serio, ¡el chico necesitaba expresarse más!  
-¿Que acabas de decir?-exigió Kiba mientras se metía en la cara de Naruto, mientras que Haku había sacado secretamente algunas agujas de senbon para apuñalar al Inuzuka en el cuello en caso de que intentara algo con su príncipe.  
-¡K-Kiba, para! No estás dando un buen ejemplo aquí- protestó Hinata mientras intentaba recuperar a su compañero de equipo, pero su mano la golpeó con fuerza, y miró a su compañero de equipo.  
Las uñas con garras del Inuzuka le habían arañado bastante el brazo con ese golpe. De hecho, Naruto ahora olía el leve olor a sangre que venía del brazo de la Hyuuga.  
-¿No estoy dando un buen ejemplo? ¡Este niño simplemente me insultó! ¡No voy a cruzarme de brazos y harás bien en conocer tu lugar si sabes lo que es bueno para ti!- declaró Kiba, ya que sentía que cualquier tipo de insulto hacia él era un insulto a su orgullo masculino e Inuzuka.  
Cualquier palabra adicional entre los dos Genin del equipo 8 fue silenciada por una mano que golpeó rápidamente y agarró a Kiba por la garganta antes de levantarlo del suelo. Todos los ojos seguían la mano que ahora estaba conectada a la garganta de Inuzuka, que conducía al hombro de un cuerpo, y el cuerpo en sí pertenecía a un chico de cabello rubio llamado Naruto.  
-Tú eres quien debe conocer mejor su lugar Inuzuka . En cuanto al insulto, solo te lo dije por tu falta de respeto hacia la chica Hyuuga y el Heredero Aburame cuando te jactas de tu grandeza futura. Aunque algo me dice que eres un fanfarrón en términos de habilidad. Eres aire caliente. Sólo el gas y sin sustancia. toda la corteza y ninguna solidez .Mi dinero estaría en los más callados que son los más exitosos, los que saben cuándo hablar y cuándo no Si alguien va a matar a tu equipo, serás tú., y solo tú serás el culpable. No la chica Hyuuga, No el Aburame, No tu sensei , que está reuniendo chakra lentamente para lanzar un Genjutsu inhabilitante en mi, en caso de que no te libere en los próximos segundos .Así que antes de que ella lo haga, solo quiero separar algunas cosas antes de dejarte en el suelo. Aprende cuándo hablar. Aprende cuándo callarte. Y por el olor que desprendes ... los baños de toman mínimo dos veces por semana . Apestas y eso me da ganas de vomitar -respondió Naruto antes de arrojar al Inuzuka y ver al chico tropezar un poco antes de golpear el suelo de una manera torpe.  
"¡Guau! Simplemente levantó a Kiba con un brazo como si no fuera nada. ¿Cómo hizo este niño eso?" pensó Ino con asombro mientras Asuma miraba a Kurenai y negaba con la cabeza para no usar lo que planeaba hacerle a Naruto.  
-Mis disculpas Shino-san. Hinata-san. Pero tu compañero de equipo es ... bueno, él es bastante imprudente. Van a matarlo junto a ustedes dos, si no tienen cuidado- respondió Naruto con Shino asintiendo levemente y Hinata nerviosamente hizo lo mismo aunque ella todavía estaba sonrojándose con él.  
Curioso. Los más curiosos. Tendría que hablar con su madre sobre el comportamiento de la niña Hyuuga.  
-Está bien, Naruto-san. Nuestro compañero de equipo actuó precipitadamente y nos insultó. Preferí que tu intervención aquí hoy se convierta en un problema a que sucediera en una misión que amenazara nuestra vida- estuvo de acuerdo Shino mientras uno de sus insectos había aterrizado en Naruto para inspeccionar el chakra del niño e informar al Aburame en secreto.  
Solo para escuchar del insecto que los niveles de chakra de Naruto estaban más allá de lo que había tenido antes de hoy.  
-De acuerdo. No te retendré. Buenos días a los ocho- contestó Naruto antes de inclinarse e indicarle a los demás que lo siguieran.  
-¡¿A quién crees que te vas, bastardo ?!- preguntó Kiba antes de que Naruto pudiera alejarse a tres pies de ellos.  
-¡Ya es suficiente, Kiba! No digas algo de lo que te arrepientas más tarde- intento calmarlo Kurenai, mientras Kiba continuaba con una mirada feroz como la de Naruto con sus instintos de Inuzuka dominando su sentido común.  
-¡No! No es suficiente. Me faltó el respeto. Me tira como si no fuera nada. No voy a dejar las cosas así, no con un "hijo de mami demonio- exclamó Kiba enojado, lo que hace que Naruto deje de alejarse, hace que Kurenai eche una mirada furiosa a su alumno, y Hinata jadee en shock ante la elección de palabras de su compañero.  
Shikamaru ahora gime ruidosamente mientras murmura molesto, Choji se ve confundido ya que no entiende, y Asuma solo se palmea el rostro frustrado, Ino está mirando temerosamente entre los dos lados en conflicto ya que la tensión ahora se estaba volviendo gruesa y sabe que esto podría ponerse muy feo muy rápido.  
Solo Shino seguía siendo estoico, pero si mirabas cuidadosamente a lo largo de los ojos, verías las pequeñas formaciones más diminutas de un ceño fruncido en su rostro.  
-¿Qué acabas de decir de mí?- preguntó Naruto antes de girar lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Inuzuka con una sonrisa arrogante.  
-¡Que no eres nada más que un demonio mocoso! Sé todo sobre lo que eres de mi madre, ya que tuvo que dirigirse a todo el clan sobre tu llegada aquí a nuestro pueblo. ¿Cómo puedes verte a ti mismo cuando te aferras al vestido de tu madre al primer signo de una sombra? ¿Cómo puedes aferrarte a tu mamá cada vez que tienes una oportunidad? ¡Qué mariquita! Y no me hagas hablar de esa cosa tan fea que llamas Madrina. Se parece a alguien solo como un demonio podría amar- provocó Kiba mientras Naruto lo miraba y Haku junto a su hermana se movieron para intervenir antes de que el Uzumaki pusiera una mano delante de ellas para bloquear su avance.  
-¡Kiba! ¡Eso fue algo grosero! ¡No insultes a un Daimyo o a su hijo! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!- ordenó Kurenai mientras Kiba se negó.  
-¿Debo dejarlo sin sentido, Naruto-sama?- le preguntó Haku mientras intentaba calmarse y deseaba que su príncipe diera la orden.  
-Gracias por la oferta, Haku, pero no. Este insulto fue de naturaleza personal y, naturalmente, cuando se trata de cosas de naturaleza extremadamente personal, debo tratar con el problema personalmente para mostrar a los demás las ramificaciones de tales acciones- respondió Naruto en una Calma mortal y tono frío.  
-Estoy tan asustado. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llamar a tu mamá por mí?- se burló Kiba mientras le sonreía a Naruto al intentar cebar al Uzumaki para que lucharan contra él y así poder demostrar su dominio sobre el chico rubio.  
-No, Si lo hiciera, lo más probable es que mi madre te daria la vuelta y procedería a rasgar las distintas partes de tu cuerpo para limpiarlas un músculo y un vaso sanguíneo a la vez. Su intervención no será necesaria aquí- comentó Naruto en un tono sereno y serio que les dijo a los adultos y a los Genin, más inteligentes del grupo, que no estaba bromeando sobre lo que su Madre podía y le haría a cualquiera que la cruzara.  
"No dejes que nuestras madres se conozcan Kami. No dejes que nuestras madres se encuentren" pensó Shikamaru, ya que él sospechaba que la madre de Naruto era realmente una mujer aterradora y que si ella se encontraba con su madre aterradora en el futuro ... tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío.  
-¡Ja! ¡Qué mariquita! ¡No como un hombre de verdad como yo!- se jactó Kiba antes de que lo golpearan con fuerza justo en el estómago con la fuerza suficiente para levantarlo del suelo.  
Solo para volver a caer con vómito y sangre saliendo de su boca.  
"Ni siquiera lo vi moverse", pensaron todos los ninjas de Konoha observando.  
-Si eres un hombre de verdad, Inuzuka, entonces, ¿por qué te inclinas como una pequeña perra?, ¿Acaso encontraste una moneda de oro?- preguntó Naruto de una manera muy parecida a como lo haria Zabuza antes de agitar al Inuzuka que estaba tratando de concentrarse en llevar aire a su pulmón sin atragantarse con lo que estaba vomitando.  
-Perdóname por hablar fuera de turno, Naruto-sama, pero ese chico merecía algo peor que un solo golpe en el torso- comentó Demetrio mientras no entendía cómo su amigo solo usó un golpe, un golpe muy fuerte en Kiba. y simplemente comenzó a alejarse como si las cosas hubieran terminado.  
-Hice más que solo darle un golpe Demetrio. Ese puño se combinó con un poco de mi chakra. Pero a diferencia de los miembros del Clan Hyuuga y lo que hacen con su Taijutsu de Puño Suave por el que son conocidos, yo conozco los aspectos básicos de dónde golpear a alguien si infundo un poco de mi chakra en su cuerpo.  
-¿Un poquito? Naruto, un poquito para ti es aproximadamente el nivel de los Jounin en términos de liberar un "poquito" de chakra- comentó Tío quien le hablaba desde siempre ma formal, a lo que Naruto contestó asintiendo con la cabeza desde que su control de chakra mejoró a través del uso repetido del entrenamiento , todavía era bastante horrible en comparación con otros en términos de control.  
-Lo sé, También estudié algunos de los rollos en la biblioteca Uzumaki en las antiguas ruinas de Uzu, antes de llevarlas a casa, Si hice todo correctamente como creo que hice al golpear al idiota, la fuerza del golpe detrás del puñetazo, combinado con el chakra que puse en el golpe en su estómago, causará que varios de sus órganos internos principales, a saber, su vía intestinal, sea temporal ... inestable , -contestó Naruto con los demás mirándolo en shock.  
-¿Quieres decir ...?" preguntó la rubia Naruto sonriendo de forma ladina.  
-Digamos que el tonto va a tener dificultades para ir a cualquier lugar sin soltar sus cuencos contra su voluntad. Sin mencionar que su estómago no podrá manejar ningún tipo de comida picante que a su clan le guste comer-, respondió Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Ese movimiento es realmente devastador. Quien quiera que lo diseñó fue claramente un Maestro de Taijutsu- comentó Haku con Naruto sonriendo.  
-En realidad, el movimiento se basa en una broma diseñada para golpear a alguien con suficiente fuerza cuando está en público que el objetivo caga sus pantalones. Nunca se perfeccionó realmente en la forma de ser utilizada como una forma de broma silenciosa porque casi todos los miembros del clan Uzumaki tiene altas reservas de chakra y, por lo tanto, no se puede usar como una broma más discreta. Ahora, ¿aplastar y humillar abiertamente a tu enemigo? Esa es una historia completamente diferente- respondió el Ojiazul con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Haku sudaba detrás su máscara, Demetrio hacia facepalm y Tío hacía un buen trabajo evitando estallar en carcajadas.  
"¿Son todos los ataques más devastadores del clan Uzumaki basados bromas?" pensó Haku mientras caminaba con su Maestro.  
-Los equipos Genin que vimos allí ... ¿cuál fue tu opinión sobre ellos Haku ?- preguntó Naruto en un tono más serio ya que sentía que una perspectiva adicional sobre ellos podría ser beneficiosa.  
-Lamentablemente, no estaban a la altura de mis expectativas de lo que deberían ser los ninjas Naruto-sama. Eran débiles. Gimosos. Los únicos competentes entre ellos eran Aburame, el Nara e incluso la tímida Hyuuga- respondió Haku con Naruto enarcando una ceja hacia ella.  
-¿Cómo sabías que uno de ellos era un Nara?- preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.  
-La pereza en su postura fue un regalo de muerte. Sin mencionar el estilo del cabello y la forma en que hablo son signos clásicos de que alguien es del Clan Nara- respondió Haku con una sonrisa de Naruto.  
-Por supuesto. Aunque me sorprende que digas que la Hyuga tiene potencial. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que ella sí tiene talento, pero no esperaba que la eligieras entre el grupo- comentó Naruto mientras Haku se encogía de hombros.  
\- Llámelo Instinto. Veo mucho de mí mismo en ella. Antes de que Zabuza-sama me entrenara. Hay un potencial en la Hyuuga. Quienquiera que haya entrenado a la chica hasta este punto no lo está haciendo correctamente. No es culpa de su sensei. Más bien La familia de la niña tiene a Hinata-san aprendiendo de una manera que no le permite crecer más fuerte. Lejos de ser lo que he visto. Siento que Hinata-san está intentando y quiere liberar todo su potencial, pero tiene miedo de hacerlo. así que, y ha estado entrenando en secreto- dijo Haku con Naruto frunciendo el ceño.  
-¿Teoría?- preguntó Naruto en tono serio.

\- El clan de Hinata-san no lo hace o más bien no aprobará que vaya en contra de las tradiciones que ellos mismos han establecido. Algo que estoy seguro de que el sensei Jounin de la niña ha estado tratando de remediar cuando entrenó a su equipo para ayudar a Hinata a fortalecerse. Sin embargo, cuestiono el juicio de Kurenai-san al hacer que su equipo Genin participe tan pronto después de que se hayan convertido en un equipo Genin después de unos pocos meses - respondió Haku con Naruto asintiendo en total acuerdo, ya que estaban demasiado verdes para tal evento.  
-Estoy de acuerdo. No están listos. El Aburame sí, pero sin dos ninjas competentes para ayudarlo con el mismo nivel de compromiso, no puede avanzar. La niña Hyuga es demasiado tímida. Si ella fuera a participar ahora, no tengo la menor duda de que otro equipo Genin de otra aldea con más experiencia aplastaría a su equipo, y el resultado final no sería tan misericordioso. En cuanto al Inuzuka en el grupo ... él será la causa de su caída - agregó Naruto mientras sus ojos Ahora se redujo ante el pensamiento de Hinata o Shino sufriendo porque su arrogante y jactancioso compañero de equipo decidió actuar estúpidamente.  
Inaceptable.  
-¿Tu ataque al Inuzuka evitará que compitan?- Preguntó Tio con curiosidad mientras Naruto se encogía de hombros.  
\- Me es Desconocido. Por lo menos, pondrá al equipo en riesgo de ser eliminado desde el principio dependiendo de la primera parte de la prueba -respondió Naruto con todos asintiendo con la cabeza ya que su participación estaría en riesgo si eso sucedía, el Sandaime sin duda que lo usaría para impedirle participar en el exámen y lo menos que necesitaban y querían era ser eliminados de forma tan humillante.

Una acción de esa naturaleza estaba destinada a todos los equipos que se les cruzaran.

 **Y corte.**

 **Las cosas se ponen interesantes, ahora veremos como se desarrollan las cosas durante los exámenes.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	10. Un recuerdo trágico

**Un trágico recuerdo.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review.**

Por causas de fuerza mayor, se los debo esta ocasión.

 **Comenzamos.**

A solo dos días para que los exámenes chunin se llevarán a cabo en la Aldea, el equipo de Naruto, junto a Anko y Echidna se encontraban en la puerta oeste de la Aldea esperando a dos grupos de personas. Los dos grupos de personas que venían a los exámenes chunin eran muy conocidos de los ahí presentes y Dada su familiaridad y amistad, creyeron que sería un bonito gesto esperarlos en la puerta. Ambos grupos no decepcionaron, siendo el grupo de aprendizaje de la mayor de las mellizas del general Mifune, la hábil samurai Tashigi que venía platicando animada con la Sensei del equipo formado enteramente por mujeres provenientes de la aldea Nadeshiko.

-¡Oh vaya! No tenían porqué molestarse- comento Tokiwa la sensei del equipo además de la encargada de la seguridad del mismo- especialmente cuando ya han hecho más que suficiente con hospedarnos en el complejo Uzumaki.

-Concuerdo con Tokiwa san- enfatizó Tashigi, una belleza de ojos ónix y cabello ligeramente azulado, usaba anteojos rojos y traía una armadura samurai hecha para mujeres- Es un gran honor que estén esperando por nosotros, pero era algo innecesario.

-Dado la animosidad que hay hacia nuestra presencia, creemos que era una precaución muy necesaria- aclaro Echidna- por otro lado, las tres somos amigas, y ellos también lo son- dijo señalando a los adolescentes.

Ambas vieron en la dirección que la mujer señalaba, viendo cómo se saludaban todos entre ellos, como los buenos amigos que eran.

-Shizuka, Mutsumi, Margaret qué gusto verlas de nuevo- saludo animada Tionishia a las Kunoichi y a la amazona.

Gracias al estrecho vínculo que se había formado entre las Kuja y la aldea shinobi, Margaret había Sido enviada a la aldea con el objetivo de aprender de las artes shinobi, mientras que una afortunada Kunoichi ,fue enviada a la Isla de Amazon Lily con el fin de que la joven aprendiera todo lo que pudiera sobre el estilo de vida de las Kuja.

-¿Sabes algo?- inquirió burlonamente Mutsumi- desde que ustedes están en esta Aldea, al fin hay paz en el castillo. Ya nadie entra como tromba a nuestras habitaciones preguntando si queremos salir de compras.

La ogresa solo sonrió apenada por el comentario de la Kunoichi mientras Naruto y Demetrio charlaban con los aspirantes a Samurai.

-Ranju, Sanosuke, Kitami, es un placer verlos de nuevo- saludo el Uzumaki a los dos jóvenes y a la joven estrechando la mano de la adolescente mientras Demetrio chocaba las palmas con Ranju.

-Lo mismo Naruto Sama- saludo Sanosuke al Ojiazul que se cruzó de brazos al oír el saludo formal.

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas así si estamos en confianza- recordó el Uzumaki a su amigo Nikutai (equivalente a los Genin en el rango samurái) **(1)** .

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo sonriendo el aspirante a Chui- pero dadas las circunstancias, debemos actuar así, príncipe o no, exámenes o no, de momento somos tres novatos y su Shireikan Sensei que nos encontramos con un príncipe y su comitiva.

Y mientras charlaban, llendo a la Mansión Uzumaki, Tokiwa y Tashigi oían de Echidna, la "pequeña" diferencia de opinión que tuvo con el Hokage.

##############

 **Konoha dos días atrás.**

Echidna frunció el ceño ante el Hokage que estaba sentado frente a ella mientras sus dos ANBU flanqueaban al anciano. Ya era bastante malo que el Sandaime Hokage estuviera en esta casa, pero era aún peor al traer a sus dos esbirros cuando no eran bienvenidos en lo más mínimo. El viejo Kage afirmó estar aquí por negocios, pero la mujer no era ingenua y por eso se mantuvo alejada de él ,en términos de distancia.  
-¿Quieres que Naruto tome tu prueba de Genin?- cuestionó con una ceja levantada mientras sonaba curiosa de por qué el Hokage haría esto.  
Aparte de hacer al niño un Shinobi de Konoha yadi pueda caer bajo su autoridad. Algo que ya sabía, pero decidió darle bola  
-Sí, Si bien Naruto claramente ha tenido entrenamiento de ninja gracias a tu intervención, él todavía a los ojos de la mayoría sigue siendo un niño. Si Kami permitiera que algo le pasara a su madre y a usted ,antes de que se convirtiera en un adulto, a Naruto se le negaría todo esto. Una vez más- dijo Hiruzen con Echidna asintiendo, ya que sabía que esa parte era cierta.  
-Supongo que hay algo más que eso- comentó la peliazul, mientras que Hiruzen parecía un poco molesto por su mente capaz de ver a través de su excusa.  
-¿Políticamente? Sí. Konoha no puede de buena fe dejar que un niño que además es un principe se la pasé llendo y viniendo a través de las etapas de los exámenes chunin .Nos veríamos mal si lo hiciéramos. Así que si Naruto tomara nuestro examen y lo aprobara , se convertiría en un adulto legal - respondió Hiruzen con Echidna sonriéndole.  
-Por no hablar de evitar que tu aldea ninja se vea como un grupo de incompetentes y blandos a los ojos de tus clientes y los otros Daimyos en caso de que empiecen a hacer preguntas sobre por qué un príncipe está participando en los exámenes chunin- comentó sarcástica a Hiruzen que parecía más molesto por eso.  
-Aún así, para que la participación de Naruto sea oficialmente legal, debe convertirse en un ninja, y un adulto en los ojos de este pueblo para asegurarse de que no haya ramificaciones para nadie que acepte su participación- dijo Hiruzen mientras decía en secreto "se te puede culpar, ¡también!" con la esperanza de que ella entendiera que esto tenía que hacerse.  
-Sí, Sería problemático para Medea, Naruto y para mí, si no manejamos este pequeño problema antes de que se diera a conocer. Afortunadamente la guardia Espartana fue reconocida por Kiri, la Aldea Nadeshiko y por el País del Hierro como una fuerza militar oficial y por lo tanto al ser un legionarios (2) oficialmente mi ahijado es un adulto a los ojos de la principal corte legal en las naciones elementales- declaró Echidna con Hiruzen con el ceño fruncido.  
-Eso sería insuficiente- comenzó a protestar el Sandaime- Si Naruto…..  
-¿Realmente crees que Medea es lo suficientemente estúpida como para aceptar tus tontos términos y no asegurar que mi ahijado se mantenga alejado de Konoha sin importar qué? ¿Que no vería la verdad detrás de tu pequeño plan antes de que se formulará completamente en una sola oración? Lamentablemente te sobreestimas a ti mismo Sandaime Hokage - dijo Echidna mientras la serpiente en su hombro que era Anko siseó pesadamente al Hokage.  
-El chico pertenece a Konoha- dijo Hiruzen con tono enfadado.  
-Quiere decir que pertenece a su garganta debajo de la garganta de la aldea para que puedan presionarlos cuando lo deseen. Para desahogar su ira sin sentido y por cualquier, o mejor dicho, por todos los problemas con los que no pueden lidiar adecuadamente- respondió la ex sacerdotisa con Hiruzen frunció el ceño aún más.  
-Si es necesario, entonces sí. Si Naruto debe sufrir por el bien de Konoha, entonces debe sufrir por el bien mayor. Es uno de los muchos propósitos tristes por ser un Jinchuriki en este mundo- respondió Hiruzen viendo a Echidna frunciéndole el ceño.  
-Su madre y Uzumaki Mito nunca tuvieron que enfrentar una crueldad tan grande. ¿Por qué debería Naruto enfrentar tales dificultades? ¿Y solo, si puedo agregar?- Cuestionó la capitana mientras al Sandaime no le gustaba su línea de preguntas que investigaba el asunto.  
No solo eso, sino cómo supo que Mito fue la primera Jinchuriki para Kyuubi.  
-No tengo que responderte acerca de mis métodos- respondió Hiruzen antes de que Echidna se levantará lentamente como una sombra gigante de su silla, que había convertido en un trono con su magia, y fulminó con la mirada al Hokage con rabia. en sus ojos.  
-Cuando se trata de mi ahijado, voy a cuestionar sus métodos, y yo voy a tener respuestas de una manera ... U otra !- declarado furiosa, mientras el Hokage se tensaba y los dos ANBU que flanqueaban al Hokage hicieron lo mismo.  
-Naruto pertenece a Konoha y no evitarán que lo mantengamos aquí para defender al pueblo de sus enemigos- dijo Hiruzen antes de que Echidna hiciera algo que ni él, ni sus ANBU esperaban que ella hiciera.  
Ella rió, Ella se rió de forma un tanto malvada mientras estaba cubierta por una llama etérea Roja.  
-Entonces, ¿quieres probarme más, verdad? ¡Bien! ¡Veamos cuán fuertes son tus convicciones sobre las personas que hacen sacrificios cuando eres tú el que tenga que convertirse en un sacrificio así!- declaró ella antes de que derribara al Hokage y a los ANBU contra una pared mientras los mantenía atrapados.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Libéranos! ¡Libéranos ahora o serás acusada de asalto!- exigió Hiruzen, pero fue rechazado violentamente con su cuerpo dejando una fuerte huella en la pared, e hizo que el Hokage gritara de dolor.  
-¡Silencio! Creo que es hora de que finalmente pagues el precio por tus transgresiones y manipulaciones contra Naruto. Por lo tanto, pongo una maldición sobre ti Hiruzen Sarutobi. Una maldición que sólo se puede quitar su yo lo deseo. Una maldición que rodea tu muerte ¡Una maldición que rodea a un sacrificio ! En el mismo día de las Finales de los Exámenes Chuunin, ocurrirá un gran evento inesperado. La muerte misma descenderá sobre tu preciosa Konoha y muchos serán testigos de los horrores que la rodean. Los amigos sufrirán y morirán. Pero lo que va a caer sobre usted Sandaime Hokage es una muerte digna de alguien que predica hacer sacrificios por el bien mayor. Porque en este día, tu muerte será un sacrificio por el bien mayor, ya que mataras a la serpiente blanca que una vez persiguió tu pasado y se escondió en las sombras esperando atacar. ¡Atarás tu propia alma a esta serpiente blanca a través de la deidad que controla el final de la vida misma y asegurarás que esta amenaza ya no plague al mundo con sus maquinaciones para siempre en una batalla interminable en el vientre de esta deidad!- Declaró Echidna. Haciendo un poco de trampa. Ella y Meses habían visto con ayuda de su don de adivinación lo que ocurriría el día de los exámenes buscando cualquier cosa que el Sandaime planeara para mantener a Naruto en la Aldea. Imagen su sorpresa al ver la invasión y sus consecuencias.  
"¿De qué está hablando? ¿Se está refiriendo a Orochimaru? ¿Voy a matar a mi antiguo alumno a costa de mi propia vida?" pensó Hiruzen antes de sentir que su cuerpo abandonaba la pared y caía al suelo con sus dos ANBU.  
-Ahora, deja esta casa , Sarutobi . Deja la casa de Naruto y no vuelvas aquí. No con estos dos ninjas contigo ni con un ejército de ellos. Para cuando ocurra la Final del Examen de Chuunin ... necesitarás a todos tus ninjas para Los enemigos ansiosos por golpearte desde las sombras- declaró la mujer siniestramente a su forma caída.  
-¡Pagarás por atacarnos!-;exclamó uno de los ANBU , mientras se movía para derribarla.

-¡Jabalí, no!- exclamó Neko antes de que fuera testigo de cómo la mujer desintegraba al ANBU con su poder.  
-Sal, No regreses aquí con otra conspiración o viejo plan. Si lo haces, maldeciré a tu clan y a las familias de cualquier ninja que envíes en tu lugar. Me encargaré de que los clanes de Konoha caigan, sus familias estén muy arruinadas, y todos los que buscan culpar a alguien te culparán a ti- amenazó la hechicera, mientras señalaba al kage con un dedo estando él, aún en el suelo  
-Esto ... esto no ha terminado- susurró Hiruzen antes de que él y Neko salieran de la casa con el orgullo herido.  
-Oh, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sandaime Hokage. Esto no ha terminado. Oh no. ¡ Esto ... es solo el comienzo !- la mujer declaró, siniestramente ahora más para ella, con sus ojos brillando con igual poder ominoso.  
Echidna estaba segura de que Medea se encargaría de que el Sandaime y todos sus así llamados partidarios, ya sea que siguieran su punto de vista, o simplemente lo hicieran hasta que su propia meta se realizara a través de sus maquinaciones ... sufrieran antes de que la muerte los reclamara. Oh si. Ella traería humildad a este lugar y les haría saber el precio por tratar de usar a su precioso hijo. Y no solo Konoha tampoco. Oh no. Fueron los primeros de varios. Primero Konoha sería hecha un ejemplo, luego Suna por lo que le hicieron a Gaara. Luego Kiri por crear una sangrienta guerra civil sin sentido con personas que poseen líneas de sangre únicas. Entonces Iwa y Kumo lo seguirían si considerara que sus acciones son tan malas como si no peores.  
¿Y si alguna vez se encuentra con Orochimaru o alguien más tratando de llenar el vacío creado por sus acciones para simplemente repetir lo que ha estado sucediendo antes de su regreso? Ella también los rompería.  
Tanto ella como Naruto

#########################

 **Tiempo presente, Otogakure**

-Así que mi viejo sensei está teniendo problemas con su revoltoso Jinchuriki. ¡Qué bueno! - comentó Orochimaru con alegría en su voz al escuchar sobre los problemas del anciano.  
Sin duda, los Ancianos Shinobi y Danzō estaban empeorando las cosas para el viejo mono en términos de lograr que el Jinchuriki se sometiera. Incluso los Sannin sabían que los métodos de su sensei eran diferentes de sus compañeros de equipo, y Danzo cuando se trataba de obtener resultados. No solo eso, sino que Hiruzen estaba empezando a mostrar su edad físicamente y mentalmente, aparentemente debido al modo por el que trataba con todo lo que lo rodeaba. Honestamente, el hombre era demasiado viejo para ser Hokage. Claro que el Tsuchikage estaba en el mismo rango de edad y todavía podía pelear con los mejores de ellos, pero todos sabían que ser un Kage es un juego de hombres jóvenes. Orochimaru sabía que su sensei estaba envejeciendo con cada año que pasaba y las dificultades que el viejo mono podría haber manejado en su juventud ahora lo estaban derrotando. El hombre debería haber permanecido en el trabajo como Hokage durante unos buenos cinco años después de retirarse antes de designar a otra persona para asumir el trabajo. Es una pena que la apariencia envejecida de su sensei fuera superada solo por su creciente obstinación para entregarle el título a otra persona.  
Parte de Orochimaru en realidad sintió que debería haber escondido sus experimentos mejor antes de que su antiguo sensei entrara y encontrara su laboratorio secreto. Después de la muerte de Yondaime, el Sannin podría haberse convertido fácilmente en el sucesor del hombre, y procedió a hacer lo que deseaba de ahí en adelante. No solo eso, sino que Orochimaru no habría tenido que huir al Akatsuki por un tiempo para estar protegido de la implacable caza de Konoha por él. Por supuesto, la protección que proporcionó la organización no duró mucho tiempo cuando el líder descubrió que estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de tomar muestras genéticas de él con discreción para recrear sus ojos legendarios para sí mismo.  
¿Quién sabía que el hombre lo tomaría tan personalmente? Tal complejo de Dios. No es que la serpiente Sannin fuera alguien para hablar, pero era el principio del asunto.  
Esa moza que protege constantemente al líder de los Akatsuki, le quitó la mano y le quitó el Anillo de Akatsuki. O más bien, ella le quitó la mano antes de que él destruyera la mano, y el anillo en un acto de desafío final. La única razón por la que lo estaban dejando solo ahora es mantenerse bajo el radar hasta que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer su movimiento. Sus propias contribuciones habían fortalecido el Akatsuki y lo habían debilitado en su partida, entonces menos civil.  
Una pena realmente. Sasori fue un compañero maravilloso para trabajar.  
-Entonces, según nuestros espías Orochimaru-sama, Hiruzen cree que Medea está tratando de reunir a miembros del Clan Uzumaki bajo su propia bandera en su nación. También sospechamos que ella está detrás del secuestro de Tayuya y Karin, aunque no tenemos ninguna prueba real de que fuera ella - dijo un subordinado humildemente.  
-Ah, sí. Mis dos peones de pelo rojo. Nunca supe si realmente tenían sangre Uzumaki en sus venas- comentó Orochimaru con una pequeña mueca en su rostro, mientras sentía la punzada de su orgullo una vez más, recordando a las dos posibles Uzumaki que se llevaron justo debajo de su nariz.  
-El Kazekage también desea hablar con usted pronto Orochimaru-sama. En cuanto al plan general para invadir Konoha durante las Finales de los Examen Chuunin- agregó el shinobi al ver a Orochimaru suspirar por tener que lidiar con el Kazekage, que en la opinión de Orochimaru, era no solo el más débil, sino también el más incompetente de todos los Kage.  
Y sin embargo ... el hombre sería un excelente peón en sus planes. Era casi una pena que el Kazekage no viviera para ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas cuando comenzera la invasión.  
-Mantente atento a Konoha e infórmame sobre cualquier nuevo desarrollo que pueda captar mi interés. Te mataré si fallas- ordenó Orochimaru antes de irse.  
Tenía algunos preparativos finales que hacer y resultó que el Kazekage era parte de ello.  
Al menos su ropa y otras cosas varias de todos modos.

################  
 **Konoha ,días Después**  
-Los exámenes Chuunin comienzan mañana- comentó Naruto mientras comía con su madrina y los demás en la Mansión Uzumaki.  
-Lo se, Creo que sería interesante ir a ver a algunos de los posibles candidatos que acudiran a la Academia donde se celebra la primera parte- respondió Echidna mientras veía a Haku asentir con la cabeza.  
-Cuestiono los motivos de los tres Jounin que enviaron a sus equipos Genin tan pronto después de que se convirtieron en Genin hace unos meses- comentó Haku con Naruto asintiendo y su madre solo lo paso por alto.  
-No es de nuestra incumbencia, mi querida niña. Estos Jounin compiten entre sí y usan a su Genin para probar aún más cuál de ellos es el mejor sensei. Si matan a sus alumnos durante esta prueba, será culpa suya, y su propia estupidez. Nadie dijo nunca que existía tal cosa como un sensei perfecto cuando se trata de enseñar - dijo Echidna mientras Naruto estaba preocupado.  
-Madrina ... tengo una pregunta que deseo hacer- dijo Naruto mientras recogía su comida.  
\- Pregunta muchacho. Sea lo que sea, no me ofenderé- dijo Echt mientras le daba un mordisco a su comida.  
-Conocí a esta chica de uno de los equipos Genin que participan en los exámenes Chuunin. Sentí que la conocía cuando era más joven, pero mi mente es ... confusa sobre el tema. ¿Podrías usar tu poder para averiguar por qué me parece tan familiar? -cuestionó Naruto con su madrina, se detuvo de tomar un bocado de su comida para mirar a Naruto con curiosidad antes de ver a Haku asentir con la confirmación de ver la reacción de la rubia ante la niña Hyuuga.  
-Muy bien. Aunque ten en cuenta mi muchachi que usar mis poderes para sumergirme en esos recuerdos podría ser más problemático de lo que vale -advirtió Echidna con Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza antes de volver a comer.

 **Oficina de Hokage.**  
-Así que Mizuki está muerto- concluyó Hiruzen con un suspiro.  
-Sí, Determinamos que la causa era veneno de serpiente por un mordisco en su muñeca. Ya sospechábamos que el hombre era un traidor a Konoha y que trabajaba para Orochimaru a partir de sus acciones pasadas, por lo que su muerte significa poco para nosotros- comentó Koharu gracias a una nota que escribió en una pizarra blanca del tamaño de un cuaderno de dibujo, mientras Hiruzen asintió con la cabeza, aunque no le gustó el hecho de que sus ANBU y la inteligencia de la aldea en general, no vieran a ese espia en un área tan estratégica como la academia Shinobi- ¿Y que piensas hacer con la Unidad de Yosu Uchiha?- añadió

El Kage solo hizo una mueca de frustración, a sus espaldas ambos consejeros enviaron al Uchiha y a varios ANBU de su unidad (todos del clan Uchiha) a intentar capturar a Naruto . Y todos fueron encontrados en la oficina del Kage, o al menos partes de ellos.

-Solo serán agregados al monumento conmemorativo, es lo único que puedo hacer, además debiste haberme consultado sobre tus acciones al tratar de atrapar a Naruto antes del examen. Intentar hacer eso es un suicidio político y ambos lo saben- dijo el Sandaime con su ex Compañeros de equipo que parecían que realmente no les importaba.  
-Con el debido respeto Hiruzen, sentimos que era necesario mantener a la Kyuubi Jinchuriki bajo un entorno más controlado con las leyes de la aldea. Si tuviéramos que matar a la mujer que tenía el poder sobre la Jinchuriki, podríamos usar su estado como un para que Tsunade se convierta en su tutor legal, y usarla para recuperar el control de él- respondió Homura, ya que Echidna aún no había eliminado el poder que había atado la boca de Koharu.  
Y ella todavía estaba muy molesta por eso. Ella tenía que tener una IV utilizada para proporcionar nutrientes para su cuerpo.  
\- ¿Y crees que no pensé en esa posibilidad?- le recriminó su ex compañero de equipo-. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que tal ruta causaría que Naruto arremetiera, y posiblemente desencadenara al Kyuubi justo antes de que tuviéramos una remota posibilidad de detenerlo. La violencia causada debilitaría considerablemente a Konoha y a nuestros enemigos Usarían nuestro momento de debilidad para aplastarnos- dijo Hiruzen como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.  
-Hay ciertos protocolos establecidos para evitar que ocurra algo así. Fueron desarrollados por Jiraiya y por ti mismo en secreto después de que Kushina se convirtiera en la nueva Jinchuriki- comentó Homura con Hiruzen frunciéndole el ceño.  
-Y harás bien en mantener la boca cerrada en ese asunto, Homura. Esos protocolos se implementaron en el caso de que Kushina perdiera el control del Biju dentro de ella. Mito y Minato pueden haber tenido fe en Kushina para mantener al zorro Bay y ser leales a Konoha, pero no lo hicimos. Esos protocolos específicos solo se utilizarán cuando Medea ya no sea un factor para eliminarlos. Su capacidad para eliminar sellos no importa la complejidad no es algo que podamos dejar de lado al arriesgarnos si jugamos nuestra mano demasiado pronto- dijo Hiruzen con Homura frunciendo el ceño aún más.  
-El Jinchuriki debería haber sido monitoreado apropiadamente Hiruzen. Dejaste que toda esta situación sucediera y se salga completamente de control al poner la futura arma de nuestro pueblo en una posición demasiado expuesta a simple vista- recriminó Homura con Hiruzen frunciéndole el ceño.  
-¿Y tu alternativa con Danzo es mejor al convertir a Naruto en un arma sin emociones sin sentido de sí mismo? Habría fracasado en absoluto. Los Jinchuriki necesitan sus emociones no solo para mantener a raya a los Biju que mantienen a raya, sino que alcanzan su máximo potencial- respondió el Kage con Homura frunció el ceño aún más y también lo hizo Koharu.  
-Podríamos manejar la primera parte con algunos sellos bien colocados en su mente y lo sabes, Hiruzen. Además, no creemos que se deba permitir a un Jinchuriki alcanzar su máximo potencial. Tales ideas podrían hacerles creer que son mejores que ellos. Nosotros somos gente normal y no podemos tener eso. Los jinchuriki son abominaciones de la naturaleza. Las abominaciones que los humanos creamos para la guerra y deben ser controladas como tales para asegurarnos de que no destruyan nuestra base de poder- dijo Homura con Koharu asintiendo.  
-Hashirama sensei y Tobirama sensei dirían algo diferente- respondió el Kage con Homura burlándose de la mención de sus antiguos maestros cuando eran solo Genin.  
-No me importa el juicio de dos hombres muertos del Clan Senju. Hashirama estaba durmiendo con la mujer que se convertiría en la primera arma de Konoha y Tobirama era demasiado sentimental para evitar que su hermano se apegara demasiado a ella- comento Homura, Mientras que el ceño de Hiruzen aumentaba.  
-Debo recordarte, que fue por esos tres que Konoha existe. Fue a través de esos tres que incluso tuvimos al Kyuubi durante tanto tiempo como lo hicimos.¿ O preferirías que esos tres dejaran que Madara usara al Kyuubi para aplastar a Konoha por no haber sido nombrado el Hokage hace tantos años?- respondió Hiruzen, mientras que Homura solo entrecerró los ojos y Koharu hizo lo mismo.  
-Todos los nombres mencionados están muertos. Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito y Madara están todos muertos, Hiruzen. Somos el presente. Establecemos política ahora. Pensar en lo que un montón de leyendas muertas de su tiempo harían si aún estuvieran vivos no es algo en lo que debas centrarte ahora. Hay que concentrarnos en capturar al Kyuubi Jinchuriki a o te vas a arriesgar a que el concejo de Konoha te reemplace por un Hokage que piensa como el resto del cuerpo gobernante cómo debe manejarse a nuestro Jinchuriki -dijo Homura antes de que él y Koharu se fueran de la habitación.  
-Te dije que esos dos idiotas piensan más como Danzō- comentó Jiraiya desde la ventana mientras su Sensei suspiraba.  
-Sé que lo hacen, Pero su posición en el Consejo Shinobi es demasiado profunda en el control del poder y no puedo eliminarlos. Hay demasiados secretos que esos dos saben. Si tales secretos fueran a salir a través de Homura y Koharu fuera A pesar de que los eliminé de sus posiciones de poder ... - dijo Hiruzen con Jiraiya haciendo una mueca.  
-Bueno ... Koharu no parece que ella pueda hablar pronto. Homura podría ser "eliminado" si dieras la orden. Aun así, no me gustaría que pasaran por alto ciertas medidas en caso de que fueran retirado de sus posiciones de poder. Sin mencionar que Danzō probablemente los ayudaría como otra forma de molestarte y hacer una jugada por el asiento de Hokage ,una vez que los jubilaras- comentó Jiraiya mientras Hiruzen asintió. -Lo sé. Planeo que Tsunade se haga cargo del cargo de Hokage una vez que terminen los exámenes Chuunin. Ya le hablé de eso- argumento el Sandaime con la cara de Jiraiya poniéndose seria.  
-¿Todavía estás pensando en esa estúpida "maldición" que esa mujer te impuso? ¿En la que ella esencialmente te hace morir el día de las finales de los exámenes dChuunin?- preguntó Jiraiya con Hiruzen asintiendo.  
-Sí y no, por supuesto que No creo en las maldiciones, Jiraiya. Creo en el poder del chakra, los nueve Biju, la Voluntad del Fuego, el Ninjutsu, el Genjutsu, el Taijutsu, el Fuinjutsu y el Sabio de los Seis Senderos. Pero no creo en maldiciones que predicen la muerte de uno. De todos modos, me estoy asegurando de que Konoha tenga un futuro al nombrar a Tsunade como mi sucesora en caso de que ocurra algo así- explicó dijo Hiruzen con Jiraiya asintiendo, aunque todavía no le gustaba la idea.  
-Tsunade ha estado ... a la deriva, lejos del plan. Si ella se convirte en Hokage y nueva tutora del niño, al mismo tiempo ... Creo que Tsunade podría abandonar la posición y tomar Naruto fuera de Konoha- comentó Jiraiya con el ceño fruncido Hiruzen .  
-Confío en que si eso sucede, ¿podrás detenerla?- preguntó Hiruzen con Jiraiya asintiendo con la cabeza, tras meditarlo un poco  
-Lo haré si ella no coopera , sensei. También me convertiré en Hokage en el lugar de Tsunade si eso sucede- respondió Jiraiya sabiendo que Konoha necesitaría un Hokage adecuado en caso de que Hiruzen muriera y Tsunade no estuviera dispuesto a ser Hokage.  
-Lo sé. Debemos detener a esta mujer Jiraiya. A toda costa- comentó Hiruzen firmemente a su ex alumno.  
-Kakashi o cualquier otro ganará sensei, incluso si las cosas escalan y al final Yo soy el último en pelear, no pienso perder . No te preocupes. Una vez que tengamos a Naruto sobre una base legal, las cosas deberían ser más fáciles para nosotros a largo plazo- comentó Jiraiya con Hiruzen asintiendo de acuerdo, pero tenía algunas dudas.  
-¿Cómo está el progreso de los otros y el tuyo con su entrenamiento para el combate de exhibición ? -Preguntó el Sandaime con Jiraiya encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Creo que en términos generales, el progreso es constante. Deberíamos estar listos para lo que sea que Medea nos arroje- respondió Jiraiya con Hiruzen pensando en otra cosa.  
-¿Crees que Naruto usará el chakra de Kyuubi? ¿Crees que se le ha dado acceso al chico?- Preguntó Hiruzen con Jiraiya pensando en ello.  
-Tal vez, Tal vez no. Es difícil de decir. No sentí nada remotamente parecido con eso en Naruto y dudo que incluso Medea manipule el sello que sostiene al Kyuubi. Si algo le sucede al sello, el gaki morirá como resultado. , y no creo que ella se arriesgue tras saber que ese es el más posible resultado- respondió Jiraiya con su Sensei asintiendo.  
-De todos modos, prepara los medios para combatir su poder s,i Naruto decide desatar algo así- ordenó el Sandaime con Jiraiya asintiendo y saltando por la ventana.

Ciertamente debía de darle a los shinobi de Konoha cualquier ventaja posible, más aún si romanos en cuenta que además de la Guardia Espartana, por primera vez estaría participando el País del Hierro.

################

 **Mansión Uzumaki, tiempo presente.**  
-¿Estás seguro de esto, Naruto? El recuerdo de esta niña o de la niña puede no ser tan importante como crees- dijo Echidna mientras se sentaba frente a su hijo sentado en posición meditativa.  
-Lo sé, solo ... solo quiero saber por qué el recuerdo es borroso. ¿Por qué todo lo que la rodea es extraño para mí?- cuestionó Naruto mientras sentía que esto era una picazón que quería ... necesitaba rascar o de lo contrario su mente se volvería loca.  
-Muy bien, concéntrate en la niña y mira mis ojos. Concéntrate en el recuerdo que tienes de ella y deja que tu mente divague- ordenó la peliazul mientras ella usaba su magia para que la memoria del Uzumaki se viera en una pequeña bandeja con agua, así que ella, Naruto , y Haku podían ver claramente lo que el Uzumaki recordará.

##

 **Dos semanas antes de que Naruto conociera a Medea.**  
Naruto estaba en el parque. Solo, su ropa está un poco sucia, pero limpia en comparación con otros días, y ni siquiera estába rota esta vez. Las cosas lo estaban buscando por una vez. Ahora, si solo tuviera un solo amigo con quien jugar ya que estaba tan solo. Todo lo que quería Naruto era un amigo. ¡Un amigo! ¡solo por hoy! ¿Eso es mucho pedir?  
Lamentablemente, parecía ser demasiado pedir, ya que los padres de los niños que lo rodeaban le decían a sus hijos que se mantuvieran alejados del "niño demonio" o serían castigados. Cuando se les pregunta por qué deben mantenerse alejados? ¿O por qué serían castigados? Los padres solo dirían "haz lo que se te dice" o "porque yo lo dije" al respecto antes de llevar a su hijo o hijos a otro lugar lejos de Naruto.  
Habilidades de crianza maravillosas por parte de los adultos, ¿verdad?  
En cualquier caso, Naruto se encontró caminando solo por el parque, esperando que un amigo lo acompañara y jugara con él. Incluso si solo por un solo día. ¡Una hora! Tal vez la mitad de eso! ¡Sólo quería un amigo con quien jugar!  
Mientras caminaba un poco más, algo había llamado la atención de Naruto en forma de un ruido, o más bien un par de ruidos. Sobre todo el sonido de los niños hablando. Pero estaba en la forma en que estaban hablando. Se reían, lo cual era comprensible, pero Naruto sintió que este tipo de risa carecía de cierta ... felicidad que uno encuentra en otro niño. Esta risa fue una especie de risa cruel. El mismo tipo de risa que escuchó de los adultos cuando a veces lo atacaron.  
Mirando por encima de un arbusto, Naruto vio lo que estaba pasando para causar un sonido tan familiar, y lo que vio no le sentó bien. Ni un poco.  
-¡Alfeñique!  
-¡Monstruo!  
-¡Bicho raro!  
-¡Lloróna!  
Los insultos estaban siendo lanzados por un grupo de niños varios años mayores que Naruto. Tenían por lo menos el doble de su edad, algunos eran el doble de altos, y todos tenían la misma mirada mezquina en sus ojos. La única diferencia entre estos niños ahora en comparación con sus padres fue (aparte de los jóvenes y de la edad), las palabras hirientes utilizadas por estos niños no estaban dirigidas a él (los adultos usaron palabras mucho más odiosas y maduras) por una vez.  
Estaban dirigidos a una niña. Una chica con cabello azul, piel color crema y ojos color lavanda que hacían creer que era ciega cuando en realidad no lo era. Esta chica tenía la edad de Naruto y se encogía de miedo frente a estos chicos, quienes la acosaban por el hecho de que ella era diferente.  
¡Los idiotas! ¿Y dónde estaban los padres de la niña? Por supuesto, Naruto sabía que no todos tenían ambos padres, ¡y en algunos casos no tenían ninguno! El Orfanato había demostrado eso en toda su crueldad cuando vivía allí bajo el gobierno tiránico de la Matrona y su Caña Sangrienta de la Muerte. Pero aun así, nadie debería elegir a una chica indefensa, que sin duda fue al parque para divertirse, y tal vez encontrar un amigo.  
¡Como él!  
Al ver su gran oportunidad no solo de hacer lo correcto, sino de sacar a un posible amigo en el proceso, Naruto entró en acción y sorprendió a los idiotas con un ataque furtivo. El ataque en sí no fue muy inteligente o muy bueno. ¡Pero funcionó! Naruto se había colado y saltó sobre el matón más grande, más alto y, en última instancia, más fuerte de ellos antes de morderlo en la oreja. El resultado final había hecho que el gran líder del grupo gritara de miedo y de dolor, como una niña pequeña al ver a un insecto subiendo por su pierna por primera vez. El imbécil estaba tan en pánico y dolor que se movía como un animal salvaje, golpeando a los miembros de su grupo cuando intentaban calmarlo, y sacó a Naruto (ahora notado) de su espalda.  
Terminó con la mayor parte del grupo de chicos eliminados y el líder huyendo mientras le gritaba a su mamá sobre su oreja ligeramente sangrante, lo cual fue posible gracias a los dientes afilados de un niño de 5 años.  
-Oye, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Naruto a la tímida chica, quien lo miró con asombro, y solo pudo asentir ante su pregunta.  
&S-sí. ¿Quién eres?- preguntó la chica mientras esperaba secretamente que él no fuera otro matón como los otros.  
-¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- respondió Naruto con curiosidad mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.  
-H-Hyuuga HH-Hinata- dijo Hinata mientras lo miraba tímidamente.  
-¿Hinata? Ese es un bonito nombre. Te queda bien- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa e hizo que la chica se sonrojara aún más.  
-¡Hinata-sama! ¡Hinata-sama!- Llegaron las palabras de un adulto, que apareció apenas unos segundos después, y era otra persona con ojos similares.  
Aunque no tenían nada del calor que Hinata había mostrado a Naruto.  
-Ko-san!- respondió Hinata felizmente mientras miraba al tutor asignado de su padre para vigilar a su persona.  
-Hinata-sama, ¿dónde has estado? Tu padre no quiso …-, le reprendió Ko antes de detenerse y ver a Naruto de pie junto a la niña.  
Y procedió a fulminar con la mirada al rubio.

-Yo estaba siendo molestada por algunos matones. N-Naruto-kun me salvó de ellos- respondió Hinata sin comprender que la repentina mirada de Ko apuntaba a su nuevo amigo y no a sí misma.  
-Eso es Irrelevante Hinata-sama. Ya no puedes hablar con este chico- respondió Ko antes de que él la agarrara y comenzara a arrastrarla a pesar de la protesta de Hinata.  
-¡Oye! ¡Deja a Hinata-chan sola!- exclamó Naruto antes de saltar al aire y planear hundir sus dientes en el adulto como lo hizo con esos niños.  
Desafortunadamente para su plan de ataque, el Hyuuga no fue atrapado tan fácilmente con la guardia baja. Por un lado, él tenía el Byakugan. Dos, era un ninja entrenado de la familia Branch, por lo que podía sentir el ataque sin sus ojos activos. Tercero, Naruto básicamente había declarado sus intenciones antes incluso de hacer su movimiento.  
Y pagó por ello con un golpe de puño suave en sus costillas con suficiente fuerza que lo envió a un árbol.  
-¡Naruto kun!- exclamó Hinata con preocupación antes de que una vez más fuera arrastrada lejos del niño que la salvó.  
-Suficiente Hinata-sama. Vamos a hablar con tu padre cuando regresemos a casa. Por tu bien, espero que Hiashi-sama esté relativamente de buen humor. Aunque no tendría muchas esperanzas- comentó Ko mientras arrastraba La niña que protestaba lejos.  
-Tonto. Le haré una broma a él y a aquellos como él muy pronto. Si puedo caminar- susurró Naruto mientras sostenía sus costillas donde Hyuuga lo había golpeado.  
Al menos no podría ser peor.  
-¡¿Dónde estás, demonio ?! ¡Te voy a dar un escarmiento por lastimar a mi hijo!- exclamó una mujer enojada sosteniendo un arma contundente en su mano.  
-¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?- Susurró Naruto sabiendo que tenía que escapar en silencio antes de que la mujer descubriera su ubicación.

 **Oficina de Hokage ,Al día siguiente**  
Naruto gimió cuando sintió que se despertaba cuando lo ataban a una silla con dos ANBU a cada lado y el Hokage no parecía complacido.  
A la derecha del niño, justo al pasar uno de los ANBU, estaba Hyuuga Hiashi con una expresión ilegible en su rostro.  
-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Naruto?- Preguntó Hiruzen con calma mientras Naruto negaba con la cabeza.  
-No. Ni siquiera hice una broma a nadie- respondió Naruto mientras Hiruzen miró a Hiashi por un segundo y luego al chico.  
-Recibí un informe ayer de que atacabas a varios niños en el parque. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, estabas acosando a la heredera Hyuuga de todas las personas en el proceso- dijo el Sandaime mientras Naruto parecía sorprendido.  
-¿Qué? ¡¿Quién te dijo eso ?! ¡Es una mentira! ¡Ayudé a Hinata-chan y la protegí de esos idiotas!- protestó Naruto mientras luchaba por salir de sus ataduras.  
-Los padres de los chicos con los que golpeaste presentaron una queja en tu contra. No solo eso, sino que el Jefe del Clan Hyuuga aquí presente está exigiendo que te castiguen por lastimar a su hija- agregó el Sandaime mientras que Naruto lo miró sorprendido y luego a Hiashi.  
-¿Y qué hay de los idiotas que estaban molestando a Hinata-chan? Si voy a ser castigado injustamente, ellos también deberían ser castigados. ¿Y qué hay de ese tipo que se la llevó? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ki? Ku? ¿Ko? ¡Sí! ¡Ko! ¿Debería ser castigado por no proteger a Hinata-chan como lo hice yo? -dijo Naruto mientras el Hokage miraba a Hiashi, que parecía que alguien le había hecho tragar limones expirados, y de alguna manera hizo que las semillas crecieran en su estómago.  
-A pesar de eso, Naruto, no tenías por qué involucrarte con esos chicos. En cuanto a la Hyuuga asignada para proteger a la pequeña Hinata, Hiashi me ha asegurado que Ko ha sido debidamente disciplinado y que tiene un nuevo guardián cuando está fuera de los muros del clan. Todo lo queda es castigarte- respondió el Hokage mientras Naruto seguía frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo.  
-¿Por qué no están castigando a esos matones?- preguntó Naruto mientras Hiruzen parecía culpable por un segundo.  
-Esos "matones", como los llamas Naruto, son los hijos o parientes cercanos de varios miembros del Consejo que me ayudan a gobernar Konoha. Han dejado claro que debes ser castigado o harán que mi trabajo sea mucho más difícil- respondió Hiruzen mientras el chico fruncía el ceño aún más con la mirada de alguien que había sido traicionado por alguien cercano a ellos.  
-¿Y cuál es mi castigo?- preguntó Naruto con un pequeño indicio de que el castigo era doloroso por decir lo menos.  
-No soy tu enemigo, Naruto. Pude llegar a un acuerdo con todos los involucrados en este pequeño asunto. Los diferentes miembros del Consejo relacionados con esos muchachos exigieron que te golpearan severamente. Incluso a nivel público. Hiashi se ha ofrecido a apaciguarlos entregando algunos golpes muy dolorosos en tu cuerpo con su Taijutsu en esta sala. Una vez más, pude convencer a todas las partes involucradas de que era demasiado extremo. Como tal, el castigo que decidí dar es eliminar tus recuerdos del incidente. y de la hija de Hiashi de tu mente -dijo el Sandaime mientras Naruto se veía horrorizado ante la idea de que su primer amigo fuera removido de su mente.  
-¡¿Qué ?! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Hinata-chan y yo nos hicimos amigos!- protestó Naruto mientras el ANBU a cada lado de él mantenía al niño en su lugar.  
-Lo siento, Naruto, pero es lo mejor. Te prometo que las cosas mejorarán con el tiempo- dijo Hiruzen mientras Naruto miraba con más dureza la traición del hombre.  
-Mentiroso- susurró Naruto en un tono de enojo que sorprendió al Hokage con la guardia baja por la repentina declaración antes de que el anciano líder asintiera con la cabeza a Inoichi detrás del chico.  
Resistencia a la señal, gritos de protesta y, finalmente, un chico caído más tarde ... el proceso terminó.  
-Está hecho ... en su mayor parte-, respondió Inoichi con calma y cansancio mientras Hiashi fruncía el ceño.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con "en su mayor parte" Inoichi?- preguntó Hiashi mientras Inoichi fruncía el ceño y suspiraba.  
-Retiré con éxito la memoria que Naruto tiene de ayer en el parque con tu hija y esos niños. Por cierto, Hiashi, el chico me estaba diciendo la verdad por lo que pude ver. Esos niños se metieron con tu hija y su tutor no estaba en ninguna parte. El hecho de que estés del lado de los atacantes de tu hija me preocupa un poco, pero estoy divagando. El punto es que elimine la memoria en su mayor parte, pero hay una ... imagen persistente de Hinata en su mente. no podía eliminarlo. Era una imagen mental de ella de la que no podía deshacerme por completo por alguna razón. Él se estaba resistiendo demasiado y no quería arriesgarme a que el zorro que estaba dentro de él se moviera por la repentina intrusión- explicó Inoichi con Hiashi frunciendo el ceño.  
-¡Quítatelo! ¡Todo! ¡Ese fue el acuerdo! Me aseguraste que el chico no recordaría nada, Hiruzen. ¡Ni una sola pieza!- ordenó Hiashi haciendo que el Sandaime levantara una mano para que el Hyuuga detuviera su perorata y permitiera a Inoichi continuar.  
-En el mejor de los casos, cuando el niño crezca, será un vago recuerdo lejano. Es probable que ni siquiera la reconozca a medida que crecen. Y cuanto menor es la interacción que ambos tienen en los próximos años, más probable será que el recuerdo de Hinata se desvanecerá naturalmente por sí solo. En el mejor de los casos, la imagen que Naruto tiene de ella en este momento es una simple mancha, una imagen idealizada de la que considera una amiga ideal- explicó Inoichi mientras Hiashi frunció el ceño con enojo antes de mirar al niño.  
-Mantenlo alejado de mi hija, Hiruzen. O acabaré personalmente con el chico . No me importa lo valioso que sea para Konoha. No me importa lo que sea para el pueblo o para ti. El chico es inmundo . No voy a tener su ... hedor en mi hija. Ya es lo suficientemente malo que ella no quiere seguir los caminos del clan. No necesito esto a su alrededor para empeorar las cosas- comentó Hiashi con frialdad antes de irse la habitación.  
-No deberías ceder a sus demandas Hokage-sama. Tú eres el Hokage. Tu palabra es ley. ¿Por qué te comprometes y cedes a sus demandas tan fácilmente? Sabes que Naruto tenía razón al hacer lo que hizo. Esos chicos no hicieron algo lejana mente justificable y ni siquiera son castigados por sus padres por sus acciones contra Hinata. De hecho, los padres y los miembros de su familia en el hospital mimaron a todos esos mocosos por las llamadas "heridas" que los médicos trataban. Al prometer que Naruto sería golpeado salvajemente cuando regresaran a casa. Entonces, ¿por qué estás tirando al niño a los lobos?- Preguntó Inoichi mientras veía el viejo suspiro de Kage.  
-Debido a que el Hokage es solo el líder de un pueblo, siempre y cuando el pueblo lo apoye en sus decisiones. Si no hago algo para aplacarlos, básicamente pierdo el control de los Consejos cuando se trata de obtener apoyo para decisiones clave. Si los pierdo de esta manera, la gente los seguirá y exigirá que alguien tome mi lugar. Alguien que seguirá los deseos de la gente en Konoha. Alguien que escuchará sus gritos de protesta y arreglará los "errores" que cometí con Naruto. Alguien como Danzō. Por el bien de Konoha en su conjunto, debo sacrificar a Naruto para calmar a las masas aquí en la aldea, y asegurar que otros en el poder no ganen la posición necesaria para tomar esta posición de mí para moldear la aldea a su propia imagen mental- explicó el Sandaime con Inoichi sacudiendo la cabeza.  
-Con el debido respeto, Hokage-sama, está tratando esta situación como si se tratara un resfriado común que puede remediarse con algunas opciones de tratamiento bien colocadas para curarlo. Cuando en realidad debería ver esto como una epidemia en toda regla y tomar medidas mucho mayores para manejar esto antes de que sea demasiado grande incluso para ti. De hecho estas acciones me obligan a cuestionar tu capacidad para continuar ejecutando Konoha correctamente de la forma en que se ejecuta desde que regresaste como Hokage - respondió Inoichi antes de salir de la habitación.  
Y dejando a Hiruzen en sus pensamientos mientras mira a un inconsciente Naruto.

-¡Ese viejo tonto ... bastardo hijo de puta ! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que una imagen de esa chica por lo que vi era importante de alguna manera!-;exclamó Naruto enojado mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos con aberturas para las pupilas.  
-De acuerdo. Una decisión tan tonta por parte de Hokage- comentó Echidna mientras Haku parecía enfurecida por las acciones del Hokage.  
-No tenía derecho a negarle a Naruto-sama el recuerdo de su primer amiga. Tal acto no es adecuado para un Kage de cualquier aldea- agregó Haku con Naruto asintiendo.  
-Pero tiene sentido ahora. Tiene sentido por qué esos miembros del Clan Hyuuga me atacaron dos días después. No lo entendí en ese momento y el Hokage no me dio ninguna respuesta al porqué me habían golpeado. Afirmó que fueron castigados, pero en el fondo ... En el fondo sabía que el anciano estaba mintiendo al respecto- comentó Naruto enojado mientras el charka carmesí comenzó a escaparse de su cuerpo debido a la cruel injusticia de todo el asunto.  
-Cálmate Naruto-sama. Estás filtrando el chakra del Kyuubi- dijo Haku mientras Naruto cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en calmarse.  
\- Lo sé. Gracias Haku-chan- comentó Naruto con Haku sonriendo y encontrándose a sí misma sonrojándose un poco con respecto a su agradecimiento.  
\- Nos ocuparemos de la estupidez de Sandaime Hokage a su debido tiempo. Por ahora, concentrémonos en las distintas etapas de los exámenes de Chuunin- dijo Echidna mientras Naruto respiraba dentro y fuera por unos segundos para bajar la ira antes de asentir, sabiendo que el momento de obtener retribución por los pecados pasados contra él algún día sucederá pronto.  
En lo profundo de su cuerpo, el Kyuubi se movió dentro, y a pesar de la situación de estar sellado dentro del niño ... el Biju simplemente sonrió con una pequeña risita dejando su garganta.  
El Biju había dormido durante años. Manteniéndose en silencio. Solo podía sentir el sello tirando con fuerza de su chakra cada cierto tiempo, dandole a su carcelero un impulso de curación cuando era herido. Algo que el zorro sabía que ocurría con más frecuencia de la que debería, incluso con respecto a sus otros hermanos. Fue lo que hizo que el Biju se enojara y se movieran más a menudo que nadie, incluso Naruto lo sabía. El sello de Yondaime se había tensado durante años desde que se colocó sobre el niño. Había estado tratando de mantener a su prisionero encerrado dentro del chico a raya mientras usaba el chakra de su contenedor y la fuerza de voluntad para mantener al Biju contenido. Con el propio chakra del Biju filtrando en el sello mismo, aumentando la capacidad de chakra del niño más allá de cualquier persona de su edad, o de cualquier otra persona cuando sea adulto,  
Casi cruel y crudo. Sin embargo, eficaz de todos modos.  
Aun así, el Kyuubi estaba viendo lo ocurrido con el muchacho, y miro a través de los recuerdos de su contenedor, viendo algo que era bastante interesante. Al principio, enojado por la forma en que Konoha trató al niño solo para llegar a su odiado enemigo, asumieron que era culpable de atacarlos simplemente porque era solo una "bestia sin mente" en sus ojos. ¡Decir ah! Los seres humanos tontos. Como si tal cosa sucediera. En el peor de los casos, el niño moriría, y sí, el zorro moriría con él. Pero para el zorro mismo, sería una muerte indolora. Algo que Naruto no habría tenido si Konoha hubiera salido con la suya.  
Pero a lo largo del tiempo vino Medea y todo cambió. ¿Quién sabía que el chico tuvo tanta suerte en cambiar el resultado de su vida? Fue solo después de ver todo hasta que el Biju se dio cuenta de que su carcelero era una vez en una era y una MUY LARGA, conocida solo por unos pocos muy raros como un predestinado . Alguien que, como lo sugiere el título, atraviesa el destino y el destino de otros como una espada. Algo que estaba destinado a suceder o debería haber sucedido sería cambiado por una sola persona a donde fuera que esté Predestinado fuera. ¿Alguien estaba a punto de morir? Naruto podría cambiar ese resultado. ¿Alguien estaba a punto de ganar? ¿O perder? Naruto cambia el resultado de una manera inesperada.  
El poder de cambiar los resultados se cree que ya está escrito en piedra.  
Un contenedor tan interesante.  
Uno que vale la pena proteger. Uno que vale la pena ayudar cuando necesita ayuda de hecho.  
No solo eso, sino que su madre sustituta tampoco se quedó atrás con su poder, y aunque el Biju no lo admitiría ... ella lo asustó. Tal dominio sobre la naturaleza misma no se había visto desde mucho antes de que su Padre lo creara a él y a los otros ocho seres que llamaba hermanos . Incluso su propio Padre, el Sabio de los Seis Senderos, era un novato en comparación con esta mujer, y ella solo se había fortalecido desde que el niño la liberó. El zorro había sentido que el tirón de su poder se hacía más evidente durante algún tiempo en los años que coincidían con el regreso de la bruja oscura al mundo. Por el aspecto de los recuerdos que tenía Naruto, el zorro pudo determinar que Medea se había estado alimentando de su chakra para recuperar su fuerza perdida, y había tenido éxito en el proceso.  
Además de un interés adicional, si el simple hecho de que continuará alimentándose era alguna indicación. De hecho, la mujer había dejado de alimentarse del chakra del Biju, y solo se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba en el proceso.  
Naruto ciertamente había encontrado una Madre apropiada. Una que era muy fuerte, poderosa, inteligente, y te destrozaría si la mirabas mal. En realidad, hizo al Kyuubi sentirse un poco envidioso. ¿Por qué el Sabio no pudo encontrar a una mujer así? Claro que el hombre había encontrado una buena chica para tener dos hijos, pero uno de ellos se convirtió en un imbécil hambriento de poder, y el otro era un imbécil débil que constantemente necesitaba la ayuda de los demás. Claro que este último tenía un buen ideal destinado a ayudar al mundo a convertirse en una entidad única, pero carecía del poder necesario para que esto sucediera. Dicho poder necesario estaba en manos del más viejo de los hijos del Sabio y se había convertido en un imbécil rencoroso cuando su Padre eligió al más joven sobre él para que fuera el Heredero.  
De ahí que por qué casi todos los miembros del Clan Uchiha descendieron del hijo mayor habían engendrado generación tras generación gilipollas codiciosos.  
 **"Me visitarás pronto, kit. No hoy ni mañana. Pero un día, muy pronto. En un momento, podría haber deseado matarte solo por diversión, y tal vez incluso poseer tu cuerpo si jugaba bien mis cartas. Pero ¿Ahora? Ahora no puedo ni intentar arriesgarme. Te has vuelto fuerte sin tener que recurrir a mi poder para hacer las cosas. Aunque dada la situación en la que te encuentras, es posible que tengas que hacerlo a pesar de todo el entrenamiento para evitar que lo hagas. Incluso si ese es el caso, te ayudaré en la batalla si es necesario, y le negaré a Konoha el llamado derecho legítimo de usar mi poder a través de ti. Juré que nunca seria usado como arma o herramienta para la guerra de ninguna aldea. Gracias a ti, lo haré posible, y le negaré a Konoha lo que quiere como una forma de responderles por creer que pueden "** se dijo el zorro mientras miraba a un lado por un segundo antes de mirar fuera de su celda y bostezar justo antes de volver a dormir.

 **Y corte.**

 **Ya se, he alargado el inicio de los exámenes chunin, los cuales inician el capítulo que viene. Qué tal con el Sandaime. Creo que me está quedando demasiado hijo de puta, pero siendo sinceros el Canon no daba mucho para defenderlo.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	11. Los exámenes chunin

**Los exámenes chunin**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review.**

 **Virus pirata.**

Una de las cosas del Canon que más me ha parecido irritante, es el tratamiento del Sandaime hacia Naruto. Si no fue con el doble objetivo que planteó en este fic, es porque era un completo idiota. Es decir…. ¿Que tan incompetente podría ser alguien, para ser tan descuidado con Naruto a propósito?

 **Comenzamos.**

La vista de Naruto, Demetrio y Tio atrajo muchos ojos hacia ellos mientras caminaban lentamente hacia la Academia. Fueron originalmente detenidos en la puerta por varios ninja, indicando que no se les permitió entrar ya que los exámenes comenzaban pronto. El Uzumaki les había advertido que si seguían obstaculizando su camino, los descuartizaria en pequeños trozos para que Anko en su forma de serpiente devorará por completo.  
Entendiendo todos los involucrados el punto de vista del Uzumaki, se le permitió pasar a las Aulas de la academia  
Subiendo los escalones de la Academia, el trío se encontró con un grupo de Genin de diferentes equipos que intentaban ingresar a una sala, pero fueron detenidos por dos ninja bajo un Genjutsu. De hecho, toda el área alrededor de los dos había sido un Genjutsu para engañar a los Genin para que pensaran que estaban en el tercer piso donde se realizaban los exámenes. En realidad, actualmente estaban en el segundo piso de la Academia y no tenían idea de que estaban tratando de llegar a la habitación equivocada.  
-¡Oye! Disipa el Genjutsu. Este es el segundo piso- comentó cierto Uchiha que venía en compañía de su equipo , quienes estaban ligeramente alfrente al grupo de Naruto.  
-Idiota. Simplemente sacrificó la oportunidad de tener menos participantes en este examen para obtener un pequeño impulso de ego al presumir- comentó Naruto a su amiga de la infancia y al mayor de los hijos de Heracles , ambos asintiendo con la cabeza.  
-¿Qué fue eso? ¡¿Quién dijo eso ?!- exigió Sasuke, quien escuchó el jab verbal, y se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto.  
-¿Qué? Es cierto. Básicamente ahora tienes más equipos Genin con los que lidiar en la primera parte de los exámenes Chuunin debido a tu necesidad de un impulso de ego. Al revelar que están en el segundo piso, les das a todos una segunda oportunidad, e hiciste las cosas más difíciles para todos los que lo vieron - respondió Naruto con calma mientras Sasuke lo miraba con furia, mientras Sakura lo seguía y Sai se quedaba con su habitual sonrisa falsa.  
-¡ Nadie te preguntó Dobe ! ¡Vuelve a tu mugrosa Tierra con tu madre deforme y no regreses!- demandó Sasuke mientras trataba de demostrar que era mejor que Naruto y todos los demás a su alrededor.  
-¡Sí! ¡Nadie quiere un bastardo como tú!- exclamó Sakura a pesar de que la palabra se había extendido de la conexión de Naruto con el Yondaime en términos de ser su hijo.  
-No tengo problemas contigo, Naruto-sama, pero por favor, no lastimes a mis compañeros de equipo. Los necesito para participar en los Exámenes de Chuunin- le suplico Sai con su sonrisa falsa .  
-No hará nada. Es un monstruo. Una abominación. Nadie lo quiere. Apuesto a que su verdadera Madre todavía está viva y lo abandonó por una vida mejor. Aunque, ¿qué esperas de alguien como su Madre, que era básicamente La puta personal de Yondaime Hokage! - declaró Sasuke mientras su mente se había vuelto cada vez más oscura desde que su padre le había contado al clan que Itachi estaba en Las Olas bajo el mando de Medea y su hijo adoptivo Naruto por extensión.  
En cuanto a Naruto, se estaba refrenando con todo su ser en términos de no sacar a la luz el kunai escondido debajo de su camisa, y apuñalar al Uchiha en la garganta. Estaba cerca de hacerlo también. Incluso ahora, los músculos se contrajeron, la piel se onduló, los nervios y las bobinas de chakra reaccionaron a su comando mental provocado por un puro impulso mezclado con el fuerte deseo de acabar con el tonto por su insulto.  
Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, Tio golpeó en represalia al Uchiha al actuar más rápido con sus propios impulsos al agarrar al niño insensato por la garganta y sujetarlo a una pared cercana. Sakura se había movido para salvar a su "Sasuke-kun" de la chica rubia, pero ella la apartó con facilidad y rápidamente antes de que la kunoichi de cabello rosa pudiera decir una palabra, Sai también se movió para liberar a Sasuke ya que recibió órdenes de Danzo para asegurarse de que el niño estuviera protegido el tiempo suficiente para ser útil para el viejo halcón de guerra, ya que posiblemente sería algún tipo de influencia contra Itachi. Sin embargo, la intervención de Naruto en el uso de un pulso de su poder canalizado gracias a un regalo de su madre, envió al espía de sonrisa pálida, volando hacia atrás, y dejó al Uchiha solo a merced de la joven que le sujetaba la garganta con fuerza.  
-Estás equivocado, Uchiha-san. Naruto- Kun podría lastimarte. Hay muchas maneras en que podría aplastar tu cuerpo y destruir tu espíritu. Pero no dejaré que ensucie sus manos con la sangre de la suciedad como la tuya. Yo no le permitirá perder su energía tratando con un pedazo patético de basura humana como tú - susurró la ogresa al oído del azabache mientras aumentaba su agarre en la garganta del Uchiha y hacía que la visión del chico se volviera roja y finalmente negra por la falta de oxígeno.  
-Suficiente Tio. Puedes dejar ir al tonto ahora- ordenó a Naruto mientras Ella soltaba lentamente al Uchiha y observaba al tonto jadear por respirar con su visión volviendo a él a paso de caracol.  
-Mis disculpas, Naruto Kun. Pero alguien como él no tiene por qué insultarte- dijo Tio inclinando la cabeza hacia él mientras ignoraba las dos miradas furiosas dirigidas hacia ella, tejiendo una de ellas un moretón en la cara de cierta pelirrosa y la otra estaba tratando de por respirar por parte de Sasuke.  
-Está bien, Tío chan. Hemos pasado suficiente tiempo aquí con este tonto, su equipo y los demás observando este espectáculo-;respondió Naruto antes de que él, junto con Demetrio y ella, pasarán junto a todos mientras uno de los equipos seguía mirandolo a él con interés.  
"Así que ese es él. El hijo perdido de Yondaime. Hiashi-sama ha dejado claro que el niño debe mantenerse a distancia del clan y de Hinata-sama. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y cómo puede una mujer poseer ese poder para someter al Uchiha con facilidad?" pensó Hyuuga Neji, como había recordado un día hace muchos años cuando Hinata fue enviada a su habitación, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, y no se le permitió salir por el resto del día.  
-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Lee- comentó Tenten mientras veía a Lee mirando a Naruto con un ojo decidido a luchar contra el Uzumaki.  
-Simplemente deseo ver si el hijo de Yondaime es un prodigio natural o si es como yo- dijo Lee antes de escabullirse tras el trío.  
-Será mejor que vayas y busques a Gai-sensei. Iré tras Lee para que no haga nada estúpido- ordenó Tenten con Neji frunciendo el ceño antes de hacerlo como se le indicó, sabiendo que su sensei estaba en el mismo edificio. pero en una sala diferente donde los senseis para todos los equipos de Genin debían congregarse.  
Ninguno de los dos se molestó en mirar al equipo de Genin, enojado y humillado, del que los demás equipos se estaban burlando de manera susurrante y se dirigían al tercer piso.

######  
 **Con Naruto y su equipo.**  
-Estamos siendo seguidos por alguien de los que observaron todo - comentó Naruto después de que entraron en el área utilizada por la Academia para entrenamientos de combate y armas.  
-¿El hermano de Sasuke?- Preguntó Tionishia mientras lamentaba el haber Sido tan blanda con él, debido a su parentesco con Itachi.  
-No. Esta es diferente. Su firma de chakra es ... peculiar- respondió Naruto con el ceño fruncido por la confusión antes de volverse para ver a Rock Lee aparecer frente a ellos.  
-Soy Rock Lee. Deseo luchar contra ti, hijo del Yondaime Hokage- declaró Lee con una pequeña reverencia.  
-¿Con qué propósito?- preguntó el Uzumaki mientras abalizabat al extraño chico de spandex con el pelo en forma de tazón y de grandes cejas.  
-QuieronVer si el hijo de Yondaime es realmente un prodigio natural como mi compañero Neji o un prodigio producto del trabajo duro. Yo mismo soy un prodigio de trabajo duro, ya que me he entrenado mucho para llegar a donde estoy y deseo ver cómo lucen mis habilidades con el hijo del Yondaime- declaró Rock Lee mientras se mantenía concentrado en Naruto.  
-¿Por qué quieres hacer esto ahora? - quiso saber el hijo mayor de Heracles- Estás compitiendo en los exámenes Chuunin y dudo que tu equipo esté contento con que llegues tarde, si no que los saquen de la competencia a falta de uno de sus compañeros de equipo- afirmó, a lo que Lee asintió.

-Sé que los estoy arriesgando y mi equipo sin duda se enojará conmigo. - admitió el cejudo- Pero desde el momento en que te vi y escuché tu voz, sentí un deseo abrumador y apremiante de probarme contra alguien de tu calibre- explicó Lee. mientras que Naruto asintió en comprensión.  
-Por mucho que me sienta honrado de que desees ponerte a prueba contra mí, Lee-san, ahora no es el momento para que tengamos un combate- cortó sus aspiraciones, sin embargo añadió- Te concederé el combate adecuado para tus deseos del corazón, pero no en este momento. Los exámenes Chuunin y tu equipo te espera. Compite primero antes de enfrentarme en un combate. No dejaré a Konoha durante bastante tiempo, así que no hay prisa por enfrentarnos ahora- respondió Naruto con Rock Lee pensando en las cosas antes de asentir. Y después de Todo, cabía la posibilidad de que se enfrentarán antes, en algún etapa del examen.  
-Muy bien, Acepto tu razonamiento. De hecho, fui apresurado en mi deseo. Iré a buscar a mis compañeros de equipo y a mi sensei antes de disculparme por mi imprudencia.- Cerro el compromiso el chico de Spandex- Espero poder luchar contra ti en el futuro cuando el tiempo lo permita Naruto-sama.

-Solo llámame Naruto. Pareces un buen chico- respondió Naruto antes de mirar detrás de Lee para ver a una chica de pelo peinado con un par de bollos, mirándolos y claramente esperando una pelea, pero estaba aliviada de que no lo hicieran.  
Eso todavía no significaba que su compañera de equipo se estuviera librando tan fácilmente.  
-¡Lee! ¡Gran pedazo de baka! ¡¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no actúes tan impulsivamente?- exigió Tenten mientras sacudía violentamente al chico y miraba enojado a su compañero de equipo con claras y contenidas intenciones de hacerle daño  
Era casi divertido si no fuera tan triste.  
-¿Soy solo yo, o alguien más aquí acaba de pensar en Anko Sensei?- preguntó el joven griego recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de sus amigos , Naruto sin embargo, no creía que el mundo pudiera manejar otra kunoichi con un genio como el de Anko.  
El mundo apenas tenía espacio para el temperamento legendario de Tsunade y mucho menos el temperamento que tenía Anko cuando se le provocaba sobre varios temas delicados. Añadir el estado emocional de esta chica de pelo castaño a la mezcla probablemente fracturaría la trama misma del espacio y el tiempo.  
-Si terminaste de estrangular a tu compañero de equipo, creo que los dos, además del tercer compañero de equipo, tienen un examen que presenta, kunoichi-san- comentó el Uzumaki- No querrás llegar tarde, ¿verdad?.

Tenten se le quedó mirando y se sonrojó de vergüenza por sus acciones frente a él.  
-Lo siento. Mi compañero de equipo es un poco extraño cuando se trata de conocer a otros- se excusó Tenten mientras se veía muy avergonzada y aún sostenía a Lee con una mano mientras él colgaba de ella.  
-Está bien, Es simplemente enérgico y, sin duda, está muy entusiasmado con los exámenes Chuunin. Buena suerte en ellos. Espero que te vaya bien- respondió Naruto antes de alejarse con su equupo.  
Si hubiera mirado atrás, Naruto hubiera visto que el rubor de Tenten se volvía un poco más rojo, y no por la vergüenza de su compañero de equipo. Mientras Naruto deseo la buena suerte ñ a su equipo en general, Tenten había tomado su comentario como si é le estuviera diciendo buena suerte solo a ella , así pues, sin saberlo, había puesto en marcha una oleada de sentimientos en la jovencita que crecía poco a poco para convertirse en una mujer . Para esta kunoichi, que constantemente quería demostrar que era tan buena como cualquier otro que fuera un Shinobi, escuchar al hijo de un Hokage desearle suerte (aunque estaba dirigida a su equipo) hizo que el corazón de la niña empezara a latir de forma acelerada.  
-Mi cabeza está girando- murmuró Lee antes de ver la cara roja de Tenten.  
Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera cuestionarlo, Tenten se volvió a concentrar en él, y Lee tragó saliva al verla antes de que ella comenzara a arrastrar al niño.  
-Tienes suerte, no tengo tiempo de usarte como práctica de tiro en este momento-declaró Tenten mientras se abría paso hasta los escalones, asegurándose de que cada uno golpeó a Lee con fuerza mientras el niño decía "¡Ay!" cada vez.- Necesitamos subir las escaleras antes de que lleguemos tarde y faltaremos a los exámenes Chuunin

 **Con Anko**  
"El rumoreado hijo de Yondaime. ¡¿Aquí?!" pensaron dos Jounin senseis de Iwa que le daban una mirada fulminante al chico desde un balcón que daba a las escaleras donde todos podían ver pasar a sus estudiantes , pero se detuvieron cuando Naruto la devolvió, y vieron lo que parecía ser una aparición de la cabeza de un demonio sobre él.  
"Eso les dará un poco de sentido común," pensó Anko antes de centrarse en los senseis Jounin de Konoha en la habitación.  
Vio a Asuma del equipo 10.  
Vio a un hombre, que parecía una versión adulta de Rock Lee, y asumió que era el sensei Jounin del equipo 9 y una de las pocas personas que siempre fueron amables con ella, Maito Gai.  
Vio a su única "amiga" ,Yuhi Kurenai del equipo 8.  
Y por último ... vió a Bakashi Hatake del equipo 7  
-¡Hey Anko! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Asuma en un tono amistoso y con una sonrisa en su rostro al notar a la antigua kunoichi de la aldea.  
-Lo mismo que ustedes, Vine a ver a mis alumnos y así poder asegurarme de que no haya algún tipo de juego sucio- respondió Anko, habiendo que los jounin de Konoha sintieran el jab verbal.

-Oh, y yo pensé que íbamos a llegar primero- entraron juntas Tashigi y Tokiwa que fueron a saludar directamente a Anko. Acción que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los de Konoha.

-Oye Anko, ¿Crees poder usar ese truco para ver cómo lo hacen ellos?- preguntó Tashigi a la domadora de serpientes

-¿Que truco?- preguntó Gai curioso.

-Oh, no es nada que sea imposible de lograr - comentó Anko dándole poca importancia a ese truco.

-Vamos, no cualquiera puede ver lo que ocurre con un jutsu como el que Medea Sama te ha enseñado- comentó Tokiwa que también quería ver cómo le iba a los demás.  
-¿Ella puede hacer eso?- preguntó Kurenai mientras Anko sonrió.  
En vez de responder vocalmente,la pelipurpura retiró cuidadosamente todo de la mesa de café grande, y convocó una olla grande llena hasta el borde con agua.  
-No es por desanimarte ni nada parecido, pero uh ... ¿no es esto un poco cliché?- preguntó Kakashi ya que veía esto como algo que una bruja haría.  
-Tal vez, pero funciona- comentó Anko antes de que ella usará sus conocimientos adquiridos con Medea, para mostrar a vista de pájaro a todos los Genin que esperaban para comenzar los exámenes Chuunin.  
-Parece que nuestro pequeño grupo de novatos se está hablando entre ellos y con alguien más en la esquina- comentó Asuma mientras veía a Ino agarrar a Sasuke y el hombre bufó fastidiado para alejar a su fanática.  
En serio tenía que hablar con Ino sobre eso.  
-Hinata parece estar haciendo todo bien frente a los demás Genin allí reunidos-comentó Kurenai, mientras veía a Kiba que le echaba un vistazo a Hinata , y a la Jounin no le gustó ni un poco- Aunque no me gusta la Sonrisa ocasional que Kiba le está enviando a Hinata  
-Estoy más preocupado por Sasuke y Sakura. Sasuke tiene un moretón en la garganta y Sakura parece que su cara está ligeramente hinchada por ser golpeada allí- dijo Kakashi mientras se preguntaba qué le había pasado a su equipo desde que los vio antes.  
-El Uchiha dijo algo que no debería haber hecho y fue puesto en su lugar por Tionishia-chan- informó la ojichocolate, mientras Kakashi se palmeó la cara bastante frustrado.  
"Ya me lo imaginaba. Solo Sasuke diría algo estúpido y Sakura lo respaldaría solo para que la parte ofensiva lo pusiera en su lugar" pensó Kakashi mientras veía hablando a todos los de Konoha con alguien con anteojos que les mostraban a los novatos sus tarjetas de información.  
-¿Ese tipo Kabuto acaba de decir que tomó este examen siete veces ?- preguntó Asuma con el ceño fruncido.  
-De hecho,lo hizo Asuma-san. Muy inusual. Y sus Tarjetas de información parecen contener información a la que a los Genin NO se le permite acceder- agregó Gai en tono serio.  
-¿Son esos los hijos del Kazekage?- preguntó Kurenai mientras la imagen de los novatos pasaba de ellos al equipo de Suna.  
-Dos de los tres son hijos del Kazekage. El tercero, Gaara, ahora, vive con nosotros en el País- respondió Anko con calma mientras veía que el tercer miembro del equipo con los hijos del Kazekage era una chica de aspecto tímido con Cabello castaño, falda corta y camisa de manga corta con una bufanda alrededor del cuello.  
El nombre de la niña era Matsuri por lo que el Genin con lentes mostraba.  
-Así que los rumores sobre el hecho de que el Kazekage mando a su hijo a atacar El País de las Olas es cierto- comentó Asuma, ya que había escuchado que el más joven de los hijos del Kazekage había dejado Suna para invadir Las Olas y no había regresado desde entonces.  
Se rumoreaba que el chico estaba muerto. Asesinado por Naruto o por Medea en su ataque a su nación ññ. Aparentemente, ese no era el caso si lo que Anko acaba de decir era realmente cierto.  
-El Kazekage pensó que podía enviar a Gaara al Pais para que enterrara la nación en la arena y aplastara a la gente que había dentro. Tal arrogancia siempre tiene un precio- comentó Tokiwa con frialdad, cuando vio al Jounin de Suna mientras se estremecía, ya que eso era cierto. Al otro Jounin a su alrededor le pareció que el Kazekage aún no pagaba mucho por sus acciones.  
-¿Viste a esos Shinobi de Oto moverse? No está mal- comentó uno de los jounin de Iwa mientras los veía moverse contra el Genin con las tarjetas de información y obligó al niño a ponerse de rodillas.  
-Esos brazaletes en el brazo del chico vendado generan vibraciones de sonido. No tienes que hacer contacto físico con tu objetivo para lastimarlo. Solo te acercas lo suficiente y el sonido hace el resto por ti- observó Kakashi mientras los otros Jounin senseis está en La habitación asintió.  
-¿Te hace preguntarte qué puede hacer el otro Genin en ese equipo?- remarcó el único Jounin de Ame con varias cicatrices en la cara mirando al grupo con curiosidad.  
-De hecho. Oto ha Sido quien ha derramado primero sangre. Te hace preguntarte cómo reaccionarán los Genin de Konoha a esto- comentó Anko con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en el Jounin con cicatrices que llevaba el gran abrigo negro y llamó la atención de todos al gritarles, para ordenarles callarse y sentarte.  
Los exámenes Chuunin estaban a punto de comenzar y vaya que sería divertido ver a todos sus conocidos avanzar en la prueba.

#####

 **Casi una hora después, sala de profesores**

Tashigi, Tokiwa y los demás jounin en general observaron cómo los equipos Genin fueron eliminados uno por uno por el ninja marcado, que fue identificado como Morino Ibiki por Anko. Dicho hombre era el jefe del Departamento de I.&T., responsable de obtener toda la información de sus prisioneros para garantizar que Konoha estuviera protegida de futuras amenazas. De hecho, Anko siempre había respetado al hombre en el pasado , sobretodo por cómo Ibiki había hecho una oferta sería para que ella pensará seriamente unirse a su división. Si el hombre quisiera que le contaras tus secretos más oscuros y más profundos, los obtendría simplemente atacando tu mente y desordenándolos una vez dentro.  
Morino Ibiki fue esencialmente para todos los fines previstos ... un sádico bastardo.  
-Impresionante. El hombre es realmente intimidante- comentó Tokiwa mientras veía a tres equipos fallar en un lapso de cinco minutos.  
-Ibiki es el mejor en su campo, Sin lugar a dudas- comentó Asuma con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Todos tienen que hacer trampa, pero solo los mejores en la sala se salen con la suya, y los que quedan atrapados son los que fallan- observó Tashigi mientras que los Jounin en la habitación estaban impresionados de que lo descubriera.

Si, así de bajas eran las expectativas de los shinobi con respecto al equipo de samurai y de la guardia Espartana.  
El grupo de Jounin, observaron cómo Ibiki acortaba el número de equipos Genin hasta el actual Novato Nueve de Konoha, el equipo de Gai (para grito de alegría del hombre), el único equipo de Oto que era de los más notables por haber sobrevivido en esta prueba de la mente. También estaban los dos equipos Genin de Kusa, uno de Ame, dos de Kiri, tres de Iwa, los dos de Kumo, el Equipo de la Aldea Nadeshiko, el equipo samurai y por supuesto, el equipo de Naruto, junto a cuatro más de muy poca relevancia.  
-¡Muy bien! ¡Mi equipo pasó!- exclamó Asuma entusiasmado ya que sabía que Inoichi había Sido el más escéptico de los padres de sus alumnos con el asunto de estar listos para tomar la prueba. De hecho, lo sabía por la amenaza que le lanzó el Yamanaka si algo le sucedía a su Princesa.  
Aunque Asuma sabía que tendría que estar en guardia durante una o dos semanas para estar a salvo. Después de todo, esto aún no había acabado.  
-Felicitaciones Nai chan- comenzó a felicitar Anko- tu equipo ha pasado a la segunda etapa del examen- apunto mientras eliminaba la imagen de los equipos Genin mientras que Kakashi y Gai habian dejando escapar suspiros de alivio mientras la domadora de de serpientes se deshacía del caldero de agua como si nunca hubiera estado allí.  
-Ahora solo necesitan atravesar el Bosque de la Muerte- comentó Kakashi con indiferencia, pero esto hizo que algunos de los otros Jounin en la sala parecieran preocupados.  
No es sorprendente ya que varios Jounin habían tomado los exámenes Chuunin aquí en Konoha y habían pasado por el Bosque de la Muerte en el pasado. El lugar estaba lleno de vida salvaje, desde animales peligrosos hasta insectos gigantes y otras cosas oscuras y siniestras que acechaban en las sombras esperando que alguien lo suficientemente débil o estúpido entrara. El Bosque de la Muerte fue diseñado específicamente para ser una defensa natural y vital para Konoha en tiempos de guerra, así como un campo de entrenamiento de alto nivel para mantener al Shinobi de Konoha fuerte en tiempos de paz.  
No hace falta decir , que el lugar no ofrecía un tranquilopaseo por el parque.  
-Vamos, chicas. Nos reuniremos con los equipos que sobrevivan en la torre central- comenzó a liderar Anko mientras ella, Tokiwa y Tashigi salían de la habitación juntas.  
-¡Espera! ¡No puedes ir al Bosque de la Muerte! ¡Tienes que esperar hasta que todos los equipos entren en un lapso de cinco días!- protestó Gai con preocupación, ya que no quería que los equipos liderados por las tres mujeres fueran eliminados por sus Sensei.  
-Vamos, ustedes saben que conozco el lugar como la palma de mi mano- se encogió de hombros Anko- si el viejo no quiere que eliminemos a la competencia, conozco un par de veredas que nos facilitan el no toparnos a Nadie.  
-Al Sandaime sama no le gustará saber esto- comentó Kakashi con Anko mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-¿Me veo como si me importara?- reviró la pelipurpura- ¿Mis amigase se ve como si les importara?- Cuestionó fríamente con el enmascarado negando con la cabeza rápidamente.  
Al ver la respuesta física de Kakashi, la ojichocolate simplemente se alejó con sus amigas sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

 **Bosque de la Muerte. Algún tiempo después**  
El grupo caminaba casualmente por el denso bosque. No tenían prisa. Habían Sido sorteados en una entrada donde no sería tan fácil ser emboscados por algún equipo de Konoha, o por cualquier equipo de sus amigas. Además, el equipo de Suna que podría ser uno de los más interesados a emboscarlos, junto a los de Iwa , por lo que sabían, también habían Sido sorteados demasiado lejos para que intentarán acercarse a ellos.

Con el gran golpe de suerte que fue el toparse a uno de los equipos de Kusa mientras era devorado por un Oso, solo tuvieron que recoger el pergamino que era el que necesitaban para poder dar por terminada su misión.

Caminaron un tramo antes de que el Uzumaki les hiciera la señal de detenerse. Y con un gesto más sutil, tocó un pequeño dije en su pecho, dado por Echidna para que ella fuera en su ayuda si Él, el Sandaime o alguien más creía que podría atraparlos sin posibilidades de contactar refuerzos.  
-Estamos siendo observados- comentó Naruto mientras su mano apretaba lentamente su espada, que había tomado como precaución para tal ocasión.  
-De Decho, parece que finalmente decide mostrarse ante nosotros- agregó Echidna pareciendo enmedio del grupo, antes de usar su poder para anular el Jutsu que el Sannin les había lanzado para separar el grupo.  
Llegó a ellos como simple brisa suave.  
-Interesante, Así que los rumores son ciertos. Una mujer con el dominio absoluto del comando de chakra de la naturaleza. Algunos han especulado que tus habilidades superan incluso la del mismo Sabio de los Seis Caminos- comentó Orochimaru con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.  
-Soy anterior a tu Sabio de los Seis Caminos. En cuanto a ti gusano , no tienes ni la habilidad ni la experiencia para intentar desafiarme- comentó la peliazul, mientras la sonrisa de Orochimaru lo dejaba , por no tomarse nada bien el insulto.  
-En realidad, creo que los tengo desde hace mucho tiempo que hice trampa en la vejez, y la muerte me trató de reclamar innumerables veces. No solo eso, sino que hace mucho tiempo que escuché que eres muy sentimental a materno hacia el Kyuubi Jinchuriki, y lo proteges como si fuera tu propio hijo- respondió Orochimaru mientras los ojos de Echidna se estrechaban ante la amenaza oculta y su poder pulsaba sobre el área.  
-Antes que nada me estás confundiendo con su Madre- aclaro la mujer- yo soy su Madrina, ahora bien, será mejor que digas tus siguientes palabras con cuidado Sannin ,o me aseguraré de que sean, literalmente, las últimas que pronuncies,- advirtió la mujer, haciendo que el Sanín estrechará los ojos, esa declaración le daba a entender que Echidna tal y cómo estaba viendo, no estaba cerca del nivel de poder de Medea. Nuevamente, eso no era verdad, pero no tenía porque saberlo el Sanín…. De momento.  
-Mis disculpas, Contrariamente a lo que la gente te haría creer, no soy tu enemigo . Konoha si es mi enemiga, lo ha sido durante bastante tiempo. Le dieron al padre del niño la posición de Hokage cuando Yo estaba más calificado y más experimentado para ser el sucesor de mi sensei. Y solo porque el hombre fue el héroe de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi le dieron el título. Honestamente, el hombre fue tan imprudente con su vida, y si hubiera sabido cómo trató Konoha a su hijo ... algo me dice que nada De esta aldea quedaría de pie al final del alboroto del zorro - Orochimaru hablo con inusitada sinceridad, mientras que Echidna sintió que su ahijado se enojaba con las palabras del Sannin.  
-¿Deseas una alianza entre nosotros? - cuestionó la mujer- ¿O quizás alguna forma de tregua?- Preguntó con Orochimaru asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sonreía.  
\- Sí, Tengo planes para Konoha. Planes relacionados con los exámenes Chuunin. Planes que sin saberlo antes eran hasta ahora, interferidos gracias a que el Kazekage perdió a su hijo Gaara por el Primer ministro de su país y no olvidemos que una de las dos chicas pelirrojas tomadas de mi base era parte de mi grupo Élite llamado Los Cuatro del Sonido. - explicó el Sanín- Tal como está la situación , tengo un reemplazo adecuado para Tayuya, pero preferiría no tener que depender de un soporte para una parte tan importante de mi plan. Sé que no pretendías arruinar Mis planes para Konoha y sé que el chico ha estado arremetiendo a su manera contra ellos. No veo ninguna razón por la que no podamos mantenernos en términos amistosos, ya que nuestras metas se conectan con la idea de que esta aldea caiga sobre sus muchos enemigos. Sus muchos enemigos hechos de sus propias acciones y la estupidez forjada a partir de años de arrogancia.  
-¿Piensas que soy tonta? - cuestionó con un frío tono de voz la peliazul- ¿Que lo que tengo de poderosa lo tengo de arrogante? ¿Que simplemente confiaré en ti? ¿Que te ignoraré? ¿Que creeré que vas a dejarnos en paz ?- exigió mientras que la sonrisa de Orochimaru lo dejó ligeramente.  
-Sería lo mejor para su salud. Sin mencionar a ahijado y sobretodo a la chica junto a él- cometió un grave error el Sanin- Las kunoichi capturadas tienden a recibir un tratamiento mucho peor sobre sus contrapartes Shinobi masculinos. Más aún cuando tienen una línea de sangre, o oqrceen ser de un linaje de personas poderosas, ya que tengo entendido que ella es tu hija, harías bien en tener eso en consideración- dijo Orochimaru antes de que lo tiraran violentamente a un árbol detrás de él, mientras innumerables enredaderas y raíces se acumulaban sobre su cuerpo para atar efectivamente al Sannin.  
E insantes después, Naruto le decapitaba con su Zampakuto.  
-Nadie amenaza a mi familia y se va como si nada- susurró Naruto a la cabeza de Orochimaru ,con los ojos de color carmesí y sin darse cuenta del notable sonrojó de Tionishia.  
Solo para que el cuerpo de Orochimaru se convirtiera en tierra y revelara que era clon de barro.  
-Impresionante para alguien tan joven- ;comentó Orochimaru genuinamente impresionado, detrás de Echidna con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Tío y Demetrio se preparaban para enfrentarlo.  
-No se molesten. De hecho, es solo otro clon. Ese uso de clones contra nosotros es en realidad un tanto patético y me parece que de alguna manera es ... insultante- pico la madre de los monstruos en el orgullo de Orochimaru, antes de que ella enviara un pulso de poder al clon y lo hizo desmoronarse.  
-¿Ah, si? ¿Y eso sería porque…?- preguntó Orochimaru antes de que Naruto se moviera detrás de él y cortará al hombre por la mitad. Revelando que efectivamente era otro clon.  
-Tienes demasiado miedo de enfrentarnos Orochimaru. No es realmente sorprendente dado tu constante miedo a la muerte- siguió la mujer urgando en la herida- Sabes que si salieras de tu escondite para enfrentarnos, fácilmente te mataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
-No temo a nada. ¡Soy un Dios entre los hombres!- susurró Orochimaru en un tono muy serio mientras la peliazul sonrió y dejó escapar una carcajada.  
-¿Un Dios? ¿Tú? Eso es como una serpiente que trata de decir que es un dragón. Una mentira si alguna vez hubo una y una perversa mentira de eso. Si realmente fueras intrépido y no tuvieras miedo de morir contra nosotros, en cambio te revelarías. de enviar tus copias de lombrices de tierra en tu lugar- respondió ella muy divertida. Vaya que el estándar de lo que los mortales tomaban para considerarse dioses había decaído bastante con las eras.  
A cambio, Orochimaru guardó silencio en cuanto a la respuesta a sus palabras, y ella sabía que lo había golpeado en la cara, con la dolorosa verdad. Ella fácilmente lo sintió, al verdadero Sanín , y no un clon, meditando a su derecha ante el doloroso insulto a su orgullo.  
-Te sugiero que te vayas de Orochimaru-san- advirtió Tio- Mi madre no es alguien a quien deseas cruzar. Ella tiene el poder, la habilidad y el temperamento necesario para ver que tus últimos momentos en la vida estén llenos de sufrimiento.

Mientras, tanto Demetrio como Naruto miraban en donde estaba escondido el Sannin y sintieron que el hombre estaba sorprendido de que pudiera ser identificado de esa manera.  
-Muy bien. Me retiraré por ahora- cedió extrañante hasta para él- Pero no pienses que esto ha terminado. No permitiré que mis planes para la destrucción de Konoha sean arruinados por un Jinchuriki o la Bruja que llama Madre . Si nos cruzamos en el futuro, ten por seguro que tu final no será agradable, y disfrutaré de diseccionar tu cuerpo antes de que la muerte venga por ti - remato Orochimaru antes de que él se deslizara lejos de ellos.  
"Como se esperaba de un gusano como él. Intentando tener siempre la última palabra, tratando de hacer que parezca como si se te hubiera concedido alguna forma de benevolencia , que fue misericordioso. ¡Meh! Claramente se sobreestima a sí mismo" pensó Echidna mientras se despedía de ellos, alabando que fueran a la segura y la dejarán manejar al Sanín por su cuenta. Posiblemente de haberlo enfrentado, hubieran salido adelante, pero ¿Porque no pensar que el Sandaime aprovecharía la situación, estando ellos debilitados y así, los obtendría sin repercusiones? Ellos sencillamente, tomaron la mejor decisión Dada la hostilidad en la que estaban rodeados.  
E Independientemente de los planes de Orochimaru para Konoha, la situación no afectaba en lo más mínimo los propios planes de Medea. Por el contrario, al final funcionaron perfectamente para su amiga, y la "maldición profetizada" que que puso en el Sandaime Hokage se cumpliría a través de dicha invasión.

#########

 **Bosque de la Muerte-**

 **Torre Central, Cinco días después.  
** Naruto, Tionishia, Demetrio y Anko observaban desde el balcón de la arena donde estaban los Genin a la competencia que tenían delante. Algunos estaban peor que otros. Mientras varios tenían algunos rasguños y suciedad en su ropa, había otros que tenían el aspecto de que el Bosque de la Muerte los había masticado y los había escupido. Los únicos equipos que quedaron, fueron el de Suna, el de Oto , el equipo de Gai y los novatos, obviamente el de Naruto, el de Shizuka y para enojo de los Shinobi, el de Samurai cerraba el grupo de aspirantes que completaron esa etapa junto al equipo indultado de Orochimaru dentro de Konoha .

El equipo de Suna se veía bien, el equipo de sonido parecía un poco golpeado, y el equipo de Gai parecía relativamente ileso, pero aún así, palidecian ante el aspecto tan fresco de Naruto y sus amigos que llegaron en solo una hora, o el de Shizuka que llegó en tres. Y no olvidemos al de samurai que se presentó en doce, siendo los primeros en llegar.  
Sin embargo, los novatos eran los que parecían haber visto días mejores, y mostraban cuán mimados habían estado hasta este punto. Shikamaru parecía que había rodado en un poco de suciedad, Choji parecía estar listo para desmayarse debido a la falta de comida, y el cabello de Ino se veía horrible mientras estaba cubierto de la misma cantidad de suciedad (si no un poco más) que Shikamaru. Shino, Hinata y Kiba habían estado en una pelea con dos de los equipos de Kumo, y el trío apenas estaba a la cabeza en ambos aspectos.  
La intención de ambos equipos de Kumo había sido capturar a la heredera Hyuuga, ya que sabían por el espía y la información que se les había dado en Kumo que Neji era un miembro de la familia de la rama secundaria y que, por lo tanto, no podían regresar a la aldea para ganar sus ojos gracias al Sello de pájaro enjaulado. Sin embargo, los dos equipos de Kumo habían decidido separarse, obtener el pergamino que necesitaban para pasar y luego ir tras la niña Hyuuga en el equipo 8.  
El problema era que uno de los equipos había cumplido con los requisitos antes que el otro y se apresuró a comprometer a su objetivo en lugar de esperar a que el segundo equipo terminara. Si hubieran esperado y se hubieran unido para ir tras el equipo Genin 8 de Konoha, la misión de capturar a una integrante de la familia principal Hyuuga, en la nariz de Konoha, probablemente hubiera sido un éxito completo. Tal como estaban las cosas, ambos equipos perdieron por separado y le dieron a los vencedores los medios para aprobar la segunda parte de los exámenes de Chuunin.  
El equipo de Genin 7, que consistía de Sasuke, Sakura y Sai, parecía que habían pasado por lo peor. No es sorprendente cuando consideramos el hecho de que Orochimaru les hizo una visita, le dio a Sasuke su marca de Sello de maldición y envió sus peones que eran el equipo de Oto para probar el sello en el chico. Sai y Sakura pudieron mantener a raya al equipo enemigo hasta que Sasuke se despertó con el Sello de Maldición activo antes de destrozarlos brutalmente. Por supuesto, fue Sakura quien pudo sacar a Sasuke de su estado psicótico que salvó a los de Oto de ser brutalmente mutilados y asesinados por el Uchiha en su momento de locura inducida por el Sello de Maldición. A cambio de este momento de piedad, el chico vendado llamado Dosu le dio al equipo 7 su pergamino y se fue a buscar otro equipo para tomar otro.  
Irónicamente el pergamino del equipo que su jefecito chulo suplantó, les había proporcionado ese medio de pase.  
Suna había prevalecido, aunque Temari y Kankuro sabían que habrían atravesado el Bosque de la Muerte antes si Gaara hubiera estado con ellos. Su padre había estado tan enojado con el hecho de que Gaara ya no estaba atado a Suna y sabían que las cosas solo iban a declinar aún más mientras el hombre siguiera actuando como un niñato enojado y desesperado que lucha en un campo de arenas movedizas.  
Irónico ¿verdad?Lo que también era un espectáculo, pero lo que era mucho más interesante era el hecho casi horroroso de que Orochimaru estaba justo detrás del Sandaime Hokage bajo el disfraz del Jounin sensei del equipo de Oto. No fue difícil darse cuenta, ya que las características del Sannin solo estaban ocultas por medio de crema bronceadora para la piel pálida y lentes de contacto simples para ocultar esos ojos amarillos como la serpiente. Según una teoría maléfica, el hombre quería supervisar el progreso de su nuevo juguete y cómo el Uchiha manejaría el Sello de la Maldición.

Y luego, por supuesto, estaban el espía de nombre Kabuto. El equipo del muchacho había pasado con bastante facilidad. Sin arañazos, marcas, ni nada que indique que hayan estado en una pelea real.

Y, sin embargo, Kabuto levantó la mano para indicar que se estaba retirando.

"¿Es en serio? Tiene la palabra "espía" prácticamente escrita en su frente. Hay un Genjutsu sobre su diadema que oculta el símbolo de Oto y lo hace ver como el de Konoha. Honestamente, ¿cómo puede alguien NO verlo?" pensó Naruto mientras Kabuto dejaba la arena para ser escoltado a otro lado.

Dejando de lado a Kabuto, Naruto vio que nadie más estaba dispuesto a renunciar de ahora en adelante. Estaban cansados, sucios y se quejaban un poco por tener que continuar inmediatamente en un montón de partidos Preliminares, pero no estaban dispuestos a renunciar ahora. Naruto entendió eso y respetó su decisión de continuar. ¿Por qué deberían renunciar ahora? Llegaron hasta aquí cuando Genin más débiles y con más años que ellos se hubieran rendido en este punto.

-Veamos lo que estos Genin pueden hacer. Debería ser interesante ver quién pelea con quién en este evento- comentó Echidna mientras ella miraba a Orochimaru y lo miraba con una mirada de "Sé quién eres" que hizo que el Sannin abriera los ojos en en shock, por el hecho de que ella podía ver a través de su disfraz.  
"Ella sabe que estoy aquí. Si la bruja me expone, el sensei y sus ninja aquí me perseguirán y harán que escapar sea extremadamente difícil. Solo entré fácilmente gracias a las manipulaciones de Danzo de los guardias de patrulla. ¡No podré escapar de aquí, si ella me expone!" pensó Orochimaru antes de mirar a Hiruzen y ver que el anciano estaba distraído por el inicio de los Partidos Preliminares.  
Afortunadamente, una mirada de Echidna mostró que tenía poco interés en revelar a la serpiente en el pasto al viejo mono, y también se estaba enfocando en el combate que se desarrollaba abajo. Mirando al Jinchuriki, Orochimaru vio que el rubio lo miraba antes de que el azul se volviera carmesí, y brilló por un segundo para decirle a la serpiente que no presionara su suerte mientras estaba aquí.  
Centrándose en los combates frente a él, Naruto vio que Sasuke había Sido herido seriamente durante la etapa anterior y parecía ser que permaneció en el examen más por orgullo que por sentido común, se enfrentó a uno de los compañeros de equipo de Kabuto. Aparentemente, el chico podía drenar chakra y le quitó bastante a Sasuke antes de que el Uchiha logrará crear un combo extraño para ganar. Un combo que después de ver el shock y escuchar el jadeo de Rock Lee hizo que Naruto se diera cuenta del combo que Sasuke usaba, era una especie de copia, de un movimiento que Rock Lee usaba. Típico de los Uchiha, copiando algo que no debería con sus malditos ojos.  
El siguiente combate fue entre Shino y Zaku de Oto. El primero permaneció estoico y sin emociones en su acercamiento a su oponente, mientras que dicho oponente tenía un brazo roto gracias al Uchiha. Aún así, el orgullo de Zaku no le permitiría perder después de haber llegado tan lejos con su lesión, y en contra de un "monstruo" con insectos saliendo de su cuerpo. Usando su única mano aún utilizable, Zaku usó su Onda de Aire Decapitante para destruir a Shino y convertirlo en carne molida.  
La victoria para él fue de corta duración cuando resultó que el Shino delante de él había sido, de hecho, un Clon de insectos hecho de los insectos dentro del cuerpo del Aburame. Dándose la vuelta, Zaku se llevó el puño de Shino a la cara, lo envió volando hacia atrás y aterrizó de espaldas antes de mirar a su oponente. Al recordar cómo se sentía tan débil al crecer, Zaku decidió decir "¡Al infierno con eso!", Y en un movimiento sorpresa usó su mano rota para sacar otra ola de aire decapitante.  
O al menos lo intentó de todos modos, pero descubrió que no estaba funcionando. Tras una inspección más cercana, Zaku se dio cuenta de que sus palmas de donde salían las ondas de aire estaban obstruidas por insectos. Lo habían estado invadiendo casi desde el comienzo del partido, metiéndose debajo de su ropa en secreto cuando lo derribaron, y después de usar su movimiento en el Clon de Insectos mientras usaba los escombros como cobertura. Ahora que las tuberías en sus brazos estaban atascadas con bichos, el Genin de Oto estaba impotente, y estaba a merced del implacable Aburame que estaba frente a él.

Por supuesto, como ocurre con la mayoría de las personas cuando entran en pánico, tienden a hacer algo estúpido, y en el caso de Zaku, trató de ir por un K.O. El chico había intentado, para sorpresa de casi todas las personas que lo rodeaban, utilizar la presión del aire en sus brazos para romper el bloqueo, y esperaba que se produjera una gran ola de aire capaz de destruir al Genin delante de él.

Y en el proceso, el Genin de Oto, sólo logró destruir sus brazos en un acto violento, con ambos brazos explotando desde dentro a través de esa misma presión de aire que no tiene a dónde ir.

-Ese Chico lo hizo muy bien- comentó Anko mientras observaba a Shino subir los escalones y el siguiente combate fue mostrando al azar.

-El Aburame tiene un gran potencial como ninja con sus habilidades. Sin embargo, confía demasiado en sus insectos. Su mayor fortaleza es también su mayor debilidad- comentó Echidna con Anko asintiendo en total acuerdo.

En cuanto al propio Shino, había dejado de caminar por un breve momento para escuchar las palabras que acababan de decir, y frunció el ceño pensando en lo que se había dicho. Era cierto que se enfocaba en usar su colonia de insectos más que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, Shino se dio cuenta de que confiar demasiado en ellos para obtener ayuda podría ser imprudente, ya que había ninjas que luchaban contra los miembros del clan Aburame en el pasado y sabía cómo contrarrestar a los insectos en sus cuerpos. Ocurrió en las tres Guerras Shinobi en el pasado cuando lucharon contra las otras aldeas Shinobi. El uso de gases venenosos, diferentes jutsus elementales que fueron diseñados alrededor de la destrucción de una gran área, e incluso algunas armas raras con rumores de poseer propiedades místicas, por nombrar algunas.

"Debería preguntarle a mi padre si es posible expandir mis horizontes fuera del uso de mi colonia y hacia las artes ninja. Tal vez algo a lo largo de la línea de espadas u otras armas basadas en los estilos de lucha similares a cómo luchan ciertos insectos", pensó Shino antes de volver a unirse a su equipo.

El siguiente fue el otro compañero de equipo de Kabuto luchando contra el hijo mayor del idiota del Kazekage, Kankuro, quien ganó fácilmente su combate al engañar a su oponente para que luchara contra su Marioneta. Una marioneta que había engañado a todos los demás creyendo que era él y que derrotó profundamente al hombre aparentemente triplicado en la batalla.

-Algo no está bien, madrina. Tanto los compañeros de Kabuto como el mismo Kabuto tienen habilidades más allá de la un Genin. Creo que sirven a cierta serpiente en la clandestinidad", le susurró Naruto a Echidna, quien asintió mientras observaba atentamente la competencia.

-Estoy de acuerdo. No hay duda de que están aquí para probar el progreso del Uchiha. El mocoso es el hermano menor de Itachi y aparentemente tiene el mismo Sello de Maldición que Anko Sensei tenía antes de que mamá lo eliminara con su poder hace años- comentó el Uzumaki, mientras Anko estaba luchando contra el deseo para saborear a su antiguo sensei, pero sabía que la antigua hechicera no lo permitiría.

-Si lo que me mi maestra me contó sobre el mío y si nuestras suposiciones del Sello de maldición están en lo correcto, Orochimaru desea obtener el Sharingan y quiere habitar el cuerpo de un Uchiha para obtenerlo. Uno que él puede moldearlo a su gusto y tiene tiempo para crear los medios de retener su alma por un mayor tiempo- comentó la ojichocolate- Si mi antiguo sensei tiene éxito, puede saltar a otro cuerpo, y aún así mantener la línea de sangre con él para que pueda cumplir su loca ambición de aprender todos los Jutsus del mundo- dedujo mientras Echidna se burló de la noción de semejante ambición.

Eso sería como aprender todos los hechizos mágicos de su tiempo y ambas hechiceras sabía que tal cosa era imposible. Incluso si las dos intentarán un camino tan ambicioso similar al de Orochimaru, ni Medea o Echidna nunca tendrían éxito debido a que había demasiados para aprender. Luego estaba también el hecho de que las a lo largo de las eras se habían creado nuevos hechizos mágicos y otros poderes, si no fuera por la naturaleza misma en su tiempo casi todos los días.

Era como tratar de succionar el Universo en un solo portal del abismo a la velocidad de un glaciar.

-Tal sueño es una tarea estúpida, querida. Hará que el Sannin se vuelva loco si no lo ha hecho ya- comento la madre de los monstruos mientras se aseguraba de que sus palabras fueran claramente oídas por Orochimaru, e hizo que el hombre frunciera el ceño furioso por un segundo.

"Mi ambición no será negada. Un día seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarte y cuando lo haga, será un momento muy feliz. Solo puedo preguntarme qué secretos guarda su cuerpo que encontraré una vez disecados" pensó Orochimaru antes de centrarse en los combates que tenía delante.

 **Y corte.**

 **Se los prometí, en este habría p..azos, parece que voy algo rápido pero es el ritmo a establecer.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	12. Continúan los exámenes

**Los exámenes continúan.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review.**

 **Ángelmolina056**

Si, eso ya viene.

 **Virus pirata**

Una interpretación de su aparente incompetencia.

 **Elchabon**

Servido

 **Irina Akashira**

Hemos tenido esa discusión antes y si bien tienes razón…..

¿En serio no pudo encontrar a cuatro personas para cuidarlo?

Uno que fuera su tutor, tres para que fueran sus guardaespaldas. En el Canon no sufre maltrato físico, pero claramente el como los padres susurraban a sus hijos, rompía esa ley de hablar del Kyubi. Con los guardias se habían abstenido de hacerlo en público y eso habría mostardo que el estabas dispuesto a llevar sus leyes a sus últimas consecuencias.

En otro de mis fic, no usa ese recurso, porque Naruto obtiene doce tutores…

Pero es mi idea.

 **Black25**

Y se enfrentó a alguien más poderoso que Medea…. Que lo dejo huir.

 **Comenzamos.**

Hasta ahora los combates habían Sido variopintos en cuanto calidad de uno a otro, pero parecía ser que las peleas iban a ser cada vez más interesantes.

Y vaya que el siguiente combate prometía mucho…..

Las dos jovencitas bajaron al mismo tiempo siendo un curioso contraste entre ambas participantes, con respecto a los demás, no solo por su muy foráneo aspecto, sino por las implicaciones de esas combatientes.

Todos en el lugar habían oído a lo largo de los días del hecho de que la chica mucho más diferente del equipo de la aldea Nadeshiko, que la tal Margaret, la rubia de ojos verde olivo, piel bronceada y cabello rubio corto que vestía un bikini y un pareo y que tenía una serpiente verde jade en el hombro, venía de una isla en el Sur llamada Amazon Lily y que venía de una larga tradición de mujeres guerreras.

Y por otro lado estaba Tionishia, si bien había muchas cosas en ella que gritaban Kumo, parecía ser hija biologíca de la temible Echidna. Ya que algunos como Kakashi y Kurenai habían visto al Padre de la chica y a varios de sus hermanos, eso era creíble.

La bella ogresa traía puesto el uniforme estándar de la guardia Espartana que usaban las mujeres, es decir, falda de cuero, peto de acero, casco hoplita, brazaletes de cuero y acero y botas legionarias altas con un "coqueto" tacón. Además de que en unos cuantos sellos tenía almacenados su escudo, su lanza y una jabalina de cuerda. Siendo una Gladius y un garrote, las únicas armas que tenía a la vista, siendo la espada, algo que llamó la atención de la chica de rodetes del equipo Gai al no conocer el estilo de esa espada.

"Veamos cómo lo hacen esas dos" pensaron varios queriendo evaluar las habilidades híbridas de la guardia Espartana más que las de la amazona.

Y no les había decepcionado Tionishia, rápidamente inició el combate lanzando un par de shuriken que puso pálidos a muchos. La amazona los había esquivado agachándose, pero las armas se habían clavado con fuerza dentro de las paredes donde fueron arrojadas. Tal parecía ser que esa chica de cuerpo fitness poseía una fuerza física que competía con la de la Sanin. ¡Nah! Quienes pensaron eso desestimaron ese pensamiento….. y más tarde que temprano pagaría por eso.

-¡Como rayos esa rubia tetona puede tener semejante fuerza¡- Exclamaron sumamente sorprendidas Ino y Temari, Sakura estaba lívida al pensar que ella le había propinado un golpe en la cara y que pudo usar ese nivel de poder y Tenten estaba interesada en el tipo de entrenamiento que seguía para desarrollar una fuerza similar a la de su heroína, la Sannin Tsunade.

Todo esto mientras Margaret se lanzaba contra la ogresa dispuesta a ser la primera en conectar un ataque efectivo en su oponente. El bloqueo de la rubia, evitaba que la amazona tuviera ese honor.

-No te será tan fácil amiga- declaró la ogresa- necesitarás mucho más para poder tocarme.

-Lo mismo digo- fue algo parca la Amazona.

Y reanudaron las hostilidades. Ahora fue Tío quien inició el ataque lanzando una muy veloz seguidilla de patadas que la amazona bloqueo al principio poniendo los brazos en X, pero eso no hizo que la ojiroja cambiará de estrategia… aparentemente.

-!Pero qué….!- exclamó Margaret al ver que las patadas aparentemente la estaban elevando del piso.

Y con un par de centímetros arriba del suelo, la ogresa dió un potente uppercut a su oponente haciendo que la rubia saliera disparada hacia atrás.

"Su fuerza física es impresionante" pensó el Hokage viendo analíticamente el combate "pero….. debí de estar envejeciendo mucho, es imposible lograr una maniobra como esa sin chakra".

Ahora bien, eran de conocimiento del Hokage las portentosas habilidades de Maito Gai, que parecía no usar chakra, todo con fuerza física bruta, tanto su velocidad y su fortaleza venían de un extenuante entrenamiento físico.

Con eso como referencia, la tensión muscular que Tío tenía en sus músculos, era propia de la de la Sanin logrando una hazaña similar. Y sin embargo no parecía ser que la ogresa estuviera usando chakra para lograr lo mismo que posiblemente el pupilo consentido del jounin cejudo sería capaz de emular.

Mientras eso pasaba, tras levantarse un poco agitada, Margaret decidió que usaría las armas grandes, así que desello su kajad y entendiendo la serpiente que estaba en su hombro, está se bajó de él y sacando quien sabe de dónde un cordel, el ofidio se convirtió en un gran arco que fue tensado por la hábil arquera, haciendo reaccionar a Tionishia en consecuencia.

-¡Con una Chin….¡- alcanzó a decir la rubia de piel morena antes de evadir una flecha de piedra que se clavó bastante profunda en el muro del lado que estaba la rubia, haciendo que casi todos pusieran los como platos. Esa era una técnica de chakra, había endurecido con chakra la punta hasta el punto que la volvió tan dura como el diamante.

Margaret disparo otro par de flechas, teniendo que bloquear la última con su escudo que sufrió bastante para contener apenas el proyectil, logrando defenderse por poco. Y haciendo que pasará a usar su mejor contraofensiva.

-!Gran shock¡- aplaudió con fuerza la ogresa y usando chakra, canalizo la onda de choque creada por su aplauso, creando una suerte de cañón de aire que dio de lleno en Margaret, terminando así, tan inusitado combate.

-Margaret no puede continuar, Tionishia Mamono Gana la pelea- anunció el sinodal mientras la rubia de piel morena ayudó a su amiga a subir con las demás.

A partir de aquí los demás combates se volvieron un tanto aburridos hasta cierto punto. Sakura e Ino estaban luchando una contra la otra con El deseo de demostrar que eran kunoichi y rivales dignas del afecto de Sasuke-kun, aunque estaba claro que esto último era más importante para Sakura. Ino había presenciado el pequeño y oscuro ataque de Sasuke contra el equipo de Oto antes de que ella y sus dos compañeros pudieran hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar al equipo 7. Le dio a Ino mucho en qué pensar desde ese momento en el tiempo y estaba empezando a crecer como persona y plantendose otra meta además de casarse con Sasuke-kun, además de que quería poner en orden su vida.

Por lo tanto, la razón por la que la chica rubia platino tuvo solo una ligera ventaja en la pelea con Sakura, fue el tener una mejor motivación para seguir adelante, pero debido a que no entrenó tanto, no fue una gran batalla, y las dos fueron casi iguales en cuanto el departamento de dar lástima se refería. Casi. Ino recibió algo de entrenamiento de su sensei y en su casa cuando su padre estaba cerca y tenía tiempo de sobra. Si bien Sakura se entrenó con Kakashi, él Jounin se enfocó en el trabajo en equipo, y después de eso pasó sus días, la banshee rosada se la pasó comprando ropa nueva, o leyendo revistas diseñadas para ayudar a las niñas a atraer a ese enamoramiento de sus vidas a ser el "único amor verdadero" si seguían una unos sencillos pasos.  
Lamentablemente para Sakura, ni siquiera pudo pasar el Paso # 1.  
Mientras las dos chicas peleaban en la arena, Naruto decidió enfocarse en algo, o más bien en alguien más interesante. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Hinata y notó que ella también lo estaba mirando antes de apartar la mirada con un ligero rubor en su rostro. Lo más probable es ser atrapado mirándolo y avergonzado por ello. Naruto no estaba segura de sí ella lo recordaba o si Hiruzen tenía a Inoichi u otro Yamanaka sumergiéndose en su cabeza para borrar el momento que compartieron hace años de la mente de a ojiperla. Lo que él sabía era que el tiempo no había sido amable con la niña en un nivel mental en términos de su estado emocional en términos de crecimiento. El otro Hyuuga cerca de ella ocasionalmente miraba a Hinata, mientras un ceño fruncido se formaba de vez en cuando, casi convirtiéndose en una mueca, y el pulso débil de la intención asesina tampoco ayudaba.  
Sin embargo, más allá de la atención de Naruto, nadie estaba realmente interesado en dos kunoichi que lucharon como si fueran niños en el patio de recreo en la escuela.  
Finalmente, Ino pudo ganar el partido a pesar de su Jutsu de Transferencia de Mente que aprendió de su Padre, sorprendentemente al no poder tomar el control completo de Sakura. La rubia platino tuvo que usar el momento en que Sakura se tambaleaba por los efectos del Jutsu para noquear a la chica y ser declarada ganadora. Todo el tiempo murmurando para sí misma que Sakura tenía una segunda personalidad dentro de su mente, lo que hacía que uno cuestionara la cordura real de la chica de pelo rosa.  
El siguiente combate que siguió fue Inuzuka Kiba y el chico de piel pálida y sonrisa de sociópata, llamado Sai. Aquí, Naruto vio a Kiba siendo el clásico zoquete jactancioso, diciendo que su oponente iba a perder, y que perdería gravemente ante el poder del Clan Inuzuka. Sai, por su parte, solo le sonrió falsamente y sacó su tanto, mientras ignoraba las burlas que Kiba estaba haciendo durante los primeros cinco minutos desde que comenzaron. Cuando Kiba vio que su jactancia y burlas no funcionaban en Sai, cargó con su perro Akamaru justo a su lado como un duplicado exacto de su Maestro.

Ese combate terminó casi instantáneamente con Kiba siendo apuñalado en las entrañas en un área no vital y Akamaru fue eliminado por un codo en la cara. Cuando Sai presionó el arma contra la garganta de Kiba, el sinodal, Gekko Hayate declaró al chico de piel pálida como el ganador antes de que pudiera ocurrir algo peor.

Después de ese breve momento en el tiempo, la pantalla en la pared pasó por nombres aleatorios hasta que se detuvo con dos nombres que hicieron que una persona jadeara, y la otra sonriera con alegría.

-El próximo combate será entre Kin y Shikamaru Nara- anunció Hayate.

La pelea pasó rápidamente, y los resultados sorprendieron a algunas personas. Kin intentó usar sus agujas de senbon para atrapar a Shikamaru en un genjutsu, sin embargo, mostró una sorprendente conciencia en el campo de batalla, así como habilidades de planificación, ya que la maniobró fácilmente en una posición en la que pudo atraparla en su sombra y noquearla.

Muchos de los participantes se sorprendieron por esto. Shikamaru siempre fue perezoso y nunca se lo consideró un ninja que valiera la pena, ya que nunca pareció importarle.

"Hay más en Shikamaru, de lo que pensé." Pensó Naruto después de ver el combate. Sonriendo por el próximo combate a llevarse a cabo.

Cuando Ranju y Demetrio bajaron, algunos entendieron que la pizarra estaba alterada en cierta medida, aunque eso no mello el ánimo de los combatientes, si los hizo suspirar tras ver que sus expectativas sobre la aldea ciertamente estaban muy sobrevaloradas.

Por ello, al iniciar la pelea, el joven samurai intento ganar rápidamente Bel combate, sabedor de lo que Demetrio era capaz de hacer.

Por ello cargo de frente con su espada en un rápido lance que para estupefacción de casi todos, atravesó al Espartano como si no estuviera ahí.

-!Con un demonio, lo que me faltaba!- exclamó el samurai al ver las huellas de desplazamiento ocasionadas por su rival y anticipando el movimiento, puso sus brazos en X.

Recibiendo una fuerte onda de choque que lo incrustó en la Arena, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Y a muchos con la quijada en el piso en especial a Gai y a Lee. Ambos reconocieron ese movimiento, Demetrio uso su velocidad y chakra para crear una onda de choque dirigida a su oponente, lo que significaba que era tan rápido que parecía que no se movió de si lugar.

Al punto de que aunque ambos entendieron que hizo, fueron incapaces de verlo.

-¿C...como…?- tartamudeo Ino al ver eso.

-Digamos que es la habilidad de Demetrio- explicó de forma escueta el Uzumaki- Digno de Heracles sensei.

Nadie pudo sacar más información, ya que aparecieron los siguientes participantes.

Tenten VS Sabaku no Temari

-¡Tiempo del espectáculo!- dijo Tenten, mientras saltaba hacia abajo mientras Temari bajaba los escalones, y sonrió a la chica de rodetes antes de mirar a Naruto por un segundo.

"Ya verás en cuanto te ponga las manos encima ", pensó Temari, mientras sintonizaba su atención hacia Tenten, y frunció el ceño cuando vio a la chica castaña mirar al Uzumaki con un ligero sonrojo.

-¿Listo? ¡LUCHA!- dijo Hayate, mientras bajaba su mano, e instantáneamente Tenten saltó al aire, y lanzó varios kunai a Temari con la chica de Suna preparando sin mucha preocupación su defensa cuando giró su abanico para detener las armas.

"¿Falle?! ¡Pero si nunca fallo!" pensó Tenten, mientras estrechaba sus ojos hacia la sonriente rubia, y la vio mostrando el abanico de hierro ahora abierto revelando un círculo en el patrón de abanico.

-Estos círculos en mi abanico, Son realmente lunas llenas y en el instante en que alcancé la tercera luna es cuando la victoria será mía- dijo Temari, cuando vio a Tenten gruñirle y la sonrisa en la cara de la kunoichi de Suna Aumentó aún más sabiendo que Tenten tenía mucho orgullo, lo que la haría caer fácilmente en su trampa.

-¡No si te convierto en mi nuevo maniquí de entrenamiento!- exclamó Tenten, mientras saltaba en el aire, y soltaba el rollo de sus armas en una danza casi intrincada antes de desatar ola tras ola de diferentes armas en Temari.

-Oh no, perdóname- dijo Temari con sarcasmo, mientras usaba de nuevo su abanico para quitar esas armas, y sonrió ante la frustración de Tenten antes de ver a la chica de las armas sonreír.

-¡A ver si puedes hacer eso otra vez!-!dijo Tenten, mientras usaba sus habilidades con los cables para recuperar sus armas, y las envió a volar una vez más a Temari.

-Como quieras - bostezo Temari, mientras hacía eso justo antes de revelar las tres lunas en su abanico, y sonrió maliciosamente a Tenten que todavía flotaba en el aire.

"¡Oh mierda!" pensó Tenten, cuando se dio cuenta de que era un pato sentado, y estaba completamente abierta para un ataque.

-¡Tu Pierdes! ! Guadañas de Aire endemoniado!'- lanzó su jutsu Temari, mientras desataba el poder de su abanico sobre una indefensa Kunouchi, y vio el viento formando un tornado que cortaba a la chica desde la ropa hasta la piel antes de que el Jutsu terminara.

Tenten nunca había sido golpeada tan mal en su vida, ya que sintió que el viento la cortaba como afiladas cuchillas invisibles, y rezó para que el Jutsu terminará y el dolor desapareciera. Obtuvo su deseo, pero luego deseó que no fuera concedido, ya que la gravedad se había convertido en el enemigo de Tenten, y ahora la estaba tirando al suelo para fuera aplastada su cabeza, como una cabeza de clan de Nara a través de la pared de la casa de su clan después de molestar a su esposa, tras se golpeado por su sartén.

En cuanto a Temari, tenía ganas de añadir insultos a la lesión, o en este caso, lesiones adicionales a las lesiones de Tenten al doblar su abanico para que la castaña quedará más incapacitada. Sin embargo, tras la breve mirada que ella le dio a Naruto , la mostró indecisa al hacerlo . Así que decidiendo jugar a lo seguro, Temari decidió dejar que la gravedad se convirtiera en el demonio aquí, y dejar que la dañara por ella en esta situación.

Después de todo, ella aún tenía alguien a quien dañar gravemente por atreverse a separar a su familia y lo haría pagar caro en su momento.

Temari apartó sus pensamientos sobre la invasión, ya que podía pensar en eso en otro momento, y se concentró en la caída de la kunouchi, cuando sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad al ver al rubio flotando en el aire con Tenten en sus brazos. Era como una especie de extraño cuento de hadas de fantasía al verlos así, lo que por alguna razón hizo que Temari se enfadara un poco porque no era ella en los brazos de Naruto, y lo vio descender lentamente con Tenten claramente sorprendida de estar en sus brazos mientras intentaba con fuerza, no sonrojarse por la posición en la que estaba.

Tenten no fue la única sorprendida, ya que los Jounin En la habitación tenían sus mandíbulas boquiabiertas, sus Genin hacían lo mismo, y ciertas mujeres jóvenes en la habitación daban a Tenten miradas fulminantes por estar tan cerca de su Naruto. La chica de las armas tartamudeó disculpas, pero fue silenciada por la mano de Naruto antes de colocarla en su hombro, e hizo que Tenten se sonrojara aún más mientras el aura oscura alrededor de varias chicas aumentaba haciendo que sus homólogos masculinos se alejaran lentamente.

"Maldita arrastrada" pensaron Shizuka, Haku, Tionishia y Hinata.

-Mi Ahijado es todo un Caballero- sonrió Echidna, mientras sus amigas asentían.

Hablando del Diablo…

"Naruto Uzumaki VS Ganju"

-Coincidencia mis calzones- murmuró Ganju con pesar al ser el oponente de Naruto, ya que esto no Pintaba nada bien.

-!Ganju, hazlo lo mejor que puedas!- Exclamaron Tashigi y Kitami, sabiendo muy bien que no había muchas posibilidades de que ganará ese combate.

-Comienzan.

Y el aspirante de Samurái se lanzó de frente contra Naruto, quien espero al samurái usando su escudo, al igual que su compañero.

Casi en el acto, Naruto contraatacó con su siphox, logrando que Ganju tomara distancia para no salir lastimado.

Sorprendentemente para los Genin, no era una distancia tan grande.

-¿Porque tomó tan poca distancia de por medio?- preguntó Ino a quien quisiera responder.

-Porque no lo piensa dejar respirar tranquilo- respondió Tashigi- nosotros los Samurai usamos nuestro chakra al cargarlo en nuestras armas- la cara de muchos ahí presentes fue un poema- si, sabemos del chakra…. En fin, al pelear con un shinobi, lo ideal es abrumarlo. De ahí la distancia.

-Jum, debiluchos- murmuró Neji- los Samurai están destinados a estar debajo de los shinobi.

-jajaja- río estruendosamente Tashigi- se necesito de tres shinobi a los que les patearon de forma lastimosa el trasero, para frenar a Salamandra Hanzō en la segunda guerra mundial Shinobi. En cambio, papá lo hizo retroceder luchando solo contra él. Eso desde tu estúpida óptica, ¿No hace a los Samurái superiores a los shinobi?.

-Quizás era su destino vencer ese día a ese hombre- se encogió de hombros Neji- la excepción a la regla.

Orochimaru tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no matar a Neji por recordarle ese día en particular. Él, como sus antiguos compañeros sabían de ese hecho, de cómo Mifune logró hacer retroceder a Hanzō cuando invadió el País del Hierro para lograr rodear el País del Fuego y atacar a Takigakure.

Esa derrota del líder de Amegakure, fue de hecho uno de los factores que ayudaron a que Konoha ganará la segunda guerra, junto a la destrucción de Uzu.

Gracias a ambos sucesos, Konoha estaba lo suficientemente saludable militarmente hablando, como para obligar a capitular a sus enemigos.

Pero basta de andar divagando….

-Sin dudas, aún tengo mucho por practicar- sonrío el Uzumaki trás ser desarmado por su amigo y compañero en las lecciones de esgrima con Perseo- pero aún así tengo la ventaja.

Y entonces mostró su As, uno que ya muchos intuían que tenía y por eso decidió mostrarlo.

Lo que hizo casi alcanzar a Tenten al ver a una de las espadas de los Espadachines de la Niebla tan cerca de ella.

Y balanceando su arma, Ganju se vio acorralado por la tremenda fuerza de Naruto, pues aún y cuando logró contener el lance, la fuerza superior del Uzumaki, aunado a el arma que blandia…..

-Me rindo- fue sensato el samurai, haciendo sentir orgullosa a Tashigi.

Dadas las circunstancias, era mejor no hacer demasiado esfuerzo.

Hyuuga Hinata VS Hyuuga Neji.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos ante eso, ya que era una posibilidad entre un millón de personas que se enfrentarán entre sí en esta parte preliminar de los exámenes de Chuunin. La única forma en que esto podría suceder es que los nombres seleccionados no se hayan hecho al azar y alguien haya preparado esta coincidencia para que suceda más adelante para que parezca que se trata de uno en un millón de tiros en la oscuridad. Estaba claro que Hinata no quería pelear con Neji, y con razón, ya que a la niña no le gustaba pelear con su familia por mucho menos que su primo en la familia secundaria, donde era esclavo en todo menos en nombre. Ella siempre fue amable con la familia secundaria, para gran disgusto de la familia Principal cuando vieron esto, e hicieron todo lo posible para eliminar esa amabilidad.

¡Sólo para encontrar nada de lo que hicieron funcionó! La hiicieron enfrentarse a la hermana pequeña de Hinata, Hanabi, con la esperanza de que vieran la derrota mayor, la más joven según la tradición del Clan Hyuuga. Tristemente, Hinata no puso todo su corazón en el combate, ya que la idea de luchar contra su familia usando el Puño suave , se sentía mal debido a lo peligroso que era el estilo en los ojos de Hinata. De hecho, una de las razones principales por las que Hinata dudó cuando se enfrentó con su familia se debió a que vio una pareja una vez entre dos miembros de la familia a la edad de cuatro años.

No tenía la intención de verlo, pero al ser la chica curiosa que se preguntaba cosas a edad, Hinata pudo encontrarse abriendo la puerta de una de las salas de entrenamiento y vio la brutalidad de un larguero desde el punto de vista de un espectador. Había sido un miembro de la familia principal luchando contra un miembro de la familia de la Rama y el primero era claramente el luchador más fuerte. Si el miembro de la familia Branch se contuvo o no por temor a ser herido por el sello Cage Bird Seal era desconocido para Hinata, pero la niña vio al miembro de la familia Principal diezmado al miembro de la familia secundaria. De hecho, el miembro de la familia Principal parecía disfrutarlo con sus ojos brillando con sed de sangre, brutalizando al miembro de la familia secundaria una y otra vez. Incluso cuando la pelea terminó, el miembro principal de la familia escupió al miembro de la familia de la Rama, burlándose de él.

La pobre niña salió corriendo de la zona, buscando a su madre al instante y llorando antes de explicar lo que sucedió para ponerla tan triste. La madre de Hinata calmó a su hija y le contó a Hiashi lo que había sucedido, pero quedó claramente decepcionada cuando el propio Hiashi no se preocupó por el llanto de su hija al ver a dos miembros de la familia entrenando. El hombre ni siquiera reconoció que el resultado final del mástil era incorrecto o que planeaba hacer algo al respecto para reprender al miembro de la familia principal que ganó el larguero.

Había sido un momento difícil para Hinata antes de la muerte de su Madre y todo lo que sucedió después de que su Padre se enfriará. El Clan Hyuuga, que se suponía que era familia, y se unía como uno se fracturaba más con cada día que pasaba. El resentimiento de la familia secundaria estaba creciendo, su odio aumentaba, y era solo cuestión de tiempo que el odio de ser oprimido dominara el miedo a la muerte o el castigo a través del sello del pájaro enjaulado. Y ahora parecía que uno de esos momentos estaba con ella cuando Neji se preparaba para mostrar su furia a su prima con la situación que le permitía no tener restricciones sobre cómo aplastar a Hinata. Había sido algo que había estado esperando, ya sea aquí o durante las finales del examen de Chuunin, si su equipo había llegado tan lejos. Neji no creía que el equipo de Hinata superara la primera parte de los exámenes de Chuunin con la prueba escrita, pero sorprendentemente lo hicieron. Pensó que era pura suerte en su mayor parte, pero el Hyuuga sabía en el fondo que el destino estaban conspirando contra su prima, y planeaban mostrar cuán débil era realmente Hinata a los ojos de todos los que los rodeaban.

Y qué mejor manera que aquí. Concedido, Neji hubiera preferido un lugar más público como la arena durante las Finales del Examen Chuunin, pero no fue uno de los que cuestionó los poderes, y tomó lo que estaba frente a él.

Además, la audiencia que los rodeaba era más que suficiente en su mente, ya que este combate se haría frente al Hokage, los muchos senseis rango Jounin en la sala, los otro Genin aquí, y por supuesto el primogénito del Yondaime, admirado en secreto por su prima. Neji planeaba hacer que Hinata pareciera inútil a los ojos del Uzumaki. Dejar ver que no era nada para Neji, el clan y para Naruto en una sola partida.

Él la iba a romper. Aquí, Ahora mismo.

-Así que ha llegado el momento Hinata-sama. Nuestro tan esperado combate. Uno sin la posibilidad de que familia Principal que me impida mostrarte mi poder- comentó Neji mientras Hinata parecía triste al ver a su prima mostrar tanto odio.

-Ojalá no tuviéramos que luchar así. Neji. Somos una familia y la familia no debería pelearnos así. Sin embargo, pelearé contigo si debo hacerlo. Solo para demostrar que soy fuerte como todos los demás- respondió Hinata mientras se metía en su postura de Puño Suave, que reflejaba la de Neji, y miró a Naruto observando con interés.

-¿Fuerte? ¿Como todos los demás? No tienes fuerza, Hinata-sama. Eres débil. Siempre lo has sido. Siempre lo serás. El destino ya ha determinado esta pelea y yo he ganado. Pronto te darás cuenta de eso antes de que esto termine- remarcó Neji mientras se prepara para que Hayate comience el combate.

"Me voy a arrepentir de esto. Simplemente lo sé ", pensó Hayate antes de señalar el comienzo del encuentro y vio a Neji moverse para dominar desde el principio.

En las gradas, Naruto, Echidna, Anko y los demás vieron el encuentro con agudos ojos que nunca faltaron a una sola acción realizada por cualquiera de los combatientes. Neji estaba siendo el agresor del larguero, atacando con el propósito de paralizar a su prima, un poco más joven y menos experimentada. Hinata, por su parte, estaba demostrando que era bastante ágil en una pelea y fue capaz de esquivar los ataques dirigidos a las partes clave de su cuerpo. Cuando no estaba esquivando las huelgas de Neji, Hinata trató de devolver su propia espalda a cambio, y en realidad se mantuvo firme si la evaluación susurrada de Shino era realmente precisa.

Lamentablemente, Naruto sabía de las cosas irían en cierta manera, ya que había visto algunas cosas que otros posiblemente se perderían, y estaba seguro de que los otros a su lado también lo vieron.

-Ha dañado sus brazos bastante mal- susurró Naruto con una expresión de preocupación en sus ojos y vio a Neji entregar un uppercut a la cara de la chica antes de dar otro golpe que la envió a volar al suelo.

-Se dice que el Taijutsu del Puño Suave del Clan Hyuuga se enfoca en apagar los puntos de chakra de sus objetivos usando el Byakugan. Tiene el poder de ver esos puntos de chakra y apagarlos con cada golpe usando el chakra en sus manos, inutilizado esos puntos de todo el cuerpo para que la red de chakra de una persona no puede funcionar, o si el Hyuuga desea ser cruel ... daña los órganos internos de una persona sin perforar realmente el cuerpo- agregó Anko al ver a Hinata levantarse y Neji una vez más yendo a su Ataque brutal a la niña.

Con su dominio siendo claro con cada segundo que pasaba, Neji decidió ir a matar, y golpear a Hinata justo en un punto en su pecho cerca del corazón. La chica se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa y el dolor antes de retroceder, agarrando su pecho, y mirando a Neji en shock que él golpearía tal punto en su cuerpo. Ella conocía los puntos de chakra del cuerpo casi tan bien como lo hacía Neji y también sabía que el momento en el que el golpe podría causar un daño grave a los músculos del corazón , y si esto si no se trataba, falla cardíaca. Antes de que Hinata pudiera siquiera hablar, Neji estaba sobre ella de nuevo, golpeándola en el estómago, haciendo que la niña tosiera sangre y causara más dolor a la niña.

-Has sido golpeada, Hinata-sama. Dentro de unos momentos, sufrirás un paro cardíaco y morirás. Tendré justicia para la muerte de mi Padre por el bien de la familia principal y el clan se librará de algo débil como el lloriqueo como en el proceso. No solo eso, sino que el niño al que admiraste lo verá pasar, y verá cuán patética es realmente tu existencia antes de buscar en otro lado para encontrar su diversión- susurró Neji al oído de Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Antes de encontrar a Hinata, con un movimiento sorprendente, lo golpeó con la mano izquierda en la cara con la fuerza suficiente para alejarlo de la ojiperla. Incluso después de que se derrumbó de rodillas, vomitando más sangre, Hinata se negó a caer por completo y le dio al árbitro la excusa para convocar el partido. Incluso en su estado actual, miró a Naruto y lo vio asentir con la cabeza en reconocimiento antes de leer sus labios mientras le daba una orden silenciosa.

Levántate. ¡Levántate y pelea!

Ella no sabía por qué, pero Hinata de alguna manera encontraba la fuerza y la determinación de obedecer esa orden dada por Naruto. No sabía que la obligó a levantarse a pesar de que Kurenai-sensei dijo algo parecido a detener el combate o que Incluso cuando alguno de los otros Genin dijo que era un suicidio continuar. Todo lo que Hinata sabía era que Naruto la había estado observando, que solo la veía, y vio que aún podía seguir luchando si seguía presionando.

Y ella iba a seguir adelante ,ella en definitiva lo haría. No solo para ella. No el honor de la familia Principal que la despreciaba. Ni siquiera solo por Naruto observándola ahora. Lo haría para mostrar a todos su fuerza. Su poder Su resolución. Ella iba a mostrar a todos aquí que Hyuuga Hinata no era una chica protegida que temía a su propia sombra.

Y tal vez ... solo tal vez ... este acto de fuerza y determinación haría que su padre se sintiera orgulloso, independientemente de si al final perdió.

"Esto no es posible. Ella debería estar en el suelo muerta o muriendo. ¿Por qué sigue luchando? ¡¿Por qué ella persiste en desafiar el destino ?!" pensó Neji, ya que él fácilmente bloqueó sus golpes, y golpeó a la chica varias veces con cada golpe repulsivo siendo más duro que el último.

Y aún así, Hinata seguía viniendo tras él.

-Dices que somos prisioneros del destino Neji. Sin embargo, tú eres el verdadero prisionero. Me has odiado tanto por la muerte de tu Padre. Me odias porque soy de la familia Principal mientras que tú perteneces a la familia Secundaria. Eres un prisionero de tu propio odio y ni siquiera lo ves o lo sabes. Todo lo que puedo sentir en mi corazón es pena por ti, Neji. Todo lo que puedo sentir es pena por ti - susurró Hinata, pero el silencio a su alrededor permitió que las palabras para hicieran eco, y sorprendió al prodigio de que que ella dijera algo así.

Antes de que el shock se convirtiera en ira.

-¿Dolor? ¿Lástima ?! ¡No quiero ninguna de esas cosas de ti! ¡Quiero que mueras!- exclamó Neji antes de seguir adelante, con la intención de matar a su prima y corregir el mal que sufrió su padre debido a que nació solo unos segundos después de su gemelo Hiashi.

Y cuando Neji atacó a Hinata, dicha chica solo podía mirarlo, abiertamente indefensa contra su ataque, con el objetivo de enviarla al próximo mundo. Parecía que este era el final de su vida. Hinata moriría por las manos de su propio primo y si era realmente afortunada en la muerte por volver a ver a su Kaa-san ... entonces tal vez la muerte no era tan mala después de todo.

En cuanto al propio Neji, su ataque habría matado a Hinata al instante. Si él la hubiera golpeado con éxito. Antes de que el alumno de Gai pudiera terminar con la chica, fue violentamente tirado por su sensei por el escote de su camisa, y fue mantenido en su lugar por los otros tres Jounin senseis de la aldea.

Al final, fue probablemente lo mejor debido a que Gai había tirado hacia atrás a Neji tanto para someterlo como para protegerlo de la espada gigante conocida como Kubikiribocho que había aterrizado a menos de una pulgada de cortar a través del cuello del chico Hyuuga. Tal como estaban las cosas, la espada estaba perforando el suelo en un ángulo diagonal desde donde había sido lanzada por Naruto, quien ahora estaba al lado de Hinata, abrazándola y mirando fijamente a esos ojos color lavanda. Ojos que no había reconocido hasta hace poco y se sorprendió al verla sonreírle a pesar de que la sangre salía de ambos lados de su boca.

-Lo veo en tus ojos. Me recuerdas- susurró Hinata mientras los ojos de Naruto se abrían con sorpresa ante sus palabras y el tiempo parecía ralentizarse a su alrededor.

-Tus recuerdos no se borraron ni se alteraron como los míos- susurró Naruto mientras Hinata solo sonreía aún más, ya que recientemente había sospechado que ese era el caso cuando se conocieron después de tanto tiempo y él ni siquiera la reconoció cuando lo vio con el resto de su equipo

-Mi padre no lo permitiría. Temía que el Clan Yamanaka aprendiera algo sobre mis ojos o algún secreto de clan que presencié al crecer. Sintió que el recuerdo de ti salvándome era un castigo en sí mismo. Dañarme por ser tan débil en la espalda Sentía que había deshonrado al Clan Hyuuga que alguien fuera de nuestra sangre me salvara de esos matones. Que te recordaría, pero no sería al revés. Quería encontrarte. Quería decirte lo que Lo hiciste por mí. Para agradecértelo. Pero mi padre no me dejó. Se negó a dejarme salir del hogar del clan sin una escolta y se aseguró de que nunca interactuara contigo -respondió Hinata mientras Naruto se enojaba por la estupidez de la gente, sobre todo en el como este pueblo estaba criando a sus hijos.

-Hace poco me acordé de ti. Recordé lo que había hecho para justificar mis recuerdos de nuestro momento juntos, perdido. Si hubiera sabido lo que se ahora …- respondió Naruto, pero Hinata lo cortó y de repente tuvo un espasmo. agarrando los brazos del niño.

-¡Necesitamos un médico! ¡Ahora!- exclamó Kurenai preocupada, mientras miraba detrás de ella para ver a Hinata luchando por sobrevivir.

-No habrá necesidad de eso- comentó Echidna, cuando apareció detrás de su ahijado en una llama azul etérea, y puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto.

-Aléjate de la heredera de Hyuuga ahora Echidna. Tú también, Naruto. Deja que los médicos entrenados en este asunto se ocupen de su cuidado- ordenó el Sandaime Hokage, pero fue ignorado cuando la madre de los monstruos se arrodilló para examinar a Hinata y vio que la niña estaba en problemas.

-Un golpe tan crítico en el corazón, así como otras lesiones del estilo de lucha que usa tu clan. Si no estuviera tan disgustada por las acciones de tu primo, en realidad podría estar bastante impresionada, y aplaudiendo el estilo de lucha conocido como Puño suave- observó la peliazul mientras Hinata observaba a la mujer colocando una mano en su pecho y sentía el poder de la antigua sacerdotisa sobre ella.

-¡Aléjate de ella ahora!- ordenó Kurenai y ella se movió para alejarlos de su estudiante.

Solo para ser bloqueada por una barrera de espejos de hielo y el abrigo de las mangas de Anko que ahora producen un pequeño enjambre de serpientes de cada lado.

-No haría eso si fuera tú, Mai chan- le advirtió Anko mientras la forma de Haku aparecía en los espejos de hielo con agujas de senbon en la mano.

-Solo le estorbarías a mi madre y te lastimarías- agregó Haku firmemente mientras vigilaba a todos los Jounin en la habitación y al Hokage.

-No te preocupes, querida. Luchaste bien. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Tu primo, por otro lado ... eso es otra cosa completamente distinta- declaró Echidna mientras ella usaba su poder para curar a Hinata y observaba a la niña Al ser ayudada por Naruto mientras él frotaba la espalda de la niña para que se sintiera mejor.

-Gracias por acudir en mi ayuda, Naruto-kun. Y gracias por sanar todas mis heridas, Echidna sama. Estoy en deuda contigo- respondió Hinata, mientras se alejaba lentamente del abrazo de Naruto, y se inclinó ante la mujer que se denominaba de forna orgullosa, como la madrina de Naruto.

-No pienses en eso, dulzura. Mi ahijado es el que realmente merece tus elogios- respondió la mujer mientras observaba a Hinata asintiendo con la cabeza y en un acto de impulso le dio a Naruto un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de sonrojarse mientras el rubio Uzumaki lo hacía. Lo mismo en el sorprendente movimiento de la chica.

-Gracias de nuevo, Naruto-kun- dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa, mientras que el mismo Naruto sonrió detrás de sus vendas en su rostro justo debajo de donde la chica lo había besado.

-No hay problema, Hinata-chan- respondió Naruto mientras Anko y Haku se retractaron de su elección de armas para permitir que el sensei Jounin de Hinata pasara.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Hinata. Vamos. Vamos a hacer que Tsunade-sama te revise para estar segura- dijo Kurenai mientras ella lentamente alejaba a Hinata de Naruto, pero le envió una mirada de agradecimiento a Echidna.

-Qué patético. Hubiera sido más misericordioso dejarla morir- comentó Neji mientras miraba a Hinata antes de centrarse en Naruto, quien levantó su espada, y miró a la Hyuuga.

-¿Y por qué es eso?- preguntó Naruto con Neji burlándose.

-Porque vez de vuelta en casa, su padre no tendrá más remedio que hacer de Hinata una parte de los rangos más bajos de la familia Secundaria. La marcará con el sello del pájaro enjaulado como lo he estado desde hace años. El sufrimiento por el que pasará Hinata-sama , En los próximos años será largo e inmenso. Por supuesto, ella es el mayor fracaso del clan, así que es justo que esa persona se coloque entre los sirvientes más bajos- respondió Neji mientras Naruto lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No eres uno de esos humildes sirvientes? Eres un miembro de la familia de Secundaria después de todo, ¿correcto?- cuestionó a Tionishia mientras Neji le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-Nací con el destino de permanecer en la servidumbre. Hinata es una niña mimada y débil. Todo le ha sido entregado. Una vez que Hinata-sama se haga una sirvienta de la familia Principal, ella se derrumbará por la demanda que le impondrán, y no tendrá más Elección que sufrir en silencio- contestó Neji con una sonrisa en su rostro ahora al pensar en el sufrimiento de su prima.

-En realidad disfrutas la idea de que ella sufra así. Viendo tu propia sangre con dolor. Eres una criatura asquerosa- comentó Naruto haciendo que Neji borre su sonrisa y haciendo que lo fulmine con su mirada.

-No te respondo, hijo del Yondaime. El hecho de que defiendas a Hinata-sama significa que eres tan patético como ella, si no más. Por supuesto, es lo que uno esperaría de alguien que se esconde detrás de su madre sustituta. en busca de protección- respondió Neji antes de ser bombardeado por la intención asesina de Naruto y el rubio estaba delante de él en un instante con la espada ya en posición de balanceo hacia abajo.

Los tres Jounin alrededor de Neji trataron de reaccionar, pero fue como si el tiempo se congelara cuando vieron a Naruto atacar a Neji con el Kubikiribocho girando verticalmente para cortar al niño por la mitad. El ataque en sí mismo habría golpeado de manera fatal, terminando con Neji por su insulto no solo contra Naruto, sino también por Hinata por el hecho de que el imbéci disfrutó la idea de ver a la niña sufrir en casa.

Las palabra clave es "habría", ya que se le negó ese placer a Naruto, debido a una pared de energía mágica azúl que bloqueo la hoja a unos pocos centímetros del objetivo previsto. La onda de choque detrás del impacto envió a Naruto y los tres Jounin alrededor de Neji volando varios pies antes de volverse en shock para mirar a su Madrina.

"Ella bloqueó mi ataque. ¿Pero por qué?" pensó Naruto antes de mirar a Neji sonriendo.

-¿Ves? El destino se ha puesto de mi parte este día. Incluso tu llamada madrina me ha defendido de tu ira. Tal vez su amor por ti no sea tan fuerte como pensabas- se burló de Neji con la ira de Naruto creciendo considerablemente y el chakra demoniaco carmesí empezando a hacerse visible a su alrededor hasta que la cabeza de un zorro apareció arriba.

Poniendo a mucha gente en las gradas muy nerviosos.

-¡Suficiente Naruto!- ordenó Echidna antes de aplastar su talón derecho en el suelo y su poder invadió la habitación para que su hijo se detuviera.

-¿Echidna sama?- le preguntó Naruto, confundido, sobre por qué le estaba impidiendo que matara a este tonto delante de ellos mientras el poder del zorro retrocedía hasta su cuerpo.

-Hay un momento y un lugar para desatar tu furia en este idiota Naruto. Ahora no es el momento- le respondió ella mientras veía a Naruto ceder de mala gana a sus palabras, ya que sabía que ella tenía razón y se abstuvo de seguir atacando- recuerda que tú y él están en la segunda etapa de esta ronda, de enfrentarlo ahora le darías a Él, el pretexto para ponerte una mano encima, pero si lo encuentras en el torneo….

-Voy a ver cómo está Hinata-chan. Vamos, Haku-chan, Tio, Demetrio. Creo que otras caras amigables la harán sentir mejor- dijo Naruto mientras caminaba fuera de la arena para ir al área médica donde Tsunade le estaba dando a Hinata una revisión más detallada.

-Sí, Naruto-sama"- dijeron los aludidos, mientras que al mismo tiempo, Haku y Tio sentían un pequeño indicio de molestia por alguna razón desconocida dentro de ellas al ver a esta chica de Konoha atrapar los ojos de Naruto con cada momento que pasaba.

-Qué débil. Pensar que es el hijo de Yondaime Hokage. No es digno de ese derecho- comentó Neji antes de verse empujado por una fuente externa y se encontró en el dominio de Echidna.

-El chico NO es un gusano debil, mocoso irrespetuoso. No perdoné tu miserable vida por ti pot cualquier creencia equivocada que sigues. Te salvé de tu miserable vida porque tu muerte en manos de mi ahijado no debe de ocurrir en este momento. Sería demasiado misericordioso para alguien como tú. Él tiene un buen corazón y un mal genio cuando se trata de personas cercanas a él, cuando se burlan o lastiman a esas personas por sujetos que son como la suciedad repugnante , a saber ... tú. Como tal, él tiende a arremeter violentamente contra esos sujetos hasta que no queda nada de ellos. Es algo en lo que tenemos que trabajar en el futuro. Yo por otro lado, no tengo tal problema para hacer que mis enemigos o los enemigos de mi ahijado sufran- respondió la mujer mientras su poder los rodeaba y sus ojos brillaban al mirar a Neji.

"No puedo mover mi cuerpo. ¡Apenas puedo respirar! ¿Por qué nadie la detiene?" pensó Neji mientras lograba echar un vistazo a algunos de los Jounin en la sala y vio que casi todos estaban congelados en el lugar pero muy despiertos para este momento.

-Usted afirma que el destino está de su lado y, por lo tanto, esa es la razón de su victoria sobre su prima. Pero digo lo contrario, Hyuuga Neji. No fue el destino lo que le permitió ganar, ni fue el destino lo que le ahorró una muerte instantánea a manos de mi protegido, fue el amor aparentemente infinito de su prima, lo que le impedío usar el sello en su cabeza. Fue mi intervención lo que impidió que Naruto cortara tu cuerpo por la mitad. Solo vives ahora porque lo permito. Si eligiera ser cruel, podría convertirte en la forma más baja de vida orgánica que este mundo tiene para ofrecer, y convocar a una criatura que te devorarse lentamente mientras observo el evento con una sonrisa en mi cara - explicó Echidna destilando maldad con una cruel sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras sujetaba la cara de Neji en su estado de congelación.

-¡Tú ... no ... te atreverías! El Hokage ... te ... detendría!- protestó Neji mientras encontraba que su boca le dio un pequeño movimiento para permitirle hablar ... aunque apenas.

-¿Tu Hokage? ¿Detente? Déjame decirte algo sobre tu precioso Hokage. ¡Tu Hokage es un mentiroso y un ladrón ! Le mintió al chico durante años. Trató de manipular las cosas para que Naruto fuera un hombre leal, obediente y despistado. Siervo de esta aldea miserable. Una aldea que antes mataría al chico, arrojaría su cuerpo a una pequeña zanja para ser devorado por animales salvajes o simplemente ser incendiado por su propia diversión mientras bailaban alrededor del agujero. con tu alegría. Tu precioso Hokage robó la infancia de Naruto al dejar que todos lo odiaran y no hizo nada para detener el abuso. El Hokage eligió dejar que la gente pisoteara a Naruto en lugar de pisar sus gargantas y ejercer su autoridad como gobernante de esta aldea por temor , de que de alguna manera sería reemplazado por alguien en la aldea que querría seguir su forma de pensar. Tal como están las cosas, ¡no hará nada simplemente porque el Hokage no puede hacer nada !- Respondió Echidna mientras Neji apretaba los dientes al sentir la presión de la mano de la mujer en su rostro.

¿Cómo era esta mujer tan fuerte físicamente?

-El ... pueblo ... irá a ... la guerra. ¡Las Olas ... sufrirá ...!- declaró Neji en un intento de hacer que la mujer viera que luchar contra un pueblo ninja completo, lastimaría a la gente de su nación y eso no sería del agrado de Medea

-Oh, estoy segura de que la idea cruzará sus mentes. Estoy segura de que ya ha pasado desde que supieron que fue ella quien se llevó a mi ahijado de esta aldea miserable. Pero no importa. La búsqueda de guerra de esta aldea terminara si intentan cruzar el mar en cuanto destruyamos el puente, el fracaso y los que influyen en tal acción caerian aplastados por el peso de tan catastrófica derrota- le informó a Neji intentaba el Hyuga trataba de mirarla desafiante.

-Si ... estás tan ... confiada ... entonces ... entonces, ¿por qué ... no me matas ... ahora?- Cuestionó Neji mientras la mujer le sonrió maliciosamente.

-Una idea tentadora eso es seguro. Pero ahora no es el momento para que mueras. ¿Sufrir? Sí. ¿Morir? No. Todavía no- comentó mientras su poder comenzó a girar en espiral como un vórtice y estaba poniendo a Neji cada vez más nervioso.

-Nada ... tú ... dices o haces ... cambiarás ... mi ... mente ... sobre ... el futuro de Hinata-sama. Ella ... sufrirá a ... las manos de ... el clan ... cueste lo que cueste!- dijo Neji con ojos maléficos brillando en una luz muy malvada.

-Nunca digas nunca niño. No tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer y aún no has visto a mi ahijado o a Medea desatar todo su poder. O a mí en realidad - dijo Echidna mientras una oscura aparición se manifestaba detrás de ella y los ojos de Neji se abrieron con horror ante la vista de eso

¿Y qué era lo que estaba viendo exactamente?

Bueno, si dijiste un dragón alado gigante, con escamas tan negras como las sombras más oscuras, exhalando llamas verdosas y negras, y pareciendo listo para devorarte por completo , un enorme Jabalí tan grande como un hipopótamo, un león que haría ver a los Leones cavernarios como simples gatitos y otras criaturas de ese calibre, incluida una mujer mitad serpiente... ¡entonces respondiste correctamente!

Habiendo llegado a un punto, Echidna soltó a Neji y se alejó del niño que ahora estaba de rodillas con miedo en sus ojos. No sorprendió realmente cuando lo que vio fue verdaderamente monstruoso al ver mucho menos sentir en términos de la presencia sobrenatural de Echidna y su familia en su conjunto.

-¿Neji? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Gai una vez que el poder que lo retenía a él y a los demás habían desaparecido.

-¿Viste eso?- susurró Neji aterrorizado, mientras Gai fruncía el ceño.

-¿Ver que, Neji? ¿Qué viste ? ¿Qué te mostró ella con su poder?- preguntó Gai con preocupación mientras Neji trataba de comprender qué era lo que acababa de ver.

-Monstruos . Vi ... varios monstruos- susurró Neji mientras Gai lo ayudaba a levantarse y lo ayudaba a subir al balcón.

"¿Qué fue eso? No podía mover un solo músculo. ¡Ni siquiera pude acceder a mi chakra! ¡Yo era, literalmente, una estatua viviente! "pensó el Sandaime Hokage mientras miraba a Neji y después a Echidna con una mezcla de asombro, miedo y un toque de ira con la última parte por lo que ella lo había llamado durante esa pequeña charla con Neji.

La amenaza siempre presente que Medea le planteaba a Konoha, y sus planes para Naruto solo se hacían más evidentes cada día que pasaba.

#########

 **Con Naruto**

-¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó Tsunade al Uzumaki cuando sintió que algo estaba mal poco antes de que Naruto y Haku entraran a la habitación para ver a Hinata .

\- esa fue Mi madre reforzando su punto - remarcó Haku con una sonrisa antes de enfocarse en la tímida chica que estaba cerca de su amo, después de que Tsunade la examinará.

-Mi madre puede ser bastante aterradora cuando se le provoca. Sin duda, Neji-san dijo algo que requería que usara su poder de la forma en que lo hizo- comentó Tionishia mientras entraba y sintió una punzada de ... algo cuando miraba fijamente a la ojiperla, recibiendo atención de su mejor amigo.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es la noticia, Tsunade-san? ¿Hinata-chan está completamente curada?- preguntó Naruto con Tsunade mirándolo rápidamente a él, a la puerta que conducía a la arena, y de nuevo a la niña Hyuuga. Con mucho dolor, al pensar en el vínculo que no tenía con él.

-En este momento, ella está curada, aunque hay un leve rastro de sangre en los pulmones de Hinata a pesar de todo lo que tu ... Madrina hizo para curarla Naruto. Sin embargo, mi consejo médico, Hinata, es que te lo tomes con calma por el resto del año y que te abstengas de hacer un entrenamiento pesado. No sé qué hizo Echidna con su poder, así que solo quiero que tengas cuidado- respondió Tsunade, mientras Hinata asintió.

-Por supuesto, Tsunade-sama- respondió Hinata respetuosamente, mientras que Tsunade decidió ir a la arena para ver cómo les iba a los otros competidores en lugar de esperar que los heridos se presentarán a ella.

-Luchaste bien contra tu primo- comentó Naruto con Hinata sonrojándose un poco por sus elogios ya que pensaba lo contrario, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño ligeramente.

-Todavía perdí- dijo Hinata con tristeza.

-Perdiste con honor. No muchos pueden decir eso. Además, ¿quisiste tomar el camino más fácil?- preguntó Naruto con Hinata frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

-¿Camino facil?- preguntó Hinata en confusión ,con Naruto sonriendo y solo apuntando a su frente.

-El sello de Neji. El que tiene en la frente. El que le da a todos los miembros de la familia principal de tu clan ,el poder de obligarlos a someterse a un dolor extremo. Podrías haberlo usado cuando comenzó el combate y, en última instancia, humillar a Neji. frente a casi todo el mundo mirando - respondió Naruto con los ojos de Hinata dilatados por la sorpresa y el horror, ya que pocos fuera del clan sabían que Neji era miembro de la familia Secundaria o lo que el sello hacía con los de sus filas.

-¿Sabes del sello?- preguntó Hinata en estado de shock.

-¡Sí! Itachi-sensei realizó algunas misiones con un par de miembros de la familia Secundaria de tu clan cuando aún estaba en Konoha. Vio el sello en uno de ellos y le preguntó cortésmente sobre ello por curiosidad cuando estaba más allá Las paredes de la aldea- respondió Naruto con Hinata asintiendo en comprensión.

-Ya veo. En cuanto a por qué no usé el sello ... me sentí mal. Si iba a luchar contra Neji, quería que fuera un encuentro justo, y para mostrar a todos que podía luchar sin el uso de ventajas injustas. He visto a la familia Principal usándolo contra la familia secundaria cuando están en entrenamientos y obligarlos a someterse mientras ruedan por el suelo con dolor. Si le hiciera eso a Neji, no sería mejor que ellos. ... No pude hacerle eso. No después de todo lo que pasó. Todo lo que perdió -explicó Hinata antes de que les contara sobre Kumo y lo que intentaron sacar cuando ella solo tenía tres años.

-Ya veo. Esa es la razón de su odio. Desconocido y sin sentido como lo es para apuntarte, pero eso explica algunas cosas- comentó Naruto mientras estrechaba los ojos y miraba a la puerta.

-De hecho lo hace - respondió Echidna, cuando apareció desde las sombras de la puerta y se acercó a la tímida niña Hyuuga.

-Echidna-sama!- exclamó Hinata en shock antes de inclinarse humildemente en su presencia, lo que hizo sonreír a la mujer y soltó una risita divertida.

-No es necesario que se incline ante mí, mi niña. Ya has hecho lo suficiente por un día- comentó la mujer con Hinata asintiendo mientras trataba de no sentirse intimidada por ella.

Buena o no, Hinata sabía que esta mujer no era alguien a quien desafiabas en ninguna forma ... a menos que, por supuesto, fueras suicida. Si lo fueras, entonces por todos los medios, por favor, haz enojar a la mujer hasta el fondo de su corazón.

-¿Los combates restantes no te interesan Madrina?- preguntó Naruto con curiosidad mientras la mujer se encogía de hombros.

-Después de la pequeña maniobra que el chico le hizo a la joven Hinata aquí, a todos los que aún participaban en los preliminares se les dio un lindo descanso de 10 minutos. Ante mi insistencia, por supuesto- respondió la madre de los monstruos con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

-Naturalmente- comentó Naruto con una sonrisa burlona detrás de sus vendas.

-Antes de volver a ver las peleas, quería preguntarle a Hinata aquí algo sobre lo que Neji hizo comentarios sobre tu futuro. Algo relacionado con tu padre y tu clan que ve tu pérdida como un insulto a la familia Principal. Una pérdida que intentan castigar convintiendote en miembro de la familia secundaria con todo lo que eso implica. ¿Es cierto? -cuestionó Echidna con Hinata estremeciéndose ahora y asintiendo con una mirada de miedo en sus ojos.

-Sí. Él lo hará. Mi padre no aprueba la forma en que hago las cosas. Mi leve vacilación en pelear con otros miembros de mi clan. La bondad hacia la familia secundaria. Incluso si no hubiera perdido mi combate aquí hoy, lo más probable es que Decretará que mi hermana menor es una candidata mucho más digna para ser la próxima líder, y me enviarían a la familia secundaria a pesar de todo. Todo lo que les he dado es una excusa para hablar sobre ello en la próxima reunión. a nuestro regreso a la aldea- respondió Hinata con un tono triste e hizo que los ojos de Naruto se estrecharan y su sangre hirviera.

-Lo que le están haciendo a su propio clan es la barbarie. Puro y simple- comentó Naruto mientras Haku, Tío y su madre estaban de acuerdo.

-Lo que otros dirían es bárbaro, el Clan Hyuuga lo ha llamado tradición durante generaciones, y ha sido desde antes de la formación de los pueblos Shinobi cuando los clanes vagaban interminablemente a través de los Países Elementales. El Sello fue creado para proteger al Byakugan de caer en manos de rivales o enemigos que deseen aprender nuestros secretos - respondió Hinata, aunque tuvo que admitir que el uso del sello fue realmente cruel y bárbaro.

-No te ofendas, Hinata-chan, pero si el Clan Hyuuga en su totalidad fuera realmente tan justo y apasionado acerca de tales medios para proteger al Byakugan, el Sello estaría en la cabeza de todos. No solo eso, sino que no tendrían una sección de dolor en el sello, que se dirige al cerebro cuando se activa, y fríe el cerebro mientras la persona sigue viva- dijo Naruto con Echidna y Haku asintiendo, mientras que Hinata también asintió, pero todavía tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

-Lo sé. Tenía la esperanza de convertirme algún día en Jefe del Clan Hyuuga y usar mi posición para arreglar la creciente brecha que nuestra familia ha estado sufriendo durante años. Debido al incidente cuando tenía tres años con Kumo tratando de secuestrarme, empeoró el ambiente en nuestra familia, y temo que nuestro clan implosione violentamente- se estremeció Hinata con preocupación y les quedó claro a los tres que la ojiperla se preocupaba por el Clan Hyuuga del que provenía, incluso si el clan no le devolvía el sentimiento.

-Al ritmo que están pasando las cosas actualmente, si las acciones de Neji son algo por lo que pasar, se pondrá mucho peor antes de que mejore, y la implosión que mencionaste sucederá más pronto que tarde- agregó Naruto mientras sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza al ver a Hinata entristecida por la perspectiva de que tal cosa sucediera.

-A menos que se produzca una especie de intervención antes de que ocurra la implosión. Algo que salvará al clan de sí mismo en una forma o forma-;concluyó Echidna con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y un esquema en formación que lastimaría a Konoha, al Hokage y a Los tontos del tipo tradicionalista dentro del Clan Hyuuga.

Sí. Nada como una pequeña intervención externa para sacudir un poco las cosas. Si el Hokage, que claramente sabía sobre dicha barbarie dentro del Clan Hyuuga, se negó a hacer algo al respecto a pesar de las leyes que protegen esas cosas ... entonces quizás un Daimyo de otra nación debería hacerlo. Y no solo ella. Otras naciones tendrían que ser conscientes de ello y ejercer presión sobre el tema hasta el punto en que el Clan Hyuuga no tendría elección a someterse a cambiar. Si no respondieran al cambio con la sutileza y la gracia de una pluma suave, entonces se verían obligados a hacerlo con la franqueza de una maza de batalla.

Y si no, lo peor es que Echidna estaba segura de que Medea podría otorgarle un lugar a la rama secundaria del Clan Hyuga en Las olas ... ¡por un precio!

 **Y corte.**

 **El tiempo pasa y muy pronto veremos esos combates que podían cambiar el curso de la historia.**

 **Veamos cómo salen las cosas**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	13. Guerreros de antaño

**Guerreros de antaño.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review.**

Se los debo T_T.

 **¡COMENZAMOS!**

El resto de las preliminares únicamente Demetrio las terminó viendo, más por indicaciones de Echidna que por voluntad, así se enteraron que solo Shizuka y Kitami lograron acceder a la segunda etapa del tercer evento en los exámenes chunin.

Luego fue una simple cuestión de pasar al sorteo, donde fue claro que Naruto, para su deleite personal, se enfrentaría a Neji, quien se veía confiando en su victoria.

Así que, tras enterarse de que Tionishia y Demetrio de forma "conveniente" serían rivales en la siguiente ronda, el grupo con sus amigos abandonó la etapa del examen, tras saber que tendrían un mes de descanso para ellos mismos.

Naruto y los demás, no así los demás que no sanjarian esfuerzos por lograr sus objetivos.

#########

Hinata se paró frente a su Padre y los Ancianos del Clan. Ninguno de ellos parecía feliz. Por supuesto, nunca parecían felices, así que no fue una gran sorpresa para ella cuando vio sus caras tan serias. La razón por la que estaban tan disgustados ... o mucho más disgustados de lo habitual, fue en gran parte debido a su fracaso en vencer a Neji en los preliminares de los exámenes Chuunin. No importaba si Neji era un poco mayor que ella. No importaba que Neji tuviera más experiencia que ella. Más confianza, El deseo de luchar. Ni siquiera importaba que Neji fuera un prodigio natural. Lo importante era el hecho de que un miembro de la familia secundaria venciera a un miembro de la familia Principal que además era la heredera, y eso no les gustó ni un poco.

Lamentablemente, fue solo la menor molestia de su disgusto. El verdadero disgusto estaba en el hecho de que ella había estado en comunicación con el hijo de Yondaime y Jinchuriki del Kyubi. También parecía que no les gustaba la idea de que Hinata fuera sanada por la Madrina sustituta del importaba que Hinata realmente llegara tan lejos como lo hizo ya que asumieron que su equipo había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo y el hecho de que la chica perdiera con Neji en una pelea uno contra uno pareciera reforzar la creencia.

A ellos no les habría importado que Naruto se interesara en Hinata dado su estado actual como el hijo de una Daimyo. Incluso su estado de ser el hijo de Yondaime estaba bien, independientemente del hecho de que Yondaime había sido un Maestro de sellos y estaba tratando de eliminar el Sello de pájaro enjaulado y reemplazarlo con otro sello que TODO el Clan Hyuuga podría usar. Si no fuera por el hecho de que el chico era un Jinchuriki, habrían alentado a Hinata a cortejar al rubio para que al menos pudiera ser de utilidad política para el clan. Tampoco les gustó que la madre sustituta del Uzumaki tuviera, al menos hasta donde lo sabían, poderes antinaturales a su orden, y la gran posibilidad de que los poderes de Medea podían eliminar el sello de los Hyuga con un movimiento de la muñeca.

-Esto es inexcusable Hiashi-sama. Tu hija fue salvada por él . Ella habló con él . Nos habías asegurado que el Jinchuriki no la recordarían en absoluto- comentó un anciano del clan con una mueca en el rostro y varias docenas de arrugas más A su cara ya envejecida.

-Lo sé. Claramente, mi fe en las habilidades de Inoichi para borrar y alterar los recuerdos de la mente, estaba fuera de lugar. O quizás esto sea obra de las habilidades de Medea y de alguna manera fue capaz de restaurar la memoria del niño de ese día. Dado el poder de la mujer, me inclino a creer lo último- respondió Hiashi mientras mantenía su rostro frío en Hinata, que mantenía la cabeza baja ante sus palabras.

-También está el problema de que su hija pierda ante su sobrino. Un miembro principal de la familia que pierde ante uno de la Rama muestra signos de debilidad para nosotros dentro del clan, Hiashi. Le dará a los sirvientes el valor para oponerse a nosotros y creer que no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para luchar contra ellos - dijo otro Anciano, una mujer en esta ocasión, y quedó claro que a esta le gustaba su vida anciana de ser mimada por la familia Secundaria al darles órdenes muchas veces cuestionables.

-De acuerdo. Hinata ha deshonrado a la familia en múltiples frentes y en el ojo público de los demás. ¡ Debemos hacer un ejemplo de ella!- declaró un tercer Anciano Hyuuga que estaba fulminando con la mirada a Hinata.

-Soy muy consciente de la vergüenza que mi hija ha traído al clan al perder con Neji. Como estoy seguro de que ella también lo hace. Hinata, la decisión del clan es que seas degradada a la famila secundaria, con el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Te convertirás en un miembro de la rama más baja y, por lo tanto, te verás obligado a servir a la Familia de la Rama secundaria como si fueran miembros de la familia Principal -dijo Hiashi con Hinata ahora luchando contra el impulso llorar.

-Entiendo, padre- susurró Hinata mientras Hiashi frunció el ceño aún más.

-A partir de este momento, NO soy tu padre. Ninguna de las jóvenes a las que llamo mías se considera débil. No aceptaré que alguien de mi sangre sea tan patéticamente débil. Así que he decidido negarme esa conexión de línea de sangre, en cualquier sentido de la palabra. Ya no serás considerada mi hija. Ya no podrás llamarme padre. Si lo haces, serás severamente castigada- dijo Hiashi con frialdad, mientras que Hinata ahora mostraba signos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Por mucho que nos guste marcarla con el sello ahora, no podemos permitirnos que suceda durante este punto antes de que se lleven a cabo las finales de los exámenes Chuunin en menos de un mes. Con esa bruja que tiene el Jinchuriki como guardian, y que parece tener las mismas habilidades de su ama, no podemos permitirnos ninguna interferencia en la eliminación del sello. No solo eso, sino que el mes anterior a la final del examen de Chuunin es cuando comerciantes extranjeros, turistas, visitantes, nobles, Daimyos de otras tierras y posibles clientes de todo el país. estarán llegando. No podemos darnos el lujo de echar por tierra la reputación de la aldea y del clan tan mal si hay tantos clientes pasados y potenciales en Konoha. Por lo tanto, durante el mes restante hasta que finalicen los exámenes Chuunin, todavía, lamentablemente, podría agregar, siendo considerada un miembro principal de la familia Principal- comentó la anciana Hyuuga mientras sonaba como si acabara de comer algo agrio y quería castigar al miembro de la familia de la Rama que se lo dio.

-Entiendo- respondió Hinata, sabiendo que el mes restante era los últimos días en que ella sería libre de ser ella misma antes de que las cadenas invisibles que unían a la familia Secundaria pronto la envolvieran.

Solo que Hinata sospechaba que sus cadenas serían mucho más cerradas y posiblemente lo estarían hasta el punto de asfixia total. Algo que podrían haber estado planeando contra ella si perdía s contra Neji. Hizo que una voz en su mente susurrara que influenciaron a los Preliminares para forzar la lucha entre ellos y juzgar si tenían suficientes razones para ver que la niña fuera enviada a la familia de Rama más baja entre el clan.

-Puede irse. Las noticias de su vida futura inminente como miembro de la rama secundaria se mantendrán en silencio hasta después de que terminen los exámenes Chuunin. Si bien no esperamos que las noticias salgan del clan, se sabe que esto sucede de vez en cuando y no permitiré que esta noticia se filtre. Tienes prohibido contárselo a tu sensei, a tus compañeros de equipo, a tus amigos que no pertenezcan al clan, y especialmente al Jinchuriki del Kyubi. Informaré al Hokage después de la final para que no interfiera en este asunto- dijo Hiashi mientras Hinata se estremeció porque sospechaba que el Hokage podía involucrarse ya que era un ninja y estaba bajo el mando del Sandaime.

Si hacían esto cuando el Hokage estaba en su mejor momento, sería un problema para ellos en muchos frentes, pero al ver que el Sandaime Hokage era un anciano, y los rumores tenían planeado retirarse pronto ... sintieron que podría arriesgarlo No es sorprendente, ya que lo que quedaba de la ira del anciano no era tanto desde el principio y, como mucho, le daría a la Cabeza del Clan Hyuuga una pequeña conferencia por ponerle el sello a la niña sin informarle hasta después de que terminara. Entonces, sin duda, le daría una sonrisa triste y amistosa a Hinata antes de despedirlos a ambos y firmar algunos papeles más relacionados con el día a día importante del funcionamiento de la aldea.

Tal como estaban las cosas, todo lo que Hinata podía hacer en este momento era inclinarse ante su padre anterior y abandonar la habitación para dirigirse a la suya para llorar en silencio ante la injusticia de todo esto.

"Necesito escapar. Necesito escapar del clan. ¿Pero cómo? ¡¿Cómo?! Seré cazada si trato de dejar a Konoha. Kumo vendrá tras de mí por mis ojos. Los ANBU de este pueblo me traerá de vuelta y no hay garantía de que el próximo Hokage esté dispuesto a ponerse del lado mío o incluso entender mis acciones si me fuera" pensó Hinata, sabiendo que sus opciones eran tan limitadas como sombrías.

Ella estaba atrapada. Ella ya estaba en una jaula y el sello ni siquiera estaba colocado sobre ella todavía. ¿A quién estaba engañando? La jaula estaba sobre ella en el momento en que nació. Simplemente no se cerró hasta ahora. Todo lo que quedaba era el sello que sería la cerradura.

##############

 **Mansión Uzumaki.**

-¿Algo está mal Naruto?- Preguntó Echidna, cuando lo vio comer , pero se detuvo por un segundo y vio el repentino ceño fruncido en su rostro.

-No lo sé madrina, De repente sentí una increíble necesidad de matar a un gran número de miembros del Clan Hyuga- respondió Naruto mientras sentía su mano derecha temblando, como si estuviera luchando por agarrar a su fiel espada de su sello en su brazo izquierdo para rebanar a todos los Hyuga que viera.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con esa chica Hyuuga? ¿verdad?- preguntó su madrina con Naruto encontrando su mano derecha temblando más violentamente antes de convertirla en un puño y ordenándole que se detuviera.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que aprendimos tras su derrota a manos de su primo Neji, es una posibilidad- ofreció Haku con Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Neji mencionó algo sobre eso después de que se fuera a ver a Tsunade- dijo Naruto mientras deseaba que su primer amiga estuviera bien y no tuvieran razón sus instintos se le gritaban que se metiera en un ataque de ira.

-Sí, también recuerdo sus palabras. Esto es algo que tendremos que investigar- comentó la peliazul mientras miraba a Anko, quien asintió en silencio ya que esa era su tarea.

A medida que el día se convertía en noche, Tio fue a la habitación de Naruto y golpeó antes de entrar para ver que su amigo no estaba allí. O, más bien, estaba en el baño, que había sido modificado gracias a su madre, y ahora tenía su propia área de baño de aguas termales. De lo que la rubia pudo deducir, su primer amigo estaba actualmente en la sección de aguas termales, y ahora estaba tratando de eliminar el estrés que lo había consumido durante un tiempo desde que regresó del Bosque de la Muerte.

No es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido.

La mayoría de los nueve novatos de Konoha habían avanzado a las finales del examen de Chuunin. Dos tercios del equipo 7, 10, el equipo de Maito Gai y un tercio del equipo 8 habían avanzado a las Finales. Lo mismo podría decirse de Suna, y el único chico de Oto con vendas en la cara con los guanteletes en los brazos , además de ellos mismos y Shizuka junto a Kitami. Tal como estaban las cosas, los combates mostrarían claramente que Konoha tenía más de su campo participando en los Exámenes Chuunin, y los ninjas externos estaban en clara minoría. No es sorprendente, ya que Konoha organizó los exámenes y, por lo tanto, fueron los que dominaron la competencia con facilidad utilizando el campo local para su ventaja general.

Pero eso no fue lo que llegó a molestar su mejor amigo. No, Lo que molestó a Naruto fue el hecho de que Hinata, su primera amiga antes de que la traición del Sandaime se llevará el recuerdo de la niña, había sido gravemente herida y casi asesinada por su propio primo. La ojirubi sabía que su amigo era amable, que no toleraba que nadie lastimara a los que estaban cerca de él, y descubrió que esa cualidad era bastante encantadora.

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Puedo entrar?-preguntó, mientras golpeaba ligeramente la puerta que daba al baño a pesar de que estaba parcialmente abierta, y salía vapor.

-Sí, Tio- respondió Naruto desde el baño mientras se lavaba en las aguas termales.

Al no ver nada malo en obedecer, la ogresa entró en el baño grande / fuente termal, y vio que la habitación en sí era bastante grande. ¡Se había preguntado cómo su madre podía convertir esta habitación en un lugar así ,considerando que estaba en el segundo piso de esta casa! Por supuesto, dada la forma en que las cosas se relacionan con el chakra, los sellos y un poco de ingenio ... en teoría era posible hacer que eso sucediera. El hecho de que Echidna no estaba sujeta a las reglas normales y tenía poderes mágicos con las habilidades para igualar la vasta energía que ella ordenaba, solo hacía que Tionishia lamenta no estar en la habitación cuando sucedió.

Archivando eso para otra ocasión, caminó más hacia el área de aguas termales, y vio que Naruto estaba sentado desnudo en el agua con una toalla cerca para él cuando terminó. Al chico no le importó que lo viera así, ya que no era la primera vez desde que se convirtió en parte de su familia. De vuelta en Las Olas , Tionishia había visto al Uzumaki desnudo en las aguas termales de allí, y había hecho que la en ese entonces ,niña se sonrojara unos pocos tonos de rojo al verlo. Medea también había estado allí, no muy lejos de él en ese momento, mientras disfrutaba de la maravillosa sensación que las aguas termales le habían traído, y observaba a Tio con un toque de diversión por estar cerca de Naruto de esa manera. El chico rubio había estado un poco preocupado al principio por haber estado expuesto por completo frente a su amiga ese día en particular. No es de extrañar, dado que iba a entrar en las etapas de la pubertad en unos pocos años, si no un poco antes de la forma en que iban las cosas, pero Echidna y Medea les habían explicado a ambos que en su momento, algo así con los baños reales no era poco común. Explicó además que el príncipe o noble con un baño real en sus hogares a menudo estaría expuesto de esa manera, y se sentían muy cómodos con su desnudez, incluso si había niñas que consistían principalmente en sirvientes a su alrededor.

El simple hecho de que todos estaban en las aguas termales y no en una bañera de baño real al lado de una fuente termal como en su tiempo era irrelevante.

Tratando de mantener el rubor al ver la forma desnuda de su amigo en las aguas termales, ella se quitó silenciosamente su atuendo y comenzó a ayudar a Naruto a lavarse. Una de las muchas cosas que habían hecho desde que eran más Niños. Naruto, por supuesto, había sido respetuoso, no quería que ella lo hiciera sintiéndose obligada , o que llegara a estar en el extremo receptor de cualquier cosa que los dos consideran inapropiada.

Echidna pensó que era divertido, ya que hubo momentos en el pasado durante la época de antaño donde los jóvenes nobles y la realeza que entraban en esa etapa o que pronto entrarían en esa etapa habían permitido que tales cosas sucedieran. La razón por la que fue divertido para Echidna fue la hipocresía que los humanos de sangre noble y real demostraron sobre cómo actuaron de manera primitiva y adecuada frente a otros en la corte. Actuando como si esas cosas estuvieran debajo de ellos, cuando en realidad habían estado experimentando con las sirvientas, que pueden o no convertirse en una futura Ama de la casa, y divertirse cuando la esposa no estaba disponible para hacerlo.

Al menos con Naruto y Tionishia, la madre de los monstruos sabía que, por ahora, mantenían las manos alejadas de esos lugares, simplemente porque su relación no llegaba a ese estado. La ex sacerdotisa sabía que tal vez algún día, tarde o temprano, dependería de la personalidad y los sentimientos de Naruto hacia el cuerpo femenino.

Y ya que lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que de ocurrir, no sería una Simple aventura ni para su hija ni para su ahijado.

-Pareces estar tenso hoy, Naruto Kun,. Más de lo habitual, de hecho- remarcó Tio mientras le lavaba la espalda y podía sentir la constricción de sus músculos en varios lugares que se forjaron a través del estrés.

-Solo estoy pensando en el resultado final de las preliminares y lo que significa para aquellos que perdieron sus combates- respondió Naruto con calma mientras sentía que Tio alejaba toda la tensión en su espalda con sus dedos mágicos.

-Como Hinata-sama del Clan Hyuuga- aseguró con un toque de celos la rubia mientras veía a Naruto asentir y ella sabía que su mente estaba centrada en la chica.

-Las palabras de Neji y lo que le dijo a mi madrina, están haciendo eco en mi cabeza. No puedo hacer que se vayan- respondió Naruto con Tio frunciendo el ceño por un segundo.

-Se rumorea que el Clan Hyuuga tiene reglas y expectativas muy estrictas cuando se trata de cómo hacen las cosas. Hinata-sama está en la familia principal y es la heredera del clan, es una gran carga para llevar, Dudo que ella pueda seguir adelante con ello y que no haya recibido ayuda de ningún otro miembro del clan- comentó Tio mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño aún más.

-Un Jefe de Clan que puede valerse por sí mismo está bien, pero uno con el apoyo, y la fuerza del resto del clan es aún mejor. Ser forzado a una edad tan temprana a ser puesto en una situación en la que tienes que hundirte o nadar por tu cuenta después de ser arrojado al agua, es cruel. Un clan que no se sostiene solo, caerá fácilmente con el menor empuje en el lugar correcto. Nadie ha visto el lugar todavía para empujarlo porque lo cubre- reflexionó Naruto en voz alta- Ellos controlan la familia a través del miedo y la opresión. Estas formas están condenadas a fallar a largo plazo, cuando su control sobre la familia Secundaria del clan se vuelve tan fuerte que perderán todo cuando las cosas exploten en su cara- agregó Naruto mientras Tio asintió en acuerdo.

-¿Qué harás? A pesar de que eres el hijo del Yondaime y el hijo adoptivo de una Daimyo, no tienes capacidad para interferir en los asuntos del Clan Hyuuga- remarcó ella, mientras Naruto pensaba en sus limitadas opciones.

-Nada, al menos por ahora. Sospecho que el origen de la creación del sello se debe a alguien más, pocos clanes usan sellos y ninguno de ellos ha usado nunca un sello semejante en sus propios clanes, excepto el Clan Hyuuga. Lo único que puedo pensar es ... es que el Clan Uzumaki creó el Sello durante la época anterior a las aldeas Shinobi que se estaban formando- supuso Naruto con Tionishia frunciendo el ceño, ya que dudaba que el Clan Uzumaki hiciera tal sello sin una buena razón.

-¿Estás seguro Naruto kun? Sé que tu clan se especializa en Fuinjutsu, pero ... el Sello de pájaro enjaulado no es algo que uno creería que es su creación -dijo Tio con Naruto dejando escapar un suspiro de liberación al tener un nudo. Su espalda se arregló mientras ella estaba asistiendo en su baño.

-Quizás no sea el que se estan usando ahora, pero ... Creo que el Clan Uzumaki sí lo creó. O al menos crea una versión del sello destinado a TODOS los miembros del Clan Hyuuga- explicó el Ojiazul- Necesito revisar la biblioteca de la familia e investigar más a fondo por cualquier indicio y toda la historia con respecto a dichos sellos para ver si hay algo remotamente similar- dijo Naruto, ya que sabía que dicha información estaría aquí en la casa del clan, y revelaría cosas que el Clan Hyuuga quería mantener enterrado.

-¿Y si puedes demostrar que lo hicieron? ¿Qué harás?- Preguntó Tio con curiosidad mientras ella se inclinaba a su lado para verle la cara.

Y lo vio sonreír con una sonrisa malvada, si no diabólica.

-Voy a usarlo para abrirme camino en todo este asunto del clan ,donde los Hyuuga parecen disfrutar escondiéndose detrás. Voy a usarlo para aplastar el poco apoyo que tienen al respecto y enviar a su mundo a la espiral del caos- Respondió Naruto con su sonrisa sin dejar nunca su rostro.

###########

 **Calles de Konoha, diez días después.**

Naruto estaba enojado. Básicamente a punto de explotar, si no fuera por su reciente entrenamiento para controlar su temperamento. ¿Por qué estaba enojado? Dos razones. Uno, descubrió a través de la biblioteca de su familia que el Sello del pájaro enjaulado en realidad se originó en el Clan Uzumaki. Por supuesto, en aquel entonces, ni siquiera se llamaba así y tampoco tenía la misma función, como lo era hoy. Los registros guardados en la casa, sin guardar ninguna duda justo antes de que Uzu cayera, mostraron una prueba legítima de que el Clan Hyuuga llegó al Clan Uzumaki hace años antes de la formación de las aldeas Shinobi.

Cuando la guerra entre clanes estaban en su apogeo, el Clan Hyuuga temía que sus ojos fueran capturados después de que sus miembros fueran asesinados. Se hicieron varios intentos durante ese tiempo, cada uno de los cuales tuvo más éxito que el último, pero afortunadamente terminó en un fracaso para los ladrones que intentaban aprender los secretos de esos ojos. Así que el clan, en un intento por garantizar la seguridad de su Dojutsu, fue a ver al clan Uzumaki y les explicó la situación mientras les pedía un sello para protegerlo de tal robo.

Naturalmente, el Clan Uzumaki estuvo de acuerdo, ya que creían que la razón era sólida, y lo hizo por ellos basándose en que no se vería alterado por su propósito. El Clan Hyuuga aceptó, firmó un contrato vinculante con el símbolo de su clan y pronto fue bendecido con el Sello de Protección de su Dojutsu. El clan Uzumaki les dijo que el sello podía colocarse en la frente sobre los ojos o directamente en la parte posterior del cuello en la base de la cabeza. Aparentemente, el Clan Uzumaki recomendó al Clan Hyuuga que si querían evitar que se conociera el sello, la mejor opción era el cuello debido a cómo los Hyuuga dejaban que su cabello creciera más allá del cuello para que nadie lo viera. .

No es que el Clan Hyuuga los escuchara sobre dónde colocarlos. De hecho, en el momento en que el Clan Hyuuga descubrió cómo alterar el Sello, lo hicieron en secreto, y engañaron a aquellos que realmente querían proteger al Byakugan. Mediante el uso del ahora alterado y renombrado Sello del pájaro enjaulado en lo que se convertiría en la familia secundaria del clan Hyuuga. Para asegurarse de que el Clan Uzumaki nunca se enterará de la ruptura del acuerdo, el clan se mantuvo nómada durante años, nunca permaneció en un lugar durante más de unos pocos meses, hasta que finalmente se establecieron en Konoha cuando las otras aldeas Shinobi comenzaron a aparecer, y un clan viajero ya no estaba a salvo.

Y se sorprendieron al descubrir que el Clan Uzumaki había estado entre los que ayudaron a formar Konoha junto con el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha. También la revelación del sello alterado que salió a la luz cuando en Konoha fue el primer problema político que enfrentó Hashirama cuando se convirtió en Hokage. Todo esto antes de la locura de Madara y de que se separara de la aldea lo ayudó a formar. Además Uzumaki Mito había mostrado el contrato documentado que había firmado el Clan Hyuuga, las diferencias entre el Sello de Protección de Dojutsu y el Sello del Pájaro enjaulado, con los receptores de dolor que se habían agregado a este último para forzar el sometimiento a los que lo llevaban.

El Clan Hyuuga respondió que podían hacer cambios en el sello de cualquier forma que quisieran después de que fuera de su uso y que el Clan Uzumaki no tuviera derecho a exigir nada, independientemente del contrato firmado. Por supuesto, no ayudó que el Clan Hyuuga pasara el tiempo recorriendo los Países Elementales reuniendo fuerza política por este tipo de cosas. Así que para apaciguar a los dos bandos enfrentados, Hashirama votó entre los clanes allí, y él mismo como el actual Hokage.

Tristemente, para el Clan Uzumaki, el Clan Hyuuga ganó bpor un solo voto en la forma de Uchiha Madara, quien en ese momento había comenzado a descender a su locura, y votó lo contrario de Hashirama. El Clan Hyuuga pudo mantener su sello, pero perdió la idea de que el problema se presentaría más tarde, en caso de que el Clan Uzumaki, o cualquier otro clan, deseara plantearlo con el apoyo suficiente para que el problema se retomará con El pueblo en su conjunto para involucrarse.

En realidad, era una de las razones principales por las que Tobirama incluso había sugerido que no se podía confiar en el Clan Uchiha, a saber, en Uchiha Madara. El Maestro del Suiton creía que Madara algún día destruiría todo lo que habían esperado construir desde que se juntaran, si el Uchiha se convirtiera en el próximo Hokage en caso de que su hermano muriera pronto.

Cualquiera que votara para apoyar que el sello del pájaro enjaulado esté activo y en uso dentro del Clan Hyuuga mientras sea tan fuerte como Madara solo estaba pidiendo problemas.

¿En cuanto a la segunda razón por la que Naruto estaba enojado? Anko se había infiltrado en la casa del clan Hyuuga y se enteró de que Hinata sería un miembro de la familia Secundaria. ¡Justo después de que los exámenes Chuunin terminaran¡, el Clan Hyuuga marcaría a la niña con el Sello y, en última instancia, convertiría su vida en un infierno ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? ¿Cómo podían dejar que una chica tan amable como Hinata pasará por esas penalidades? Una chica, que quería que el clan fuera entero en lugar de dividido, ¿porque alguien así debía ser tratada de una manera tan horrible y cruel?

¡Era exasperante!

Sus pensamientos sobre el asunto se detuvieron cuando Naruto vio a la chica en cuestión en las calles de Konoha que lucían prácticamente muertas para el mundo en su mayor parte. Por supuesto, ella estaba mirando alrededor del pueblo, viendo cosas que siempre le atraían, y que le gustaban en el pasado. Tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro, luchando contra las lágrimas que querían salir de vez en cuando, y Naruto sabía que Hinata estaba haciendo esto simplemente porque sabía que esas cosas serían negadas por decir lo menos.

En su mente, Hinata bien podría haber estado en la puerta de la muerte, y simplemente quería admirar lo que estaba a su alrededor antes de cruzar a su nuevo Infierno.

-Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto después de que él se movió detrás de ella y sobresaltó a la chica en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando la mente.

-!N-Naruto-kun! Es bueno verte de nuevo- susurró Hinata mientras presionaba sus dedos mientras se veía nerviosa, feliz y, sin embargo, triste al mismo tiempo.

-Y tú también, Hinata-chan. ¿Cómo están las cosas? Parecías bastante triste hace unos segundos- dijo Naruto con Hinata mirando hacia abajo mientras sabía perfectamente bien lo que había ordenado su ahora ex padre.

-No ... no puedo decírtelo- susurró Hinata con Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Es por tu pérdida contra Neji?- preguntó Naruto con Hinata asintiendo, ya que no le estaba revelando nada sobre el problema actual con su clan.

-Sí- respondió Hinata mientras Naruto asintió antes de inclinarse más para susurrar en su oído.

-Sé lo que sucedió en tu hogar una vez que regresaste de la Torre Central en el Bosque de la Muerte. Sé lo que planean hacer una vez que terminen los exámenes Chunin- dijo Naruto con los ojos de Hinata dilatados por la sorpresa.

-¿C-cómo?- preguntó Hinata mientras Naruto sonreía.

-No aquí, Hinata-chan. Hay demasiados ojos y oídos a nuestro alrededor. Hablemos en otra parte, donde podamos tener una conversación privada- respondió Naruto mientras enviaba una mirada oscura a un ANBU cercano asignado para vigilarlo por orden del Sandaime Hokage.

El ANBU en cuestión se puso rígido ya que no creía que Naruto lo sintiera, por lo que tuvo que reprimir una maldición en el proceso.

Independientemente de lo que iban a hablar, el ANBU sabía que se le iba a negar los medios para escucharlo y no podría informar la conversación al Sandaime.

############

 **Día de la final, un par de horas Antes.**

Decir que Medea causó un gran revuelo a su llegada a la aldea sería una subestimación, la deidad había llegado casi al mismo tiempo que otros feudales extranjeros, como el feudal del País de la Tierra y el del Viento, dejando a ambos con una gran envidia, no era lo mismo llegar en sus carrozas de lujo tiradas por garañones blancos, que llegar en una limusina tipo Lincon impulsada a vapor en color Blanco.

Y si eso no era suficiente, muchos de verdad que se sorprendieron al ver a la hechicera por primera vez, ya que no esperaban que Medea fuera una mujer tan hermosa.

De una segunda limusina, bajaron los participantes de la exhibición, mientras que la familia real de Las Olas, bajaba tras la salida de Typhon que fue recibido por su esposa con un amoroso beso. Lo que dejaba más sorprendido a la mayoría que se había topado con ella, quería decir que el hombre era realmente alguien que era de cuidado, si era el cónyuge de la temible madre de los monstruos.

La comitiva se movió hacia el estadio mientras Naruto le ponía a su madre al día de las cosas que habían pasado, haciendo sentir orgullosa a la mujer por las acciones del Uzumaki.

Así que tras llegar a su destino, el Uzumaki y los demás se separaron, dispuestos a ver una vez más , como Konoha sería humillada.

El Sandaime Hokage estaba ante la gente en la arena. Era un día brillante y soleado con el clima perfecto para los exámenes Chuunin. A su izquierda, sentado en su silla a unos pocos pies detrás del Hokage, estaba el mismo Kazekage. El hombre que llevaba velo estuvo aquí para ver a sus hijos avanzar en el camino ninja y mostrarles a todos el futuro potencial de Suna frente a los posibles clientes. Abajo, en el piso de la arena, estaba el gran número de Genin, que intentaban convertirse en Chuunin potenciales y mostraban la fuerza de su aldea que representaban aquí hoy. Por supuesto, ya que la mayoría de ellos eran de Konoha, realmente no importaba si ganaban o no, y el Sandaime lo sabía, ya que Konoha todavía era bastante famosa por producir ninjas fuertes. Pero eso no era lo relevante hoy.

-Bienvenidos a todos, a los exámenes Chuunin. En este día, nos reunimos aquí para ver a estos Genin demostrar que son dignos del título de Chuunin. Para mostrar su fuerza obtenida de sus respetados pueblos Shinobi y mostrar el potencial futuro como ninja del ¡mundo!- declaró el Sandaime con la multitud vitoreando mientras muchos estaban ansiosos por ver el mini torneo de exhibición programado antes de las peleas.

"Pobre Sarutobi-sensei. Si tan solo supiera lo que le esperaba hoy. Casi desearía poder decirle si no fuera por el hecho de que soy yo quien planea el ataque a Konoha" pensó Orochimaru en su disfraz como el Kazekage con una sonrisa en su rostro escondido detrás del velo que llevaba.

-Sin embargo, antes de que puedan comenzar oficialmente los exámenes finales , tenemos programado un pequeño Torneo de exhibición muy especial para que todos la vean. Como muchos de ustedes saben, el hijo de Yondaime Hokage está aquí hoy, siendo el príncipe heredero del creciente País de las Olas, por lo tanto, hemos arreglado un pequeño Torneo entre las famosas Guardia Espartana y la Guardia personal de la Daimyo Medea- declaró Hiruzen mientras la multitud tenía sentimientos encontrados y en la sección reservada para Daimyos y nobles, una mujer lo miró con los ojos entornados.

"Mono inteligente. Lo que implica que el niño es un ninja bajo tu mando sin decirlo realmente. No importa. Ya he informado a los otros nobles y Daimyos aquí del estatus de ninja de mi hijo como uno de los Clan Uzumaki y no de este pueblo" pensó oscuramente Medea "Si no pueden ver la verdad detrás de tus palabras, entonces todos ellos son idiotas, y no deberían ser líderes de sus países", pensó enojada mientras observaba al Hokage desde su asiento.

-Madre, ¿es prudente para mí estar aquí?- preguntó Gaara en un susurro, mientras estaba sentado al lado de la mujer, y estaba junto a Karin y Tayuya cuidadosamente disfrazado usando su magia para ocultar su forma.

-Por supuesto, mi hijo. Tú eres mi hijo. Lo mismo que Naruto. Deberías estar aquí aunque solo sea para apoyar a tu hermano y alentarlo en su combate contra el arrogante Hyuga- respondió Medea con Gaara asintiendo. .

-Si alguno de estos idiotas de Konoha intenta algo mientras estamos aquí, ¡desataré tanto infierno sobre ellos!-;exclamó Tayuya enojada mientras Karin suspiraba.

-Lenguaje, Tayuya. No queremos atraer atención no deseada a nosotras mismas- comentó Karin mientras Tayuya se quejaba ya que había estado restringida a mantener los juramentos al mínimo.

-Mi palabra sigue en pie- susurró Tayuya mientras la hechicera sonrió levemente.

-Paciencia, hija mía. Todas las cosas buenas llegan a los que esperan- atempero la monarca mientras acariciaba a Anko en su forma de serpiente antes de centrarse en el Sandaime Hokage una vez que la multitud se había calmado en términos de ruido.

-En está urna están los nombres de siete jounin escogidos de entre nuestra plantilla de hábiles shinobi- comentó el Sandaime mostrando la urna- y en esta otra están los nombres de los siete participantes elegidos por Medea para competir en la exhibición. Ozai Sama sacara los nombres de los participantes de Las Olas y Medea los de los Jounin de Konoha, por lo que los combates serán totalmente aleatorios.

-¿Porque hizo las cosas así tu padre?- preguntó Curioso Kakashi al fumador crónico.

-Papá se sintió confiado en que podíamos llevarnos una victoria contundente, así que quiso hacer las cosas más parejas- mencionó Asuma- parece ser que si ellos pierden un solo combate, el torneo acaba para ellos.

Efectivamente, el Sandaime explico eso, lo que hizo que los extranjeros silbaran sorprendidos por la fe de Medea en sus fuerzas, mientras que los de Konoha se sintieron ofendidos de tal ventaja pues parecía que Medea los creía débiles. Bueno, ese era un error que iba a pagar muy caro.

Ozai y Medea sacaron un papelito y mostraron los nombres a Genma Shiranui que sería el árbitro de dichos encuentros.

-El primer combate de exhibición será entre Yugao Uzuki y Atalanta, le pido a ambas participantes que bajen al escenario.

Yugao llegó en un shishu, mientras que Atalanta hizo una entrada de superhéroe, dando más espectáculo a la contienda.

-Comiencen- dió inicio el jounin.

Y sin perder tiempo, Yugao se lanzó de frente ante Atalanta que estaba usando una falcata, arma que había aprendido a dominar.

-Danza de la luna creciente- atacó la pelipurpura, pero su lanzó fue frenado en seco por la amazona, haciendo crujir los brazos de la ANBU pues parecía que acababa de chocar de frente contra una pared.

"Mierda, como rayos hizo eso" pensó la pelipurpura saltando hacia atrás para tomar distancia entre ella y su oponente que sonreía altiva por el resultado de el primer choque entre ellas.

Y no queriendo alargar mucho la pelea, la rubia se lanzó a atacar, dando una gran combinación de lances y estocadas que Yugao apenas y podía contener.

##

 **Palco Kage.**

"Esto es imposible" pensó el Sandaime viendo la pelea "solo Hayate, quizá alguien de Kiri o de Kumo debería ser capaz de enfrentarse así a ella y sin embargo…" observó detenidamente la pelea.

##

Claramente para los versados en Kenjutsu, notaron que además de que Atalanta tenía una técnica superior a Yugao, lo que le daba una ventaja era el hecho de que la amazona era más fuerte físicamente.

Y aún con eso, para todos fue una gran sorpresa ver cómo tras el último bloqueo de Yugao, su katana era partida por la falcata de la rubia que había desdeñado el uso de su escudo para darle a Yugao una mejor oportunidad. Una que la pelipurpura claramente había desaprovechado.

Así que tras poner en el cuello de la ANBU, el filo de su arma, Genma tuvo que declarar ganadora a la amazona.

####

 **Palco Daimyo.**

-Uno menos y seis más por avanzar- sonrió encantada la deidad al ver el combate que fue dominado de principio a fin por su amiga- aunque bueno, estamos hablando de Atalanta, ella no iba a perder una pelea de este tipo.

-Parece muy confiada en sus posibilidades- señaló algo ofendido Ozai por la forma de expresarse de su homóloga.

-Confío plenamente en ellos- dijo con simpleza la deidad

##

 **Palco de jounin.**

-No creí que vería el día en el que Yugao perdería Tan mal- señaló Asuma serio.

-Lo que significa que ninguno de nosotros debemos bajar la guardia- opinó Kakashi.

-Recuerden que algunos de ellos han vencido a criminales rango S- les recordó Jiraiya- así que deben salir con todo a ganar esa pelea.

Todos asintieron, sabiendo que el Sanín tenía razón.

########

-Asuma Sarutobi y Kerberos Mamono, a combatir- señaló Genma a los próximos combatientes.

-Tengamos un gran encuentro- se puso en guardia Asuma ante su oponente que traía puesto un elegante traje de sirviente

-No necesita recordarmelo- se colocó en posición el antiguo guardián del Inframundo.

-Comiencen.

-Elemento fuego, cenizas ardientes- no perdió tiempo Asuma envolviendo a su rival en una cortina de espesa ceniza.

Dos shuriken fueron lanzadas con fuerza, logrando el barbudo esquivarlas por poco debido al hecho de que no se la esperaba. Gracias a eso, termino su Jutsu para acabar las cosas, por lo que chasqueando los dientes, creó una chispa que hizo arder la ceniza como pólvora.

-De acuerdo- inicio Genma, teniendo una gran sonrisa orgullosa de fondo, cortesía del Sandaime- el gan …

-Elemento fuego, fuego fatuo- lanzó el can, una poderosa llama púrpura, que Asuma no pudo evadir, haciendo arder su chaleco táctico.

Todos de sorprendieron al ver salir de ese desastre al mayordomo sin una sola quemadura, aunque con la ropa ligeramente chamuscada. Lo que no debía de ocurrir en ninguna circunstancia.

-¡¿Cómo!?- preguntó Asuma que sentía caliente su camisa, pese a que se había quitado el chaleco que ardía en un rincón un poco apartado. Se suponía que esas prendas eran a prueba de fuego, lo que hacía impresionante ese hecho.

-Solo diré que una insignificante llamita no va a lastimar a alguien que ha pasado gran parte de su vida templandose en el infierno- declaró crípticamente el antiguo guardián del infierno.

Entonces fue cuando algo impresionante ocurrió. La camisa de Asuma comenzó a arder, obligando al hijo del Sandaime a desnudar su torso, a menos que quisiera tenerlo quemado.

-¿Acaso creías que te habías librado de mis llamas?- preguntó burlón Kerberos- el fuego fatuo no es fuego ordinario, de hecho si tuviera que describirlo, la palabra que mejor lo describiría, es que este es el fuego que arde en el Tártaro.

########

 **Palco Daimyo.**

-¿Tártaro?- preguntaron varios en voz alta.

-Es cierto, ustedes no comparten nuestras raíces- recordó Medea- el Tártaro es el lugar del tormento eterno de aquellas personas que no merecen su descanso eterno, necesitas ser alguien Realmente impío y cruel para llegar a ese sitio.

-¿Quiere decir que su soldado está comparado su Jutsu con el Amaterasu?- preguntó Ozai que podía ver cierta Analogía.

Medea solo soltó una adorable risita que arrancó suspiros, el Amaterasu, fuego creado por su abuela, ¡Que gran broma¡.

-Si está diciendo que Kerberos está queriendo dar un origen tan divino a sus llamas, entonces no, no estoy comparando nada- acotó divertida la deidad- Kerberos solo dice que su llama tiene el mismo efecto que el fuego del Tártaro, lo que significan malas noticias para el hijo del Sandaime.

#####

Un gancho al hígado después, Asuma sudaba copiosamente mientras trataba de soportar el dolor por el castigo dado por el hijo de Echidna que estaba dominando rápidamente la pelea, ya que evitó a toda costa (en opinión de muchos ahí, gracias a información dada por Itachi y Anko) que usará sus cuchillas especiales para usar chakra viento en ellas.

"Maldición, tengo la boca seca y me duele la cabeza" pensó fatigado Asuma "pero esos síntomas…. No hay manera de que esté sufriendo un golpe de calor…. A menos que…."

-Veo que al fin entiendes la gravedad de tú situación- se pavoneo Kerberos- el fuego fatuo quema todo lo que toca, la materia inerte arderán rápidamente al contacto, todo lo que sea orgánico arderá después de un tiempo, pero termina haciéndose cenizas más temprano que tarde. ¿Sientes que estás a punto de desmayarte como si tuvieras un golpe de calor? Es la llama actuando en este momento, te garantizo algo, en cuanto te desmayes, nunca más vas a volver a abrir los ojos y el Sandaime necesitara una aspiradora para poder tener algo que enterrar.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió las espinas de varios ahí presentes, entre ellos varios Uchiha, quizá no fuera como el Amaterasu, pero era algo que se le acercaba bastante. Por otro lado, Hiruzen tenía miedo por la vida de su hijo, podría renunciar y dejar que otro se hiciera cargo, pero ¿Quién le aseguraba que aún así, por orden de Medea vería a su hijo sufrir una suerte de combustión espontánea, en venganza por los crímenes cometidos contra el Uzumaki?

Parecía que las decisiones que tomo y de las cuales se creyó inmune de castigo alguno, regresaban a morderle el culo.

-Y...Yo, r...re...nuncio- dijo apenas Asuma, luchando por mantenerse consciente.

-Kerberos Mamono gana la pelea- anuncio Genma dándole una dura mirada al perro del Inframundo.

Que entendió lo que le expresó el referí del combate, por lo que se encogió de hombros antes de liberar su técnica.

Aún así, el Sarutobi se desmayó, víctima de una severa deshidratación.

Tras llevarlo de urgencia a que los médicos lo tratarán, Genma daba inicio al próximo combate.

Shisui Uchiha bajo con un llamativo aterrizaje ,mientras que su oponente bajo tranquilamente por las escaleras que daban acceso a los Genin que pronto ocuparían ese palco, la oponente del Uchiha era una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos verde rizados, usaba un traje como el de Atalanta, empuñando una Gladius y el característico escudo negro con un relieve hecho a la usanza de los griegos antiguos.

Era una mujer de treinta años, de curvas pronunciadas que se ceñían bien en el traje de combate, dándole un aire muy especial. Eso y los lentes de sol opacos que usaba , la hacían de alguna forma que nadie sabía decir, lucir más peligrosa de lo que debería.

"Crisaor" pensó la mujer tocando con sumo cariño la talla de su escudo y entonces volteó hacia donde las personas de la isla que ahora llamaba hogar, veían los combates, centrando su atención en un joven que lucía como un hombre de diesiocho años, cabello y ojos castaños, de tez bronceada "Mi querido Pegaso, denme suerte hijos"

Si aún no sabes quién es la mujer, se trata de Medusa, la más famosa de las tres Gorgonas.

Ahora bien, apenas llegó a la distancia segura entre ella y el Uchiha, su semblante cambio de uno tranquilo y sereno, a uno serio y hasta hostil, posando su vista en Genma que casi se caga al sentir la mirada de la Gorgona en él.

-Comiencen.

El Uchiha salto hacia atrás, para tomar distancia y usar un jutsu para deshacerse del escudo que claramente se veía de plástico, creyendo que tenía el suficiente poder como para sobreponerse a esa defensa.

Que el escudo no ardiera en llamas quería decir que entonces debía de usar otra forma para poder tener a la ex sacerdotisa de Atenea (¿Alguien nota un patrón aquí?) Una de dos que debía de salvar. Inteligentemente, al ver que un Uchiha era su oponente y Teniendo a Itachi en sus filas, Shisui como los demás, creían erróneamente que era una protección contra los efectos del Sharingan. Pero muy pronto se iba dar cuenta del terrible error que había cometido.

Medusa había hecho su escudo a modo, por lo que usando la modificación personal en él, comenzó a atacar a Shisui usando su particular ventaja.

Así que corriendo en zigzag, la Gorgona se acercó evandiendo las llamas, kunai y shuriken, teniendo la distancia suficiente como para comenzar un intercambio de estocadas con el Uchiha.

Dos golpes arriba de Shisui fueron bloqueados por el escudo y unos tres más a la zona del páncreas fue bloqueado por la falcata de la mujer, la que parecía ser la preferida de las guerras griegas, casi al instante, la habilidad que le ganó el mote de Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante, evitó que el Uchiha recibiera una fea cortada, sonriendo pues creyó tener la ventaja, no era el caso.

Casi en el acto, Medusa tomo por el brazo al pelinegro y lo arrojó con una llave de judo, no sin antes comenzar su estrategia para derribarlo, pues su mano brillaba en rojo y al tomar al joven, había logrado colocar un sello especial.

El cual fue notado en el momento que quiso volver a usar su Jutsu insignia, con malos resultados, está vez, Medusa había logrado herir en el costado al Uchiha.

-¿Como?- preguntó el Uchiha en shock o mejor dicho hizo una declaración.

-Tu fama te precede, corazón- sonrió de forma sensual la mujer, de forma más natural que planeada- no necesitaba la información de Itachi para saber que tú y Kakashi Hatake estarían entre los elegidos de esta aldea para hacernos frente, después de todo, muchos te consideran el segundo Lugar en tu clan en cuanto a poder, solo detrás del mismo Itachi.

Lo que por cierto era verdad.

-Entonces estás usadando lo que se sabe de mi para poder defenderte- entendió el Uchiha.

-Todos tenemos estrategias en base a los más posibles combatientes y a los dos Sanín, derribarte es básicamente luchar contra un basilisco, así que la estrategia de todos en tu caso era demasiado estándar.- mintió Medusa, ella sabía cómo vencerlo sin entrenar, después de todo, conócete a ti mismo, era la mejor forma de entender su debilidad….. y magnificarla.

Tras la maldición de Atenea, Medusa realmente guardo rencor en su corazón, pero este duró poco, unos cuantos años en realidad, más que nada por los primeros intentos de Atenea de matarla enviando a patéticos campeones que sucumbieron a su maldición.

Pero al pasar el tiempo, la ira dió paso al arrepentimiento, al final esa gente solo hacia su trabajo, morir por una estúpida orden de una diosa mimada y caprichosa.

Y eso al principio. Después , ocasionalmente llegaban la isla, jovencitos con hambre de fama, en su mayoría lo suficientemente jovenes para aún ser considerados niños y ella se habría sentido fatal al ver el horror de sus caras petrificadas al verla.

Así que, comenzo a entrenarse a si misma, dispuesta a vencerse. Quizá y si urdia un buen plan, encontraría la paz en sus términos, ya que Atenea dentro de la cosas horribles que le hizo, además se darle la juventud eterna, la maldijo también con la incapacidad de suicidarse, podría morir, Si, pero no quitarse la vida.

Así que ella sabía perfectamente como derrotarse, quizá y con suerte, usando su estrategia de esconder en una túnica su cabello y entrenar a un candidato a matarla en una cueva, para ocultar su antinatural tono de piel verde claro, lograria al fin, alcanzar la paz.

PERO, a caballo regalado no se le mira diente, así que al ver a Perseo siguiendo el manual para enfrentarla, ella le facilito algo las cosas usando su mala puntería para enfrentarlo solo con su cajad y su arco en vez de usar su habilidad con la espada. Y funciono al final.

Por ello para nadie, tras saber que ella de hecho estaba agradecida con él por matarla, le sorprendió que Perseo y Medusa fueran amigas o que Andrómeda haya hecho a la Gorgona la madrina de su hijo, uno que habían tenido gracias a la nueva oportunidad Dada por Medea.

Evitaba los ojos del Uchiha y tenías una buena parte del combate ganado, más aún, si lo habías logrado desde el principio del mismo.

Colocarle un sello para bloquear su Jutsu insignia era una ventaja adicional.

Un fuerte golpe al pecho con el escudo hizo retroceder al Uchiha lo suficiente como para que Medusa tomara la distancia prudente entre ella y Shisui… o eso pensaba.

Un shuriken dirigido con un cable Shinobi logró colarse a su defensa y arrancó solo sus lentes de sol, lo que aparentemente era una bendición, si la sonrisa del Uchiha era un indicativo.

-Realmente cometiste un error- sonrió divertida ella mientras evitaba mirar a quien sea…. Y eso puso a sudar al Kage en cuestión.

Sobretodo cuando Los del País de las Olas, Del hierro y algunas personas que habían tenido tratados con la floreciente nación cerraron sus ojos en cuanto Medusa perdió sus lentes.

Varios Shinobi vieron al Uchiha hacer contacto visual con ella por una fracción de segundo antes de que ella logrará sacar un pequeño pergamino tras haber evadido al Uchiha nuevamente, y entonces vieorn con horror un suceso increíble.

El Uchiha se convertía en piedra.

Shisui grito de horror y su cara se descompuso en una mueca agonica mientras se convertía en una estatua de piedra y todo mientras Medusa sacaba unos nuevos lentes del pergamino que tomo y se los colocaba en sus ojos.

-Ya los tengo- anuncio tras colocarlos en sus ojos. Haciendo que todos los que los habían cerrado los volvieran a abrir.

Aquella mujer no intento bloquear al Sharingan con sus anteojos, trato de evitar que ese potente Dojustu afectará a todos en el estadio….. y eso era realmente aterrador.

¿Que clase de monstruos estaban bajo las órdenes de Medea?

 **Y corte.**

 **Me ha llevado su tiempo, pero finalmente este capítulo sale y deja algo claro, nadie en el séquito de Medea se anda con juegos y harán todo lo posible por ganar.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


End file.
